COMENZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA DamonHermione
by gatopersa
Summary: Cuando Hermione pierde a Draco Malfoy, ella quedó desvastada, y luego de varios años decide alejarse de Londres y sus amigos, donde los recuerdos de sus días con Draco la tormentan, viaja a Mystic Fall s, donde conoce a Damon.. que sin saber la salvará...
1. Capitulo 1

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida, dejando atrás recuerdos dolorosos, familia y amigos que me aman, pero no alcanza para volver a ser feliz, allí donde cada lugar, en cada rincón, cada persona me mira y me sonríe preguntándome si me siento bien, ¿pero como hace uno para sentirse bien cuando la persona a la cual amas mas que nada en el mundo no está? Mi vida se destruyó la noche en la cual él se fue, se fue para siempre, dejándome sola con este amor, que día a día me va consumiendo de a poco. Draco, si es verdad, Draco Malfoy el muchacho que me odio desde el momento en que nos conocimos, y a su vez a lo largo de los años ese odio se fue convirtiendo en algo mucho mas profundo, mucho más pasional. Mis amigos me odiaron, pero al paso del tiempo lo fueron aceptando, Harry y Ron no solo son mis amigos, sino también mis hermanos del alma, el día que se enteraron que Draco Malfoy estaba de novio con Hermione Granger, o sea yo, recuerdo el discurso de Ron y Harry sobre los principios y bla bla bla…_

_Pero luego de que Voldemort fuera destruido, Draco y yo comenzamos una nueva vida juntos, sin problema, donde tenias planes de casarnos y formar una enorme familia llena de niños corriendo a nuestro alrededor, pero no fue posible. Una tarde mientras trabajaba en el ministerio de Magia recibí un mensaje de Draco pidiéndome que valla a su casa, eso hice y allí me encontré con la peor pesadilla, Lucius estaba dispuesto a matarme, por corromper y hacer débil a su hijo, mas sabiendo que yo era una hija de muggles, una completa traición a la sangre, y allí terminó todo, cuando Lucius lanzó su maldición asesina hacia mi, pero el rayo verde nunca llegó a darme, por que Draco se interpuso sabiendo las consecuencias, cuando abrí mis ojos lo ví, con sus hermosos ojos grises mirando al vacío…_

_El día del entierro fue el peor día de mi vida, allí estaban todas las personas que en el último tiempo habían llegado a conocer al verdadero Draco, ese Draco que nos hacia reir, el que nos animaba, el divertido y sobre todo el ser que yo mas amaba, ese día yo morí con él… Desde entonces solo soy una persona que respira, come y duerme, esperando el momento de irme a encontrar con él donde quiera que este. _

_Ya han pasado 5 años desde su muerte y aún sigo igual, tengo 23 años y parezco un zombie, nada me motiva, nada me alegra, nada… Por eso llegué a la conclusión que debo irme, dejar Londres, alejarme de este lugar y de cada persona que me hace recordarlo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no solo por mi, sino por Draco, él una vez me pidió que si por algún motivo nos llegábamos a separar por que así lo quería el destino, me hizo prometer que yo iba a ser feliz, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, viajaré a un lugar nuevo, un lugar que no tenga idea de quien soy ni de donde vengo y trataré de cumplir mi promesa, voy a vivir de nuevo, a reír de nuevo por que se lo prometí y lo único que me queda es mi palabra, y Hermione Granger jamás rompe una promesa…_

Abril 2010

Salí de mi casa hacía el aeropuerto, no tengo idea a donde iré pero cuando llegue allí tomaré el primer avión que salga. No me he despedido de nadie, dejé un par de cartas a Harry, Ron y mis padres, les pedí que no me buscaran que me dieran tiempo, aún más del que ya me habían dado.

Esta será la última vez en Londres, y me pregunto ¿a donde me enviará el destino?

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto me fui directo al mostrador, una mujer me atendió.

¿Puedo ayudarle?

Hola, buenos días, necesito un pasaje.

¿Su destino? Por favor.

¿Cuál es el avión que sale primero? – la mujer me miró enarcando una ceja.

Un minuto por favor – introdujo unos códigos en la computadora y luego me miró – el próximo vuelo es a Tokio pero me temo que no va a poder tomarlo ya que se encuentra completo.

¿Algún otro?

Si hay otro vuelo, a los Estados Unidos.

¿Hay algún lugar disponible?

Si, tenemos lugar.

Perfecto quiero un pasaje – dije y le dí mi tarjeta de crédito.

Muy bien señorita Granger, por favor firme aquí y aquí.

Con mi pasaje en mano respiré aliviada, no conocía Estados Unidos, así que sería un lugar genial, aunque luego miré el pasaje indicando mi nuevo hogar aunque no conocía esa ciudad, así que me acerqué nuevamente al mostrador.

Disculpe, ¿esta ciudad en que parte se encuentra?

No es una ciudad señorita, es un pueblo ¿desea cambiarlo?

No, está bien, solo curiosidad, muchas gracias.

Me alejé hasta la puerta de embarque, despaché las valijas y me dispuse a esperar a que anunciaran la salida de mi avión. Contemplé el nombre de ese pueblo y me puse a pensar otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto aún tenía tiempo de arrepentirme y volver a casa, pero no, debía aunque sea probar… De pronto por el altavoz sonó una voz femenina.

Informamos que el vuelo número 2985 con destino a Fell`s Church, Estados Unidos, aborda por la puerta número 7.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta de abordaje, entregué el boleto, y me fui directo a mi lugar, desde la ventanilla del avión miré por última vez a mi amado Londres, y cerré los ojos deseando poder dormir.

Desperté con la voz de la azafata anunciando que estaban por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Fell`s Church, me sorprendí de mi misma, me había dormido todo el viaje, al bajar del avión un golpe de calor me mareo, baje las escaleras y fui en busca de mi equipaje, bien allí estaba ahora la pregunta que me hacía era ¿A dónde me voy a quedar? Pregunté a un hombre la hora ya que mi reloj anunciaba la hora de Londres y lo corregí, eran las tres de la tarde, tenía el tiempo suficiente para comer algo y buscar un hotel en donde hospedarme por unos días hasta que encuentre un departamento para alquilar.

Me tomé un taxi.

¿A dónde la llevo señorita? – me preguntó el chofer amablemente.

No tengo idea – le dije y me miró de manera extraña – es la primera vez que vengo – le anuncié – y no conozco nada, pero si es tan amable podría llevarme a algún hotel para que me pueda instalar.

Claro que sí, la llevaré al centro del pueblo, allí seguramente encontrará lugar donde quedarse

Gracias.

Miré el paisaje, parecía un pueblo tranquilo, demasiado, diría yo, estaba tan acostumbrada a las grandes ciudades que me parecía extraño este lugar, casas victorianas remodeladas, jardines repletos de flores, gente que camina y se saluda mutuamente, seguramente a Draco le hubiera gustado este lugar, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos al recordarlo, pero respiré hondo y me serené, a él no le gustaría que esté triste, "vive la vida como si fuera el último día" me decía siempre, y nunca lo hice, pero esta vez sería diferente… Al bajar del taxi en el centro del pueblo me sorprendí, creí que me iba a encontrar con un enorme centro comercial, pero no, me hacía recordar al callejón Diagón, pequeñas tiendas seguramente atendidas por sus dueños, caminé hasta un bar, me pedí una limonada y le pregunté al cantinero donde había un hotel.

Oh, el hotel central cerró hace años, sus dueños se fueron de un día para el otro y no volvieron – me dijo.

¿No conoce alguna, Hostería, un hospedaje, o algo donde pueda dormir esta noche? – le pregunté.

Hay una no muy lejos de aquí, es la casa de los hermanos Salvatore, es muy grande y sé que alquilan habitaciones.

¿Y como llegó hasta allí?

Toma la calle de la esquina y camina derecho unas 4 cuadras, es la única casa de este pueblo que parece una mansión – me dijo y sonrió.

Gracias señor.

No hay de que señorita.

Terminé mi limonada, le pague al cantinero y me encaminé hacia la casa de huéspedes que me había dicho el cantinero, sinceramente a medida que caminaba sentía algo dentro de mi que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, era libre…

Cuatro cuadras, eso era lo que había caminado para toparme con una enorme casa estilo colonial, me acerqué al porche, y toqué el timbre, nadie respondió, así que lo intenté nuevamente, cinco minutos, diez minutos, pero nadie atendía, así que me senté en las escaleritas del porche a esperar que alguien regresara, era un pueblo y por lo que se veía no había mucho turismo, así que seguramente el dueño de la casa no estaba.

No se cuanto tiempo esperé ya que me quedé dormida, el ruido de un auto estacionando en la puerta de despertó, de ese auto bajaron un muchacho que debería tener unos 17 o 18 años y una chica de la misma edad, el chico me miró confundido. Pero se acercó a hablarme.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Hola, lo siento me quedé dormida – dije estúpidamente – Mi nombre es Hermione Granger ¿ustedes aquí alquilan habitaciones? Por que estoy buscando un hotel o algo para pasar unos días, soy nueva en el pueblo.

Ya veo, pero ya no funciona como casa de huéspedes lo lamento – me dijo.

Por favor, sólo por esta noche aunque sea, no tengo a donde ir, y no me saben decir donde hay otro hotel.

En ese momento la chica habló.

Stefan, deja que se quede esta noche.

No es por mi Elena, es por…

Si lo sé, pero no tiene a donde ir, no puede quedarse en la calle.

Ok de acuerdo – dijo por fin y sentí un alivio.

Gracias.

No hay de que, por favor pasa.

Así lo hice, me quedé impresionada por el interior de esa casa, todo era tan antiguo y original que me recordaba a Hogwarts, los cuadros, las alfombras persas, los sillones, la chimenea.

Por cierto mi nombre es Stefan Salvatore. Y ella es mi novia Elena Gilber.

Hermione Granger, encantada de conocerlos – y ambos me dieron la mano.

Ven sígueme, las habitaciones del segundo piso están todas desocupadas, puedes elegir la que mas te guste – lo seguí por el pasillo hasta la escalera.

¿Vives sólo en esta enorme casa? – le pregunté.

No, también vive aquí mi hermano mayor, pero te pido por favor que si lo vez ignóralo por completo.

Perfecto entendido, ignorar completamente.

¿De donde vienes? – preguntó la chica llamada Elena.

De Londres.

¿Vacaciones?

No – dije – asuntos personales.

No quise incomodarte.

Descuida, no hay problema.

Entré a la habitación y me tiré en la cama, analicé la expresión del chico llamado Stefan, esta completamente enamorado de esa chica Elena, se nota por la forma en que la mira, era la misma forma que Draco y yo nos mirábamos, y aquí estamos de vuelta Hermione, pensando en los fantasmas del pasado. Cerré mis ojos y dejé divagar mi imaginación. No se en que momento me quedé dormida, desde que había llegado a este lugar no hice otra cosa mas que dormir y dormir, bueno eso era una buena señal, ya que en los últimos años, prácticamente me pasaba la noche desvelada. Mi estómago rugió, lo que mas me apetecía era darme un baño y comer algo, así que me preparé una muda de ropa y salí de la habitación en busca del baño, baje las escaleras, hacía el primer piso, abrí puerta por puerta y ninguna era el baño, así que caminé hasta las planta baja para ver si tenía mas suerte y me podría dar ese baño que tanto deseaba, al llegar al descanso de la escalera, escuché voces en la sala de estar, así que me dirigí hacía las voces ya que era mejor preguntar donde estaba el baño, antes de andar deambulando por una casa que no conocía.

Cuando llegué a la sala tres pares de ojos se fijaron en mí, allí estaba Stefan, Elena y otro muchacho, se notaba que era un poco mas grande de unos veinte pico de años, él fue el primero en hablar.

¿Quién eres?

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, disculpen si interrumpí pero estaba buscando el baño, realmente necesito darme una ducha.

Hermione, él es mi hermano Damon – presentó Stefan.

Encantada de conocerte Damon – y le tendí la mano, el estrechó su mano conmigo y miró a su hermano.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Damon, es nueva en el pueblo, llegó hoy y le estamos rentando una habitación.

¿Y no me lo consultaste?

Desde cuando tengo que consultar algo contigo.

Pues, yo vivo aquí también Stefan, y…

Ya Damon no dramatices – interrumpió Elena – ella necesita un lugar donde descansar tranquila, y sin que nadie la moleste ¿soy clara?

Por supuesto Elena – dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica – eres clara – luego se giró hacia mi nuevamente - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Oh, no lo sé aún, hasta que encuentre un departamento para alquilar, solo será unos días.

Bien, espero que solo sean unos días.

No pretendo incomodar, de veras, si causo problemas es mejor que me valla y…

Tú no te irás a ningún lado – cortó Stefan – y no incomodas, eres bienvenida, lo que te molesta es que no podrás organizar tus festines, pero estoy seguro que lo podrás controlar ¿cierto Damon?

Si, si Stefan lo que tú digas.

Me quedé ahí parada como una tonta y retorcí mis manos nerviosa, nuevamente las miradas recayeron sobre mi.

¿Podrían decirme donde es el baño?

Yo te acompaño – me dijo Elena – ven es por aquí.

La seguí, y luego escuché a Stefan y Damon murmurando cosas pero no llegué a escuchar bien.

Bien es aquí, si quieres cuando termines de bañarte ven con nosotros, apuesto a que tienes hambre.

Oh si, mucho, gracias Elena.

Llené la bañera, puse un poco de sales aromatizantes de miel y menta al agua, como le gustaba a Draco y me relajé, no fue tan malo después de todo. Había sido un día largo.

Regresé a la sala y me senté cerca de la chimenea, a los pocos minutos Elena apareció con una bandeja llena de sándwiches, le agradecí y me comí como tres casi sin respirar.

Lo siento es que esto es lo primero que como desde que salí de Londres.

¿Y a que te dedicas? – me preguntó Elena.

Bueno me recibí hace un par de años de la escuela Hog… secundaría y estudie para Aur – me corté antes de terminar la frase ¿iba a decir auror? Por favor Hermione piensa.

¿Decías?

Que terminé la carrera, entré a trabajar, pero no resulto ser lo que yo esperaba, así que comencé de nuevo.

¿Siempre dejas las frases inconclusas? – preguntó Damon, y cuando fijó sus ojos en mi un escalofrío me recorrió - ¿o hay algo que estas escondiendo?

Damon, no seas tan entrometido y descortés, ella no tiene la obligación de contarnos sino quiere – regañó Stefan.

A mi me huele problema con algún hombre ¿tal vez? – dijo mirándome fijo – dejando atrás ese pasado obscuro por alguna infidelidad o por que simplemente se cansó de ti, decidiste irte de tu querido hogar, buscando algo diferente.

Damon.

No está bien – dije – tiene toda la razón salvo por algo, que el no me fue infiel, no se cansó de mi – hice una pausa y sentí que varias lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos – el murió – luego me abracé las rodillas y miré el fuego fijamente.

Damon, discúlpate – dijo Elena.

¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Damon – dijo Stefan

Bien – se giró para mirarme – lo lamento.

No le respondí, hice un movimiento con mi cabeza indicándole que no había problema – si me disculpan me iré a la cama.

Si necesitas algo llámame – dijo de pronto Damon, estaba por irme cuando me di vuelta y lo enfrenté.

Sabes que, hace tan solo cinco minutos que te conozco y realmente eres un idiota sin tacto alguno – dije eso y subí corriendo las escaleras, me encerré en el cuarto y lloré, lloré hasta que el sueño me venció llevándome a los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

La mañana no fue mejor que la noche, me desperté, abrí las ventanas de mi habitación y el sol me dio de lleno en la cara inundándome con su calor, abrí mi bolso de viaje y saqué algunas cosas que iba a necesitar, mi cepillo de dientes, desodorante, perfume, y algo de ropa, puse un libro al lado de la mesita de noche y agarré un pequeño bolsito de mano donde guardo las cosas mas preciadas, fotos, recuerdos, el diario que escribí desde los once años, y cosas que no valen absolutamente nada, pero para mi, es lo mas valeroso que tengo, salí tan apurada de la habitación hacia el baño que mientras bajaba por las escaleras tropecé y caí, todas mis cosas se desparramaron por el suelo del primer piso, así que insultando y largando maldiciones para mi misma comencé a recoger mis pertenencias mientras las metía nuevamente en el bolso, cuando por fin terminé caminé nuevamente no tan apurada hacia el baño, lo que no sabía y no me había dado cuenta es que algo me había faltado recoger del suelo…

Me cepillé los dientes, me peiné, me vestí, mientras me miraba en el espejo pude ver que por fuera parecía una simple mujer de 23 años con toda la vida por delante, pero por dentro me sentía tan sola y sin ningún propósito, necesitaba algún estímulo, algo, pero estaba segura de que lo iba a conseguir.

Salí del baño, fui directo a la cocina, allí se encontraba Stefan y Elena, ambos me sirvieron el desayuno, eran agradables, demasiado y eso no era bueno, no te encariñes con las personas Hermione, por que si algún día los pierdes sufrirás, me dije a mi misma.

- Stefan disculpa – dije - ¿conoces algún lugar donde estén necesitando personal? De lo que sea no importa.

- Sinceramente no, pero te averiguaré – me dijo y me sonrió.

- Sabes en el instituto están necesitando profesores, pero tu no…

- Yo soy profesora – me apresuré a decir, bien nunca dí una clase, pero era la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y además impartía clases a los magos y brujas que necesitaban pasar alguna asignatura.

- ¿Qué materias impartes?

¿Qué rayos le iba a decir? Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Adivinación, Pociones… mmm.....… si Pociones

- Química – dije por fin.

- No lo puedo creer Hermione – me dijo Elena – nuestro profesor de Química se jubiló y si vienes al instituto y presentas tu curriculum, estoy segura que te tomarán.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, Stefan y yo estamos cursando el instituto y si te apresuras, te alcanzamos, no es muy lejos.

- Claro me encantaría – dije y mordí una tostada y apuré el jugo de naranja – me arreglo agarro mi curriculum y en cinco minutos estoy con ustedes.

- De acuerdo te esperamos – dijo Elena.

Salí como tromba de la cocina y subí las escaleras de a tres escalones, pero de pronto choqué de frente con algo y me hubiera caído de no ser por que unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron.

- ¿Nunca te fijas por donde caminas?

- Lo siento – dije incomoda, su brazos estaban agarrándome y mi corazón bombeaba sangre hacía mis mejillas que enseguida tomaron el mejor color rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- ¿Qué? – dije.

- Soy así, tengo la cualidad de poner nerviosas a las mujeres – y enarcó una ceja.

- Sabes – dije y luego me serené, no iba a empezar una disputa verbal con alguien al que no conocía así que, me separé de sus brazos y continué mi camino – No tengo tiempo para ti ahora mismo así que si me disculpas…

- De acuerdo, nos vemos – y se fue bajando las escaleras mientras silbaba.

Entré en mi habitación, me cambié de ropa algo mas formal para una profesora y entre las cosas encontré mi varita, siempre la llevaba a todos lados conmigo, así que la sujeté dentro del saco de mi traje, me recogí el cabello, un poco de maquillaje y me perfumé, como había dicho, a los cinco minutos regresaba a la cocina.

- Que rápido – dijo Elena – si que sabes el concepto de cinco minutos – bromeo.

- No quiero que lleguen tarde por mi culpa, ya suficiente hacen por mí.

- No es nada, lo hacemos con gusto – dijo Stefan.

- Hablen por ustedes – interrumpió Damon, y me miró fijo.

Yo ignoré su mirada y salí de la casa junto con Stefan y Elena.

El instituto era cerca, unas 10 cuadras desde la casa, así que si me aceptaban disfrutaría mis mañanas de caminata hasta el trabajo, Stefan y Elena me acompañaron hasta la dirección, allí una mujer muy amable me realizó la entrevista, le entregué mi curriculum, obviamente estaba alterado con ayuda de magia, que modificó todas mis asignaturas de Hogwarts por materias impartidas por los muggles, la mujer se quedó impresionada.

- No puedo creer que una muchacha tan joven como tú, haya podido hacer tantas cosas, realmente me impresionas y me daría mucho gusto que te unieras a nuestro plantel de profesores.

- Claro, me encantaría.

- La paga serían unos 500 dólares por semana, se que no es mucho para alguien con tus capacidades pero…

- No, esta perfecto para mí, estoy recién llegada, y me viene bien para poder estabilizarme aquí.

- Muy bien me alegro entonces de que nuestro instituto cuente con una persona tan capacitada como tú Hermione Granger. Te daré los programas de cada curso, y el temario. Acá tienes los horarios.

Leí los horarios y los temas, estaba tan emocionada que no me dí cuenta que debía comenzar con una clase en ese momento.

- Señora disculpe, será mejor que me valla a dar mi primer clase.

- Pero si recién te he dado los temas, no tienes que arrancar ya, sería mejor que prepares la clase con tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero improvisar, si no le importa, más que nada presentarme, y hacer un par de preguntar para ver el nivel de los alumnos.

- Entonces valla señorita Granger, y es un placer tenerla con nosotros.

- El placer es todo mío, muchas gracias.

Caminé por el corredor hasta el aula que me correspondía, al traspasar la puerta sentí muchos pares de ojos mirándome, pude reconocer a Stefan y Elena sentados en la tercer fila, caminé hasta el escritorio principal dejé allí mis carpetas y apuntes, tomé una tiza y escribí mi nombre en el pizarrón.

- Buenos días soy Hermione Granger y soy su nueva profesora de Química, se que les parecerá extraño ver a alguien tan joven impartiendo una asignatura, pero créanme cuando les digo que tengo la experiencia en el arte de hacer Pociones… químicas – me apresuré a agregar – por otro lado, me comentó la directora que su profesor los hacía trabajar con reacciones químicas, bueno eso me parece bien, pero yo le hago una pregunta personal, y no quiero que piensen que desmerezco a su profesor anterior, pero deseo que sean sinceros ¿alguna vez han usado lo que realizaron en el laboratorio para uso personal?

Miré a mí alrededor y vi que todas las cabezas negaban.

- Una vez hicimos Shampoo, pero salió tan mal que mi padre se quedó pelado por usarlo.

Varias carcajadas resonaron en el aula.

- Bueno, señor – y miré al chico que había hablado.

- Matt Donovan.

Bien, Matt, por suerte no haremos shampoo, lo vamos a especializar en la naturaleza, no se imaginan las propiedades que tienen las plantas, los insectos, la tierra, mezclando sustancias naturales podemos lograr cosas que sirven para nosotros y les puedo asegurar que lo que hagamos en clase, lo tendrán que usar en clase, y allí evaluaremos su desempeño.

- ¿A que se refiere con usarlo en clase?

- Su nombre señorita.

- Caroline.

- Bien Caroline, alguien de ustedes sabe donde se puede conseguir un Bezoar, y sus cualidades y para que sirve – miré a la clase – veo que no lo saben, o por ejemplo las propiedades de la planta de mandrágoras, o como se saca el jugo a las semillas de pinos. Cada uno de estas cosas que estoy nombrando son naturales, provienen de la tierra y nos los proporciona la naturaleza, con esto podemos crear antídotos para la gripe, podemos realizar una sustancia que cicatriza nuestra piel en el caso de que nos lastimamos y hasta podemos aumentar con una simple poción sanguínea, el aumento de nuestra sangre. Pero eso lo vamos a ir viendo mas adelante, bien ahora particularmente me gustaría que se presentaran por favor.

La mañana se me paso muy rápido, la gente de este pueblo era muy agradable, todos me saludaban, y me trataban bien, eso de alguna manera me hizo sentir mucho mejor, hacia mucho tiempo que no me relacionaba con gente. Al finalizar la jornada escolar, me dispuse regresar a la casa Salvatore, tenía que preparar las clases del día siguiente y ponerme con todo lo que concierne en el instituto, cuando estaba saliendo me encontré con Elena y Stefan, me ofrecieron llevarme a la casa, pero a ellos los estaban esperando un par de chicas y chicos y no quería retrasarlos, además prefería caminar y tomar un poco de aire.

Las diez cuadras desde el instituto hasta la casa se me pasaron volando, ni cuenta me di que caminaba tan rápido, llegué y toqué el timbre, ya que Stefan no estaba y se había olvidado de entregarme una llave, así que esperaba que su hermano antipático estuviera para poder abrirme la puerta, 2,4,6,10 minutos tocando la puerta y el timbre y no salía nadie, maldije, aunque tranquilamente podría sacar mi varita y abrir la puerta con tan solo un Alohomora, era arriesgado, así que miré al cielo y vi. justo una ventana del primer piso abierta, bueno podría trepar al árbol, y luego subir hasta el techo y entrar por la ventana, no se veía peligroso, además, necesitaba urgente ir al baño, mis necesidades fisiológicas me estaban matando, así que sin mas que pensar, me saqué los tacones, los metí en mi bolsa y empecé a subir al árbol, no parecía difícil, pero era mas complicado de lo que creía, eso sin contar que la altura me daba un poco de miedo, pero cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, cuando logré quedar colgada de la rama para poder acceder al techo una voz desde abajo me asustó.

- ¿Siempre intentas entrar a casas ajenas por los techos?

- Eres tú, lo siento pero hace rato que estoy y necesito entrar, sobre todo necesito el baño.

- Bueno, baja que te abro la puerta. – dijo

Miré al suelo, allí donde se encontraba Damon y casi grito del vértigo que me dio.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? – le pregunté – no puedo bajar, le temo a las alturas.

- Eso es un serio problema – me respondió – pero ves esta chaqueta es de cuero italiano.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – le dije enojada.

- No pienso arruinar mi chaqueta, tú subiste solita allí, tu solita vas a bajar en algún momento – y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Oye, espera por favor – pero era tarde él idiota había entrado a la casa y yo en el árbol.

No me pueden estar pasando estas cosas, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? Si hubiera esperado… pero mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Damon se asomó por la ventana abierta.

- ¿Cómo va? – preguntó

- Estoy genial, jamás pensé sentirme tan bien como ahora – le dije en tono sarcástico.

- Genial – dijo y cerró la ventana, logrando así que mi única solución más accesible como entrar por allí quedara completamente descartada, aterrada, con frío y con muchas ganas de hacer pipi, cerré los ojos y me relajé. Draco siempre me decía que era mejor pensar bien antes de hacer cualquier locura, yo estaba pensando seriamente tirarme del maldito árbol.

- Damon – grité – por favor ayúdame.

Pero mi llamado no tuvo la respuesta que deseaba, ya que de pronto se escuchó una música a todo volumen.

- Maldito idiota, bueno para nada, ¿Qué se piensa? No tiene ni idea de cómo tratar a una mujer, maldito insufrible, tarado, egocéntrico, llegó tarde a la repartición de buenos modales, déspota, e idiota.

Mis insultos fueron interrumpidos por el motor de un auto, si mi salvación acababa de llegar, Stefan y Elena.

- Chicos – grité desde el árbol – pueden ayudarme.

- ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? – preguntó Elena.

Es una larga historia, si me ayudan a bajar se las cuento.

- Bien – dijo Stefan – tú te lanzas y yo te agarro.

- ¿Qué te has vuelto completamente loco? No pienso tirarme, me da pánico.

- Confía en mí, no te harás daño, es más fácil así.

- ¿Por qué tanto griterío? – Damon salió de la casa.

- Tú maldito engreído – le grité desde arriba del árbol y arranqué una fruta de este y se la lancé, pero no le di ya que se corrió.

- ¿Damon que le has hecho?

- Nada, cuando llegue ya estaba arriba del árbol.

- ¿Por qué no le ayudaste?

- No es mi problema que sea una cobarde que trata de subir sabiendo que sufre de vértigo, y queda atrapada por si sola, si ella se las arregló para subir, también lo hará para bajar, ¿no lo crees Stefan? Todo lo que sube, baja…

Yo escuchaba la conversación de ellos, me dio tanta bronca, que ese era mi momento de gloria, me estiré lo que mas pude hasta alcanzar una enorme fruta de color violeta, cuando tiré para arrancarla y así poder lanzarla a Damon, lo hice con tanta fuerza, que la rama de la cual estaba sujeta se rompió y comencé a caer, cerré los ojos por que sabía que el impacto me iba a ocasionar varios huesos rotos, pero el impacto nunca llegó ya que unos brazos me agarraron antes de que tocara el suelo, aún sin abrir los ojos respiré profundo, sentí como con mucho cuidado me apoyaba en el suelo, y luego abrí los ojos y unos profundos ojos celestes me miraban.

- Sácame las manos de encima – le dije.

- ¿Así es como me agradeces? Te hubiera dejado caer.

- Eres tan estúpido, e idiota que si me hubieras ayudado antes…

- No quiero escuchar tu sermón, no me interesa – me dijo y se metió en la casa.

Me di vuelta, mirando a Stefan y Elena.

- No puedo creer que ese egocéntrico, vanidoso sea tu hermano.

- Pero lo es – dijo Stefan – No le hagas caso, lo que mas les gusta es hacer enojar a las personas, cuanto mas te enojas, mas lo hace, créeme llevo años sabiéndolo.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Elena.

- Si gracias, si me disculpan voy a ir a arreglarme un poco y tomar un baño.

Me fui directo a mi habitación, estaba muerta de frío, con dolor en todo el cuerpo y completamente sucia, tomé lo primero que encontré y me metí en la ducha, el agua corría por mi cuerpo relajando cada músculo.

Salí de mi habitación luego de estar tres horas seguidas armando las clases, los temas y varías cosas del instituto, mi estómago rugió del hambre, así que decidí ir a la cocina a comer algo. Por lo visto no había nadie en la casa, así que fui directo a la heladera y me preparé un bocadillo, me serví un jugo de naranja y me senté a disfrutar de mi solitaria cena, mi tranquilidad fue interrumpida al ver a Damon que entraba en la cocina, bien Hermione solo ignóralo, me dije a mi misma. El en cambio tomó algo de la heladera y se sentó justo enfrente de mi, sentía los ojos de él fijos en mí, pero no lo miré, me dedique a terminar mi cena sin prestarle atención. Cuanto tiempo paso ni yo misma lo sé, pero él seguía allí mirándome y cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa ¿Qué era lo que se proponía? Así que levanté mi rostro y lo miré directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras? – dije enfrentándolo.

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada?

- Sólo te observo ¿algún problema con eso?

- Si, que no lo hagas mas, es muy incomodo de echo.

De pronto se levantó de la silla pero sin quitarme los ojos de encima, maldije por dentro, así que me puse como objetivo tratar de suavizarme.

- ¿Y Stefan?

- Seguramente en la casa de Elena, como todas las noches.

No le dije mas nada, era en vano hablar con personas como Damon, así que terminé mi cena, cuando me levanté de la mesa y emprendí camino para mi habitación nuevamente sentí a Damon detrás mío, pero no le preste atención. De un momento a otro escuché la puerta principal cerrarse y supe que me había quedado sola en esa enorme casa, bueno por lo menos estaba dentro, así que una vez que llegue a mi habitación, abrí las ventanas enormes salí al balcón, en este había una pequeña escalera que conducía al techo subí por ella, una vez en el techo lo único que hice fue recostarme sobre el y mirar al cielo, la luna se veía enorme y millones de estrellas brillaban, todas las noches desde que Draco se había ido, subía al techo a contemplar las estrellas, era una costumbre, de esa manera no me sentía tan sola…


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Para Damon, no era fácil tener una huésped en su casa, más si esa huésped se llamaba Hermione Insoportable Granger, estaba seguro que esa mujer escondía algo, algo oscuro, se le notaba en la mirada, un profundo dolor, pero eso a el no le importaba, pero si le llamaba mucho la atención su aroma, no el aroma corporal, sino el olor de su sangre, jamás en toda su vida sintió un olor tan fuerte, tan puro. Pero Stefan le había echo prometer que no le haría nada mientras ella estuviese en la casa, por supuesto que el no aclaró que pasaría cuando ella se mudara y se instalara en alguna parte del pueblo, él prometió no hacerle daño dentro de la casa, pero afuera era otro asunto. Ese día el se había levantado cuando escuchó a alguien caer por las escaleras y maldecir, reconoció la voz de la ella, así que no le dio importancia, pero al salir se su cuarto encontró un cuaderno con tapa de cuero negro y unas letras talladas en plata H.J.G lo agarró y lo abrió, las primeras hojas estaban escritas con una letra de niña.

_Querido diario:_

_Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, mi mamá me ha dado este diario para que escriba y vuelque todos mis sentimientos en él, pues eso es lo que voy a hacer…_

Así continuaba con un montón de tonterías, que él en ese momento no tenía ganas de leer, lo dejo en su habitación y continuó su día, estuvo deambulando por el pueblo, se estaba aburriendo demasiado y encima de todo tenía hambre así que entró a un bar y se dispuso conquistar a una chica rubia que lo miraba con deseo, por supuesto que no desaprovecho la oportunidad, la sedujo, bebió su sangre y luego manipuló su memoria para que no recordara nada, dio vueltas y vueltas matando el tiempo, por la tarde regresó a la casa y se encuentra con la tonta arriba del árbol, pidiendo su ayuda, pero él no pensaba hacerlo, le divertía ver las reacciones de aquella mujer. Aunque luego cuando llegaron Stefan y Elena le dieron un discurso de lo mal que estuvo por no ayudarla antes y bla bla bla, palabras que le entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro. Se sirvió un trago y se sentó en sala, al rato Stefan y Elena se fueron, así que se quedó solo con Hermione en la casa.

Hermione, pensó para él, era el nombre más extraño y feo que había escuchado ¿a que loco se le ocurre llamar a su hija Hermione? Se rió de lo estúpido que sonaba, la escuchó bajar a la cocina, y la siguió, allí estaba ella comiendo, se sentó enfrente de ella y la a mirar descaradamente, cosa que ella ignoró, ¿así que ella quería jugar de esa manera? Pues bien así sería.

Después de cruzar cuatro locas palabras con ella, sintió de pronto un hambre terrible, aún no supo como se pudo controlar de nos desgarrarle cuello allí mismo, así que salió de la casa, para no caer en la tentación. Se trepó sin ninguna dificultad al árbol que anteriormente ella quedó atrapada, y se dispuso a mirar la noche, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos arriba del tejado, y allí otro vez estaba ella, ¿acaso no tenía miedo a las alturas? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en el techo? La miró desde las sombras, estudiando cada movimiento que ella realizaba, pero lo único que hizo fue recostarse sobre el tejado y llorar ¿llorar? Si ella estaba llorando y balbuceaba cosas que no llegaba a entender. Lo poco que pudo captar claramente fueron un par de frases.

_¿Por que te fuiste Draco? Me dejaste sola, te necesito, quiero estar contigo otra vez._

Y luego una enorme estampida de lágrimas, aunque hubo algo que le llamó la atención sobre ella había pájaros de colores, literalmente hablando, varios pajaritos de colores revoloteaban sobre su cabeza cantando una melodía nostálgica, solo tristeza y un profundo dolor se sentía a su alrededor, no podía dejar de mirar, era hipnotizante, pero de un momento a otro los pajaritos desaparecieron, ¿desaparecieron? Si como si el viento de la noche se los hubiera llevado, y ella quedó allí, sentada sobre el tejado abrazando sus rodillas y mirando la luna.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo observándola, pero el ruido del auto de Stefan lo hizo volver a la realidad y cuando miró nuevamente hacia el tejado ella ya no estaba. Frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, entró nuevamente a la casa y fue directo a su recamara, se recostó en la cama, ¿había sido imaginación de él aquellos pájaros? Estaba seguro de que no, examinó su cuarto y vio el diario de ella, y pensó ¿Por qué no saber un poco mas de aquella chica? Abrió el diario y comenzó a leer.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy llamaron a mamá de la escuela, me han acusado de causar un incendio en el gimnasio, pero yo no lo hice, estábamos en la clase jugando al handball y una de las chicas golpeo mi cabeza con la pelota tan fuerte, que al caer al suelo, no se como ni porque la pelota se prendió fuego y luego la chica me acusó a mi de que lo hice, me han suspendido por una semana, y mamá y papá me dieron un sermón larguísimo sobre mis actitudes y mi conducta, yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre pasen cosas raras, y siempre pasan cuando yo estoy cerca, como la vez que la maestra se enojó conmigo por romper las ventanas del aula, yo no lo hice, se rompieron solas, pero ¿A quien culparon? A Hermione la rara Granger, así es como me llaman "la rara" "la loca" no tengo amigos, todos me odian y me siento sola…_

Así continuaba contando anécdotas extrañas de sucesos que le pasaron a una simple niña de 10 años, siguió ojeando las hojas hasta que una en particular le llamó la atención.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 11 y estoy tan feliz, tan contenta, he recibido una carta y la visita de un hombre llamado Dumbledore, estuvo reunido con mis padres y luego conmigo y me dio la noticia mas inesperada de toda mi vida "soy una bruja" aún no lo puedo creer, todas esas cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor eran provocadas por mi magia, el señor Dumbledore es el director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, me contó que yo estaba en la lista de alumnos para asistir a la escuela, nos explicó a mis padres y a mi que allí en Hogwarts enseñaban a los alumnos a controlar su magia, también nos indicó el lugar a donde teníamos que ir para comprar las cosas necesarias para el inicio de las clases, luego mi padre le preguntó ¿Cómo era posible que yo fuera una bruja? El director le contó que en Londres viven muchas familias de magos y brujas, y que en algún momento tuve que tener algún antepasado mago, y por eso se manifestó la magia en mí. Estoy mas contenta que nunca, por fin voy a dejar de ser la rara…_

Eso realmente dejó impactado a Damon, esa mujer era una bruja, pero no como Bonnie la amiga de Elena, sino una bruja, bruja… continuó leyendo.

_Hoy fuimos al callejón Diagón, se encuentra en Londres, cerca del caldero chorreante, es un bar que solo los magos pueden ver, por que los muggles, ósea las personas no mágicas no lo pueden ver._

_Quedé impresionada, las calles estaban atestadas de brujas y magos que caminaban de un lugar a otro, saqué mi lista que me dio el director de Hogwarts y fui por los negocios comprando las cosas que necesitaría para mi año escolar. Lo primero que hice fue ir a comprar una varita, la tienda se llamaba Olivanders, el hombre que nos atendió me estaba esperando._

_Buenos días señorita Granger – me dijo, yo me quedé de piedra ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?_

_Vengo a comprar una varita – le dije_

_Bien veamos – sacó una hermosa varita – probemos con esta – y me la dio._

_¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?_

_Solo agítela – dijo el señor._

_Así lo hice y de pronto un rayo de color violeta salió disparado rompiendo un florero._

_Veo que esa no – dijo – tome esta._

_La volví a agitar y nuevamente salio un rayo pero esta vez golpeó una estantería provocando una avalancha de cajas._

_Lo lamento no quise hacerlo – me disculpe._

_No se preocupe, creo que ya se – me dejo sola un momento, y luego apareció con una varita._

_La agité, pero esa vez no pasó nada, no rompí nada, pero sentí como si mi cuerpo se fundiera con esa varita._

_Perfecto – dijo el hombre- varita de madera de álamo con núcleo de pelo de unicornio._

_No se bien a lo que se refería, pero le pagué y me fui eufórica a comprar lo que me faltaba, libros de pociones, encantamientos, historia de la magia, defensa contra las artes oscuras y así una enorme lista interminable de libros. Cuando llegué a casa le mostré a mamá y papá ellos estaban felices por mí, subí a mi habitación y me puse a leer los libros, quería saberlo todo de ese nuevo mundo en el cual ahora yo formaba parte._

Damon no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, continuó, eso era una enorme revelación.

_Hoy es el día, el gran día, preparé mi equipaje, tenía que estar antes de las once de la mañana en la estación de trenes de Londres, tenía mi boleto, Expreso de Hogwarts, sale a las once en punto en el anden 93/4 ¿sería eso posible? Me encogí de hombros y salimos hacia la estación._

_Una vez instalada en el tren me sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa, así que decidí salir de mi compartimiento y dar una vuelta por el tren, montones de chicos y chicas iban de aquí para allá, de pronto me choqué con un chico que lloraba._

_¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté_

_No, mi sapo Trevor se perdió – me dijo._

_¿Sapo?_

_Si en la escuela se permiten llevar, Gatos, Sapos o lechuzas – me explicó._

_Lo sé, lo leí en Hogwarts la historia – le dije – si quieres te ayudo a buscar a tu sapo, por cierto soy Hermione Granger._

_Neville Longbottom – se presentó._

_Recorrí el tren por todos lados, entré en un compartimiento donde estaban dos chicos, unos de pelo rojo fuego y otro con gafas de pelo negro, les pregunté si habían visto a un sapo pero los dos me lo negaron, me llamó la atención el chico pelirrojo, tenía su varita en la mano y estaba por realizar un hechizo, por supuesto que lo que hizo fue un desastre, tenía una rata como mascota y lo único que hizo fueron salir un par de chispas de su varita._

_Soy Hermione Granger – me presenté._

_Ronald Weasley – dijo el pelirrojo – pero todos me llaman Ron._

_Harry Potter – dijo el muchacho de gafas y casi me caigo del asiento._

_¿Eres Harry Potter?_

_Si, pero ¿por que me miras así?_

_Tu apareces en el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, hay un capitulo entero que habla sobre ti._

_Luego el me contó su historia, se enteró que era mago a los once años, ya que a sus padres lo mato un malvado mago llamado Voldemort, pero durante esos años todo fue muerte y sufrimiento, pero Harry Potter con tan solo un año de edad había sido el único mago que se enfrentó a la maldición asesina y no murió, sino que la maldición le rebotó dándole a Voldemort, trayendo paz al mundo muggles y al mágico._

Damon estaba tan metido en la lectura del diario de Hermione que no se dio cuenta que ya era el día siguiente, pero nada lo iba a detener, ese diario era maravilloso y contaba cosas que él jamás supo y eso que vivía hace mas de 145 años.

_Soy una Gryffindor, así lo dijo el sombrero seleccionador, valiente, con un gran corazón e inteligente, Harry y Ron también están en Gryffindor conmigo. En Hogwarts hay 4 casas que representan a los cuatro fundadores de la escuela. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Dicen que de la casa de Slytherin salen los magos tenebrosos, pero yo no lo creo._

Pasó un par de hojas si leer donde explicaba cada detalle del castillo ¿acaso esa chica no se cansaba de escribir y estudiar?

_Estoy sola otra vez, hoy escuché a Ron que le decía a Harry que yo era rara, otra vez lo mismo, estoy sola y lo único que me hace bien es estar en la biblioteca leyendo y estudiando._

Damon rodó los ojos, ya le picaban de tanto leer, pero no podía detenerse era mas fuerte que él.

_Estoy mal, hoy un chico llamado Draco Malfoy de la casa de Slytherin me llamo de la peor manera, me dijo Sangre sucia, así llaman los magos de sangre pura a los hijos de muggles, me largué a llorar, a esta hora debería estar en la cama, pero no tengo sueño, esta prohibido deambular por los pasillos del castillo sin compañía, además todos los alumnos están el gran salón celebrando la noche de brujas y yo acá en el baño encerrada llorando._

Se adelantó un par de páginas que hablaban lo mal que se sentía…

_Tengo amigos, si soy feliz tengo amigos, Harry y Ron me rescataron de un enorme Troll de las montañas, ellos me salvaron y estoy en deuda con ellos…_

Una rayo de sol entró por la ventana de Damon, cerró el diario y lo escondió mas tarde seguiría leyendo, en esos momentos sentía mucha hambre, así que se levantó y decidió ir por algún aperitivo…


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4

La mañana se me paso volando, entre clases y mas clases, estaba realmente cansada, no había dormido bien la noche anterior, los recuerdos me atormentan, decidí ir por un café para ver si me levantaba un poco, con mi café en mano y mi bolso decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, el estilo colonial de ese lugar me encantaba, lo hacía parecen cálido y místico al mismo tiempo. Me senté en el parque a respirar un poco de aire puro mientras bebía mi café, estaba tan distraída que no sentí en que momento alguien se sentó a mi lado y me habló, me asusté de tal manera que pegué un salto y derramé el café en la remera de…

Oye, mierda esta caliente – dijo.

Damon – rodé los ojos ¿y ahora este que quería?

¿Tomando un descanso?

Oye lamento lo del café, pero te apareciste tan de repente que me asusté.

Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

Como digas – no pensaba entrar en discusión con un completo idiota.

¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el pueblo? Puedo enseñártelo.

¿Desde cuando tanta amabilidad?

No me respondas con otra pregunta, es de mala educación.

Gracias, pero antes de ir contigo a algún lado prefiero morir sentada en este banco.

Que directa ¿no te agrado?

Sinceramente no.

¿Por qué?

Me pone de la cabeza gente que se cree mejor que otros, todos somos iguales.

Estoy en total desacuerdo contigo – lo miré esperando una respuesta coherente- buenos hay varios estatus sociales, yo digamos que soy de la nobleza, mientras que la gente de este pueblucho es como decirlo, inferior.

Eso es absurdo, nadie es mejor ni peor que otro, son nuestras acciones son las que nos identifican y nos hacen mejor o peor persona.

Puede ser, pero a mi solo me importo yo mismo y nadie más, el resto que haga lo que quiera.

Lo miré estudiando su mirada.

Es triste lo que decís, con esa actitud te quedarás solo – dije eso y me levante del banco debía regresar a la casa, pero antes debía ir a conseguir unas hierbas para preparar una poción para el día de mañana.

Me estaba siguiendo, si, Damon estaba detrás de mí y eso la verdad me incomodaba, así que me dí vuelta para encararlo.

¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

Yo no te sigo – me dijo – estoy regresando a mi casa.

Pues parece que me siguieras.

Crees que voy a perder el tiempo contigo, estas mal de la cabeza, quiero regresar a casa por que deje un libro muy interesante que empecé a leer anoche y lo quiero terminar.

¿Libro? – pregunté

Si.

¿Cómo se llama?

¿Qué cosa?

El libro – le dije impaciente, me estaba exasperando tanto juego de la palabras.

No sé, no tiene nombre – me dijo.

¿El autor?

Ni idea, creo que es anónimo.

¿De que trata?

Ya basta, es un libro, y no tengo por que hablar esto contigo.

Solo preguntaba, me gusta mucho leer – le dije.

A mí también, sobre todo cuando lees lo que yo estoy leyendo.

No le respondí, sabía muy bien que me estaba provocando y lo iba a lograr, así que me relajé y continué caminando con él a mi lado, en el más absoluto silencio.

Al llegar a la casa, fui directo a mi habitación, dejé las cosas del trabajo y me cambié de ropa por algo mas cómodo, saldría a buscar una raíces de Adormidera una planta que tiene muchas propiedades para realizar pociones, es parecida a la amapola, la diferencia es que solo florece de noche, y en el centro del tallo encontramos como una semilla blanca de la cual se extrae el jugo para realizar la poción. Agarré mi varita y un abrigo por si llegaba a refrescar mas tarde, no habré pasado mas de 10 minutos en la casa que ya estaba fuera, recorriendo las calles laterales hasta el bosque que bordeaba el cementerio. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era buscar las raíces.

Stefan y Elena regresaron a la casa, al entrar vieron a Damon leyendo un libro o algo así en la sala, le preguntaron por Hermione y el hizo señas de que se encontraba arriba en su dormitorio, pero era un error. Stefan le anunció a Damon que estaría fuera un par de horas que por favor se comporte con Hermione, él por su parte solo asintió con la cabeza. Elena puso los ojos en blanco, esos últimos días notaba algo extraño en Damon, pero bueno, él casi siempre es extraño.

Damon escuchó cuando su hermano se fue junto con Elena y se metió nuevamente en la lectura del diario de Hermione, ya iba por mas de la mitad, aún no podía creer que aquella chica, junto con sus dos amigos pudieran haberse enfrentado a la muerte tantas veces ¿en que mundo vivían? Un mago súper poderoso que atrae a otros magos para terminar con razas inferiores los que llamaban sangre sucia, muertes, torturas, profecías, basiliscos, perros de tres cabezas, hipogrifos, mortífagos y mucho mas, apenas comenzaban la escuela, en ese momento estaba leyendo cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos, bueno en ese caso cuatro magos, por que a ese tal Potter le tendieron una trampa.

_Esta noche es el baile de navidad, estoy tan enojada con Ron, él se cree que soy una mentirosa, que nadie me invitó al baile, y él solo me lo pidió como su último recurso, es tan idiota a veces, es mi amigo y lo quiero, pero no se, es todo muy complicado, mi cabeza no da para más, estudiando para los exámenes, ayudando a Harry a resolver el huevo de oro para la segunda prueba, y Víctor Krum, me hace sentir especial, Harry y Ron no saben nada de nada, quiero verles las caras cuando me vean entrar con él creo que será impagable!_

Pasó las páginas en donde ella describía su atuendo y el de sus compañeras, paso también la parte donde Víctor la besaba y al no se que de un escarabajo, hasta que llegó a una parte que le interesaba.

_Estoy tan triste, el baile fue un fiasco, me pelee con Harry y con Ron, Víctor se ofendió y para rematar la noche fui completamente humillada por Draco Hurón Malfoy, ¿es que acaso no tiene nada que hacer que molestarme? Las cosas que me dice son tan dolorosas, yo siempre le digo a Harry que lo ignore, es lo que yo hago, pero esta vez se paso, jamás en toda mi vida me sentí triste por ser hija de muggles, él viene de una de las familias mas antiguas de la magia, era un sangre pura y yo que? Acaso yo no tengo sangre también? Tan diferente somos? La sangre no hace a la magia, sino el empeño y la pasión que uno pone, pero el dijo que yo estudiaba tanto para equilibrar el poco talento mágico de mi sangre. Sangre ¿todo se reduce a la sangre? ¿Qué es la sangre? Es un líquido rojo que corre por las venas de las personas y llevan oxígeno al cerebro, esa sería mi definición de sangre. Pero para Malfoy es mucho más importante. No me tiene que afectar, no me va a afectar, aunque ni siquiera yo creo mis propias palabras. Como él dijo hoy – Granger. No solo eres una sangre sucia, eres una sangre podrida!_

Interesante concepto que tiene sangre, pensó Damon y se rió, el la describiría en una sola palabra, _**exquisita.**_ Continuó pasando hojas, leyó lo de la segunda prueba, y la tercera cuando Harry Potter apareció con ese tal Diggory muerto, diciendo a todo el mundo que Voldemort regresó. ¿Acaso la gente era tonta? Si el chico ese lo dice por algo es, Damon estaba indignado nadie le creía y lo trataban de confabulador. Leyo lo del juicio que falló a favor de Potter, el quinto año, la información de la Orden del Fenix, menudo nombre pensó, de todas las personas que Hermione nombraba en el diario, la que mas le agradaba era Luna, sentía que esa chica si estaba loca, pero lo hacía reír ante las reacciones de Hermione hacia ella.

Cerró el libro, miró la hora eran las dos de la madrugada, y estaba un poco cansado así que decidió continuar su lectura en la cama, subió las escaleras y se dejó caer, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse por todo lo que esta chica había pasado y así todo no podía creerlo, él creía que los vampiros eran lo más extraño y peligros que habita en este planeta, pero estaba completamente equivocado, ese tal Voldemort si que estaba completamente loco.

Los gritos de Stefan y algo zamarreándolo lo despertó. Abrió sus ojos confundido, ¿por que Stefan le estaba gritando y no dejaba de hablar?

Ya, para por que no te estoy entendiendo nada – dijo Damon.

¿Qué hiciste Damon?

¿Qué hice de que? – le preguntó.

¿De donde salió tanta sangre?

¿Qué sangre? ¿de quien?

No me respondas con otra pregunta, tú estuviste aquí, ¿que fue lo que paso?

Stefan, de verdad no sé de lo que me estas hablando, estuve leyendo toda la noche hasta quedarme dormido.

No te creo Damon. ¿Qué hiciste con Hermione? ¿la has mordido?

La sola mención del nombre de ella lo despertó por completo.

¿Qué has dicho?

Hay sangre por todo el piso Damon, vidrios rotos, ¿Qué rayos pasó?

No lo sé, yo no me moví de aquí Stefan, créeme.

Stefan le hizo señas a Damon para que lo siguiera, dicho y echo, había vidrios en el suelo, y sangre, mucha sangre.

¿Pero quien rayos hizo esto? – preguntó Damon.

Es lo que quiero saber hermano.

Damon miró la sangre en el suelo, aún estaba fresca, al olerla sus instintos de vampiros se accionaron, pero trató de controlarse, empezó a mirar y la sangre llevaba hacía arriba, mas exactamente al segundo piso, le hizo señas a Stefan y comenzaron a subir los dos juntos, el recorrido terminaba justo en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione.

Golpea – ordenó Damon a Stefan.

Este hizo caso y golpeó la puerta una vez, luego dos, luego tres, hasta que se escuchó una voz dentro.

Un minuto por favor.

Damon y Stefan se miraron.

¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

Si, un segundo – Hermione se colocó una bata y abrió la puerta – Hola buenas noches.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó Stefan

Si, un poco mareada, no tendrías alguna aspirina, me duele la cabeza.

¿Esa sangre es tuya?

Damon estudiaba la expresión de ella.

Si, es mía, lo siento mucho, es que fui al bosque a buscar raíces, cuando estaba volviendo, no lo sé algo me empezó a seguir, me atacó aunque no llegó a lastimarme, no supe que hacer, la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada, así que me lancé por la ventana, prometo pagarte la ventana, y me corté con un vidrio al caer – se explicó.

¿Sigues herida?

Estaba curándome cuando golpeaste la puerta – admitió ella.

¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Claro – dijo Hermione.

Te esperamos en la sala.

Respiré hondo, miré mi brazo todo lastimado, los vidrios me habían lastimado al caer, eso fue realmente lo que paso, pero aún siento ese extraño poder, algo malo, me atacó, lo sé, sino hubiera invocado un escudo protector en esos momentos no estaría contando lo que me paso. Así que me até el pelo con una coleta y bajé a la sala donde me esperaban Stefan y Damon.

Cuando llegue me hicieron señas de que me sentara, me ruboricé un poco al ver a Damon con el torso desnudo, sólo traté de relajarme y no mirarlo, me senté frente a Stefan.

¿Seguro que estas bien?

Si, gracias Stefan.

Toma – me dio un vaso con agua y una aspirina, que tomé al instante.

¿Recuerdas que fue lo que paso?

Si, yo me fui de aquí a eso de las 8 de la noche, necesitaba conseguir unas raíces para la clase de mañana, y solo florecen de noche, y generalmente se encuentran el los bosques, así que fui allí, no solo encontré las raíces que buscaba, sino un montón de plantas muy buenas para la química, luego sentí algo, como si me estuvieran observando, pero lo ignoré, seguí caminando hasta que me tropecé y caí al suelo, bueno eso es algo común en mí, soy torpe y tengo un imán para meterme en problemas – los dos me miraban – bueno seguí caminando, hasta que escuché voces, muchas voces, me llamaban, me pedían ayuda, me dirigí hacía allí, y no se como o de donde algo me agarró por atrás, me tocó el cuello, gruñía, y fuerte, sabia que si no hacía algo me mataría así que lo único que pude hacer fue morderlo, su mano me tapaba la boca, así que lo mordí tan fuerte que me soltó, y ahí empecé a correr – omití obviamente la parte en que le lanzo un hechizo, - corrí hasta regresar a la casa, pero sabía que venía detrás de mí y también sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada, así que me lancé por la ventana – concluí – pero te prometo pagarla.

¿Segura estas bien? – preguntó Stefan.

Si estoy bien, créeme – le dije – he pasado por situaciones mucho peores que ser acechada por un maniático loco.

Damon rió y por un momento tuve la sensación de que él sabía de lo que yo estaba hablando, pero era imposible, nadie me conocía aquí, nadie sabía lo que yo era, y nadie se iba a enterar de momento.

¿Quieres tomar algo? Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas.

Gracias Stefan.

Resultaste muy valiente – me dijo Damon.

Es una de mis cualidades.

Me estaba yendo cuando él se paró a mi lado, me agarró la mano que tenía vendada.

¿La has desinfectado bien?

Si, muy bien, ayudaba en la enfermería de la escuela – le dije.

Bien – respondió el.

Bien – dije yo – buenas noches – y desaparecí por las escaleras.

Una semana, hace una semana que estoy aquí, hace una semana que me levanto, voy al instituto doy las clases, regreso a casa y sigo trabajando, corrigiendo los trabajos de los alumnos y organizando mas y mas clases, por lo menos me mantengo tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo para ponerme a pensar en los recuerdos del pasado, solo por las noches antes de ir a la cama lo veo, Draco, todo se resume a él, cuando no tengo nada que hacer lo veo, lo sueño, lo siento, siempre a mi lado cuidándome, como ahora. Siento mucho calor, así que me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí para que entrara un poco de aire fresco, aún me faltaba corregir algunos trabajos, lo cual me iba a llevar un par de horas mas, me metí tanto en el trabajo que casi muero del susto cuando un enorme cuervo negro entró por la ventana. Pegué un grito ahogado y respiré profundo, luego mirando al ave le dije.

Me has dado un susto de muerte – no se si me entendió pero me dio la sensación de que se estaba riendo, pero era un pájaro, me estaba volviendo loca - ¿Qué hace un ave tan linda como tu? ¿Acechas a las mujeres? Por favor Hermione estás volviendo loca le hablas a un pájaro.

El cuervo se quedó allí mirándome, debo admitir que me dio un poco de miedo al principio, me levanté de la silla y me acerqué al ave. Extendí mi brazo hacia él.

Ven, no me temas, no te haré daño.

Fue extraño, el cuervo me entendió, y salió volando hacia mi brazo, con mi otra mano lo acaricié.

Realmente eres el ave mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida – le dije, y pareció entenderme por que hizo un sonido extraño – yo no sé por que la gente le tiene miedo a los cuervos ¿tu sabes? – le pregunté – debo estar muy mal de la cabeza al hablarte, ni siquiera me entiendes.

Lo siguió acariciando un rato mas y admirando, realmente era un hermoso cuervo, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, sólo sé que sus ojos eran hipnotizantes y poderosos a la vez. Miré el reloj, marcaban las once de la noche, dejé al cuervo sobre el borde de la ventana, pero salió volando hacia el interior de la habitación.

Ok, perfecto como tu quieras, si quieres quedarte conmigo, te puedo adoptar como mascota, siempre quise tener un pájaro, pero antes tenía un gato y no creo que se llevaran bien – hice una pausa – bueno será mejor que me meta en la cama.

Busqué mi pijama, me comencé a cambiar, sentía la mirada del pájaro sobre mí, me daba la sensación de que quería comerme, negué con la cabeza, si, la falta de sueño me estaba afectando notoriamente, me metí en la cama y tomé el libro de la mesita de luz, ese libro lo empecé a leer hacía poco, me gustaba, me transportaba a otra dimensión, Entrevista con un Vampiro, menudo nombre, pero era una historia realmente atrapante, de pronto el cuervo voló y se posó en mi hombro, lo acaricié un buen rato mientras leía, sentía como de a poco los párpados se me iban cerrando, cada vez mas pesados, y luego caí en un sueño profundo.

Damon estaba allí en la habitación de ella, mirándola, estudiándola, cuando entró por la ventana, pensó que ella iba a reaccionar como todos cuando ven a un enorme cuervo, corriendo espantados, pero ella no, no lo hizo, lo acarició como si fuera algo increíble, por primera vez se sentía extraño, además le habló, lo aceptó de esa manera, si que esa mujer era valiente, otra en su lugar lo hubiera corrido por toda la habitación hasta echarlo por la ventana, pero no Hermione, cuando lo apoyó en la ventana y él volvió a entrar, ella le sonrió, y ni hablar cuando se desvistió para ponerse su ropa de dormir, quedó realmente fascinado, esa mujer tenía un cuerpo tan bien formado, una silueta esbelta, fuerte y femenina a la vez, se quedó allí observando sus movimientos y luego sacó un libro, un libro que le hizo partirse de risa, voló hasta su hombro y leyó el título, Entrevista con un Vampiro, irónico, pensó, sentía la mente de Hermione perturbada, se le notaba que no podía dormir bien, pues bueno él era especialista en meterse en lo sueños ajenos, pero esta vez no tenía la intención de perturbar su mente, sólo le ayudó a dormirse, sin soñar, veló por su sueño, aunque no sabía por que lo hacía realmente, pero ella le fascinaba, hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no lo cautivaba de esa manera. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí? No lo supo, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba amaneciendo.

Salió sigiloso por la ventana y retomó su forma "humana" estaba hambriento, así que se fue directo al pueblo, pero no había nadie aún, esperaba encontrar alguna muchacha apetitosa, pero el pueblo estaba completamente desolado, todas las casas con las ventanas cerradas, los negocios aún no abrían, así que de muy mal humor fue camino al bosque, no era lo mismo cazar un ciervo, pero por lo menos le calmaría el dolor de estómago que sentía en ese momento, luego regresaría por una presa mas apetitosa. Mientras caminaba por el bosque recordaba a Hermione, de alguna forma se identificaba con ella, el amor de su vida había muerto, aún no sabía de que manera había muerto, pero se notaba tanto dolor en sus ojos de color miel, que le recordaban a él mismo, el día que Katherine murió, ese día su alma murió con ella, bueno eso antes de enterarse de que aún estaba viva, pero no quería atraer los fantasmas del pasado, aunque con Elena cerca no era fácil olvidarse de Katherine. Un sonido captó su atención, se movía a gran velocidad ¿un ciervo tal vez? Sus instintos de cazador estaban al 100%, comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, persiguiendo su presa, la vio a lo lejos, se fue acercando de a poco, cuando estaba a pocos metros, atacó al ciervo, mordió su cuello y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba persiguiendo otro. No sabía por que pero tenía una ansiedad enorme de sangre. La noche anterior hubiera querido sacarle hasta la última gota de sangre al cuerpo de Hermione, es que su olor para él era como un dulce, un dulce prohibido y realmente hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no morder ese cuello y lo peor es que ella tenía unos lunares allí que eran demasiado atractivos, el solo echo de recordarla le provocó una frustración, hacía una semana que ella había llegado, una semana que para él fueron como siglos, no podía tenerla cerca, era demasiado tentador, ¿Cómo rayos hacia Stefan para no caer en la tentación de morder a Elena? La respuesta era obvia, la amaba, pero él seguramente habrá sentido el olor a la sangre de Hermione, era un olor diferente que la de los humanos comunes, ¿debería preguntárselo a Stefan?

No, decididamente no, por que seguro comenzaría con un discurso y no estaba para escuchar los sermones de su pequeño hermano.

Después de tomar ese tentempié de ciervos y zorros regresó a la casa, Stefan, Elena y Hermione estaban en la cocina, aparentemente desayunando, camino hacía ellos.

Buenos días – dijo Damon y tomó asiento enfrente de Hermione.

Buenos días – respondió Hermione.

¿Has pasado la noche en casa Damon? – preguntó Stefan.

Buenos días para ti también, y no es de tu incumbencia donde pase la noche.

Damon.

Sólo te diré que estuve toda la noche en la habitación de una hermosa mujer. bromeo, Damon se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hermione, analítica, observándolo.

Me lo imaginaba – agregó Stefan.

Hermano me estas haciendo fama de mujeriego delante de nuestra invitada ¿Qué puede pensar?

Hermione lo miró por un momento e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

La fama te la haces solo Damon.

Digamos que soy irresistible ¿no lo crees Hermione?

¿Disculpa? No estaba prestando atención – respondió ella.

¿Acaso no soy irresistible?

No, eres un idiota – respondió ella, causando la risa de Elena y Stefan.

Ja ja, muy graciosa, aún sigues enojada por que te dejé arriba del árbol – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Me abstengo de responder- cortó ella.

Damon le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Bueno ya que estamos todos juntos y es sábado, organicemos algo – sugirió Damon.

¿Tú quieres hacer algo con nosotros? – preguntó Elena.

¿Por qué no? Que tiene de malo que quiera pasar el tiempo con mi hermano, contigo y bueno con ella – y señaló a Hermione.

Bueno, si quieres – propuso Elena – esta noche habrá un baile en la escuela y necesitamos ayuda para decorar el salón.

¿Decorar? No estaba en mis planes, pero tal vez valla a brindar mi ayuda ¿Cuál es el motivo del baile?

Pues básicamente según lo que dijo la directora es para darle la bienvenida a Hermione como profesora del instituto.

Hermione en ese momento escupió el café que estaba tomando.

Disculpa ¿la fiesta es por mí?

Si, siempre que alguien nuevo se incorpora al pueblo hacemos una fiesta en su honor.

Pues no se preocupen por mi, no quiero ninguna fiesta – se apresuró a decir.

¿Por qué no? Será divertido, además desde que llegaste al pueblo no te has relacionado con nadie, los padres de los alumnos quieren conocerte.

No me gustan mucho las fiesta, es una perdida de tiempo, realmente prefiero quedarme aquí disfrutando con un buen libro y una taza de café.

O vamos Hermione, no seas así, verás que te vas a divertir mucho, además no querrás que los padres se decepcionen, los chicos del instituto hablan maravillas de ti y todos están realmente emocionados. Eres la primer persona que viene al pueblo desde el otro lado del océano.

No me agrada la idea, pero sino tengo otra opción tendré que ir, aunque sea sólo un rato, luego me regreso a la casa, tengo trabajo.

Por cierto, es una fiesta temática – agregó Elena.

¿A que te refieres con temática?

Pues, tienes que ir disfrazada. Todos van a ir disfrazados.

No tengo disfraz.

Pues vamos y alquilamos uno.

No quiero que pierdas el tiempo conmigo Elena, de veras eres un encanto, pero no estoy para fiestas y menos de disfraces.

Pero recién dijiste que irías

Iré sólo un rato ¿pero de verdad tengo que llevar un disfraz?

Si, es obligatorio, así que terminemos de desayunar y vamos a la tienda por los disfraces.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, debería asistir a la fiesta le guste o no.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

Hermione – habló Damon rompiendo el clima - ¿mencionaste que te gusta leer?

Si, de hecho es lo que mas me apasiona, pensaba pasar por la biblioteca esta tarde.

¿Biblioteca?

Si, ayer se me hizo un poco tarde, quería buscar algún libro interesante.

¿Qué tipo de lectura te agrada?

Todo – a Hermione le brillaban los ojos – amo leer, y me gustan todos los libros, es como si me llevaran a otra realidad, me encierro tanto en ellos que pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Pues no es necesario que vallas a la biblioteca, nosotros aquí en la casa tenemos una, y es bastante completa.

¿Enserio?

Si, cuando quieras te la enseño – cuando Damon dijo eso Stefan lo miro interrogante.

Pues ahora – dijo Hermione.

Bueno, sígueme – Damon se levantó, Stefan lo seguí con la mirada, sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba planeando algo, debería controlarlo.

Damon salió por la puerta seguido de Hermione.

Stefan ¿Qué piensas?

Debo observarlo, algo se trae entre manos.

No te hagas la cabeza, ambos lo controlaremos.

Bien tú no pierdas de vista a Hermione yo me encargaré de averiguar lo que esta tramando Damon, tanta amabilidad me resulta sospechosa.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Es que Hermione, huele diferente.

¿A que te refieres cuando dices que huele diferente?

Ustedes los humanos tienen un olor particular, es como un néctar, pero el de ella es realmente fuerte, su sangre huele extraña, y créeme cuando te digo que hasta a mi me cuesta estar cerca de ella, no me imagino lo que le debe costar a Damon.

Bien, entonces no hay que perderla de vista.

La biblioteca era realmente digna de ver, llena de libros de miles de años, muchos escritores famosos, había todo tipo de libros allí, Historia, antropología, biología, novelas clásicas, algunos libros de magia antigua, Hermione estaba fascinada, podría quedarse allí toda la vida.

Damon este lugar es, no encuentro las palabras para describirlo, creo que podría hasta vivir aquí dentro.

Es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

¿Qué tipo de libros te agradan?

Todo tipo de libros, no soy pretencioso con los temas, aunque me gusta mucho lo que es paranormal.

A mi también me apasiona, todo lo que tenga que ver con cosas inexplicables, Licántropos, brujas, leyendas sobre vampiros, realmente creo que es algo apasionante, es mas estoy leyendo un libro muy bueno, Entrevista con un vampiro ¿lo conoces?

O si, uno de mis favoritos.

Creo que tengo en algún lugar la primera edición de ese libro.

Por lo que veo todas son primeras ediciones.

Así es, fueron pasando de generación en generación, es el legado que nos dejaron nuestros antepasados.

Eso es realmente admirable, desearía algún día tener una biblioteca como esta ¿te importa si tomo algún libro?

Lee el que quieras, estoy seguro de que lo cuidaras.

Descuida, antes de que le pase algo a alguno de estos libros me muero antes.

Damon tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, miraba a Hermione como recorría las portadas de los libros, los acariciaba con sus delicadas manos, leía los títulos y los ojos le brillaban, estaba como hipnotizado.

Hermione por su parte estaba en otro mundo, en su lugar de reflexiones, su santuario sagrado, tomó un par de libros, leyó algunos títulos, miró a Damon que estaba sentado al otro lado, le dedicó una sonrisa que ella devolvió con gusto, luego se acercó hacia él.

Realmente no puedo creerlo esto es genial, gracias.

No hay de que, puedes venir y tomar los libros que quieras, cuando quieras.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

Sabes, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y lo lamento, pero ese día en el árbol realmente estaba muy enojada y…

Shhh – la cortó – descuida no hay problema, asunto olvidado.

Gracias.

Así que esta noche deberás asistir al baile – comentó Damon.

Lamentablemente si, tendré que hacerlo, pero iré sólo un rato.

Muy bien, creo que te va a hacer realmente bien, salir un poco, desde que llegaste que estás metida en tu habitación.

Si, lo sé – Hermione se acercó al escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la biblioteca – no soy muy sociable que digamos.

Bueno, ya somos dos.

Hermione tropezó con la alfombra y tuvo tanta mala suerte que al caer, tiró un cortapapeles que le lastimó la mano.

Maldición – exclamó – me corté.

Damon sintió el olor a la sangre fresa, esa sangre que lo llamaba a gritos a que la probara, se giró dándole la espalda, sus ojos se tornaron negros, sus colmillos se alargaron, la sed le quemaba la garganta, cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus impulsos.

No te muevas – dijo con voz sombría – voy por ayuda – y salió tan rápido como pudo fue directo a la cocina.

Stefan y Elena lo miraron.

¿Qué sucede?

Ella se acaba de cortar con un cortapapeles – dijo en un gruñido.

¿Le has hecho algo?

¿Crees que si le hubiera hecho algo estaría aquí en este momento hermano?

No, Elena, por favor, podrías ir a ver si necesita algo.

Claro – dijo ella y salió hacia la biblioteca.

Aún no sé como hice para no dejarla completamente seca – dijo Damon – su olor es tan, tan, tan, no sé como explicarlo, es algo extraño ¿lo has notado?

Si, lo noté, es demasiado fuerte, hasta a mi me cuesta controlarlo.

Y no te imaginas lo que me estoy controlando para no volver y…

Damon, me asombra tu autocontrol, creí que no podrías lograrlo.

Yo tampoco lo creí, pero te juro que si me quedaba un segundo más allí con ella yo no lo hubiese dudado.

Pero lo hiciste – dijo Stefan con algo de orgullo en su voz – quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero la verdad.

Suéltalo

¿Qué estás tramando?

Nada

Damon te conozco, sé que algo te traes entre manos.

No es cierto, solo quería ser un poco mas cortés con ella, ya sabes me porté como un idiota el otro día y sé que le encanta leer, por eso la llevé para que viera la biblioteca.

¿y desde cuando eres tan buen samaritano?

Desde ahora.

No sé por que, pero no te creo, te advierto que te voy a estar vigilando.

Que miedo, mi pequeño hermano me va a vigilar.

Damon, no quiero que le pase nada a Hermione.

Y nada le va a pasar, de eso quédate tranquilo.

¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

Por que te doy mi palabra.

Tu palabra no vale nada, dice una cosa y luego haces otra.

Esta vez te demostraré que estás equivocado hermanito.

Stefan le iba a retrucar, pero Damon ya se había ido.

Eso espero Damon, espero estar equivocado.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Elena muy amablemente me ayudó a desinfectar la herida que me hice con el cortapapeles, era sólo un rasguño, no era para tanto, he tenido heridas muchas grandes y dolorosas, me vendé la mano, Elena me iba a acompañar a alquilar un traje para esa maldita fiesta que el pueblo organizaba en mi honor, odiaba tener tanta atención de las demás personas, era raro, prefería pasar de estar percibida. Elena me esperaba en el coche, fui hasta la habitación a recoger mi cartera y algo de dinero y me fui con ella. Manejaba tranquila, y me agradaba estar en su compañía, pero no debía olvidar que ella era una alumna mía, y se vería muy extraño que esté frecuentando a los alumnos.

- ¿Naciste en este pueblo? – le pregunté.

- Si, nací aquí, mis padres eran de aquí también.

- ¿Eran?

- Si, hace poco murieron en un accidente de auto.

- Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte.

- No hay problema, ya lo he asumido, vivo con mi tía, ella es un poco loca, y también con mi hermano Jeremy, es un adolescente complicado, creo que a él le cuesta mucho mas aceptar la muerte de mis padres que a mí.

- Sabes, me recuerdas a un amigo mío, cuando era pequeño sus padres murieron y él se crió con sus tíos, aunque digamos que no se llevaban para nada bien.

- ¿Te gusta el pueblo?

- Si, es un lugar tranquilo, me gusta, me ayuda a poner mis pensamientos en orden – le respondí y ella me dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Extrañas Londres?

- Mucho, pero es mejor así, el pasado pisado, quiero empezar una nueva vida y ojala lo logre aquí.

- Eres una mujer muy joven, me llevas solo un par de años, y tienes toda la vida por delante.

- Gracias Elena – dije y suspiré - ¿hace mucho que salen tú y Stefan?

- Si hace tiempo.

- Se nota a simple vista que se aman, la forma en que se miran, se complementan.

- Si, yo siento que sin Stefan no puedo vivir, aunque es complicado, siempre regresan los fantasmas del pasado para complicarlo todo, pero aún así seguimos juntos.

- Eso es lo que realmente importa.

- Si, es cierto – me dijo – bueno hemos llegado – me anunció.

- Bajamos las dos juntas del auto y entramos en la pequeña tienda, una mujer muy amable nos atendió. Le dijimos que estábamos buscando trajes para esa noche.

- Bueno, aún me quedan trajes disponibles, vino todo el pueblo a alquilar.

"Genial, pensé para mi, ahora resulta que en esa fiesta en mi honor iba a asistir todo el pueblo, doblemente genial"

Bufé un poco frustrada, no quería una fiesta, pero no me quedaba otra alternativa, el sonido de un teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, Elena atendió y por expresión supe que algo había pasado, su cara se veía preocupada, cuando cortó la comunicación se acercó a mí.

- Hermione, tuve un imprevisto con mi hermano, ¿no te enojas si me voy?

- Por supuesto que no, ve tranquila Elena, y gracias por traerme.

- Nos veremos esta noche – me dijo y salió disparada hacia su auto.

- Bueno, ahora a buscar un disfraz…

¿Cuánto disfraces me habré probado? Ni idea, pero ninguno me gustaba, la señora de la tienda se estaba impacientando un poco. Después de que me probara, trajes de princesas, bailarinas, enfermeras hasta uno de extraterrestre, estaba completamente desilusionada, y eso me ponía de muy mal humor.

- Mira tengo uno de bruja que seguro te encantará – me dijo.

- No, nada de brujas – no quería vestirme de bruja, no estaba en mis planes, la señora me miró con gran desilusión, seguí mirando en los percheros, hasta que encontré un traje bonito - ¿este se encuentra disponible?

- Oh, si está disponible, ¿pero estas segura que quieres ese disfraz?

Lo analicé un poco, era un hermoso vestido negro sexy, con una capa negra bien al estilo antiguo, era perfecto.

- Si me llevaré este – le dije.

La señora me miró analizándome.

- Sabes ese traje lo tengo hace mucho tiempo, siempre hacen fiestas aquí en el pueblo, pero todo el que venía y le mostraba ese traje salía espantado, a nadie le gusta y le causaba un poco de miedo, así que lo guardé en fondo del perchero, hasta yo me había olvidado de que lo tenía.

- Pues bien, debo ser a la única que le gusta.

- Si, claro – me dijo, pero me miró de forma rara – son 45 dólares.

Le pagué a la señora, bueno ya tenía traje para la fiesta, ahora lo único que deseaba era regresar a la casa de los hermanos Salvatore e internarme en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la fiesta.

Caminé varias cuadras, todas las personas que estaban en la calle se paraban a saludarme, era bastante incómodo, pero debía acostumbrarme, en los pueblos todos se conocen y si yo me quedaría un tiempo aquí, tendría que adaptarme a las costumbres de ellos.

La tienda de la casa estaba bastante lejos, pero me gustaba mucho caminar, así que disfruté del sol matutino, mientras caminaba admiraba las vidrieras de los negocios, hubo uno que me llamó mucho la atención, era un boticario, allí vendían extractos de todo tipos de plantas, me serviría mucho para las clases en el intitulo. Entré una mujer de rasgos orientales me atendió, no se cuento tiempo estuve en la tienda, sólo sé que volví loca a la pobre mujer, compre un poco de todo, bueno por que no decir la verdad, me lleve casi todo, y un par de libros de pociones que no había leído nunca.

Continué hacia la casa, esa mañana me sentía diferente y no tenía idea del porque, pero por primera vez en cinco años había dormido bien, no soñé, fue como si mi mente cayera por si sola en un sueño tan profundo, me sentí reconfortada y con mas energías que nunca, luego me puse a pensar que después de todo no era mala la idea de la fiesta, hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una, ni siquiera para Navidad, las últimas navidades las había pasado sola en el departamento en la cama con la foto de Draco a mi lado. ¿Qué me diría él en este momento? No seas tonta, sal, diviértete y vive la vida.

Me reí, si eso me habría dicho él, cerré mis ojos un momento y comencé a reír, y a correr, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía y me sentí bien, hasta comencé a cantar una canción…

Cuando llegué a la casa Stefan me abrió la puerta, me preguntó sobre Elena y le dije que tuvo un problema con su hermano y se había ido a su casa para solucionarlo, me dio las gracias y salió de la casa directo hacia su auto.

Bueno otra vez sola, comencé a subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, dejé las bolsas, no sé por que, pero tenía ganas de salir a correr y hacer un poco de ejercicio, así que me cambié, me puse ropa deportiva y salí nuevamente, tomé el bosque y empecé a correr.

Corrí por el bosque varios kilómetros, hasta que escuché ruidos detrás de mí, me giré pero no había nadie, continué corriendo, pero otra vez, sabía que algo me seguía, agarré mi varita que la tenía guardada dentro del pantalón y la sujeté con fuerza.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

No obtuve respuesta pero escuché un gruñido, ¿tal vez algún animal salvaje? Me relajé, estaba siendo paranoica, ¿Qué mal podría haber en un pueblo tan pequeño? Ninguno, guardé mi varita en mi pantalón y emprendí camino de regreso a la casa, aunque aún tenía la impresión de que me estaban siguiendo, no sé en que momento tomé mal un sendero pero estaba perdida. Maldije por mi mala suerte, me había internado tanto dentro del bosque que no tenía idea de donde estaba ahora, me tranquilicé y traté de ubicarme, lo mejor sería que caminara hacía el norte, así que miré el sol y deduje cual era el norte, comencé a caminar, pero escuché detrás unos pasos, me giré y nada, seguí, pero nuevamente los ruidos se hicieron audibles para mis oídos.

Recordé la noche en que fui atacada, era un animal, pero me había dado un susto de muerte, si bien no llegué a ver que era, supe que era peludo ya que en mi ropa encontré pelos, tal vez abría algún lobo, preferí seguir y no pensar en esas cosas, así que me eché a correr nuevamente, pero cuanto más rápido corría, más escuchaba las pisadas de lo que sea que me estaba siguiendo. Aceleré lo más que mis piernas me lo permitían, hacía tanto tiempo que no corría que me faltaba un poco el aire. Traté de concentrarme en mi respiración, pero sentía que en cualquier momento algo me atacaría por la espalda. No sé cuanto mas corrí, pero a lo lejos pude ver la calle, así que seguí sin mirar atrás, lo sentía, lo percibía, algo me iba a atacar sino me apuraba, así que con mi último aliento corrí y salí a la callé, pero de pronto PUM y terminé en el suelo.

Me había golpeado la cabeza, y estaba un poco mareada, miré hacía arriba y me encontré con unos ojos mirándome, me tendió la mano ayudándome a reincorporarme.

- Damon.

- Hola.

- Gracias – le dije agarrando su mano y poniendo me de pie.

- ¿Se puede saber por que corrías como loca?

- Algo me seguía.

- ¿Viste que era?

- No, pero sé que algo estaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Saliste a correr al bosque?

- Si.

- Te has vuelto loca, es peligroso para alguien como tú.

- Bueno, en realidad no estaba asustada, solo me perdí y creo que perdí los estribos, tal vez fue mi imaginación y no me seguía nada ni nadie.

- Tal vez ¿Cómo está tu mano?

- Mucho mejor, ya no me sangra, cicatrizó rápido – omití la parte en la cual me tomé una poción cicatrizante.

- ¿Vas para la casa?

- Si, quiero darme un baño y leer un rato, tal vez dormir un poco ya que esta noche será larga.

- ¿La fiesta?

- Así es, es en mi honor y creo que me hará bien salir un poco.

- ¿Y de que te vas a disfrazar?

- No se dice, pero va a ser algo escalofriante – y me eche a reír.

- Uh, que miedo – me dijo – bueno nos vemos, tengo algo que hacer – dijo y escuché a su estómago rugir.

- Nos vemos.

Regresé a la casa, me di un baño, y me senté en la sala junto a la chimenea a leer un rato, luego escuché la puerta principal cerrarse, Stefan, Elena y otra chica habían llegado.

- Hola Hermione – me saludó Elena – quiero pedirte nuevamente disculpas por dejarte plantada en la tienda.

- Descuida Elena.

- Ella es una amiga, su nombre es Bonnie, va a la escuela, pero esta semana no estuvo asistiendo por problemas personales.

- Encantada de conocerte Bonnie – me levanté del sillón y le tendí la mano para saludarla, ella tomó mí manó y clavó sus enormes ojos marrones en mí.

- O Dios mío – fue lo único que dijo.

- Stefan y Elena intercambiaron miradas. Luego ella soltó mi mano, pero no me quitó la vista de encima.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, lo siento – se disculpo – pero eres… wuaw… no se como explicarlo, olvídalo son cosas mías.

- De acuerdo – le dije y ella me sonrió de una manera extraña.

Me senté y continué con mi lectura, pero aún sentía a esa chica Bonnie mirándome de manera muy rara, cuando toqué su mano sentí como un escalofrío. Vi a Stefan y Elena hablando con ella, pero no llegué a escuchar lo que decían, así que me concentré nuevamente en el libro.

- Bonnie ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Me haces el favor de dejar de mirarla – pidió Elena.

- ¿Bonnie que fue lo que sentiste? – esta vez Stefan fue el que preguntó.

- Es algo increíble, chicos, de verdad no sé como explicarles, pero ella brilla – dijo de pronto.

- ¿Cómo que brilla? Yo no la veo brillar – dijo Elena.

- Su interior – aclaró Bonnie – noté su aura, es de color dorada, y tiene algo mágico, no se que sea, pero esa chica es muy especial.

- ¿Cuando dices especial, te refieres a que ella podría resultar peligrosa?

- No, Stefan, ¿peligrosa? Para nada, es el aura más cálida y llena de dulzura que sentí en toda mi vida.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Segurísima – dijo Bonnie y volvió a clavar sus ojos en Hermione.

- Puedes dejar de mirarla de una buena vez, se dará cuenta.

- Elena, ella es tan hipnotizante, en este preciso momento la veo, ella está brillando.

Elena y Stefan miraron a Hermione y lo único que vieron era a una mujer leyendo un libro, nada más, pero Bonnie siempre tenía razón, así que estarían atentos.

* * *

Todo el pueblo se encontraba en el gimnasio del instituto disfrazado esperando conocer a la nueva profesora de Química y darle la bienvenida a Hermione Granger.

Bien pues estaba nerviosa, y mucho, jamás me gustó ser el centro de atención, estaba aterrada, me miré por última vez en el espejo, no me veía tan mal con ese disfraz, Elena, Stefan y Damon se ofrecieron a llevarme, pero prefería ir sola, caminar me ayudaba a calmar los nervios, así que nos encontraríamos allí, y aquí estaba dando los últimos retoques a mi maquillaje. Contemplé mi imagen una vez mas, estaba lista, la noche ya había caído. Me apuré un poco, salí de la casa y comencé a caminar deprisa, no estaba bien que llegue tarde, mas si es una fiesta en mi honor, pero la verdad que no deseaba asistir, pero le había dado mi palabra a Elena y no podía fallarle, las cuadras se me hicieron cortísimas y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en la entrada del gimnasio, respiré profundo y entré, varias personas que estaban cerca de la puerta se giraron para verme, su expresión fue rara, mas bien como si estuvieran asustados al verme, pero no le dí importancia, me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba la directora del instituto, ella llevaba un traje antiguo con un antifaz, al verme su cara se tensó por completo.

- ¿Hermione?

- Si, la misma – le dije.

- Que disfraz tan… aterrador – dijo y sentí como sus nervios crecían.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté.

- No, nada – me dijo pero se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome completamente confundida.

A donde miraba, miles de ojos se clavaban en mi, y susurraban cosas que yo no podía oír, me acerque a la mesa y me serví un trago, no entendía por que tanto alboroto, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y me giré para ver quien era.

- Hola Hermione – me saludó Elena, detrás de ella estaban Stefan y Damon.

- Hola a todos – saludé y vi conmoción en la cara de Stefan, y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Damon. - ¿Me pueden decir por que todos me miran como a un bicho raro?

- Es tu disfraz – dijo de pronto Elena.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Yo no creo que tenga algo de malo – dijo Damon – pero es divertido verte así.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

- Así vestida, de vampira – dijo Damon – este pueblo tiene una historia bastante vieja sobre los vampiros, pero debo reconocer que me impresiona mucho tu maquillaje.

Bien, ahora entendía algo de lo que me dijo la señora que me alquiló el disfraz, pero era un simple disfraz, llevaba un vestido negro que se cernía marcando mi cintura, y luego caía hasta los pies, tenía un tajo de lado que dejaba ver por completo mi pierna, tenía una larga capa sobre mi espalda y eso era todo con respecto al disfraz, lo que si me había esmerado era en el maquillaje, me pinte la cara bien pálida, y con ayuda de un hechizo hice crecer mis dientes que sobresalían de mi boca, tiré un poco de pintura roja en mi cuello y lo último me puse unos lentes de contacto rojos, que era lo que mas llamaba la atención e impresionaban.

- Es solo un tonto disfraz – dije – no creo en leyendas de vampiros y esas cosas.

- Te vez muy bien - dijo Damon y me sonrío de manera extraña.

- Gracias – ironicé, ese hombre me daba miedo a veces, me miraba de una manera como si quisiera comerme, pero enseguida borré esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Elena y Stefan me sonrieron y luego se fueron a bailar, me quedé allí mirando a las personas disfrazadas, había todo tipos de disfraces, pero ninguno de vampiros, solo yo y no se bien por que pero sentía un nudo en mi estómago. Damon me pidió que bailara con él, pero yo me negué, no estaba de humor para bailar, lo único que deseaba enormemente era que esa fiesta terminara pronto.

La directora subió al escenario con el micrófono en la mano.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos por venir aquí hoy, esta es una celebración para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva profesora Hermione Granger que viene desde Londres – me miró invitándome a subir al escenario.

Caminé lo mas despacio posible, odiaba hablar en público, pero subí al escenario.

- Muchas gracias a todos – dije y de pronto todos se callaron y me prestaron atención – no era necesario esta maravillosa bienvenida, no soy mas que una simple profesora de química, así que les agradezco a todos el estar hoy aquí, no soy muy buena con los discursos, así que seré breve, se que me ven mas bien como una chiquilla, también sé que parezco mas joven de lo que en realidad soy, pero no se dejen engañar por las apariencias, estoy completamente capacitada – escuché un par de risas al fondo – nuevamente les agradezco el que estén aquí.

Recibí aplausos, bien no fue muy buena mi presentación pero no tenía idea de que decir a todos los padres que me miraban como si fuera mas bien una alumna en vez de una profesora, pero se tendrían que acostumbrar, al bajar del escenario muchos se acercaron a hablarme, yo por supuesto me hice la simpática con todos, deseando poder irme lo más rápido posible.

Me acerqué a una ventana y miré al cielo, estaba completamente obscuro, ni una sola estrella en el cielo, indicaba que habría una enorme tormenta, de pronto un trueno resonó y un relámpago iluminó el campo de juego, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció ver una persona escondiéndose entre las sombras. Volví a mirar pero no pude ver nada. Vi mi reloj eran las doce de la noche, hacía cuatro horas que había llegado a la fiesta, todos estaban alegres, bailaban y reían, si me largaba de allí ¿alguien se daría cuenta? Nadie me prestaba atención así que caminé hacía la puerta de salida, miré nuevamente a mi alrededor, todos seguían en lo suyo, así que abrí la puerta, pero de pronto grité, había un hombre o mas bien uno muchacho de unos 17 años tirado en el suelo con su cuello totalmente desgarrado y sus ojos mirando al vacío, una multitud se acercó algunos llorando y gritando, pero yo estaba en estado shock, mirando el cuerpo, no me equivoqué alguien estaba allí afuera, así que salí corriendo hacía el campo de juego, sentía pasos detrás de mí, pero no hice caso, corrí hasta donde había visto la sombra, alguien había matado a ese chico, y yo lo había visto, no podía ir muy lejos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo vi por la ventana? Ni siquiera 5 minutos así que seguí corriendo y me adentré en el bosque, ¿sería lo mismo que me quiso atacar el otro día? Tal vez, pero no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta que no lo averiguara, mi espíritu Gryffindor no me lo permitía.

Mis sentidos estaban alertas ante cualquier ruido, pero solo había obscuridad, nada mas, lo que sea que atacó a ese chico se había ido, la lluvia caía a borbotones, estaba completamente mojada, emprendí camino nuevamente hacía el gimnasio, en esos momentos pude ver como una ambulancia se acercaba, toda la gente se encontraba fuera sin importarle la lluvia, me acerqué un poco mas, el cuerpo del chico aún estaba tirado en el suelo, los médicos pedía por favor que se alejaran, también pude ver como una patrulla llegaba, menuda noche pensé para mi, de pronto vi a Elena y Stefan que se acercaban a mí.

- ¿Hermione te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde fuiste? – me preguntó Elena.

- Creí ver… olvídalo – le dije.

- Por que mejor no regresamos a casa – sugirió Stefan.

- Si, eso sería estupendo – le dije.

- Ven con nosotros, llevó a Elena a su casa primero.

- Bien – y los tres nos fuimos caminando hacía el coche - ¿Y tu hermano?

- No lo sé – me dijo Stefan y pude ver algo extraño en sus ojos, algo así como duda y una enorme preocupación.

No dije mas nada, esperaba llegar y meterme en la cama, había sido una noche muy larga…

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba metida en la cama, sentía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo cansados, así que cerré los ojos, pero no podía dormir, algo me tenía preocupada, y sabía que era, estaba mas que segura que lo que me había atacado a mí, era lo mismo que había atacado a ese chico, miré la hora las dos de la madrugada, tenía la garganta seca, así que me levanté y fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, agarré un vaso de la alacena y abrí la heladera buscando agua fría, cuando cerré la puerta el vaso se me cayó de las manos haciéndose añicos en el suelo del susto, Damon estaba parado justo al lado de la heladera.

¿Asustada?

- Me has dado un susto de muerte tarado – dije enojada y comencé a juntar los vidrios.

- Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres – dijo y me ayudó a tirar los pedazos de vidrios al tacho de basura.

- ¿Siempre eres así de idiota?

- ¿Por qué la agresión?

- Me preguntas ¿Por qué? Esta noche mataron a un alumno, y nadie supo que fue lo que le atacó y ahora tú te apareces de golpe detrás mío y…

- Ok, capté lo que quieres decir.

Rodé los ojos, no me iba a poner a discutir con Damon, agarré otro vaso y me serví un poco de agua que la tomé de un solo trago.

- ¿Sedienta?

- Bastante – dije mientras apuraba el segundo vaso de agua.

- No hay de que alarmarse, la policía esta buscando lo que atacó a ese chico.

- Era un humano – dije – vi algo entre las sombras en el campo de futbol. Estoy segura que había alguien allí.

- Puede ser, pero sé que están rastrillando la zona.

- Sea lo que sea sé que no lo van a encontrar – dije.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por que se movía muy rápido.

- ¿Alguna teoría?

- Muchas pero una mas improbable que la otra – respondí.

- Me interesaría conocerlas.

- Oh, pero no esta noche, estoy realmente cansada.

- Bueno entonces será mejor que regreses a la cama.

- Si sería lo mejor – dije y me encaminé hacia las escaleras con Damon pisándome los talones - ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?

- Yo no te sigo, voy a mi habitación.

No le respondí, y seguí mi camino, ya era muy tarde, y necesitaba descansar un poco, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, así que ni bien pasé la puerta de mi habitación, me tiré en la cama y me quedé completamente dormida…

Damon por su parte había disfrutado mucho la fiesta, sobre todo al ver llegar a Hermione vestida de vampiresa, se rió para si mismo, realmente daba miedo, sobre todo sus ojos de color rojo, ella le llamaba enormemente la atención, conocía todos sus secretos, gracias al diario que estaba leyendo, le sorprendía, ella era tan organizada, analítica, responsable, era digna de admirar. Leyó sobre las batallas que tuvieron en el sexto curso, sobre la muerte de su director, y sobre todo lo que los tres, Harry, Ron y ella, buscaron uno a uno los horrocruxes y los fueron destruyendo para poder vencer a Voldemort, se le ponían los pelos de punta de tan solo imaginar esas cosas, Mortífagos, dementores, gigantes, centauros, infieri, y muchas cosas mas, pero luego de que leyó lo de la última batalla el diario cambiaba, ya no hablaba mas sobre esas cosas, sino que ahora revelaba sus sentimientos hacía ese chico Draco Malfoy.

_Hoy lo vi otra vez en el ministerio, luego del juicio de su padre, han condenado a Lucius Malfoy a 15 años en la prisión de Azkaban, él estaba allí y yo era parte del juicio, debía declarar lo que pasó la noche que fuimos atrapados, y nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy. Sinceramente no sé que es lo que me pasa dentro, pensé que Ron era el amor de mi vida, pero no, con Ron estoy bien. Lo quiero mucho, es como un hermano para mí, y no sé de que manera decirle sin herir sus sentimientos, en cambio Draco Malfoy es… no sé, pasión, creo que esa es la única palabra que identifica lo que siento por Draco, tal vez siempre lo sentí y hoy me doy cuenta del por que sus insultos y su odio hacía mi me afectaban tanto. Siempre me gustó discutir con él, por mas tonta que resultaba la pelea, él siempre encontraba la manera de que yo usara todo mi ingenio en cada discusión, haciéndola cada vez mas interesante._

_Así ocurrió el día que me besó, estábamos en la academia, yo quería seguir para aurora y él también, aunque suene extraño, , nos pusieron un trabajo juntos y allí estábamos en la biblioteca peleando como siempre, con cada palabra que nos gritábamos mas nos íbamos acercando y no sé en que momento pero me besó, sentí sus labios junto a los míos y el mundo se detuvo, no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero mis piernas temblaban, las mariposas en mi estómago danzaban a un ritmo muy movido, y allí lo supe, supe que él era lo que yo quería para mí, él era mi mundo… desde esa noche… no dejamos de vernos ni un solo día…_

Damon estaba eufórico, ella era realmente valiente, pasó un par de hojas donde describía los encuentros furtivos con Draco, hasta que llegó a una hoja donde se notaba que la tinta estaba corrida, ella estaba llorando cuando escribió…

_Harry y Ron lo saben, nos descubrieron, me han tratado como una traidora, me siento tan sola, yo realmente creí que ellos me entenderían, pero han perdido la razón, Ron atacó a Draco y él ahora está en San Mungo hospitalizado, me han dicho que no quieren volver a verme. Sino fuera por Draco creo que moriría…_

Salteó un par de hojas poco importantes…

_Hoy Draco sale del hospital, por suerte se encuentra bien, hablamos bastante sobre todo lo que ha pasado y tomamos una decisión, no iremos, ¿A dónde? Aún no lo sabemos, pero nos vamos juntos a comenzar una nueva vida. Mis padres ya están al tanto, mucho no les gustó saber que Draco Malfoy el muchacho que me hizo la vida imposible mientras estaba en Hogwarts era hoy en día la razón de mi existencia, pero mi padre me dijo – Si él es quien te hace feliz, entonces adelante Hermione, sé feliz, nosotros los aceptamos._

Damon pasó un par de hojas más, y comenzó a leer una que estaba también corrida por las lágrimas.

_Lloro por que estoy feliz, hoy Draco y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez, aún siento su aroma impregnado en mi piel, sus besos, sus caricias, lo amo tanto… creo que nada ni nadie puede borrarme la felicidad de este momento!_

Interesante fue leer las cosas que ella escribía, pero mas interesante se ponía con cada pagina…

_No se que hacer, estoy embarazada, Draco se puso tan feliz, pero yo no se que pensar, recién estamos arreglando los problemas de nuestras vidas, que por cierto bastante complicadas están, ahora le sumamos que llevó un bebé de Draco en mi vientre. El está fascinado con la idea, quiere que tengamos mucho hijos, yo también, pero creo que este no es el momento, somos tan jóvenes, y tenemos toda la vida por delante, pero él esta dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por mi, no es que no esté contenta, desde el momento en que supe que esperaba un hijo del hombre que amo fui la mujer mas feliz de la tierra, pero estoy preocupada por como tomarán lo del embarazo. _

_Draco me contó que su padre Lucius Malfoy saldría en libertad condicional. Eso no es bueno, cuando creímos que todo iba bien, ahora el destino nos pone un nuevo desafío, enfrentar a su padre, sé que va a hacer muy difícil._

Menudo secreto, ella esperaba un hijo – pensó Damon - ¿pero donde estaba ese bebe? Si ella vino sola.

Su respuesta la leyó en la siguiente página.

_Hoy Lucius Malfoy nos pidió que fuéramos a la mansión. Deseaba poder hablar con nosotros, Draco fue primero, él iba a hablar con su padre antes y luego yo iría, pero todo salió mal, cuando su padre se enteró de que esperaba un bebe, lo torturó, no sé cuantas maldiciones cruciatus le lanzó, pero cuando yo llegué él estaba inconciente. _

_Por fin, te estaba esperando asquerosa sangre sucia – fue lo que me dijo Lucius al verme. Luego sentí como un par de maldiciones me golpeaban – escucha bien sangre sucia – me dijo – ese hijo que estas esperando jamás va a nacer, nunca permitiría que el próximo heredero de los Malfoy fuera un mestizo – luego todo se puso negro y sentí un tremendo dolor en mi vientre._

_No se bien que fue lo que pasó, pero cuando me desperté mis pantalones estaban bañados en sangre, y lo supe, había perdido a mi bebe. Estaba atada de pies y manos, Draco también y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises me miraban pidiéndome perdón por todo el daño que su padre nos estaba haciendo, pero allí no terminaba la pesadilla…_

_Todo pasó muy rápido, vi a Lucius apuntándome con su varita, estaba pronunciando la maldición asesina, yo cerré los ojos por que sabía que ese sería mi fin, pero nó, solo escuché el grito rasgado de Narcisa cuando su hijo se interpuso entre la maldición y yo, luego todo fue muy confuso… no sé como salí de la mansión, pero creo que Narcisa me ayudó y me pidió disculpas por lo que ocasionó su esposo, yo no entendía nada, en tan solo unos minutos mi vida estaba completamente arruinada, había perdido al hombre que amaba y el hijo que llevaba en el vientre… lo había perdido todo… lo único que deseaba era morir…_

Por primera vez en muchos años, Damon sintió que algo en sus ojos se acumulaba, lágrimas, si eso era… pero no pensaba llorar…

_Hoy es el día del funeral, Harry y Ron están conmigo, como siempre lo han estado después de todas las idas y venidas, ellos habían aceptado a Draco, sólo por que ellos me veían feliz, pero hoy sólo hay tristezas en mi corazón. El día está horrible hay una enorme tormenta, creo que así me encuentro yo por dentro. Todos me preguntan si me encuentro bien, yo sólo les respondo lo que desean escuchar, que sí estoy bien, pero no es cierto, mi corazón está muerto, ya no me importa nada de la vida, si Draco no está conmigo…_

_Hace dos semanas que no salgo de casa, no duermo, no como, lo único que deseo es morir… por que por lo menos sé que cuando muera me voy a reunir con él de nuevo…_

_Deseo morir, por que nadie me hace el favor de matarme, yo no tengo el valor suficiente de terminar con mi vida, pero no aguanto mas un minuto…_

_No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero me desperté en el hospital, Harry está a mi lado cuidándome, Ron también, ellos se han turnado para poder cuidarme y que no vuelva a hacer una locura, cuando desperté me dieron un enorme sermón, y me explicaron que había tomado tantas pastillas antidepresivas que casi me matan ¡es una lástima de que no lo hayan logrado! Me hicieron un lavaje de estómago y me están viendo psicólogos. Yo creo que nada ni nadie va a poder borrar las penas de mi corazón…_

_Un año, hace un año que se fue y con él mis ganas de vivir, todas las noches lloro, por él y por mi bebe, es tan grande el dolor que siento que me consume de a poco por dentro. Ginny vino hoy a casa para contarme que estaba embarazada de Harry, me alegre por ellos, pero me agarró un ataque de llanto que tuvo que llamar al médico para que me diera un tranquilizante, así se me pasan los días… completamente dopada, ¿esa es lo forma de vida que ellos quieren para mí? Verme como una marioneta, las pastillas que me dan me dejan como si fuera un zombie, pero aún así no consigo dormir en las noches…_

_La única forma que tengo despejar mi mente es cuando hablo con Draco, aunque suene loco, hablo con él, todas las noches me subo al techo y miro las estrellas, y les habló por que sé que él me escucha…_

Damon se identificaba con Hermione, su dolor, su sufrimiento, él sintió lo mismo que ella cuando murió Katherine, pero la diferencia qué el tuvo que pasar 145 años de agonía. Miró el diario y sólo le faltaba leer una hoja…

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy comienza una nueva etapa en mi vida, dejando atrás recuerdos dolorosos, familia y amigos que me aman, pero no alcanza para volver a ser feliz, allí donde cada lugar, en cada rincón, cada persona me mira y me sonríe preguntándome si me siento bien, ¿pero como hace uno para sentirse bien cuando la persona a la cual amas mas que nada en el mundo no está? Mi vida se destruyó la noche en la cual él se fue, se fue para siempre, dejándome sola con este amor, que día a día me va consumiendo de a poco. Draco, si es verdad, Draco Malfoy el muchacho que me odio desde el momento en que nos conocimos, y a su vez a lo largo de los años ese odio se fue convirtiendo en algo mucho mas profundo, mucho más pasional. Mis amigos me odiaron, pero al paso del tiempo lo fueron aceptando, Harry y Ron no solo son mis amigos, sino también mis hermanos del alma, el día que se enteraron que Draco Malfoy estaba de novio con Hermione Granger, o sea yo, recuerdo el discurso de Ron y Harry sobre los principios y bla bla bla…_

_Pero luego de que Voldemort fuera destruido, Draco y yo comenzamos una nueva vida juntos, sin problema, donde tenias planes de casarnos y formar una enorme familia llena de niños corriendo a nuestro alrededor, pero no fue posible. Una tarde mientras trabajaba en el ministerio de Magia recibí un mensaje de Draco pidiéndome que valla a su casa, eso hice y allí me encontré con la peor pesadilla, Lucius estaba dispuesto a matarme, por corromper y hacer débil a su hijo, mas sabiendo que yo era una hija de muggles, una completa traición a la sangre, y allí terminó todo, cuando Lucius lanzó su maldición asesina hacia mi, pero el rayo verde nunca llegó a darme, por que Draco se interpuso sabiendo las consecuencias, cuando abrí mis ojos lo ví, con sus hermosos ojos grises mirando al vacío…_

_El día del entierro fue el peor día de mi vida, allí estaban todas las personas que en el último tiempo habían llegado a conocer al verdadero Draco, ese Draco que nos hacia reir, el que nos animaba, el divertido y sobre todo el ser que yo mas amaba, ese día yo morí con él… Desde entonces solo soy una persona que respira, come y duerme, esperando el momento de irme a encontrar con él donde quiera que este. _

_Ya han pasado 5 años desde su muerte y aún sigo igual, tengo 23 años y parezco un zombie, nada me motiva, nada me alegra, nada… Por eso llegué a la conclusión que debo irme, dejar Londres, alejarme de este lugar y de cada persona que me hace recordarlo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no solo por mi, sino por Draco, él una vez me pidió que si por algún motivo nos llegábamos a separar por que así lo quería el destino, me hizo prometer que yo iba a ser feliz, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, viajaré a un lugar nuevo, un lugar que no tenga idea de quien soy ni de donde vengo y trataré de cumplir mi promesa, voy a vivir de nuevo, a reír de nuevo por que se lo prometí y lo único que me queda es mi palabra, y Hermione Granger jamás rompe una promesa…_

Cuando terminó de leer sintió como una pequeña lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, se la limpió ignorándola, así que de esa manera Hermione Granger llegó allí, escapando de su pasado, tratando de armar de nuevo su vida. Menudo lugar la llevó el destino, justo a este pueblo donde no hay nada de paz y de tranquilidad, ya que cada día que pasaba fuerzas obscuras venían a Fell´s Church. Pero eso iba a cambiar, él lo sabía. Pero lo que ahora se preguntaba era ¿Cómo devolverle el diario sin que ella se dé cuenta?


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Arrancaba el domingo, me levanté tardísimo, miré por la ventana y llovía mucho, así que era unos de esos días o como para quedarse en la cama mirando la tele o leyendo un buen libro, yo por supuesto opte por la segunda opción, pero antes iba a desayunar por que mi estómago me lo pedía a gritos, sólo me puse la bata y bajé a la cocina, no vi a nadie en el camino así que supuse que estaba sola, me serví un gran plato de cereales con leche, tomé el diario que estaba en la mesa y mientras comía leía los titulares, hablaban del asesinato de la noche anterior, pero no decía nada relevante, que alguna bestia lo atacó. Pasé la sección de deportes por alto y me dediqué a mirar inmuebles, si me iba a quedar aquí debía encontrar un departamento cuanto antes, marqué algunos interesantes, mañana lunes a primera hora llamaría a las inmobiliarias para ir a ver los departamentos, el cerrar de la puerta de entrada me distrajo, a los pocos minutos Stefan entraba con Elena.

-Buenos días Hermione – me saludó.

-Buenos días chicos.

-¿algo interesante? – preguntó Stefan al verme con el diario.

-No, nada, solo estaba mirando si encontraba algún departamento en donde instalarme – les comenté.

-No es necesario – me dijo Stefan – puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco de corazón, pero no puedo quedarme toda la vida en tu casa, no me parece correcto – le dije a Stefan.

-No hay apuro en que te vallas, sólo busca tranquila.

-Gracias – le dije.

-¿Y que tienes pensado para hoy? – me preguntó Elena.

-Mmm, no mucho, creo que me voy a quedar leyendo.

-Eso es realmente aburrido – me dijo y se rió – nosotros iremos a los bolos ¿quieres venir?

-Oh, gracias, pero no creo que sea lo correcto que me vean con dos alumnos míos jugando bolos, pueden pensar cualquier cosa.

-No es cierto, aquí todos nos conocemos y no pensarán nunca eso Hermione, vamos – insistió – será divertido.

-Bueno tal vez – le dije – pero no te lo aseguro.

-Iremos Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt y…

-Y yo – dijo una voz entrando a la cocina detrás de Elena.

-No te he invitado a ti Damon – le dijo Elena.

-Pues me invité solo.

-Saliste temprano hoy Damon – dijo Stefan mirando a su hermano.

-Así es, fui a desayunar fuera – comentó en tono sarcástico.

Vi que Stefan miraba a su hermano de manera analítica, y luego algo como una profunda decepción, bueno tal vez yo lo interpretaba de esa manera y sólo era mi imaginación.

-¿Así que bolos en la tarde? – volvió a preguntar Damon.

-Así es – dijo Stefan.

-Pues cuenten conmigo, tengo ganas de hacer algo diferente – luego me miró fijo ¿iras Hermione?

- No lo sé aún, tal vez.

-¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?

-No es de tu incumbencia – le dije y luego seguí leyendo el periódico.

-¿Siempre eres tan bipolar? – me preguntó de pronto Damon.

-No se a que te refieres con Bipolar.

-Olvídalo cosas mías – dijo Damon pero no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Su presencia me alteraba los nervios, no sé por que, pero si el estaba cerca me comportaba como una tonta o eso creía yo.

-¿Irás a los bolos? – volvió a preguntarme.

-Damon, no seas pesado – dijo de pronto Stefan – ella va a ir si tiene ganas.

-Pues yo creo que tiene miedo – dijo Damon mirándome.

-¿Miedo. Yo?

-Si, tú, tienes miedo de perder, y además no tienes pinta de saber jugar a los bolos.

-Yo no tengo miedo – le dije de pronto, había herido mi orgullo.

-¿Pues demuéstralo? Por que te creo bastante cobarde como para no aceptar una partida de bolos.

-Ja, eso es lo que tú crees, pues bien señor "creo que eres bipolar" – dije imitando su voz – mas bien que vallas practicando desde ahora, por que a la tarde te daré una buena paliza en los bolos – le dije.

-¿Es un hecho? – dijo Damon.

-No, es un desafío entre tú y yo – bien no se que me pasó, pero tuve como una descarga de adrenalina, me sentí bien, y mucho mejor me iba a sentir cuando le pateara el culo a ese creído.

-Genial –dijo Damon ¿Tal vez te interesaría una apuesta? Sólo para hacerlo mas interesante.

-No tienes idea contra quien te estas enfrentando, lleva pañuelos para secarte las lágrimas, por que no solo vas a perder, sino que te tragarás tus palabras Damon Salvatore ¿quieres una apuesta? Bien la tendrás – le dije y vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

Elena y Stefan nos miraban atónitos. Sonreí, hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba con alguien en una pequeña discusión verbal y eso me hacía sentir bien.

-¿A que hora en los bolos? – preguntó Damon a Elena.

-A las seis – le dijo ella.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces – nos dijo y salió por la puerta.

-Stefan – dije mirándolo – no lo tomes a mal, pero tu hermano es la persona mas extraña que conocí en toda mi vida, y luego el me dice que yo soy bipolar ¿se ha mirado el mismo?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Hermione – me dijo Stefan – mi hermano es… algo especial.

-Pues para mi no tiene nada de especial, sólo un rostro bonito sin cerebro – le dije y los tres estallamos en carcajadas.

Me pasé toda la tarde en la biblioteca de los hermanos Salvatore, me apasionaba la cantidad de libros antiguos que tenían, era perfecta, todo estaba tan bien acomodado y organizado que sólo tenías que buscar que tipo de género querías leer y allí estaba, todo ordenado por género y por orden alfabético. Cuando miré mi reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde, sólo faltaba una hora para encontrarnos en los bolos, así que me dí un baño antes de salir, me puse ropa cómoda y salí al exterior, por suerte ya no llovía, pero sí había mucha humedad y el cielo continuaba nublado. Cuando llegué al lugar y entré Elena y Stefan me hicieron señas, me acerque a ellos, esa chica Bonnie estaba sentada al lado de Elena tomando un refresco y me miraba como adorándome, me sentí bastante incómoda. Me pedí un jugo de naranja y nos pusimos a esperar a que llegaran los que faltaban, Stefan y Elena me hablaban pero Bonnie aún seguía con los ojos fijos en mí.

-Oye – le dije y ella se sobresaltó ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Lo siento – se disculpo – pero es que eres…

-Bonnie – la cortó Elena – déjala en paz – luego Elena se giró para mirarme – no le hagas caso.

-Yo me encogí de hombros, pero aún sentía sus ojos puestos en mí, podía sentir algo raro en esa chica Bonnie, pero aún no sabía que era.

-Caroline y Matt llegaron y se pidieron una bebida.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no empezamos? – dijo Caroline – ¿Esperamos a alguien más?

-A mí – dijo de pronto Damon que apareció detrás de Caroline provocando que ella saltara del susto ¿no me digas que te asusté? – se burló Damos de ella.

-Tonto – fue lo único que dijo Caroline, luego caminó hasta el mostrador para pedir una pista libre.

Todos nos sacamos los zapatos y nos pusimos los que nos dio ese chico para no arruinar la cancha.

Cuando todos tomamos una bola, Damon se me acercó.

-Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte – me dijo.

-Eso quisieras – le respondí enarcando una ceja – pero no lo vas a lograr.

Primero lanzó Elena, que en el primer tiro sólo tiró dos pinos, mientras que el segundo lanzaba la bola y se perdía por el lateral sin tirar ni uno solo más, en la pantalla se anotó 2 puntos para Elena, luego Bonnie, que ella tiró solo 6 pinos, Caroline no le dio a ninguno en sus dos tiros, luego fue el turno de Stefan, un tiro perfecto, strike, Matt tiró solo ocho, luego venía mi turno, agarré la bola de color rojo, cerré mis ojos y la lancé, cuando los volví a abrir no quedaba no un solo pino de pie, yo también había echo un strike.

Damon agarró una enorme bola negra y la lanzó, allí supe que me debía esforzar si quería ganar, por que Damon había derribado todos los pinos. Me miró y me dedicó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, eso hizo que me enfurezca más.

Bueno en resumen, Elena iba perdiendo última, luego le seguía Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, pero los que estábamos empatados éramos Stefan, Damon y yo. Me estaba cabreando un poco, realmente Damon era bueno, no había errado no un solo tiro y no quería perder, así que volví a lanzar la bola, derribé todos los pinos pero en el segundo tiro, eso hizo que Damon me sacara una diferencia de un punto.

Mientras Stefan realizaba su octavo strike sentí algo fuera, en la calle, algo malo, muy malo, Damon estaba por tirar cuando yo salí disparada hacía la calle, todos me siguieron.

-Hermione ¿A dónde vas?

No les respondí, una niebla negra cubría el cielo, cuando todos salieron a la calle y miraron lo que yo estaba mirando se quedaron mudos.

-¿Qué rayos es esa niebla? – preguntó Caroline.

-Métanse adentro, ahora – ordené, pero ninguno me hizo caso.

-Me siento mal – dijo Matt de pronto.

La niebla negra cada vez se hacía mas espesa, mas fría, Stefan y Damon se miraron, ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que esa niebla significaba, pero yo sí lo sabía, y tenía que hacer algo rápido pronto…

-Piensa en algo feliz – le dije a Matt, pero no me escuchaba, lo agarré de los hombros – Mírame – le dije – piensa en el recuerdo mas feliz que tengas – luego me di vuelta hacia los demás – hagan lo mismo, piensen en lo mas feliz que recuerden.

Pero ellos ya se estaban acercando, me preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios aparecieron Dementores en ese pueblo? Pero no tenía tiempo para buscar las respuestas, así que corrí hacía la niebla negra y me perdí en ella, escuché que gritaban mi nombre, pero no hice caso, y seguí corriendo, debía pararlos, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo – piensa en el recuerdo mas feliz – me dije a mi misma y allí lo ví a Draco luego saqué mi varita y apunté al cielo, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca – EXPECTO PATRONUM – una enorme nutria salió disparada hacia la niebla, pero eran muchos, me concentré mas y no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo se que de pronto la niebla había desaparecido por completo, guardé mi varita y me giré volviendo hacía ellos que me miraban de manera extraña, la niebla no los habían dejado ver que fue lo que había echo, pero estaba segura de que iba a tener que mentirles.

-Hermione – corrió Elena hacía mí ¿estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien – le dije – gracias.

-¿Qué rayos era esa niebla? – preguntó Matt – me siento fatal, muy triste.

Lo miré a Matt, se le notaba a mil leguas que los dementores le habían afectado, Elena lloraba desconsolada y Caroline estaba sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, mientras que Stefan y Damon estaban más pálidos que un papel y se notaba confusión en su rostro.

-Bien, necesitamos chocolate – les dije – eso los ayudará, volvamos dentro.

Todos me siguieron con incertidumbre, me acerqué al cantinero y le pedí si nos hacía chocolate caliente para tomar, los chicos se sentaron en una mesa, yo me uní a ellos mientras esperaba a que nos trajeran el chocolate.

-Vi a mis padres – dijo de pronto Elena – vi nuevamente el accidente – y luego rompió en un mar de lágrimas otra vez.

-Yo escuché a Vicky pidiendo ayuda – dijo Matt.

-Yo no sé que fue, pero voces gritaban dentro de mi cabeza – explicó Caroline.

-Yo miraba a Stefan y Damon, ellos parecían los que peor la habían pasado, mientras que Bonnie no dejaba de mirarme.

El cantinero llegó con los chocolates, cada uno miraba su taza.

-Tómenlo, les aseguro que les hará bien – dije y le di un sorbo largo, sentí como el calor del chocolate caliente penetraba por mi garganta y me reconfortaba, los demás me imitaron y pude ver el alivio en sus caras.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Elena aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Algo malo – dijo Bonnie – algo terrible, era una energía maligna, lo que sea que fuera tenía un enorme poder, lo sentí, se estaba alimentando de nuestras penas…

Yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo ella podía saberlo? Luego la miré.

-¿Qué eres? – luego de que hice la pregunta me quise morder la lengua.

-Soy una Druida, desciendo de los celtas ¿sabes lo que significa?

-Si, sé lo que es una Druida – le dije y la miré fijo.

Bien, si esa chica era una Druida, significaba que ella sabía o presentía lo que yo era, las druidas tenían la capacidad de sentir el aura y el poder de cada ser vivo sobre la tierra con tan solo tocarlo, por eso me miraba de manera extraña el día que me conoció, y lo mismo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Pues tú sabes bien lo que yo soy, pero yo no sé nada de ti – me dijo de pronto – solo sé que eres especial.

Respiré aliviada cuando dijo eso, así que traté de evitar seguir hablando del tema.

-¿Se encuentran mejor? les pregunté.

Todos asintieron, Damon y Stefan habían recuperado, ya no estaban tan pálidos. Pero aún sentía sus miradas interrogantes sobre mí.

-Bien – dije levantándome – será mejor que me valla.

-No es seguro que vallas sola – dijo Stefan.

-Descuida, voy a estar bien.

-Pero aún no terminamos el juego – se quejó Damon.

-Lo sé, has de cuenta que ganaste – le dije, y estaba caminando hacia la puerta de salida cuando alguien me agarró por el brazo.

-No es seguro – dijo Damon – volveremos todos juntos.

Así fue, ya era de noche, Matt y Caroline se fueron en la camioneta de Matt y prometieron avisar que llegaron bien cuando estuvieran en casa, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Damon y yo nos regresamos a la casa, a Elena se le a ocurrió hacer una comida todos juntos para poder olvidar esa horrible sensación.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, Damon y Stefan fueron los primeros en entrar, nosotras los seguimos, todo parecía estar en perfecto orden, pero había algo raro, Stefan fue a registrar los pisos de arriba junto con Damon, mientras nosotras revisábamos la planta baja, de pronto escuchamos que Stefan me llamaba.

-Hermione ven por favor.

Subí las escaleras de a tres escalones y las chicas me seguían, al llegar a mi habitación me paré en seco, miré dentro, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí, todas mis cosas estaban desparramadas por el suelo, el colchón de la cama estaba rasgado, las almohadas completamente desplumadas, los cajones todos tirados por el suelo, alguien había entrado y revuelto en mi habitación la pregunta que me hacía era ¿Qué buscaba? Nadie me conocía en este pueblo, y por el momento no tuve ninguna pelea con nadie, exceptuando Damon, pero él había estado con nosotros jugando a los bolos. ¿Quién era y que buscaba? No tenía respuesta.

Entré y sólo tomé un portarretrato que estaba roto en el suelo, allí había una foto de Draco y mía un día que lo llevé al parque de diversiones y nos tomaron una foto, aunque recuerdo chillar a Draco como un bebe cuando vio la foto – No se mueve Hermione – me había dicho.

El sólo recuerdo de él hizo que un montón de lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro, abracé la foto contra mi pecho.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y cuando me giré era Damon que me miraba. No me dijo nada, sólo apoyó su mano en mi hombro, era su forma de decirme cuanto lo sentía.

-¿El era…

-Si – lo corté antes de que terminara la frase – era él.

-Lo lamento.

Ok cuando me dijo que lo lamentaba me derrumbé, Damon me abrazó fuerte y lloré en su pecho, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie me abrazaba y compartía mi dolor, Stefan, Bonnie y Elena aún estaban en el umbral de la puerta mirándonos.

-Los esperamos abajo – dijo Elena y cerró la puerta.

Nos quedamos un rato así, no me dijo nada hasta que paré de llorar. Luego con su mano quitó un par de lágrimas que corrían en mis mejillas.

-Se lo que se siente – dijo Damon de pronto y yo lo miré – yo sufrí mucho por una mujer una noche que se incendió la iglesia del pueblo, ella estaba dentro y no pude sacarla, nadie encontró su cuerpo.

-Yo lo miré, ambos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento, las personas de las cuales estábamos enamorados habían muerto.

-¿Cuántas veces la has llorado? – le pregunté.

-Nunca lo hice – me contestó sinceramente.

-Hazlo, llora – le dije – si no lo haces nunca podrás continuar.

Jamás en toda su larga vida Damon había llorado, pero en el momento en que Hermione lo abrazó se quebró, se quebró por completo, y lloró, lloró por todos esos años en soledad amando a la misma mujer…

No supe cuanto tiempo nos habíamos quedado así, pero escuché la voz de Elena llamándome para que bajemos a comer.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la horrible realidad del mundo real – le dije a Damon.

-Si, hay que regresar – me dijo y sonrió, se acercó a la puerta – primero las damas – me dijo dejándome pasar a mi primero.

-Al llegar a la sala, Bonnie, Elena y Stefan nos miraron.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Stefan

-Si, mucho mejor, gracias – le dije.

-¿Te han robado algo? – me preguntó Elena.

-No, eso es lo mas extraño, solo revolvieron mis cosas, pero está todo – les expliqué.

-¿No quieres hacer la denuncia en la policía?

-No gracias, pero no me falta nada y no creo que sea para armar tanto alboroto.

-El que haya entrado alguien y revuelto tus cosas me preocupa Hermione – me dijo Stefan – jamás había pasado una cosa así ¿Quién querría hacerte eso?

-Te sorprenderías – le dije de manera enigmática, mi cerebro entró en funcionamiento, primero los dementores y luego alguien hurgaba en mis cosas buscando algo, me olía mal, muy mal…

Elena apareció con una pizzas que había encargado, me senté cerca del fuego, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar… y pensar…

De pronto todos nos sobresaltamos, escuchamos el impacto de algo sobre una de las ventanas, Stefan se acercó para ver, abrió la ventana y de pronto una enorme lechuza marrón entró volando a la sala y se posó delante mío con un sobre en su boca, sentía todas las miradas sobre mí.

-¿Errol? – dije sorprendida y la lechuza ululó de manera amistosa – no puedo creer que estés aquí ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo estas viajando? Me imagino que mucho… tomé el sobre, sabía que si no lo habría en ese momento se abriría por si solo, aún sentía las miradas sobre mí, pero tendría que abrir el vociferador allí mismo, así que rompí el sello de cera del sobre y esperé… de pronto el sobre salió volando de mis manos… y grito…

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER TE HAS IDO SIN AVISAR, SOLO HAS DEJADO UNA MALDITA NOTA QUE DECIA, CHICOS ME MARCHO PARA NO VOLVER… ESO ES TU CONCEPTO DE DESPEDIDA, CREEME CUANDO TE DIGO QUE ESTOY ENOJADO CONTIGO ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE RAYOS ESTAS? Harry hablaba y se escuchaban voces de fondo – YA HARRY DEJAME A MI YO TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLE UN PAR DE COSAS A ESA LOCA.

-YA PARA RON DEJAME TERMINAR Y LUEGO TU LE HABLAS

-NO, HARRY YA LE HAS DICHO LO SUFICIENTE ME TOCA

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TANTO GRITERÍO? –Hermione escuchó la voz de Ginny – HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY SINO PARAN DE GRITAR AHORA LOS MATO, ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR A LA BEBA.

-LES ESTAMOS MANDANDO UN MENSAJE A HERMIONE dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, yo estallé en carcajadas.

-HERMIONE, TE QUIERO AMIGA VOLVE PRONTO…

-NO ES PARA MANDARLE SALUDOS GINNY…

-PUES YO SE LOS MANDO IGUAL…

-HERMIONE SINO VUELVES A LONDRES TE JURO QUE IREMOS A BUSCARTE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES – finalizó Ron.

-ESO, SI, LO QUE DIJO RON – comentó Harry.

-HERMS, NO LE HAGAS CASO – dijo Ginny y volvieron a gritar los tres

-QUEDA POCO TIEMPO DE GRABACION

-TE QUEREMOS HERMIONE – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y luego el vociferador se prendió fuego.

Cuando terminé de escuchar el mensaje estallé en carcajadas y no pude parar de reír. Hasta que la voz de Stefan dijo.

-Hermione ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?

Bien estaba en problemas… serios problemas…

-Bueno es una forma que inventamos con mis amigos de comunicarnos – le dije.

-¿No era más fácil que te hablaran por teléfono?

-No, ellos no tienen idea en donde estoy, esta es la única forma de ubicarme.

-Una forma muy extraña diría yo – me dijo de pronto Stefan.

-Lo siento, no va a volver a pasar.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas, pero es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a una lechuza entregando un mensaje de esas características ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-Es un método poco común.

-Me dí cuenta.

Nadie me dijo mas nada y respiré aliviada, odiaba ocultar cosas, pero era mucho mejor que ellos no supieran absolutamente nada de mi pasado.

Comimos la pizza en la sala iluminados por la luz de la chimenea, Bonnie estaba sentada a mi lado y no me quitaba los ojos de encima, eso me estaba resultando bastante incómodo. Pero trate de ignorarla.

Nos metimos en una charla informal, reíamos, y tomábamos un par de cervezas, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre…

Damon atendió la puerta. A los pocos minutos entraba junto con una señora de rasgos asiáticos.

Stefan se puso de pie de inmediato y miró a esta mujer.

-Pearl ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?

-Necesito hablar con los dos – nos miró y sobre todo a mi – pero a solas.

Tanto Damon como Stefan se fueron al estudio seguidos de esa mujer llamada Pearl.

-¿Quién es? – le pregunté – no la había visto nunca desde que llegué al pueblo – les dije a Bonnie y Elena.

-Créeme no querrás saberlo – me dijo Elena – voy por otro refresco.

-Nos dejó a Bonnie y a mi solas.

-Bueno ahora me toca a mi preguntar – dijo Bonnie ¿Qué eres?

-No sé a lo que te refieres – me hice la desentendida.

-Sé muy bien que fuiste tú la que ahuyentó a la niebla.

-Creo que tienes mucha imaginación.

-Yo sé lo que vi, y me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo.

-Lo lamento, pero es privado, no te metas – le dije.

-Sé que en algún momento se revelará – solo me dijo eso, antes de que Elena regresara…

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora, y aún no salían de ese estudio, me preocupaba Elena, se notaba que estaba nerviosa y mucho, su expresión era inexplicable, se comía las uñas y cada dos segundos miraba la puerta del estudio, en un momento determinado se levantó y pegó su oreja a la puerta, pero esta era demasiado gruesa y no le permitía escuchar nada, vi su expresión de decepción en su bello rostro, sabía que algo la perturbaba, así que me levanté y caminé hacia mi habitación, a los pocos minutos regresé al lado de Elena y le di lo que fui a buscar, ella me miró…

-¿Qué es esta cosa? – me preguntó,

-Se llaman orejas extensibles.

-¿Y para que sirven?

-Tomé las orejas y deslicé una por debajo de la puerta, al instante se escucharon voces, a Elena se le iluminó la cara y me agradeció en silencio.

-Algo malo está acechando el pueblo – se escuchó la voz de la mujer.

-¿Alguna idea de que puede ser? – el que había hablado era Stefan.

-No sabemos, hoy una enorme niebla negra cubrió todo el cielo y todos los que estaban en la casa se desequilibraron emocionalmente, jamás vi una cosa semejante – dijo la mujer.

-Si, nosotros también la vimos – acotó Damon – pero no sabemos que fue.

-¿Tienen alguna teoría de que puede llegar a ser?

-No, no sabemos a que se debe, pero si sabemos que es algo realmente maligno – dijo Stefan.

-Así que nos estamos enfrentando a algo que no sabemos como combatir – razonó la mujer llamada Pearl – aunque me cueste decir esto creo que debemos unir nuestras fuerzas.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no sabemos de que manera enfrentarlo… habló Damon de manera sarcástica.

-¿No conocen a nadie que pueda decirnos de que manera derrotar a esas cosas?

Hubo una breve pausa luego se escuchó la voz de Stefan.

-Hoy por la tarde cuando vimos la niebla… sólo una persona sabía que hacer con respecto a esta.

-Ni lo pienses hermano.

-¿Por qué no? Ella sabe como detenerlo, ella fue la que alejó la niebla y nos dijo que hacer.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Pearl.

-Es…

-No Stefan – lo cortó Damon – no la vamos a exponer de esa manera.

-Damon ¿Qué sucede contigo? – le preguntó Pearl – si hay alguien que pueda decirnos como derrotar esas cosas, la necesitamos. ¿Hay visto las noticias?

-No hemos visto nada – dijo Stefan.

-Pues se encontraron cuerpo tirados en la calle, sin un solo rasguño, pero estaba como muerta, entre ellas una niña de tan sólo 7 años, que parecía un muerto en vida, sus ojos blancos y vacíos, no dejaba de balbucear cosas inentendibles. Damon por favor, si conocen a alguien que sepa que significa todo eso, será mejor que hablemos cuanto antes con ella.

-No – volvió a negar Damon.

-Damon – dijo Stefan – dame un motivo razonable para no involucrarla.

-No lo tengo Stefan, pero no podemos meterla en esto.

Ok de acuerdo, estaban hablando de mí, sabía que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que fui yo la que detuvo a los dementores, así que debía cortar por lo sano, dejé a Elena y Bonnie en la sala y entré al despacho, al entrar los tres me miraron.

-Hermione ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó Stefan.

-Son dementores – dije – y no hay forma de detenerlos.

-¿estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta? – me preguntó Stefan.

-Si, estaba escuchando – luego Elena y Bonnie entraron.

-Nosotras también lo escuchamos.

Pearl me miró estudiándome.

-¿Tú eres la que sabe como detener a esas cosas?

Si y no – les dije – no se pueden detener, se alimentan de los recuerdos mas dolorosos de las personas alejando los momentos felices de sus mentes, luego cuando la persona está tan destruida emocionalmente le dan el beso – dije.

-¿El beso? – me preguntó Stefan.

-Si, se acercan a ti y te sacan el alma, quedas como un cadáver, no recuerdas nada, eres como un muerto en vida.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? – me preguntó Pearl.

-Pues digamos que hace varios años me enfrenté a Dementores, pero créanme cuando les digo que no se les puede detener, los dementores son las criaturas mas malvadas que existen en la tierra.

-Pero tú las ahuyentaste – me dijo Stefan.

-Si, pero sólo por que eran pocos.

-Tú nos dijiste, piensen en algo feliz – acotó Elena.

-Así es, cuando un dementor se acerca lo único que puedes es pensar en algo feliz aunque parezca difícil lograrlo, tus miedos mas profundos se concentran en tu mente y no es fácil pensar con claridad – expliqué.

-¿Pero que has hecho para que se alejaran? – preguntó Pearl.

-Eso es algo que de momento no puedo decirles.

-¿Por qué no? – me preguntó Stefan

-Por que es algo privado.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Almas – respondí.

Todos me miraron esperando a que les diera una respuesta mucho mas satisfactoria pero no estaba preparada, sentí los ojos de Damon sobre mí, pero lo ignoré.

-Hermione – me dijo de pronto Pearl – ¿así te llamas? – yo asentí – necesitamos saber, créeme que conozco métodos mucho mas efectivos, se buena y dinos como pararlo.

-¿me esta amenazando? – le pregunté a Pearl.

-Tómalo como una advertencia, ahora, ¿me lo dirás por las buenas o por las malas?

-Ni de una ni de otra forma – le respondí sin cortar el contacto visual.

Sentí que los ojos de esa mujer tenían algo, no dejaban de mirarme, se acercó hacía mi tanto que podía oler su perfume, pero en ningún momento cortó el contacto visual.

-Me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre esos dementores – me dijo, yo sentí que mi lengua hacía cosquillas, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía esta mujer? También sentí como se trataba de meter en mi mente, así que usé la oclumencia y cerré me mente – habla.

-¿Estas tratando de entrar en mi mente? – le dije, ya me había enojado – por que eso no te va a funcionar.

Me escrutó con la mirada, estaba confundida, miró mis manos y mi cuello, luego acotó.

-¿Cómo es posible que te resistas? No llevas verbena.

-No sé a lo que se esta refiriendo, pero si intenta nuevamente entrar en mi mente le aseguro que…

Pero no pude terminar la frase, por que ella se movió tan rápido como un tigre y me agarró del cuello ahorcándome. Me costaba respirar.

-Habla por que te aseguro que con un simple apretón puedo degollarte.

Bien si así lo quería, cerré mis ojos y me concentré cuando los volví a abrir, los ojos de Pearl miraban los míos esa era mi oportunidad.

-Solo tengo una cosa por decir – le dije.

-Dilo.

-Legeremens – bien entré en su mente, lo que vi me dejó anonadada esa mujer era, si lo era… una vampira.

Ella me soltó y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, se revolcaba por el suelo y balbuceaba cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – me preguntó aún agarrando su cabeza.

-Te lo advertí – dije – digamos que entré en tu mente y lo he visto todo.

Stefan, Bonnie y Elena estaban sorprendidos, el único que no lo parecía era Damon.

-Has que pare – rogó la vampira.

-Muéstrate. Quiero ver tu verdadero rostro – dije.

Y así lo hizo, sus ojos se tornaron negros y sus dientes crecieron, se abalanzó sobre mí, pero la esquivé, tomé una de las sillas y partí una de sus patas, debía clavársela en el corazón, pero antes de que me pudiera acercar a ella Damon que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación apareció detrás de mí y me sujeto la mano.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – me preguntó.

-Suéltame, es un vampiro nos matará a todos sino terminamos con ella.

-No, no lo hagas – me dijo Stefan que en esos momentos se puso a mi lado impidiéndome el paso – ustedes están locos, es un vampiro – grité fuera de mí – se queja de los dementores pero ella no es ninguna santa, es un demonio y…

-Lo sabemos – me dijo Damon – sabemos lo que ella es, pero no nos hará daño.

-¿lo saben? ¿y no hacen nada? Un vampiro es la criatura mas repugnante de la tierra, se alimenta de sangre humana, matan por puro placer y ¿me dices que ella es inofensiva? Trato de entrar en mi mente, y me amenazo, se lo que tengo que hacer, así que ahora aléjense de mí.

-No Hermione – me dijo Damon – no puedes matarla, ella de una manera extraña protege el pueblo, por favor.

-Damon, no es seguro dejarla viva – le dije.

-Lo sé pero confía en nosotros, Pearl no lastimara a nadie.

Bufé indignada, y no sé por que solté la estaca.

-Gracias – me dijo Damon.

-Pearl por favor tienes que irte – Stefan le habló.

-De acuerdo – su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad y me miraba de forma extraña – si tienes el poder para detener lo que sea que esta acechando el pueblo hazlo – me dijo, luego salió por la puerta y se perdió en la noche.

Todos me miraban, estaban esperando a que hablara, pero no sabía que decir.

-Hermione, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto – se disculpo Stefan.

-¿Ustedes lo sabían? Estaban al tanto, la misteriosa muerte de ese chico en la fiesta, fue un vampiro.

-Si, lo fue.

-Y pudo haber sido esa mujer – dije indignada, estaba perdiendo el control y eso no era bueno.

-Pearl no fue la que atacó al chico – me dijo Damon.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro? – sentía mi magia correr fuerte por mi interior, hacía tanto tiempo que no la usaba que me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-Por que ella no es como cualquier vampiro – me dijo Stefan – digamos que tiene un poco mas de juicio.

-No sé que pensar Stefan, estoy tan enojada que…

No pude terminar la frase que iba a decir por que Elena me interrumpió.

-Hermione ¿estas bien?

-Si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que hay cosas flotando a tu alrededor – me dijo.

Miré y era cierto, todos los adornos de esa habitación estaban flotando sobre mi cabeza, traté de tranquilizarme y los objetos regresaron a su lugar, todos me miraban de manera extraña, menos Bonnie que sonreía.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me valla – dije.

-No – y Damon me agarró del brazo – no puedes irte.

-Desde que llegué a este pueblo cosas malas están pasando, y debo irme.

-No puedes, tú eres la única persona que puede detenerlo, lo sé.

-Hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser lo que era.

-Pues debes hacerlo, no puedes marcharte.

-Tú no entiendes nada y no sabes nada de mi vida – miré su mano que me agarraba el brazo – por favor suéltame – así lo hizo y me encaminé hacía la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir Damon volvió a hablar.

-Se lo que eres.

-Me paré en seco, él no podía saberlo, nadie podía. Me giré para mirarlo y negué con la cabeza.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi Damon – agarré el picaporte de la puerta y lo giré.

-Eres una bruja – dijo de pronto.

-Estas totalmente loco – tenía que negarlo.

-No estoy loco, eres una bruja.

-Tú no puedes saberlo.

-Pero lo sé, y también sé que puedes ayudarnos a detener lo que esta acechando al pueblo.

Las caras de Stefan, Bonnie y Elena iban Damon a mí, parecía como si estuvieran viendo un partido de ping pon.

-Lo lamento, pero no se a que te refieres, yo no puedo ayudarlos.

-Mientes – me dijo nuevamente Damon – sabes que tengo razón, eres la única que puede enfrentar a los dementores, por que eres la única que los puede ver, los humanos solo ven una niebla. Sé también que fuiste tú quien los alejó del pueblo hoy en la tarde con un encantamiento patronus – cuando Damon dijo eso me quedé de piedra ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera?

-¿Cómo rayos lo supiste?

-Se que esto no te agradará, pero voy a ser sincero contigo – me dijo de pronto – se lo que eres por que lo leí de tu diario, se que te has enfrentado a muchas mas cosas peligrosas que los dementores, infieri, Mortífagos, magos tenebrosos, dragones, gigantes ¿quieres que siga?

Mi cara se transformó…

-¿Cómo te atreves a leer mi diario? Es personal.

-Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero lo encontré tirado en el suelo y…

-Deberías habérmelo devuelto – estaba indignada, consternada, él había leído mi diario.

-Lo sé, pero no pude, tu historia es realmente asombrosa Hermione que…

-Eres hombre muerto – le dije y saqué mi varita, apunté a Damon, las lagrimas salían de mi ojos sin poder controlarlas – te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho Damon Salvatore.

-Espera un momento y guarda la varita.

-No me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, dame una sola razón para no matarte ahora mismo.

Stefan habló.

-Hermione por favor sé que lo que hizo mi hermano fue algo realmente estúpido – dijo mirando a Damon – pero te pido por favor que te calmes.

-¿Calmarme? Ha irrumpido en mi vida privada, mis secretos, mis miedos y me pides que me calme Stefan, lo que tu hermano hizo fue una violación a la privacidad.

-Lo sé, pero por que no nos calmamos un poco, sé que lo que hizo no tiene perdón, pero por favor Hermione, eres la única persona con razonamiento lógico en esta habitación.

Miré a Stefan, traté de serenarme un poco, pero estaba demasiado enojada con Damon, bajé la varita y escuché la respiración de alivio de Stefan.

-Gracias Hermione – me agradeció Stefan.

-Hermione yo lo lamento – me dijo Damon, pero fue más fuerte que yo, volví a apuntar mi varita hacia él.

-Depulso – un rayo rojo golpeó el pecho de Damon y este salió disparado por el aire, golpeó su espalda contra la pared y quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Stefan.

-Descuida, no lo maté, si eso es lo que te importa, sólo lo dejé inconciente por unas horas, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de lo que él me hizo.

-Lo entiendo y agradezco que hayas entrado en razón.

Salimos del estudio y me senté en la sala, Elena y Bonnie no dejaban de mirarme, Stefan fue en busca de un vaso con agua, cuando regresó me lo dio.

-Mañana mismo me iré de aquí – le anuncié a Stefan.

-Pero no puedes irte Hermione, por favor te necesitamos, eres la única que puede enfrentar a los demetores. Por favor, hay gente inocente que no merece vivir por el resto de su vida como muertos en vida.

-Yo ya he hecho mucho por este mundo, sino pregúntale a tu hermano, seguro te contará toda la historia.

-Por favor, quédate hasta que esto se solucione, una vez que ellos se vallan de aquí puedes irte a donde quieras, pero hoy por hoy eres la única esperanza de este pueblo.

Bueno, de la manera en que Stefan lo decía, con esos enormes ojos verdes pidiendo ayuda, era muy difícil negarse, pero debía pensarlo.

-Lo pensaré, y mañana te daré una respuesta.

-Gracias por considerarlo.

-De nada, ahora si me disculpan me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada – me despedí de ellos y me encerré en la habitación ahogando mis penas con lágrimas.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Un nuevo día, arrancaba el lunes, me levanté y miré por la ventana aún seguía nublado y frío, la tormenta seguramente continuaría, hoy debía tomar una decisión, quedarme en ese pueblo y ayudar a las personas que allí vivían o marcharme y abandonarlos a su suerte. Digamos que la respuesta la obtuve la noche anterior cuando Stefan me pidió que me quedara, pero quería analizar las cosas, no sabía a lo que nos podíamos enfrentar, pero no era correcto irme sin por lo menos intentarlo, así que me quedaría, ellos me necesitaban y yo no tenía nada por que luchar ni que perder. Miré la hora eran las 6 de la mañana tenía que ir al trabajo, así que me dirigí directo al baño para tomar una ducha matutina y luego me alistaría para ir al instituto.

Mientras me bañaba mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en los sucesos de la noche anterior, y lo que mas me llamaba la atención era lo de los vampiros, yo aceptaría quedarme siempre y cuando me aclararan varias cosas.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla directo hacía mi cuarto para vestirme, al entrar noté que en el escritorio estaba mi diario y a su lado otro cuaderno, viejo, la tapa estaba comida en las puntas y sus hojas amarillas, también había una nota, la abrí y leí.

_Hermione:_

_Lamento haber leído tu diario, se que es personal y que debes estar muy enojada conmigo, no tengo excusas para lo que hice pero deseo que conserves este cuaderno, tal vez ni siquiera te interese, pero allí encontraras mi verdad…_

_Atte Damon._

Ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de mirar la primer hoja, por que la verdad no me interesaba, ¿Qué se creía ese idiota, que dándome su diario podría arreglar el daño ocasionado? Estaba muy equivocado, allí lo dejé sobre el escritorio y rompí la nota.

Miré de nuevo el reloj, sería mejor que me apresurara por que iba a llegar tarde. Me vestí, miré antes de salir mi reflejo una vez mas en el espejo, estaba fatal, las ojeras que tenía ni con maquillaje las pude disimular, como sabía que era un caso perdido tratar de mejorar mi imagen, salí hacia la calle camino al instituto.

Caminé las diez cuadras, esta vez se me hicieron larguísimas, pero cuando llegué a la entrada del instituto me encontré con Elena y Stefan que me estaban esperando, me acerqué a ellos y los saludé.

-Buenos días.

- Hola Hermione ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó Elena.

- Podría ser peor – le respondí.

- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? – me preguntó Stefan.

- Si lo que quieres saber es una respuesta a tu pregunta de anoche te la responderé.

Me miraron expectantes.

- Bien, acepto ayudarlos pero antes necesito saber cosas – les dije.

- Si Hermione lo que sea – me dijo Stefan

- Aquí no, es mejor hablar en la casa, es mas seguro, pero deben prometerme que nadie mas se enterará lo que soy.

- Descuida, guardaremos tu secreto – me prometió Elena.

- Gracias – me agradeció Stefan – y con respecto a Damon yo quiero pedirte disculpas.

- No quiero ni siquiera escuchar ese nombre – le dije – para mi no existe.

- Lo entiendo.

- Descuida, tú no eres como tu hermano y eso se nota a simple vista – escuché que sonaba la campana – bueno será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde.

Los tres entramos al instituto, pero cada uno tomó rumbos diferentes, yo fui a mi primera clase, que era con los chicos de segundo curso. Al entrar todos estaban hablando y gritando, pero al verme tomaron sus lugares en completo silencio.

Antes de comenzar la clase tomé lista de asistencia, pero fui interrumpida por un alumno.

- Lamento llegar tarde profesora – se disculpo.

- Su nombre – le exigí.

- Jeremy Gilbert – me dijo.

- ¿Eres el hermano de Elena?

- Si

- Bien, toma asiento por favor – luego me dirigí a la clase – no acepto llegadas tarde, espero señor Gilbert que la próxima vez sea el primero en entrar, sino me temo que deberá esperar fuera hasta que termine la clase.

Nadie me dijo nada, debía ser firme, no era fácil tratar con adolescentes y mas si yo misma me veía como una, pero tenía que mostrarme inflexible si deseaba hacer bien mi trabajo.

Terminé la clase, y salí rumbo a la sala de profesores, necesitaba tomarme un café antes de la próxima clase por que me estaba durmiendo, cuando entré me choqué con un profesor que justo salía y le tiré todos sus libros al suelo.

- Disculpa – ayudé a recoger los libros.

- No hay problema, siempre estamos cortos de tiempo entre clase y clase – bromeó – me llamo Alaric Saltzman profesor de historia, pero todos me llaman Rick.

- Hermione Granger – y me dio la mano – Química.

- Impresionante, si no supiera que eres una profesora te confundiría con una alumna.

- Creo que a todos les pasó lo mismo – le dije y sonreí.

- Bueno Herm… ¿Cómo era?

- Hermione.

- Bueno Hermione, se me traba un poco tu nombre al querer pronunciarlo – me dijo – no vemos después, fue un placer hablar contigo.

- El placer es todo mío Rick – luego entré a la sala buscando ese café que tanto deseaba.

Cuando entré en mi segunda clase ya me encontraba mucho mejor, el café estaba haciendo sus efectos, allí en los primeros bancos se encontraban Elena, Stefan y Bonnie que me sonrieron al entrar.

- Buenos días – salude, dejé mis pertenencias sobre el escritorio y anote en el pizarrón.

Curación de Forúnculos: Ingredientes: ortiga seca, colmillos de serpiente aplastados, pedazos de cuerno, púas de erizo.

Bien debía reconocer que la clase estaba totalmente en silencio, pensaba realizar pociones fáciles e inofensivas para que los chicos puedan aprenderlas y beneficiarse con ellas. Cuando me dirigí a ellos nuevamente sentía todas las miradas sobre mí.

Bien, como ya les he dicho en una oportunidad, vamos a realizar pociones que al finalizar la clase deberán probar en alguno de sus compañeros – escuché varios susurros – lo que ven en el pizarrón son los ingredientes que vamos a utilizar, les voy a pedir que se pongan en grupo de a tres mientras yo escribo las instrucciones para realizarla.

Cuando me di vuelta, escuché que se movían acomodándose en tríos, cuando terminé con las instrucciones los miré y dije – pueden empezar.

Un chico levanto la mano.

- Disculpe profesora ¿pero de donde vamos a sacar los ingredientes?

- Un error mió – dije – ahora pasaré por cada banco y les entregaré los ingredientes para que puedan realizarla.

Fui uno por uno dejando bolsitas mientras explicaba donde podían encontrar cada uno de esos ingredientes. Una vez que terminé todos se pusieron a trabajar, yo iba de banco en banco mirando su desempeño. Unos diez minutos antes de que terminara la clase hable.

- Bien, creo que todos ya deben tener su poción lista, si ha salido como corresponde debe tener un color anaranjado. Por favor levante la mano quien a logrado ese color – la mano de Bonnie se levantó – me lo suponía ¿alguien mas? – pero nadie lo hizo, así que cogí un frasco y tomé una muestra de la poción de Bonnie – bien ¿Quién será el afortunado que la pruebe? – vi varias cabezas que se escondían, no me tenían confianza aún, divisé a una chica que tenía un serio problema de acne y la llamé al frente – No quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero estoy segura que luchas día a día con tu acné – ella asintió con la cabeza – bueno te pido por favor que tomes esto – la chica me miró dudosa – hazlo, confía en mi, en 24 horas te aseguro que no tendrás ni un solo grano mas – la chica tomó el frasco y se lo bebió todo – muchas gracias – le dije, luego me dirigí otra vez a la clase – bueno quiero para la próxima clase un ensayo de la poción que hemos preparado hoy, y a los que la hicieron mal, una explicación detallada de su error en la elaboración de la poción – el timbre sonó y todos salieron menos Elena, Stefan y Bonnie.

- Hermione, ¿de verdad eso le va a funcionar a Olivia? – me preguntó Elena.

- Espera hasta mañana y verás los resultados.

- Es genial – dijo Bonnie – ¿en tu escuela te han enseñado a hacer estas cosas?

- Si, lo he aprendido en la escuela.

- Súper – dijo Bonnie emocionada.

Chicos será mejor que sigan por que llegarán tarde a sus clases.

Así transcurrió el resto de la mañana, yo corriendo entre clase y clase, a la hora del almuerzo me encontré en el comedor con Rick otra vez, se sentó a mi lado y tuvimos una charla agradable, hasta que nuevamente sonó la campana indicando el comienzo de clases nuevamente, yo por suerte no tenía ninguna clase mas, así que emprendí camino hacia la casa, estaba agotada, tuve una mañana demasiado movida y deseaba relajarme un poco leyendo un buen libro.

Cuando entré en la casa lo ví a Damon sentado en la sala con un vaso de whiskey en la mano y una botella a medio terminar sobre la mesa, lo ignoré completamente y subí directo a mi habitación, lo último que deseaba era verlo. Pero mis deseos no se cumplieron, por que alguien tocaba a mi puerta. La abrí para encontrarme con un Damon completamente borracho.

- Lo lamento – me dijo y el olor a whiskey que desprendía me mareo.

- No quiero hablar contigo, déjame tranquila – estaba por cerrar la puerta pero él lo impidió.

- Solo quiero que me escuches un minuto – me dijo y se tambaleo de lado.

- Estás completamente ebrio.

- Si, lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo.

- Olvídalo, no me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir.

- Sólo es un minuto de tu tiempo.

- Habla, pero estoy contando los segundos – le dije.

- Me marcho – me dijo – aquí todos me odian y es lo mejor, solo quería que supieras que no quise molestarte, no vale la pena seguir en un lugar donde nadie te aprecia. Así que adiós – luego se marchó por el pasillo zigzagueando.

Yo me quedé allí de piedra mirándolo, no me esperaba que él tomara la decisión de marcharse, pero creo que era lo mejor, por lo menos para mí. Cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama, cerré los ojos y le rogué a Draco de que me ayudara a encontrar el camino correcto a seguir, pero me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me desperté cuando escuché que alguien golpeaba mi puerta, la abrí y allí apareció Stefan.

- ¿Dormías?

- Si, creo que me quedé dormida – le dije.

- Creo que nos debemos una charla, Elena y Bonnie están abajo, te esperamos allí.

- Enseguida bajo – le dije, bueno el momento había llegado, por fin obtendría las respuestas a tantas preguntas inconclusas.

Bajé a los 5 minutos, los tres me esperaban en la sala, cuando llegué tomé asiento en uno de los sillones individuales frente a Stefan.

- Bien Hermione ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando en este pueblo y que tiene que ver esa mujer Pearl, si así es como debo llamarla?

- Pearl, como sabes es una vampira, hace muchos años cuando se fundó el pueblo Mystic Falls, nuestros antepasados fueron atacado por así decirlo por una enorme cantidad de vampiros, ellos descubrieron lo que eran y los comenzaron a capturar uno por uno, una noche de 1864 encerraron a 27 vampiros en una iglesia y la prendieron fuego, terminando así con sus vidas, pero existía un Druida, ella los protegió del fuego pero quedaron atrapados en una tumba por mas de 150 años.

- ¿Si estaban atrapados, como lograron salir ahora?

- Fui yo – dijo Bonnie – yo abrí la tumba con ayuda de mi abuela, Emily era la Druida que en su momento protegió a los vampiros, ella era mi tátara tatarabuela, y un día comenzó a aparecerse en mis sueños, pidiéndome ayuda, ella quería evitar que la tumba sea abierta de nuevo.

- Pero si quería evitarlo ¿Por qué la abriste?

- Buena pregunta – dijo Bonnie y miró a Stefan.

- Cada 100 años vuelva a pasar por aquí un cometa, fue el mismo cometa que estaba la noche en que quemaron la iglesia, luego de que hace unos meses volviera a pasar comenzaron a aparecer vampiros.

- Me secuestraron – dijo Bonnie – y amenazaron con matar a Elena sino los ayudaba.

- Entiendo – dije, aunque aún seguía confusa.

- Pero lo cierto es que el hechizo falló, sólo quería que los vampiros que entraran a buscar a los demás vampiros no volvieran a salir y sellar la tumba para siempre, eso creí que hicimos mi abuela y yo, pero todo salió mal, todos los vampiros que estaban allí salieron. Y mi abuela murió – Bonnie estalló en lágrimas.

- Lo lamento Bonnie – le dije, pero aún había cosas que no entendía muy bien - ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto Stefan?

- Por que yo… - de pronto sonó el timbre – un momento.

Stefan se levantó a abrir la puerta, la sheriff del pueblo entró a la casa.

- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero estoy buscando a tu hermano Damon, ha habido mas ataques y creo que es el único que puede ayudarnos a detener a los vampiros.

- Creo que está en su habitación, ahora lo llamo – escuché decir a Stefan.

- Stefan – lo llamé yo – Damon no está en su habitación.

- ¿Salio? ¿sabes a donde fue? – me preguntó.

- No, pero el hoy vino a hablarme y me dijo que se marchaba, que no tenía nada que hacer en este pueblo, que todos lo odiaban – bueno debo reconocer que en parte me sentí un poco culpable por haberlo tratado de esa manera.

- ¿Damon se marchó? – preguntó la Sheriff y negó con la cabeza – esto no es bueno, él era el único que nos ha ayudado a matar a los vampiros.

Bien creo que ahora me sentía aún peor que antes, Damon no era lo que yo pensaba, él ayudaba a la gente de allí y yo no hice nada para impedirlo.

- Hermione ¿hace cuanto se marchó?

- Cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando regresé del instituto, Stefan lo lamento, si yo no hubiera…

- No es tu culpa Hermione.

Escuché cuando la sheriff se marchaba aún lamentándose, cuando Stefan regresó yo me sentí fatal, no hacía falta ser adivina para saber que le afectaba la partida de su hermano, por mas que pareciera que ellos se llevaban tan mal, eran hermanos, y por lo que sabía solo se tenían el uno al otro.

- ¿Si quieres Stefan puedo invocarlo? – dijo Bonnie – solo necesito un poco de cabello de Damon y…

- No vendrá – la cortó Stefan – no responderá tu llamado, igualmente gracias.

- Stefan realmente me siento fatal, tu hermano se fue por mi culpa, lo lamento.

- No Hermione, Damon se fue por que él así lo quiso, créeme, el va y viene todo el tiempo, pero pensé que esta vez sería diferente, aún sigo creyendo que él en algún momento cambie, pero no creo que exista tal milagro – dijo eso y se marchó a su habitación, Elena se disculpo y salió tras él.

Bonnie me miró.

- No te sientas culpable, no llegaste a conocer al verdadero Damon, es realmente una historia aterradora – me dijo, luego tomó su saco y salió de la casa dejándome sola.

Regresé a mi habitación, pero no me quedé allí, corrí la trampilla del techo y salí al tejado a mirar la noche, el sentimiento de culpa me estaba matando, desde que había llegado allí lo único que hice fue ocasionar problemas, cerré mis ojos y respiré el aire frío de la noche, mi cabeza era un verdadero lío, y no sabía de que manera podía ayudar a que se solucionaran todos los problema, me quedé allí un buen rato, el frío me calaba hasta los huesos, pero no le dí importancia, sólo dejé que mi mente se perdiera, trataba por todas las formas saber como seguir, que hacer para ayudar, pero no tenía respuestas. Vi salir a Elena de la casa directo a su auto, sería mejor que entre sino iba a terminar con una gripe.

Me desperté exaltada al escuchar un vidrio roto, me puse la bata y con la varita en la mano salí hacia el corredor, todo estaba obscuro, susurré un Lumus y la punta de mi varita se encendió con una luz tenue, bajé las escaleras, pero todo parecía en orden, escuché pasos detrás de mí y al voltearme Stefan estaba al lado mío, casi grito del susto, pero el me hizo señas de que guardara silencio, así caminamos los dos hasta la planta baja, Stefan prendió la luz, pero todo estaba en su lugar, aunque sabíamos que alguien había entrado, por que una de las ventanas estaba rota, vi en el suelo una piedra grande y enrollada sobre esta, había una nota, le hice señas a Stefan y él agarró la piedra y desenrolló la nota, su cara se tensó y maldijo, luego me la pasó para que la leyera.

_Tengo a tu hermano, si lo quieres volver a ver trae a la bruja. _

_P_

Eso era todo, me querían a mí, alguien del pueblo sabía lo que yo era y eso no me gustaba nada.

- Bueno creo que alguien sabe de mí Stefan ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.

- Esa P, ¿que significa?

- Pearl.

- Dijiste que era inofensiva

- Nunca dije que era inofensiva, sólo dije que no nos haría daño.

- Pues tiene a tu hermano y me quiere a mí – le dije – tenemos que hacer algo.

- No voy a entregarte Hermione – me dijo – creo que Damon puede ingeniárselas bien solo, ha salido de situaciones peores.

- ¿Lo piensas abandonar?

- No, pero creo que debemos pensar muy bien que hacer antes de realizar cualquier movimiento en falso.

- Pues ellos me quieren a mí.

- Pero no pienso abandonarte Hermione en una casa llena de vampiros.

- Bueno, entonces tenemos que pensar en un buen plan.

- Lo mejor será que regreses a la cama, mañana con la mente fría analizaremos nuestras opciones.

- De acuerdo – le dije.

Regresé a mi habitación, pero no me podía dormir, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, caminaba de un lado al otro pero estaba completamente bloqueada, miré a mi alrededor y vi sobre el escritorio el diario que Damon me había dejado, lo agarré y lo abrí, ojee un par de hojas, pero ni siquiera estaba terminado, sólo tenía un par de hojas escritas, regresé a la primera y leí…

_Mayo de 1864_

_Hoy regresé a casa, mi padre esta realmente enojado conmigo por desertar el ejercito, él deseaba que me convirtiera en un sargento, algo que lo haga sentirse orgulloso de mi, pero como siempre, Stefan es el destacado de la familia, él siempre lo hace todo bien, y yo solo soy la oveja negra, odio esta vida miserable, hay veces que siento envidia por mi hermano, él siempre recibe lo halagos y los honores, mientras que yo solo soy un caso perdido, como siempre me dice mi padre…_

Hermione leyó de nuevo la fecha, allí debería haber un error ¿1864? Se extrañó pero siguió leyendo.

_Agosto 1864_

_Hoy conocí a la mujer mas bella de todo Mystic Falls su nombre es Katherine, se instalará en casa por un tiempo, ella es hermosa, dulce, simpática el mejor partido para un hombre, deseo saber mas cosas de ella, aunque hoy cuando llegué ella estaba hablando con Stefan y a mi prácticamente ni me registro. Bueno tendría que empezar a llamar un poco más la atención, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?_

_Esta tarde hable con ella, estoy enamorado completamente de ella, es tan hermosa, cada vez que mi padre me ve con Katherine se molesta, lo escuché, el le decía al señor Gilbert que deseaba que comprometer a Stefan con Katherine, ¿siempre tenía que ser Stefan? y lo peor de todo ellos se llevan tan bien, que creo que hay algo entre ellos._

Volvió a leer nuevamente la fecha, estaba confundida eso no lo podría haber escrito Damon, pero igualmente continuó con la lectura.

_Nos encontramos a hurtadillas, nadie sabe que Katherine y yo tenemos encuentros furtivos en la noche, ella me dijo que me amaba, y me ha contado su mayor secreto, me dijo que quería que estemos toda la vida juntos para siempre, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a compartir una eternidad unidos, por que Katherine es un vampiro, si es verdad, yo no lo podía creer, pero ella es un vampiro, hoy me lo mostró, tomó de mi sangre y fue la experiencia mas intensa que sentí en toda mi vida, por fin encontré mi destino, y es estar junto a ella para siempre…_

Bueno, se le aclararon un poco las cosas a Hermione, aunque releyó ese pequeño fragmento como diez veces y aún no lo podía creer.

_Esta tarde cuando caminábamos por la playa le pregunté a Katherine por que lo no le afectaba la luz del sol, ella me explicó que era por su anillo, una Druida lo había hecho para protegerla de la luz solar, si se lo sacaba y se exponía al sol moría. También me contó que hay muchos vampiros aquí y que nadie sospecha de ellos, ya que la gran mayoría tiene uno de esos anillos, ella me prometió darme uno antes de mi transformación._

_Quiero matar a Stefan, quiero verlo revolcándose en la tumba, lo vi, lo vi mientras besaba a Katherine, estoy furioso, hablé con ella y me dijo que me ama, pero que también ama a Stefan, pues tendrá que elegir entre uno de los dos, yo no pienso compartir a Katherine con mi hermano._

_Katherine nos reunió a Stefan y a mí en el jardín, ella nos habló y nos dijo que esa noche iba a tomar una decisión, cual de los dos iba a compartir toda la eternidad con ella, tenía miedo, miedo de que Stefan me arrebate lo que mas amo en esta vida._

_Hoy es el gran día, en la noche esperaré a Katherine, pero las cosas no están yendo bien en el pueblo, ha habido ataques, y los fundadores del pueblo hablan de vampiros, debo protegerla, sabía que esa noche era especial, era la noche donde pasaba el cometa que cada 100 años regresaba a Mystic Falls y era la noche donde Katherine debía elegir._

_Son las once de la noche, estoy nervioso, mucho… ella aún no ha venido a mi, creo que una vez mas Stefan ha ganado…_

Hermione notó que la hoja siguiente estaba manchada de sangre.

_Bueno después de todo no tenía por que preocuparme por mi hermano, ella me eligió a mi, vino y se acostó conmigo, mientras hacíamos el amor bebió de mi y luego yo tuve que tomar de su sangre, lo que me faltaba para completar mi transformación era morir y luego tomar sangre humana, estoy eufórico, deseo mas que nada en el mundo ser un ser inmortal, Katherine me ha obsequiado un anillo igual al de ella. _

_Estoy confundido, escucho gritar a mi padre, así que salí de mi habitación y ví como sacaban a Katherine de la habitación de Stefan, él tenia el cuello lleno de sangre y su boca también no entiendo muy bien que es lo que esta pasando, pero salí a la calle y vi mucho movimiento, todos los habitantes del pueblo arrastraban a personas dentro de la iglesia, allí vi a mi padre llevándose a Katherine y a Stefan corriendo detrás de ella, miré la mano de mi hermano y vi un anillo igual al mío, me enfurecí, entré a la casa y tomé una espada, regresé a la calle y ataqué a Stefan, él había sido el culpable de que se llevaran a Katherine, el me vio venir y tomó una espada que estaba en el suelo, peleamos, peleamos a muerte…_

Pasó a la otra hoja, pero solo tenía un par de líneas escritas.

_Morí y nací de vuelta, me desperté en mi propio ataúd, y allí lo supe me había convertido en un vampiro, miré alrededor y vi el ataúd de Stefan abierto, él no estaba por ningún lado, miré mi mano y allí reposaba en mi dedo medio el anillo que ella me había regalado, lo único que siento en este momento es hambre, una hambre de sangre…._

Allí terminaba el diario, Hermione estaba conmocionada, Damon y Stefan eran vampiros, no lo podía creer, ahora entendía un montón de cosas, lo que se preguntaba era ¿Por qué ellos no le hicieron daño? Miró el diario una vez mas y encontró detrás de la tapa posterior una foto, en ella se veía una hermosa mujer parecidísima a Elena, y abajo como pie de foto leyó

_Katherine 1864_

Sinceramente las dudas me estaban matando, pero me senté a pensar, Stefan y Damon pudieron matarme en miles de ocasiones, desde que había llegado a la casa, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo la intención de hacerlo en ningún momento. Así que estaba segura de que por más que ellos dos fuesen vampiros no eran malos. Otro punto a su favor era que tenían amigos humanos, Bonnie, Elena, Matt y hasta Caroline. Por otro lado la sheriff había venido hoy buscando a Damon para que la ayudase a encontrar el vampiro que atacó a otra persona, ella dijo que él era imprescindible, eso indicaba que Damon ayudaba a la ciudad y a la policía a matar vampiros. Todas las cosas que pensaba eran a favor de los hermano Salvatore, entonces ¿por que sentía todas las ganas de salir huyendo de allí? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que había vampiros malos, como esa tal Pearl, que no solo me amenazó sino que ahora quería chantajear a Stefan intercambiándome por su hermano. Luego de un buen rato llegué a la concusión de que debía ayudar, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo debía ayudar a Damon, había que rescatarlo, pero ¿Cómo? Bueno la respuesta me llegó al instante, lo pensé un par de veces y supe de que manera salvarlo, aunque después de lo que hizo no se lo merecía, pero creo que no podría seguir viviendo sino hacía algo, sería un acto egoísta de mi parte.

Prácticamente no dormí esa noche, mi cabeza no dejaba de analizar desde todos los ángulos el plan por si había alguna falla, cuando bajé a la cocina me encontré con Elena y Stefan.

- Sé de que manera podemos rescatar a tu hermano – le dije, vi el rayo de esperanza de Stefan reflejado en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué hay que rescatar a Damon? – preguntó Elena – se fue por que el así lo quiso.

- Tal vez el se haya ido, pero no llegó muy lejos, lo han atrapado – le dije a Elena.

- ¿Quién?

- Pearl.

- ¡Stefan! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? – se quejó Elena.

- Por que no quiero meterte en esto.

- Pero tú sabes muy bien que si vas a ir a rescatar a tu hermano yo iré detrás de ti.

- Elena, esto lo hemos hablado miles de veces, eres humana, los vampiros se alimentan de humanos, no voy a permitir que seas la cena de ninguno de ellos.

- Tú no comes humanos – le dijo Elena.

- Pero yo soy diferente – miré a Stefan y le sonreí.

- Bueno si me prestan atención un momento, le informo que no es necesario que ninguno de ustedes valla a rescatar a Damon – vi en sus caras la incertidumbre – yo iré.

- De ninguna manera Hermione, no pienso dejarte ir.

- Óyeme bien Stefan Salvatore, ellos me quieren a mí, pero ¿piensas que se los dejaré tan fácil? Tengo un plan, y créeme mis planes jamás fallan.

- No puedes ir, te mataran.

- Eso no es cierto, además piensas que soy tan tonta para dejar que me atrapen, no Stefan, sólo dame una oportunidad de demostrarles quien es Hermione Jane Granger, por que ustedes piensas que solo soy una pequeña bruja, pero te aseguro que me he enfrentado a cosas mucho mas peligrosas que un par de vampiros, sé como manejarlos.

- No tienes idea de cómo se manejan los vampiros Hermione.

- Pues déjame decirte que sé mucho más cosas que tú, soy un Auror ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- No

- Estoy calificada para esto Stefan, estudié en la mejor academia de Aurores de Londres, me he recibido con honores.

- ¿Pero que es un Auror?

- El trabajo de un Auror es buscar magos, criaturas peligrosas para la humanidad, me he enfrentado a miles de cosas, como por ejemplo los dementores, ¿Qué harás si se aparecen frente a ti? Nada, por que no sabes como detenerlos, me he enfrentado a dragones, a perros gigantes de tres cabezas, a muchos pero a muchos magos tenebrosos, y he encerrado a varios en la cárcel. ¿y aún sigues creyendo que no soy apta para ir a rescatar a tu hermano?

- No digo que no estés capacitada, pero no quiero que nada malo te pase.

- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, he sido muchas veces torturada ¿crees que eso me detuvo? No, siempre luché por la verdad y por la justicia y sobre todo por el bien de la humanidad, y te puedo asegurar de que un par de vampiros no serán problema para mí.

- ¿Siempre eres tan terca? – me dijo resignado Stefan.

- Es una de mis virtudes – le dije.

- Bien, hazlo – me dijo finalmente - ¿Cuándo lo harás?

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será hoy.

- ¿Y cual es tu plan?

Le expliqué a Stefan con lujo de detalles mientras caminábamos hacía el instituto, se veía un poco sorprendido, y estaba muy segura que no creía que yo podía hacer todo eso sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, pero lo terminó aceptando.

Comencé mi día, di las clases durante la mañana, y luego a la hora del almuerzo salí a caminar por el centro del pueblo, necesitaba ultimar detalles, y nada me hacía mejor que una caminata. Doble en una esquina y ví algo que me llamó la atención, saliendo de un local en alquiler estaba Pearl, me escondí detrás de un gran roble y la comencé a seguir, tal vez el plan debía adelantarse un poco. Ella caminó varias cuadras, hasta que se internó en el bosque cerca del cementerio, yo iba detrás con mi varita en la mano atenta a cada movimiento, tenía la seguridad de que ella sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo así que apunté la varita en mi pecho y me lancé yo misma un hechizo desilusionador, me volví invisible por así decirlo, la seguí, pero ella de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, estaba nerviosa se le notaba por la manera en que caminaba, apuró el paso y yo fui detrás de ella, al final del pequeño sendero se veía una casa, Pearl entró allí y cerró la puerta. Escuché que conversaba con alguien.

- ¿Todo bien mamá?

- No lo sé Anna, mientras regresaba tenía la sensación de que alguien me seguía, pero no vi nada.

- Es por que tienes demasiadas preocupaciones.

- Lo sé hija, pero no puedo rendirme falta tan poco.

Vi a un par de vampiros entrando a la casa, y me escabullí antes de que se cerrara la puerta adentro de la casa. Siempre con mi varita lista para atacar por si alguien me descubría. Lo que noté es que los vampiros que habían entrado llevaban anillos o cadenas con un dije azul lapislázuli, eso era lo que los protegían del sol. Me encargaría de eso mas tarde, ahora debía encontrar a Damon.

Pearl le ordenó a uno de los vampiros que estaban en la sala que la acompañara a ver al prisionero, así que sigilosamente los seguí, caminaron hasta una trampilla que daba a un mohoso sótano, al llegar al final del pasillo abrieron una pesada puerta de hierro, allí se encontraba Damon, atado de pies y manos, tenía cortes por todo su pecho y dos estacas de maderas clavadas en su abdomen, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre ya que le había echo unos cortes en las venas de sus muñecas. La escena realmente ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera, de pronto Pearl sacó una jeringa y le habló a Damon.

Hasta ahora no obtuve respuesta de tu hermano, espero por tu bien que se contacte conmigo para arreglar el intercambio, aunque dudo mucho que salgas de esta Damon ¿crees que él se arriesgará para salvarte? Es obvio que no, el te odia, te odia tanto, tú le arrebataste a Katherine, ellos tenían algo planeado, yo era la mejor amiga de ella y sabía todos sus secretos – se rió – mírame Damon – el levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos celestes en ella – esto que tengo en la mano es una jeringa que contiene una dosis enorme de verbena, diría que te mataría al momento en que entre en contacto con tu sangre, ja pero que tonta, ya tienes verbena en tu organismo, ruega por que tu hermano venga y me traiga a la bruja, por que sino te aseguro que esta noche te despedirás de este mundo.

Luego le ordeno a ese vampiro que se quede a vigilar y que no deje pasar a nadie mas, también permitió que se divirtiera un poco torturando a Damon.

- Bueno Damon, ¿Qué haré contigo? – dijo el vampiro.

- Por que no me sueltas y te enfrentas conmigo en iguales condiciones, sabes que yo puedo matarte en un solo segundo, eres un cobarde Luke.

- Pero el vampiro Luke tomó una estaca, bien ese era mi momento de actuar, me puse detrás del vampiro y le golpee con un fierro que estaba en el suelo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

- Tu peor pesadilla – le dije, luego le saqué la estaca y se la clavé a el en su pecho.

- Enseguida me hice visible ante los ojos confundidos de Damon.

--¿pero como…

-- No hay tiempo para explicarte, tengo que sacarte de aquí – le dije mientras cortaba las cuerdas que lo tenían atado – necesito un par de pelos tuyos – me acerqué y le arranque un par.

- Oye cuidado ¿para que quieres mi pelo?

Pero no le respondí, dentro de mi chaqueta tenía un frasco con una poción, eché los pelos de Damon y esta cambio a un color violeta, luego me acerqué al cadáver del vampiro y le dí a beber la poción, Damon me miraba extrañado y mucho mas cuando el cadáver de Luke había adoptado su forma.

- necesito que me ayudes a colgarlo – le dije

Así lo hizo aunque se le notaba que estaba muy débil, una vez que terminamos de atar a Luke pero ahora con el cuerpo de Damon gracias a la poción multijugos, teníamos que salir.

Bueno, ahora hay que salir, fue fácil entrar y espero que Merlín nos ayude a salir – le dije a Damon – ahora voy a hechizarte para que te vuelvas invisible, yo también voy a estar invisible, pero te pido por favor que no te sueltes de mí mano en ningún momento.

- De acuerdo – me dijo Damon.

Lancé el encantamiento desilusionador sobre nosotros, sentí la mano de Damon sobre la mía.

- Bien, ahora será mejor que salgamos sin hacer ningún ruido.

Subimos por la escalera, no había nadie a la vista así que continuamos, ví una puerta lateral que daba al bosque, así que caminé hacía allí.

- Esta cerrada – me dijo Damon en un susurro.

--Lo sé, pero eso no nos impedirá salir – le dije.

- -Pero si rompemos la puerta se darán cuenta.

- Alohomora – dije y la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Alohomora? – me preguntó Damon.

- Luego te lo explico, vamos hay que darnos prisa – le dije y empezamos a correr hacía en bosque, pero en un momento Damon se soltó de mi mano - ¿Damon donde estas?

- Aquí en el suelo – y movió un par de hojas, apunté con mi varita hacía allí – Finite Incantatem – luego Damon apareció ante mis ojos – tenemos que apurarnos Damon.

- No puedo seguir, perdí mucha sangre.

Nuevamente saqué mi varita y apunté a sus heridas, se cerraron al instante pero igualmente había perdido tanta sangre que no podía moverse. Así que busqué en uno de mis bolsillos hasta que encontré justo lo que estaba buscando, destape un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo.

- Toma esto, te ayudará.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una poción reabastecedora de sangre – le dije – en unos minutos estarás bien, pero debemos irnos, no es seguro aquí, ellos pueden venir en cualquier momento.

- Damon se puso de pie con mi ayuda, pero aún le costaba caminar.

- me han inyectado mucha verbena.

- Lo sé, pero necesito que hagas un último esfuerzo.

- Gracias Hermione – me dijo de pronto – de todas las personas que creí que me rescataría tú estabas en el último lugar.

- No le dije nada, apoyado sobre mi hombro con todo su peso nos alejamos lo suficiente de la casa para que me pueda aparecer sin ser notada.

- Damon, necesito que ahora me agarres fuerte ¿me entiendes? Muy fuerte.

- Si entiendo – y luego me abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

- Pero no tanto, suéltame un poco me ahogas – cuando aflojó sus brazos respiré mucho mejor – necesito una sola cosa mas Damon, necesito que te concentres en tu casa, tienes que visualizar conmigo tu casa ¿la ves?

- Si – él tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Bien por que no quiero que pierdas de vista tu casa, ahora sentirás como si algo quisiera succionarte, pero sólo durara un segundo, luego apareceremos en tu casa ¿me entiendes?

Damon ya no me respondió estaba inconciente así que me concentré y blop… a los pocos minutos me encontraba en la entrada de la casa Salvatore con Damon en mis espaldas.


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÌTULO 8

Entré en la casa y ni bien traspasé la puerta Stefan apareció delante de mí, Elena apareció detrás de él al instante. Sus ojos enseguida se posaron en Damon.

- Hermione – me regaño Stefan - ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tenías? Nos has dicho que ibas a ir en la noche, pero..

- No hay tiempo ahora para un discurso Stefan, tu hermano necesita urgente atención, ayúdame a recostarlo en el sillón – Stefan me ayudó, cargó a Damon hasta el interior de la sala, Elena venía detrás nuestro yo me giré hacía ella – Elena por favor trae una jarra llena de agua – ella al instante salio hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Stefan.

- No hay tiempo ahora, primero debemos curar a Damon.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Le han inyectado dosis muy altas de verbena, tanta que no es capaz de cicatrizar sus heridas por si solo, ha perdido mucha sangre – le dije y Stefan miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Pero como sabes…

- Stefan, sé que los dos son vampiros, y ahora no es el momento – saqué mi varita y me acerqué a Damon, Elena regresó con la jarra de agua – Voy a necesitar mi botiquín.

- ¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Elena pero no le respondí.

- Accio botiquín – dije y al instante apareció delante de mí, lo abrí y saqué otra poción abastecedora de sangre, abrí la boca de Damon y se la dí a tomar, pero estaba demasiado pálido. No estaba funcionando, la verbena lo estaba matando por dentro, comenzó con convulsiones – Maldición, piensa Hermione piensa – me dije a mi misma en voz alta – la verbena es una planta con muchas propiedades – recité, Stefan y Elena me miraban – se puede utilizar para muchos antídotos, pero es un veneno letal en los vampiros, vamos Hermione, verbena – repetía una y otra vez – veneno – dije por fin – la verbena es un veneno, pero no tengo tiempo de preparar un antídoto, necesito algo rápido y efectivo – y me lancé al botiquín, rogando que estuviera eso que estaba buscando, saqué frascos de todos los tamaños y colores, pero no encontraba lo que estaba necesitando, no estaba segura si iba a funcionar pero era la única opción que tenía, vacié el botiquín pero no estaba – sé que tengo, lo sé – comencé a abrir cajita por cajita, hasta que por fin encontré lo que estaba buscando, lo agarré y enseguida se lo puse a Damon en la boca, las convulsiones estaban aumentando, tomé la jarra con agua que Elena había traído e hice que Damon tragara, ahora sólo guardaba esperar y cruzar los dedos para que funcione.

- ¿Qué era eso que le diste? – preguntó Stefan.

- Un Bezoar, espero que funcione – le dije – la verbena es un veneno letal en los vampiros y no conozco antídoto mas poderoso que el bezoar, para los humanos resulta cuando están envenenados, espero que funcione también para los vampiros.

No me dijeron nada, se sentaron, sólo aguardaba esperar que funcione, me senté al lado de Damon con la varita en mano, las convulsiones cada vez eran más fuertes, así que apunté mi varita a su pecho y comencé a recitar un hechizo de magia antigua, sentía los ojos de Stefan y Elena sobre mí, pero los ignoré, me concentré en el hechizo que estaba realizando, cuando terminé un rayo de color violeta salió de mi varita directo al pecho de Damon, fue un solo segundo, y supe que había funcionado por que las convulsiones habían cesado, su piel se tornó con un poco mas de color, pero aún seguía pálido. Miré a Stefan.

- Creo que está fuera de peligro – y vi como su rostro se relajaba, Elena lo tomó de la mano.

- Gracias Hermione – me dijo – aunque aún estoy molesto por que te fuiste sin avisar.

- Lo lamento, pero surgió de repente y no tenía tiempo de avisarles, si hubiera esperado hasta la noche, hubiéramos encontrado a tu hermano muerto Stefan.

- ¿Alguien te vio?

- No, nadie me vio ni entrar ni salir de la casa y yo creo que recién mañana se darán cuenta que el que quedó en el sótano no es Damon.

- ¿Cómo el que quedó en el sótano? – me preguntó Stefan.

- Te dije hoy en la mañana, la poción multijugos, tomé un par de cabellos de Damon y se los dí al cadáver del vampiro que custodiaba, luego este se transformó adoptando la forma de Damon, lo até de la misma manera que estaba tu hermano y allí salimos, Pearl va a ver un muerto con el aspecto de Damon, pero sólo hasta que se pasen los efecto de la poción – finalicé.

- Sinceramente no creí que fuese a funcionar – Stefan fue sincero – Gracias Hermione, has arriesgado mucho.

- Eso es por que no confiabas en mí – le dije en tono de broma.

- Si confío en ti, pero no pensé que tu plan iba a funcionar, es complicado, aunque hay algo que no entiendo, has entrado de manera invisible, pero de cualquier manera ellos podrían haber sentido tu olor.

- No, por que antes me rocíe algo realmente asqueroso – nota mental Hermione "darme urgente un baño".

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Orín de dragón.

Stefan y Elena me miraron asqueados, pero había funcionado y eso era lo único que importaba, de pronto Damon comenzó a moverse inquieto.

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- Debe descansar, dormir será lo mejor.

- A los vampiros nos cuesta conciliar el sueño, cualquier ruido nos despierta – me explicó Stefan.

- No te preocupes – le dije y agarré uno de los frascos que allí estaban, lo destapé y se lo dí a Damon – Poción para dormir sin sueños – expliqué.

- ¿Funcionará? – preguntó Elena.

- Estoy segura que si.

- Hermione no sé como agradecerte esto.

- Stefan no me tienes que agradecer lo hice sólo para ayudar, me quedaré aquí, y si este va a ser mi nuevo hogar haré todo lo posible para que sea un lugar tranquilo, además un poco de acción me hace bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba a este tipo de cosas, tanto que mis habilidades se estaban oxidando un poco – dije bromeando.

Luego miramos a Damon que estaba más relajado, dormía, le haría muy bien descansar.

- Será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación – dijo Stefan, pero antes de que se acercará tomé mi varita y apunté a Damon.

- Levicorpus – el cuerpo de Damon levito del sillón y así lo llevé hasta su habitación seguida de Stefan y Elena, una vez que él se encontraba en su cama tapado y durmiendo placidamente, salimos de la habitación.

- Hermione eres realmente asombrosa – me dijo Elena.

- Solo es un poco de magia.

- Es genial, Bonnie se volvería loca al verte hacer todas estas cosas.

- Bueno podría enseñarle algunas cosas siempre y cuando ello lo desee.

- Claro que lo desea, se lo diré estará mas que feliz.

- De acuerdo.

Regresamos a la sala, yo estaba realmente cansada, pero necesitaba comer algo, así que fui directo a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer, escuché el timbre y a Stefan que hablaba con alguien, me acerqué y pude ver a Pearl en el interior de la sala. Me quedé pegada a la puerta de la cocina escuchando la conversación.

- Veo que estas muy tranquilo aquí con tu novia ¿no estas preocupado por Damon?

- No por el momento – dijo Stefan.

- Yo que tu lo estaría.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuché preguntar a Stefan.

- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña viene a Mahoma, tenemos que hablar, sabes muy bien que si quieres ver a tu hermano vivo tienes que entregarme a la bruja.

- Ni lo sueñes – dijo Stefan – además ¿que es lo que quieres con Hermione?

- Eso es algo que no pienso hablar contigo.

- Pues déjame decirte que no hay trato – dijo Stefan.

- Estas sentenciando a tu hermano a una muerte segura.

- No vengas aquí a tratar de chantajearme Pearl, no obtendrás nada, ni a Damon ni a Hermione.

- Pongámoslo de esta manera, antes de venir le eché una ojeada a Damon, estaba casi muerto, no tienes tiempo si quieres volverlo a ver dame a la bruja.

En ese momento salí de la cocina, sentí los ojos de Pearl fijos en mí.

- Pongámonos de esta manera – dije yo repitiendo sus palabras entrando a la sala y sentándome en un sofá frente a ella – para ser una vampira de 400 años no eres muy observadora.

- Miren quien ha salido de la cueva – dijo Peral de forma sarcástica.

- Por cierto ¿Luke se encuentra bien? – dije de pronto y ella clavó sus fríos ojos en mí.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sólo curiosidad

- ¿Qué sabes?

- No mucho mas que tú, pero seguramente lo sabrás por la mañana.

Pearl era una mujer inteligente y le basto un segundo para darse cuenta.

- Él está aquí ¿cierto?

- Creo que no eres demasiado observadora, ¿Qué has visto? – pregunté y me levanté caminado a su alrededor – no me digas, antes de venir aquí fuiste a ver a Damon, pero te has encontrado con que Luke no estaba custodiando, pero has visto el cadáver de Damon, y no tuviste mejor idea que venir aquí.

- ¿Qué has hecho con Luke?

- Ya te dije, todas tus respuestas serán respondidas por la mañana – le dije – pero volvamos a lo que realmente me interesa ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Tú lo salvaste – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Tal vez si, como tal vez no – le dije – nuevamente te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

En un segundo Pearl se movió tan rápido que me agarró del cuello y me acorraló contra la pared.-

- No juegues conmigo.

- Te pido por favor que me sueltes – le dije y apunté la varita en su pecho.

- En un solo segundo puedo estrangularte.

- Lo dudo, no me intimidas.

Ella pareció analizar sus opciones y me soltó, regresó a su asiento y respiró profundo.

- Algo malo está sucediendo – dijo ella – Stefan no era mi intención matar a Damon, pero realmente necesito que me crean, necesito a la bruja.

- ¿Cómo confiar en ti luego de lo que has hecho? – preguntó Stefan.

- Hice todo mal, pero la situación se escapó de mis manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – pregunté yo.

- En el pueblo vecino a habido muertes, muertes inexplicables, esas niebla negra ah desbastado casi todo, y no solo eso, sino que encontraron cuerpos, pero no fueron vampiros, los cuerpos se hallaron intactos, ni un solo rasguño, he mandado a alguno a investigar, pero sólo me dijeron que los médicos han diagnosticado muerte natural, un infarto, pero ¿puede ser posible que mueran doce personas al mismo tiempo en la misma calle? Todo ha empezado desde que ella llegó aquí.

- Yo no tuve nada que ver – me defendí.

- Nunca insinué que tú los mataras – dijo ella – pero recibí una llamada, un aviso, sino les llevaba a la bruja tomarían represarías sobre mí, me amenazaron con llevarse a Anna.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Stefan.

- No lo sé, era un hombre, jamás en toda mi larga vida lo escuché, pero estaba decidido, y entonces vi a Damon caminando solo y actué, lo hice para proteger a Anna.

- ¿Y el hecho de que lo torturaran? ¿eso también fue para salvar a Anna? – le dije escéptica.

- No, era una cuenta pendiente entre Damon y yo.

- Creo que se le fue un poco la mano – le dijo enojada.

- Lo lamento, pero estoy asustada no sé a lo que me estoy enfrentando – dijo – Anna es lo único importante para mí.

- Hay diferentes formas de pedir ayuda y lo que tú has hecho no fue precisamente lo correcto, si tan sólo hubieras venido y contado tal vez llegara a ayudarte, pero no estoy segura de hacerlo ahora.

- No es fácil si te están amenazando con matar a tu hija.

- Pero con la verdad se gana mucho mas que chantajeando.

Pearl suspiró, se notaba que estaba preocupada y mucho.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te alimentas como corresponde? – preguntó Stefan.

- Desde que recibí la primer llamada, no tenía idea de quien era la bruja la cual debía buscar, pero esa noche al estar aquí lo supe.

- Hermione ¿sabes quien es el que puede estar haciendo esas llamadas?

- No tengo la menor idea, pero me interesaría ver los cuerpos, si un vampiro no lo hizo, tengo la leve sospecha de que fue lo que mató a esas personas.

- ¿Qué crees que fue? – preguntó Stefan

- Un mago

- ¿Un mago?

- Si y uno bastante tenebroso.

- ¿Es posible que un mago mate sin dejar ningún rastro?

- Si Stefan, es posible, por eso necesito ver los cuerpos debo sacarme una duda.

- Se encuentran en la morgue – dijo Pearl – pero no hay nada que ver, los cuerpos no revelan nada, no tienen ningún signo de violencia.

- No para el simple ojo de los muggles – dije.

- ¿Muggles? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Humanos – respondí – debo ir a ver los cuerpos.

- ¿No piensas ir hoy?

- Cuanto antes lo haga mejor Stefan.

- Pero ve mañana, es mas yo puedo acompañarte.

- De acuerdo, iremos mañana – luego me giré hacia Pearl – si vuelven a llamar diles que te digan el lugar y la hora, miénteles, le dirás que me tienes, y cuando tengas esa información regresa que yo me ocuparé.

- Gracias – dijo Pearl.

- Pero antes quiero advertirte, no quiero ninguna muerte mas en este pueblo por culpa de tus vampiros, si me entero de algo puedes asegurarte de que no tendrás mi ayuda.

- No te preocupes, los controlaré – me dijo, luego salió de la casa.

- Bueno creo que ha sido un día muy extenuante, me daré una ducha y luego iré a la cama – le dije a Stefan.

- Hermione, quiero que sepas que no es obligación tuya hacer esto.

- Lo sé, pero lo único que deseo es saber quien es el causante de todo esto, por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto es solo el principio.

Diciendo esto me fui directo al baño, realmente lo necesitaba, apestaba a orina de dragón y no es muy higiénico que digamos, así que me bañé y luego me fui a la cama, realmente estaba muy cansada, antes de dormir escuché el auto de Stefan salir con Elena, seguramente la llevaba a su casa.

La mañana siguiente pasó rapidísima, antes de salir al instituto vi a Damon, aún seguía dormido pero ya había recuperado la tonalidad de su piel, sólo bastaba esperar que el bezoar eliminara por completo el veneno de su cuerpo, eso llevaba unos días así que estaba mas que segura que en unos días iba a estar rondado como siempre por la casa, fui al instituto, di las clases, pero al finalizar Stefan y yo nos dirigimos directo a la morgue, tuvimos suerte de que el pueblo vecino llevara para que le realicen las autopsias en la morgue local de Mistyc Fall, así que con un poco de persuasión de parte de Stefan nos dejaron entrar y ver los cuerpos, al verlos lo supe, era lo que mas me temía, esos cuerpos habían muerto por causa de la maldición asesina, mientras regresábamos en el auto le expliqué a Stefan lo que eran las maldiciones imperdonables, lo que hacían y sus consecuencias.

- ¿Tu alguna vez haz usado alguna?

- No, jamás use las maldiciones imperdonables, pero recibí bastantes cruciatus y créeme es lo mas doloroso que sentí en toda mi vida, es como si te estuvieran desgarrando por dentro – le expliqué.

- ¿Y por que no usaste alguna para defenderte?

- No es tan fácil, los magos que usan ese tipo de maldiciones realmente quieren causar daño, y si algún mago las usara se ganaría un boleto directo a Azkaban.

- ¿Azkaban?

- Es una prisión para magos, se encuentra en medio del océano, los dementores son los guardianes de esa prisión.

- Es escalofriante.

- Si lo es.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

- No sé que pensar, hay cosas que no me cierran, pero tengo dudas.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a aclarar las dudas Hermione?

- Tú no puedes ayudarme Stefan, pero sé quien puede hacerlo.

- ¿Quién?

- Harry Potter.

- ¿Dónde los encontramos? Hay que ir a buscarlos.

- Oh no, no metería a Harry en esto, además ellos no están aquí.

- ¿Dónde estan?

- Londres – dije y suspiré – pero tengo una forma de comunicarme con ellos, tal vez me puedan dar alguna información si hubo algún preso que se escapó de Azkaban.

- Bueno cuando lleguemos a la casa puedes usar el teléfono para hablar con ellos.

- No es mi idea usar el teléfono, dudo mucho que Ron responda.

- ¿Y como te comunicarás?

- Ya lo verás Stefan.

Estuvimos a los quince minutos en la casa, Elena nos estaba esperando junto con Bonnie, ellas se fueron directo a la salida del instituto a la casa de Stefan para cuidar a Damon, aunque aún seguía sumido en un sueño profundo.

Entramos en la casa, las chicas se veían ansiosas.

- ¿Qué han podido averiguar? – preguntó Elena - ¿alguna teoría de que los pudo matar?

- Si – contestó Stefan y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

- Si ¿Qué?

- Vimos los cuerpos, y Pearl tenía razón, no fueron atacados por ningún vampiro, así que suponemos que el que mató a esas personas debe de ser un mago.

- ¿Un mago? – preguntó Bonnie.

- Si, algún mago tenebroso que anda suelto, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- Hermione por que no te comunicas con ese tal Harry – sugirió Stefan.

- Si será lo mejor, espero que Harry pueda tener alguna información – Abrí mi bolso y busqué hasta encontrar una pequeña bolsita, una vez en mi mano me acerqué a la chimenea, pero antes miré a las chicas – Por cierto ¿Damon ha despertado?

- No sigue tal cual, ni siquiera se ha movido de posición – dijo Elena.

- Bien, bueno veamos – saqué mi varita y abrí la bolsita.

- Hermione ¿puedo saber que estas tratando de hacer?

- Ya te lo dije Stefan, voy a comunicarme con Harry.

- ¿Pero como? ¿piensas incendiar la casa?

- No, espera un momento y lo verás.

Tomé un puñado de polvos flu y los tiré en la chimenea, enseguida el fuego se tornó de color verde, escuché murmurar algo a Bonnie, entonces me acerqué y dije con voz clara y fuerte.

- Harry Potter, departamentos de aurores, Londres – el fuego revivió y sólo me bastaba esperar unos momentos, esperaba que Harry estuviera en su oficina, pero no fue Harry quien me respondió.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó una voz muy conocida.

- ¿Ron, eres tú?

- Si – me dijo mi querido amigo y sentí las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos, los extrañaba tanto – Ron soy yo, Hermione, recibí su lindo vociferador, te tengo que regañar Ronald Weasley, ¿has mandado a Errol tan lejos? Estas loco Ron, pudo haber muerto.

- Hermione por favor debía encontrarte. Por cierto ¿Dónde estas? Te fuiste sin avisar de un día para el otro realmente nos hemos preocupado por ti.

- Lo lamento Ron, pero así debía ser.

- Te echamos mucho de menos Hermione.

- Yo a ustedes – podía sentir a mis espaldas que tanto Stefan, Elena y Bonnie miraban hipnotizados el fuego - ¿Y Harry?

- Esta de licencia – explicó Ron – no esta viniendo al ministerio hace una semana nació mi segundo sobrino, Harry está muy emocionado.

- Felicidades Ron.

- Gracias, pero me puedes decir ¿Dónde estas?

- No por el momento Ron, aún no, pero debo pedirte algo.

- Dime Hermione.

- Aquí en donde estoy, están sucediendo cosas extrañas, hace una semana atrás dementores atacaron.

- ¿Qué? ¿dementores? Eso es imposible el ministerio se hubiera enterado Hermione. No hubo ataque de dementores en ningún lugar de Londres.

- No estoy en Londres Ron, estoy mucho mas lejos, digamos cruzando el océano, pero volviendo al tema de los dementores, cosas raras están pasando Ron.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Ah habido muertes, muertes misteriosas, hace unos días murieron 12 muggles en una calle en pleno día, sus cuerpos no han sufrido ningún daño físico ¿sabes lo que eso significa Ron?

- Que alguien utilizó la maldición asesina en esos muggles – concluyó Ron.

- Es lo mismo que yo pienso, pero mi pregunta es ¿Quién? ¿se ha reportado que alguien haya escapado de Azkaban?

- No, pero… - Ron no terminó la frase.

- Pero ¿Qué? ¿Ron? ¿me estas ocultando algo.

- Lo lamento Hermione, y odio tener que ser yo el que te diga esto pero hace dos semanas aproximadamente Lucius Malfoy murió en la prisión.

- Pues eso para mi es una buena noticia, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo Ron, hace mucho tiempo que ese hombre debía morir – finalicé.

- Pero aún no terminé Hermione – me dijo Ron – alguien ha…

- ¡Ron, por favor continua!

- Hermione lo siento mucho, pero han profanado la tumba de Draco – dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué? – en ese momento sentí como las lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, ¿Quién sería capaz de cometer tal atrocidad?

- Lo siento mucho Herms, de verdad, estamos haciendo lo imposible para encontrar al culpable, pero no tenemos ni idea, y lo han destruido todo, todo se ha quemado, con Harry creemos que fue alguien que odiaba mucho a los Malfoy, sobre todo a Lucius por eso creemos que fue un acto de venganza.

- ¿Y Narcisa?

- Ella está viviendo por ahora en la casa de Andrómeda, aún tiene miedo de regresar y quedarse sola en esa enorme mansión, me da un poco de pena verla Hermione, se ha quedado completamente sola.

- Ron, gracias por decirme esto – me sequé las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y sentí que me apoyaban una mano en el hombro, cuando miré Elena estaba allí arrodillada a mi lado.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Ron.

- Elena Gilbert – se presentó.

- Hola soy Ron.

Interrumpí la conversación por que realmente lo único que deseaba era irme a la cama a descansar un rato, el dolor que sentía por dentro me estaba consumiendo,

- Ron, por favor te pido que averigües algo, lo que sea que me pueda ayudar, yo dentro de poco me pondré en contacto nuevamente, saluda a Harry y a Ginny y dale mis felicitaciones por el nuevo bebe, gracias Ron, eres un buen amigo – dije y me alejé de la chimenea cortando la comunicación antes de que Ron dijese algo mas.

- Hermione, lamento lo que ha pasado – me dijo Elena y me abrazó.

- Gracias, no te preocupes estaré bien, pero debo ir a mi dormitorio, estoy cansada.

- Ve tranquila, cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos aquí.

Subí las escaleras y cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación me tiré en la cama y sucumbí ante las lagrimas, ¿Quién fue capaz de cometer una atrocidad como esa? A la tumba de Draco, Mi Draco…

Dos días más habían pasado desde que me comuniqué con Ron, por suerte la semana estaba terminando, era viernes en la noche, Stefan y Elena iban a salir a una pequeña fiesta en no se donde, así que yo preferí quedarme en la casa, además no estaba de buen humor, esos últimos dos días los pasé del instituto a la casa y de la casa al instituto, Pearl no se había comunicado con nosotros desde esa noche que estuvo aquí, pero por un lado estaba mas tranquila, no se había registrado ninguna muerte en esos días.

Vi salir a Stefan, yo me quedé un rato mas en la sala leyendo, Damon no se había despertado aún y por una parte me estaba preocupando, hacía cuatro días que estaba sumido en un sueño profundo, así que dejé por un momento el libro y subí a su habitación, entré, estaba todo oscuro, las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, vi a Damon recostado en la cama, su respiración era rítmica, y su estado general era satisfactorio, había recuperado su tonalidad, su heridas cicatrizaron todas bien, todos los días le daba una dosis de poción abastecedora, pero él no despertaba y yo me preguntaba ¿Cuál era el motivo? Debía despertar, me acerqué un poco mas, tenía el edredón por debajo de su cintura y dejaba a la vista todo su torso desnudo, así que tomé las frazadas y lo tapé hasta arriba, le acomodé la almohada. Cuando estaba por salir del cuarto sentí movimiento detrás de mí, me giré nuevamente a Damon, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirándome. Enseguida me acerqué a él, tomé una silla y me senté al lado de su cama, él me miraba extrañado.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté yo.

- Bien, pero ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- No entiendo a lo que te estas refiriendo.

- Te vi entrar.

- ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo despierto?

- Si, desde que escuché la puerta abrirse, ahora lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por si duermo destapado?

- Eres un idota, te estaba cuidando – le dije indignada.

- Ja, ¿cuidando? Por favor Hermione sé que me odias.

- Yo no te odio, so idiota, si te odiara no te hubiera salvado.

- ¿Salvado? ¿de que? – me preguntó el muy descarado.

- ¿De que? De morir – le dije.

- No entiendo de lo que hablas.

- Damon por si acaso ¿recuerdas algo?

- No, sólo que ayer me agarré una terrible resaca, estaba un poco ebrio, debí quedarme dormido por que tenía pensado irme de aquí – finalizó.

- Damon hace cuatro días que estas inconciente – le dije y sus ojos celestes me miraron.

- No puede ser.

- Si Damon, tú viniste a mi habitación hace unos días atrás y me dijiste que te ibas, por supuesto no te detuve, pero esa noche oímos Stefan y yo un ruido, alguien había roto la ventana y dejado una nota para tu hermano que decía, que si te querían volver a ver vivo, yo debía entregarme – le dije.

- ¿Qué? Es decir que todo, aguarda un momento ¿no fue un sueño? Por que al despertar aquí y verme dormido creí que fue un sueño.

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Yo estaba atado – dijo y hacía gestos graciosos con su cara – y había un maldito vampiro que me estaba torturando – hizo un pausa – luego vi una silla voladora golpearlo, tu estabas ahí, luego éramos invisibles y no recuerdo mas nada, ¿pero realmente no fue un sueño?

- No lo fue, todo ha sido real Damon, quedaste inconciente así que te traje aquí, tenías altas dosis de verbena en tu cuerpo, así que te di un antídoto poco común, pero que funcionó por que te saco fuera de peligro, has estado inconciente por todos estos días debido a que te di una poción para que puedas dormir, realmente necesitabas descansar por que el veneno casi te mata Damon.

- ¿Tú me salvaste? ¿Por qué lo harías?

- Si te salvé, pero quiero que sepas que sólo lo hice para que no corran peligro la vida de tu hermano ni la de Elena, Stefan realmente se puso muy mal cuando supo que te habían capturado, y quería ir a toda costa a sacarte pero no lo dejé, ideé un plan, convencí a tu hermano de que me deje a mi sacarte de allí, así que en resumen funciono y ahora estas aquí.

Damon se quedó en silencio mirándome fijo por varios minutos, luego sentí un ruido bastante desgarrador, provenía del estomago de Damon.

- Tengo hambre – me dijo.

- Bueno eso no es muy bueno para mí – le dije en tono de broma – ahora vengo voy a buscarte algo – salí de la habitación y corrí hacía la cocina, abrí una heladera pequeña y tomé varios blister que contenían medio litro de sangre cada uno y regresé, cuando entré Damon estaba levantándose - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Necesito aire.

- Pues regresa a la cama ahora – le dije – aún no estas recuperado por completo Damon.

- No es necesario yo estoy… - pero luego se tambaleó un poco y se agarró del escritorio.

- Me acerqué y lo ayudé a sentarse en la cama.

- Aún estas débil, por mas que te sientas como nuevo, debes alimentarte ahora – le dije y le dí la sangre.

- Gracias Hermione – rompió el blister y bebió un poco - ¿Qué me he perdido en estos días?

- No tienes idea.

- Oh por favor, es un pequeño pueblo, ¿Qué cosas pueden pasar en cuatro días?

- Pues prepárate para escuchar – le dije y comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido durante el periodo que él estuvo inconciente.

Cuando terminé Damon me miraba incrédulo.

- Doce cuerpos, eso es imposible y murieron así de la nada, es extraño.

- Lo es, con Stefan estamos averiguando pero no sabemos mucho más.

- ¿Qué pueden querer de ti?

- No lo sé, no tengo nada de especial, pero lo voy a averiguar.

- Pues cuenta conmigo – me dijo y le sonreí.

- Gracias, Damon – luego hubo como un silencio incómodo, así que me levanté de la silla y caminé hacía la puerta.

- ¿Te vas?

- Creo que sí, es mejor que descanses ¿aún tienes hambre?

- No estoy bien – me respondió – no necesito descansar mas, además es agradable hablar contigo, aunque hablas demasiado ¿alguien te lo había dicho alguna vez?

- Si, me lo han dicho, y me siento orgullosa por eso Damon.

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Draco – respondí y sentí como me temblaba la voz al pronunciar su nombre, tomé el pomo de la puerta, pero sentí que Damon se acercó y me daba vuelta para ponerme frente a él.

- No quise incomodarte, no quería que lo recuerdes, realmente lo lamento Hermione yo…

- Descuida, no hay problema Damon, es que me enteré cosas que sucedieron en Londres estos días y es sobre Draco y – las lagrimas salieron, no quería llorar frente a él, no quería que me viera como una mujer débil y tonta.

- ¿Cosas malas?

- Profanaron su tumba – le dije

- ¿Quién pudo hacer una cosa semejante?

- No lo sé.

- Hermione, mírame – levante mi ojos y sentí sus frías manos agarrando mi rostro, secó mis lagrimas con sus dedos – yo te ayudaré a encontrar al culpable, cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias Damon.

Otra vez ese silencio incomodo entre nosotros, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí.

- Damon – dije mientras suspiraba – quiero que sepas que lamento lo que te ha pasado con Katherine – dije finalmente y pude sentir como se tensó cuando mencioné su nombre.

- Ella no significa nada para mí – me dijo – jugo conmigo y Stefan.

Pero tu la amabas, y murió… es muy duro superar la muerte de alguien querido.

- Ella no murió Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Pero tu dijiste que…

- Si yo dije, por que así lo creí durante muchos años, me arriesgué a abrir la tumba donde supuestamente estaba para poder rehacer nuestra vida juntos, pero la muy perra jamás entró en esa tumba, ella se salvó y ha estado quien sabe donde haciendo de las suyas, si realmente le hubiera importado me hubiera buscado, pero no… no lo hizo, y cuando supe que estaba viva y ella no me buscó lo comprendí, sólo era un juego, Stefan y yo fuimos un maldito juego para Katherine, era tentador que dos hermanos se peleen por una mujer y lo logró.

- Damon lo lamento no quise incomodarte con esto.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste Hermione? Quiero la verdadera respuesta, tu leíste lo que yo te dejé, supiste la verdad de lo que era, pero aún así me salvaste y me gustaría saber ¿por que?

- Bueno – dije y me senté nuevamente en la silla, Damon tomo asiento sobre la cama enfrente de mí – cuando leí tu diario, no se, pensé cualquier cosa, deseaba irme corriendo de aquí, pero me puse a pensar solo por un momento, tanto tú como Stefan pudieron haberme matado, pero no lo hicieron, luego vino la sheriff a buscarte y mencionó a los vampiros, dijo que tu ayudabas a cazarlos y todo paso muy rápido, luego recibimos la nota y si quieres una respuesta sincera, realmente fui allí a buscarte por que sentí que era mi deber, me sentí culpable.

- No tienes por que hacerlo Hermione, tú no tienes por que sentir culpa por mí y no era tu deber ir a sacarme de allí.

- Lo sé, pero deseaba hacerlo Damon – le confesé – sabes me hizo bien, me sentí viva después de mucho tiempo.

- Gracias entonces por rescatarme Hermione.

- De nada.

- ¿Quieres saber como me siento? – me preguntó Damon.

- ¿Cómo?

- Siento como si yo fuera la damisela en peligro y tú el caballero musculoso que me ha rescatado, es raro.

- Ja, ja – estallé en carcajadas – tú estas mal de la cabeza.

- Stefan dice lo mismo, pero no le hago caso, no se puede conformar al todo el mundo – me dijo bromeando y luego me sonrió.

- Creo que tú y yo hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo – le dije.

- Yo opino lo mismo – hizo una breve pausa y luego puso voz de seductor – Hola me llamo Damon Salvatore, soy un vampiro y tengo 145 años.

- Encantada Damon, soy Hermione Jane Granger, bruja y tengo 23 años.

- Es un placer señorita Granger.

Bueno no fue tan malo después de todo nos quedamos hablando hasta bien entrada la noche de tonterías y cosas triviales, fue divertido para mí, por un momento me olvidé de todo y solo disfruté el momento…


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPITULO 9

El lugar era oscuro, húmedo, las paredes estaban cubiertas de humedad en los rincones, el techo estaba completamente mohoso, el suelo se encontraba lleno de barro, había llovido casi toda la semana y por el cielorraso se filtraba el agua, no era muy común que alguien transite por ese pasillo, los pocos que pasaron por allí nunca mas regresaron, en esos momentos por allí caminaba él, no sabía muy bien a donde iba a llegar pero las pistas lo habían llevado allí, el venía desde Londres, por fin pudo dejar esa maldita ciudad, quería comenzar una nueva vida, y lo iba a lograr, así estaba estipulado, cada detalle estaba totalmente calculado, y las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había planeado, suspiro aliviado, por fin la vida le daba la oportunidad de cumplir con su mas ansiado deseo. Continuó caminado por el pasillo unos cuantos metros mas, hasta toparse con una enorme puerta de hierro forjado golpeo pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que la abrió con tan solo un movimiento. Entró y ante sus ojos apareció una espaciosa sala decorada de forma elegante, una chimenea encendida crepitaba en el medio de la estancia, frente a esta había un hermoso sillón antiguo del siglo XV y sentada sobre él se encontraba alguien, él no pudo ver su rostro pero la reconoció, caminó directo hacia el sillón, cuando estuvo frente a la persona esbozó una sonrisa.

- Te demoraste mucho – dijo.

- Lamento mi retraso.

- ¿Has dejado alguna pista?

- No, todo salió deacuerdo a lo planeado.

- Bien, así me gusta.

- Gracias.

- Será mejor que te sientes – le ofreció al recién llegado - ¿alguien te ha visto?

- Nadie

- Excelente.

- Sabes, me costó bastante encontrarte, no me lo has puesto fácil.

- Lo sé, sólo los más inteligentes llegan a mí.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Todo a su tiempo, nada nos corre, planearemos cada una de nuestras jugadas con delicadeza, profesionalismo y sobre todo con paciencia – el invitado miró confundido – la paciencia es lo que nos va a llevar a la gloria mi querido amigo, tenemos toda la eternidad para planearlo.

- Claro – dijo no muy entusiasmado.

- Oh, por favor todo a su debido tiempo, sé que quieres venganza y la tendrás, los dos la tendremos, pero no es bueno actuar precipitadamente, las cosas suelen salirse de control.

- ¿Y cual será nuestro primer movimiento?

- Bueno, de eso quiero que tú te encargues.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Es fácil, quiero que le dejes un mensaje a la bruja.

- ¿Que tipo de mensaje?

- Quiero algo que la confunda, que la despiste de nosotros, no la veo tan inteligente como la describen.

- Pero lo es y mucho.

- Entonces con mas razón, despístala, se mas inteligente que ella, tú la conoces.

- Lamentablemente sí.

- Pero eso para nosotros es una ventaja – le dijo y luego se acercó a él - ¿Sabes? Te extrañaba – luego paso su lengua sobre sus labios – mas tarde lo planearemos, pero ahora necesito un poco de acción mi amor – le dijo mientras se fundía en un beso excitante, luego las ropas empezaron a sobrar y se unieron en una danza, peligrosa, candente y sobre todo afrodisíaca.

* * *

El sábado arrancó dentro de todo normal, no había dormido mucho por que había pasado casi toda la noche hablando con Damon, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me acosté, pero creo que me quedé dormida, o algo así por que estaba segura que no fue por mis propios medios que llegué a mi habitación, miré la hora y quedé sorprendida era tardísimo, casi nunca me permitía levantarme tan tarde, eran las doce del mediodía, me fui al baño y me di una ducha para terminar de despertarme, cuando terminé me cepille mi cabello y me puse ropa cómoda, un jean y una blusa de entre casa, me calcé las zapatillas y bajé a la sala, no había nadie así que fui a la cocina, pero estaba vacía, mi estómago rugió así que me exprimí un par de naranjas y me preparé un sándwich, antes de sentarme a comer recogí el diario y mientras almorzaba me puse al corriente con las noticias, no había nada fuera de lo común, y tampoco se anunciaba ninguna muerte, eso por un lado me dejó mas tranquila, me puse a leer la sección astral, pero me desconcentró por completo el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse, a los pocos minutos Elena y Stefan entraban en la cocina.

- Hola Hermione, buen provecho – me dijo Elena.

- Gracias – les dije y tomé un poco de jugo de naranja por que tenía el sándwich atorado - ¿Cómo les ha ido en la fiesta?

- Bien, si se puede decir de esa manera – contó Elena – todos terminaron ebrios, y haciendo tonterías.

- Bueno por lo menos se divirtieron un rato – le dije.

- ¿Y tú que has hecho? ¿te has quedado toda la noche leyendo?

- No, pero si me desvelé anoche, me quedé hablando con Damon, por cierto ha despertado – comenté al pasar, en ese momento sentí que Stefan me clavaba la vista.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien, aunque estaba un poco confundido no recordaba nada, así que lo tuve que poner al tanto de todo.

- ¿Y ahora donde esta? – preguntó Stefan.

- No lo sé, me he despertado hace uno pocos minutos – le dije a Stefan – pero no he visto a tu hermano aún.

- Hablaban de mí – Damon apareció por la puerta de la cocina esbozando una sonrisa, se acercó a Stefan - ¿apuesto a que me extrañabas hermano?

- Digamos que algo.

- Mentiroso, no sabes vivir sin mí Stefan, algún día lo reconocerás.

- ¿Y como te siente hoy? – pregunté a Damon.

- Muy bien ¿tú? Espero que hayas dormido bien, por que eres terrible.

- ¿De que hablas? – le pregunté.

- Te quedaste dormida en mi cama – dijo y sonrió, yo me puse roja al instante – ¿siempre gritas cuando duermes?

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

- Anoche te pusiste a gritar como loca, hasta llegué a preocuparme por tu salud mental – hizo una pausa y luego imitó mi voz – "Eres un idiota Ronald, mi gato no me ha comido a tu asquerosa rata, aprende a cuidar mejor a tus mascotas"

Bien lo único que esperaba era que la tierra me tragara por que Damon hizo una imitación perfecta de mí, Stefan y Elena no pudieron evitar reír.

- Oigan no es gracioso – les dije, pero sus risas aumentaron.

- Si lo es Hermione y eso no es todo ¿quieres que siga?

- No gracias, si quieres burlarte de mí hazlo pero no en mi presencia – le dije.

- No me estoy burlando Hermione, es solo una broma.

- Pues no me gustan las bromas, menos si soy yo el centro de atención.

- ¿Dónde esta la Hermione de anoche? La divertida, bromista Hermione.

- Pues creo que no ha vuelto esta mañana – le dije.

- Pues yo creo que debes ser siempre de esa manera, no te queda esa personalidad de mujer de hierro, por que no lo eres.

- ¿Tú que sabes? – le dije molesta - ¿te crees que por que anoche estuvimos bromeando un poco, me conoces? Tú no sabes nada de mí.

- Yo creo que estas equivocada, se mucho sobre ti Hermione.

- Eso por que eres un metiche que lee cosas ajenas.

- Pues tú también…

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Elena - ¿Pueden dejar de pelear por un momento?

- No estamos peleando – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y miramos a Elena, luego ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Stefan y Elena nos miraban, pero no podíamos para de reír, en ese momento sonó el timbre, Stefan salio a abrir la puerta, a los pocos minutos regresó y detrás de él apareció la Sheriff del pueblo, que se alegró mucho al ver a Damon.

- ¿Así que has decido volver?

- Pues digamos que no puedo estar lejos de aquí.

- Eso es bueno Damon, me alegre que estés aquí.

- Gracias Liz – le dijo cortésmente.

- Vine hoy aquí por que acaba de suceder un asesinato – dijo y todos los que allí estábamos la miramos – no es algo común, creo que sucedió anoche, murieron dos muchachos, deberían de tener entre 16 o 17 años.

- ¿Vampiros? – preguntó Damon.

- No lo sé, puede ser que si como puede que no, por eso estoy aquí necesito su ayuda, he dado órdenes estrictas de que nadie se acerque a la escena de crimen hasta que yo vuelva.

- Bien iré – dijo Damon.

- Yo también – dije y terminé de un solo sorbo mi jugo de naranja.

- Cuente con notros Liz – dijo Elena y Stefan asintió con su cabeza.

Tomé un saco ligero y nos fuimos directo hacia el centro de la ciudad, nos desviamos por una calle que no tenía salida, al final se podían ver las patrullas con sus sirenas prendidas, vallas impidiendo el paso a los curiosos.

Bajamos del auto los cinco, y caminamos directo hacía la escena del crimen, los policías nos dejaron pasar, pero sus ojos vigilaban todos nuestro movimientos, crucé la última valla y me paré en seco, allí había dos cadáveres, dos chicos como había dicho la sheriff, uno de ellos tenía el cuello totalmente desgarrado y se notaba que no quedaba ni una gota de sangre dentro de él, a su lado el otro cadáver no tenía ni solo rasguño, pero así todo estaba muerto, sus ojos miraban al vacío, ¿Cuántas veces había visto esa expresión? Pues ya había perdido la cuenta, pero lo que mas me dejó sin habla fue la imagen que estaba pintada en la pared con sangre. Me quedé así con la vista fija en esa imagen, mientras los demás hablaban a mí alrededor.

- Bueno estamos seguros que uno fue atacado por un vampiro – dijo Liz.

- Eso es más que obvio, pero ¿si a este lo atacó un vampiro, que cosa atacó al otro? – preguntó Elena.

- No lo sabemos, esta entero, los forenses dicen que no presenta fracturas, es como si hubiera entrado en un paro cardiaco.

- Bueno tal vez vio como un vampiro atacaba al otro y murió de un ataque al corazón – dedujo Stefan.

- No lo creo hermano, si yo fuera un vampiro – dijo he hizo una mueca – aunque me hubiera descubierto y haya muerto de manera natural, igualmente se alimentaría de él por mas muerto que haya estado.

- Damon puedes que tengas razón.

- Casi siempre la tengo hermano.

Yo no emití comentario alguno mi ojos aún seguían mirando la pared.

- ¿Alguien sabe que significa ese dibujo? – preguntó la sheriff.

- No tengo idea – dijo Stefan.

- Yo realmente no se que significa, pero admito que el que lo hizo dibuja muy bien.

- Damon por favor – lo regañó Elena – esto es serio.

- Lo sé, no es necesario que…

- La Marca Tenebrosa – dije yo de pronto y todos me miraron.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Damon.

- Esa es la marca tenebrosa.

- ¿Y que significa?

- Seguramente Damon tú ya lo sepas, por que lo has leído de mi diario – le dije – recuerda a Voldemort, él siempre mandaba a sus seguidores a matar, y cada vez que alguien moría aparecía la marca.

- Claro tú lo mencionaste, una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca – recordó Damon - ¿pero para que hacer algo como eso?

- Eso es solo un mensaje para mí – dije.

- ¿Para ti? – preguntó Stefan.

- Así es, mira debajo de la serpiente – le dije indicando – ¿puedes leer lo que hay debajo?

- No mucho, es difícil verlo – dijo Stefan.

- Pues allí dice "Descubre quien soy sangre sucia? Está escrito en runas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es un mensaje para ti? – preguntó Stefan – allí no dice nada sobre ti.

- Oh si lo dice – le dije y un par de lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos – dice Sangre sucia.

- Pero eso es absurdo – dijo Elena.

- No lo es – dijo Damon – es un mensaje para Hermione ¿pero quien sabe que estas aquí?

- No tengo idea.

- Esperen un momento allí no hace ninguna referencia a Hermione, ¿Por qué supones que el mensaje es para ti?

- Stefan, Sangre sucia, esa soy yo.

- No tiene sentido – dijo Elena – toda la sangre es igual – luego se giró hacia Stefan - ¿Cierto?

- Claro que sí.

- No se refiere a la sangre en si, se refiere a la sangre sucia, así es como me llamaban a mí, sangre sucia, por ser hija de muggles.

Todos se quedaron un momento mirando la pared, Damon se acercó a mí y me susurró.

- No eres una sangre sucia Hermione – luego un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

- Gracias Damon.

- No hay de que.

- En conclusión ¿saben que fue lo que atacó? – preguntó Liz.

- Un vampiro seguro – dijo Elena y Stefan asintió con la mirada.

- Pues yo lo dudo – dije de pronto – no creo que solo fuera un vampiro, también fue un mago, pero no cualquier mago sino un mortífago, sería el único que puede dibujar la marca – deduje – o tal vez fue solo… - me callé por un momento y razoné, todos me miraban expectantes – uno solo atacó.

- ¿Pero era mago o vampiro? – preguntó Elena.

- Creo sino me equivoco las dos cosas, un mago y vampiro a la vez – les dije.

- ¿Tienes idea de quien pudo ser?

- Bueno el ministerio hizo un pacto con los vampiros hace muchos años, ellos no podían beber sangre de los magos, estaba prohibido, eh hicieron un pacto, jamás atacarían a un mago o bruja, nunca por que de lo contrario lo aniquilarían, permitiéndole a los vampiros que se queden en Londres, pero por lo que veo aquí dudo mucho que dos hayan echo esto, solo fue uno.

- ¿Y por que lo haría así y no chupar la sangre del otro? – me preguntó Stefan.

- Lo hizo para despistar, lo que quiere es confundirme.

- En todo caso es confundirnos a todos – me dijo Damon.

- Necesito regresar a la casa, tengo que consultar algo en la biblioteca – dije de pronto.

- Bueno chicos, gracias por ayudarnos, pero por el momento nada de esto se sabrá.

- Gracias Sheriff – le dijo Stefan.

Nosotros nos fuimos directo a la casa en absoluto silencio, necesitaba urgente saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía alguna que otra pista, sólo tendría que acomodarlas en su correcto lugar para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ni bien pisé la casa de los hermanos Salvatore corrí hacía la biblioteca, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, Damos, Stefan y Elena los tres seguían mis pasos, una vez que traspase la puerta, me fui directo hacía las estanterías laterales, en donde si no me fallaba la memoria había visto un libro que fue escrito por uno de los vampiros mas conocidos el Conde Drácula, estaba segura que allí podía encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

- ¿Qué se supone que buscamos Hermione? – preguntó Damon,

- Un libro que fue escrito por el conde Drácula.

- ¿Y para qué? ¿de que nos sirve eso ahora?

- Pues en ese libro Drácula escribe de su estancia en Londres, habla sobre un lugar bajo tierra, todos lo interpretan como una tumba pero no se refiere a eso, solo los entendidos llegaban a comprender las escrituras de Drácula.

- Así todo no entiendo.

- Ya lo entenderás – le dije mientras miraba los libros, estaba casi segura que lo había visto por ahí.

- Buscaremos por este sector Hermione – me dijo Elena.

- Bueno.

Seguimos buscando, yo estaba mas que segura que lo había visto al libro así que no perdería las esperanzas. A los diez minutos Damon regresaba con una sonrisa y un libro en la mano.

- ¿Este es el libro? – me preguntó.

- Así es, este es el libro – me lo dio y fui directo a sentarme, sentí como Stefan, Elena y Damon se sentaban a mí alrededor.

Apoyé el libro en mi falda, abrí y busqué el índice, pude percibir los ojos azules de Damon sobre mí y me alteró un poco, pero traté de ignorarlo, estaba tan concentrada que hice lo que siempre hago cuando me concentro, mordí mi labio inferior y fruncí el ceño, estaba tan metida en la lectura que la voz de Damon me sobresaltó.

- ¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso! – me dijo.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué deje de hacer que? – le pregunté extrañada – no hice nada.

- Pues si lo haces, es mas lo sigues haciendo ahora – me dijo.

- Damon creo que te estas volviendo loco, por favor necesito concentrarme, no me interrumpas.

- Pero entonces deja de hacer eso.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Eso que haces con tu boca Hermione – me dijo de pronto y sentí mis mejillas al rojo vivo. No era la primera vez que me decían eso, Draco en una ocasión había reaccionado de la misma manera y eso me hizo sentir aún mas avergonzada, así que traté de relajarme.

- Stefan ¿dime si tú lo notaste? – dijo Damon a su hermano – ¿ese gesto no es sexy?

Sentí como Stefan se incomodaba, odiaba cuando Damon hacía esas cosas, me hacía sentir una idiota. Pero Stefan asintió con la cabeza y Elena lo miró enojada.

- Basta – dije – creo haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

- ¿Que dice?

- Bueno él aquí habla del tiempo en que estuvo en Londres, menciona que se tuvo que encontrar en el despacho de un conocido y respetado hombre, no sabía de donde venía, pero lo citaron dentro de una cabina de teléfono, que esta se hundió hasta llevarlo a un lugar bajo tierra, él no pudo ver bien a donde se dirigía, así que se relajó, cuando las puertas de la cabina se abrieron se encontró con un hombre, bastante viejo, así lo describe él, habla de un arco y de las voces mortíferas que salen de él. Allí menciona el pacto que firmaron, donde decía que ninguno de su especie se alimentaría de magos, pero Drácula mintió, una de sus amantes las más amada por él, un día se fue, por que conoció a un mago y se enamoró de él, él le pidió la inmortalidad y se convirtió en uno de los magos mas temibles, no sólo era fuerte e inmortal, sino que su magia se volvió mucho mas obscura y poderosa. A Drácula lo condenaron por romper el pacto, pero nadie encontró a la mujer, no saben que fue lo que paso, tal vez sigue viva, o tal vez el mago en algún momento la mató pero nadie supo de ella.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el asesinato de los dos chicos?

- Esto prueba mi teoría, lo que mató a esos muchachos fue sólo uno, y era tanto un vampiro como un mago – finalicé.

- Eso es asombroso, ¿se puede?

- Bueno esto lo prueba, así que estoy casi segura, y es mas llegué a la conclusión de que el mago que es un vampiro también fue un mortífago, creo que debo comunicarme con Harry o Ron, necesito un registro de todos los prisioneros que salieron en libertad condicional de Azkaban.

- ¡Eres brillante Hermione! – me dijo Elena y yo le sonreí.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Stefan, él atendió. Pero no emitió sonido solo antes de cortar dijo. – Se lo diré.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Elena.

- Pearl, ha recibido la llamada – y me miró.

- ¿Qué es lo quiere? – le pregunté.

- Dijo que vallas a la antigua iglesia.

- Bien, iré entonces.

- No puedes ir sola – dijo Damon – es peligroso iremos contigo.

- Damon tú escuchaste lo que dijo Pearl, tiene que ir sola.

- Pero eso es una locura, no puede ir sola.

- Claro que puedo Damon – dije enojada.

- Pues yo iré contigo.

- No – le dije y me mantuve firme – iré sola.

- Pues tú no me puedes detener Hermione.

- Claro que puedo – le dije y saqué mi varita.

- ¿Me vas a hechizar?

- Si, si es necesario.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo entonces por que no bien traspases esas puertas yo estaré detrás de ti.

- Tus deseos son órdenes – le dije – PETRIFICUS TOTALUS.

Bueno no quería hacerlo pero no me quedaba salida, debía ir sola al encuentro, así lo querían, y no pensaba poner la vida en riesgo de los demás por mi culpa, les pedí a Elena y Stefan que se quedaran que me comunicaría con ellos para mantenerlos informados, también les dije que los efectos del hechizo de Damon se le iban a pasar en una hora maso menos, esperaba poder regresar antes.

Dejé la casa y fui directo a donde me habían citado, no me agradaba mucho la idea de la iglesia abandonada, estaba justo en el cementerio, y estaba muy segura de que algo malo me aguardaba allí, pero no tenía miedo, la valentía era una de mis mas apreciadas virtudes, era una Gryffindor y eso no lo iba a cambiar nunca, así que con mi varita fuertemente agarrada entré en el bosque, caminé por el sendero que conducía directo hacía la iglesia, mientras le rezaba a Merlín para que todo resultara bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de los hermanos Salvatore, Damon yacía en el suelo inmóvil, en sus ojos se podía apreciar la bronca y frustración que sentía en ese momento, estaba enojado, con Hermione por no dejarlo ir y por hechizarlo, con Stefan por permitir que Hermione fuese sola y con Elena, no sabía por que estaba enojado con ella pero igualmente el sentimiento de enojo era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Le había escuchado a Hermione que el efecto tardaba aproximadamente una hora ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos, la bronca crecía en su pecho, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, lo único que podía hacer era mirar, de que le servia mirar sino podía hacer nada, escuchaba a Stefan y Elena hablar, él quería gritarles que se dejen de tanta charla y vayan detrás de Hermione, pero allí estaban los dos muy tranquilos mientras ella ponía en juego su vida por ellos, era absurdo y además ¿desde cuando Stefan permitía algo así?

Concentró todas sus fuerzas intentando mover las manos, pero era imposible, cerró los ojos y rogó por que Hermione regresara sana y salva. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar, estaba mas que seguro, y él debía evitarlo, si algo le sucedía no se lo perdonaría jamás, sus sentimientos eran confusos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se preocupaba tanto por alguien, siempre se preocupo de si mismo, pero ahora todo era diferente, Hermione estaba presente en cada pensamiento suyo desde la mañana hasta la noche, no tenía palabras para describir que era lo que le pasaba, por que nunca jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento.

Vio que Stefan se acercaba a él junto con Elena.

- Damon no me agrada verte así, pero quiero que entiendas que Hermione nos hizo prometer que no nos meteríamos en esto – los ojos de Damon hablaron por si solos, una rabia contenía transmitían al mirar a su hermano – sé que estás molesto, y lo lamento Damon, pero estoy seguro que Hermione lo podrá controlar es una mujer fuerte y sobre todo poderosa, bueno tú mas que nadie sabe a todo lo que ella se enfrentó y…- pero se calló al ver que había movimiento en la chimenea, llamas verdes danzaban.

- Stefan, creo que hay algo en la chimenea – Stefan se acercó y saltó hacía atrás al ver una cabeza que lo miraba.

- Hola – dijo – estoy buscando a Hermione Granger, soy Harry Potter.

- Hermione no se encuentra, encantado de conocerte me llamo Stefan – se presentó, y pudo escuchar una voz de fondo detrás de ese tal Harry Potter y la reconoció por que la había escuchado antes era Ron.

- ¿Se demorará mucho? Por que necesito hablar con ella urgente.

- Mira ella salió, y no tengo idea a la hora que va a regresar – le dijo Stefan.

Damon escuchaba la conversación, sintió un cosquilleo en las manos y en los labios, podía moverlos de a poco, así que se concentró para poder ser claro.

- Hermione se fue a una misión suicida – dijo los mas fuerte para que el hombre de la chimenea lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry.

- No le hagas caso, Damon por favor, es mi hermano y está enojado por que Hermione antes de irse lo petrificó – explicó Stefan.

- No es mentira – dijo Damon – ella se fue – y luego pensó ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de llamar la atención de ese Potter? Voló con su mente al diario de Hermione que había leído y allí lo supo, sabía lo que le tenía que decir para llamar su atención – Harry Potter, tu eres el chico que mató a Voldemort, pues hoy ha habido un asesinato y sobre los cuerpos se ha visto la marca tenebrosa – luego espero a escuchar la reacción de Potter.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Hermione se encuentra bien?

- No lo sabemos se ha ido a encontrar con lo que sea que hizo la marca, y fue sola – agregó Damon – yo quise acompañarla pero me hechizó.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Harry habló.

- Díganme en donde están, es la única forma que tengo de ir y ayudar a Hermione.

- Lo lamento mucho pero ella no quiere que ustedes lo sepan – dijo Stefan – es una decisión de ella y no quiero traicionar su confianza.

- Pero es de vida o muerte que me digan, si no la encontramos pronto puede morir, han pasado cosas muy malas en estos últimos días, por eso quise hablar con ella.

Pero Stefan se negaba a revelar el paradero, por otro lado Damon podía mover ya sus manos, así que de apoco se fue arrastrando hasta la chimenea.

- Damon ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Stefan.

- Es la única forma de salvarla, ellos la van a ayudar y yo también.

- Hermione no lo quiere.

- Pues me importa un pito lo que ella quiera o no – le dijo Damon enojado a su hermano - ¿Stefan que harías si fuera Elena la que está en lugar de Hermione? Créeme se que algo malo va a pasar, por una vez en tu maldita vida confía en mí.

Stefan asintió con la cabeza, Damon se acercó al fuego y le llamo la atención ver una cabeza en medio del fuego verde.

- Esto es Estados Unidos, Virginia, Mystic Fall´s – dijo Damon – casa de los hermanos Salvatore.

- Gracias – dijo Harry – en unos momentos estaremos allí – luego las llamas se apagaron.

- Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Damon, estas poniendo en juego muchas vidas al hacer lo que hiciste.

- Stefan, no me juzgues, si algo le llegara a pasar a Hermione yo… - no terminó la frase, pero Stefan sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando a Damon.

- ¿Te estás enamorando de ella?

- No digas idioteces Stefan – lo cortó Damon – yo jamás voy a amar a alguien.

Pero por dentro Stefan sabía la verdad, aunque se llevara mal con su hermano, era su hermano y lo conocía, Damon nunca había puesto tanta atención en una mujer desde Katherine, pero ahora hacía lo mismo con Hermione, si eso no era amor entonces ¿Qué era?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando saltaron enormes llamas verdes desde la chimenea, y dos hombres aparecieron por ella. Al entrar se encontraron con tres personas mirándolos, uno tirado en el suelo semipetrificado, una hermosa joven que los miraba sorprendida y un muchacho de mirada triste.

- Hola soy Harry Potter y el mi amigo Ronald Weasley –se presentó.

Stefan se acercó y estrechó la mano de ambos hombres.

- Stefan Salvatore, ella es mi novia Elena Gilbert – dijo mientras Elena los saludaba – y ese de allí es mi hermano Damon.

Tanto Harry como Ron miraron a Damon.

- Es extraño ¿no crees Harry? – preguntó Ron – Hermione siempre anda petrificando gente, no a perdido su toque.

- Ni que lo digas.

- Pues ¿alguno de ustedes me puede despetrificar?

- Con gusto, pero te advierto que aún tardarás en recobrar todo el control de tu cuerpo – le informó Harry, luego apuntó su varita a Damon y de esta salió un rayo rojo que dio directo en el pecho, a los pocos minutos Damon ya se encontraba de pie.

- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó Ron.

- Hubo ataques, ayer mataron a dos jóvenes, y sobre ellos pintaron con sangre la marca tenebrosa – les explicó Damon – no sabemos bien que es lo que ataco a los chicos, pero Hermione tenía una teoría, y hoy recibió una llamada que la esperaban en la iglesia cerca del cementerio, quise acompañarla pero no me ha dejado, dijo algo como que no quería poner en riesgo nuestras vidas – finalizó Damon.

- Pues necesito que nos indiquen como llegar a la iglesia – dijo Ron.

- Bien, yo iré con ustedes – se ofreció Damon.

- Damon no sabes lo que dices.

- Stefan iré te guste o no – luego se giró hacia Harry y Ron – será mejor que nos apuremos, vamos – luego los tres salieron de la casa a toda prisa, dejando a Stefan y Elena solos.

- ¿Crees que algo malo va a pasar?

- No lo sé Elena, puede que si, pero jamás en mi larga vida vi a Damon tan preocupado, ni siquiera la noche en la cual supuestamente Katherine murió.

* * *

Bien allí estaba en la vieja iglesia del pueblo, tenía bien sujeta mi varita, estaba absolutamente oscuro a mi alrededor, no podía ver nada, así que susurré un lumus y la punta de mi varita se encendió con una luz tenue, me arrepentí de haberlo echo, por que ahora el lugar se veía realmente escalofriante, no llegaba a iluminar todo, pero podía ver si algo se acercaba a mí, me quedé parada unos momentos en el centro de la iglesia, podía ver el altar completamente destruido y saqueado seguramente por vándalos, no quedaba ni un solo banco sano, todos se encontraban partidos y rotos, algunos seguramente fueron comidos por las polillas, apunté mi varita hacia el techo y las imágenes pintadas seguramente por algún pintor famoso de esa época daban miedo, era como si ángeles y demonios al mismo tiempo te observaran, un escalofrío me recorrió entera, respiré profundo tratando de controlar mi respiración y de calmarme a mi misma, escuché un ruido detrás de mí y cuando apunté mi varita solo vi una rata corriendo por el tirante, seguramente ella se habrá asustado de mí, pero admito que me sobresalté. Estaba sola, eso lo sentía, lo que sea que me había citado allí aún no llegaba, me sudaban un poco las manos, y mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad increíble dentro de mi pecho, pero a pesar de todo me sentía bien, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación de peligro y sentía como la adrenalina se expandía en mi cuerpo con cada paso. De pronto una neblina comenzó a aparecer rodeando todo a mi alrededor, y allí lo supe, no estaba sola.

- Te estaba esperando – dije – veo que no conoces el concepto de puntualidad.

- Escuché movimiento detrás del altar, y una risa escalofriante.

- Eres valiente de estar aquí – dijo una voz.

Vi sombras a mis espaldas, lo que sea que allí estaba giraba entre las sombras en torno a mí. Traté de ubicar el punto donde se encontraba pero me era muy difícil, por otro lado la voz que habló era dulce y cálida, supe que le pertenecía a una mujer y que estaba sola de momento.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté, aunque estaba segura que no iba a responder.

- Todo a su tiempo Hermione Granger.

- Tú me conoces – afirmé – pero me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- ¿Siempre eres tan directa?

- Si, sobre todo cuando quiero que las cosas terminen pronto.

- Espero que seas paciente, por que esto recién comienza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ya deja de preguntar, te lo diré – escuché como suspiraba – bueno tú tienes algo que deseo.

- ¿Qué puedo tener yo que sea de tu interés?

- Lo busqué por todos lados, pero no lo encuentro y llegué a la conclusión de que está en tú posesión, aunque revisé tu alcoba en la casa de los hermanos Salvatore pero no lo encontré.

- ¿Tú fuiste la que entró en mi habitación?

- Si, pero que inteligente, jaja, me han dicho que eres la bruja mas brillante de todos los tiempo, pero sinceramente yo te veo como una tonta – sentí que se movía de nuevo.

- Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que supuestamente yo tengo que tanto deseas?

- La varita – dijo de pronto y luego una carcajada resonó en las oscuridades de la iglesia.

- No pienso darte mi varita – le dije.

- Yo nunca mencioné tú varita.

- ¿Entonces?

- A ver, vamos a iluminarte un poco – dijo y sentí que estaba detrás de mí, cada vez mas cerca – te voy a contar algo, hace poco regresé al pueblo, estuve viajando, fui a recorrer Europa, realmente es un lugar muy lindo tantos países, tanta cultura, misterio y lujos por donde mires, pero sabes, lo que mas me gustó fue Londres, me enamoré de ese lugar.

- ¿Cuál es el punto? – dije perdiendo mi paciencia.

- Todo a su tiempo Hermione, no seas impaciente, bueno como te decía, yo adoro el glamour y sobre todo los hombres poderosos, ¿sabes? Conocí hace algún tiempo a un hombre, creo que me deslumbro, no solo por sus riquezas sino también por abrumadora belleza, pero estaba comprometido con una insignificante chica tonta de clase media, bueno él murió, o eso se dice por allí, ¿te mencioné que era mago? Claro que no, pero que tonta soy, pues era mago y pertenecía a una de las familias mas importantes del mundo mágico ¿sabes de quien hablo?

- Malfoy – dije y mi voz se quebró.

- Perfecto 10 punto para Hermione – dijo sarcásticamente – no te asuste yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu amado Draco, ja, pero si tuve algo que ver con el incendio de su tumba – dijo eso y comenzó a reír como loca.

Las lágrimas salían por mis ojos, no las podía controlar, y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- Bueno, Hermione no te pongas así, pero sólo quemé la tumba por que no estaba allí lo que estaba buscando – me dijo la muy descarada – pensé que a Draco lo habían enterrado con su varita, pero no, estaba equivocada, abrí la tumba y sólo me encontré con cabello y huesos, pero nada más, y eso me enojó y mucho así que tan solo la quemé.

- Estas mal de la cabeza.

- Puede ser, pero entonces llegué a la conclusión de que seguramente la mujer que tanto amaba Draco se quedó con su varita, así que la quiero de vuelta.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo guardé su varita? – le pregunté desafiante.

- Oh vamos, ¿Quién mas la guardaría?

- No lo sé – le dije.

- Dime donde esta la varita.

- No la tengo – le dije – y además si yo la tuviera tampoco te la daría.

- Es una decisión bastante tonta de tu parte Hermione, te daré otra oportunidad ¿Dónde esta?

- ¿Para que la quieres?

- Eso es confidencial.

- Pues no tengo idea donde está.

- Mientes.

- Tal vez.

- No me provoques, por que no deseo enojarme.

- No tengo miedo, si quieres matarme, pues simplemente hazlo, yo no tengo nada en este mundo que me ate y me harías un enorme favor – le dije.

- Pero eso no va a suceder Hermione, comienza la cuenta regresiva, sino me traes la varita, uno a uno irán muriendo los habitantes de este pueblo, eso incluye a Stefan y Damon Salvatore, créeme los haré sufrir mucho y por lo que ví te llevas muy bien con ellos, así que es tu decisión, cuanto antes me traigas la varita, evitarás menos muertes.

Luego la niebla aumentó, no podía ver nada a mi alrededor y de pronto lo sentí, estaba detrás de mí, me agarró por la espalda inmovilizando el brazo que sostenía mi varita, luego respiró en mi cuello y sentí como sus colmillos traspasaban mi piel, no supe cuanto tiempo pasó por que solo dejé de sentir mi cuerpo, pero antes de caer en la inconciencia escuché su voz.

- Oh sí, como adoro la sangre de los magos, recuerda Hermione todo depende de ti, la próxima vez no te dejaré ni una sola gota de sangre.

Luego todo fue silencio y oscuridad….

* * *

Damon corría junto con Harry y Ron, estaban muy cerca de la iglesia, Damon rogaba para que llegaran a tiempo, ¿acaso esos dos no podían correr más rápido?

Cuando traspasaron las rotas puertas de la iglesia, todo se volvió negro, ni un ápice de luz de luna entraba, Harry y Ron iluminaron el lugar con su varita y comenzaron a caminar entre los bancos rotos, Damon iba detrás de ellos, no sentía la presencia de nadie mas allí, y supo que habían llegado demasiado tarde.

- No hay nadie – dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Esta es la iglesia? – preguntó Harry.

- Si, es esta – dijo Damon.

Pero nada, no se escuchaban ruidos todo estaba en el mas absoluto silencio, solo se percibían las respiraciones agitadas de los tres, caminaron un poco más por el centro y entonces todo se esclareció de golpe, un cuerpo yacía tirado en el suelo, desde donde estaban no llegaban a reconocerlo, pero Damon lo sintió, el olor, olor sangre fresca, sus sentidos se encendieron, sus ojos se tornaron negros y sus colmillos se alargaron dentro de su boca, por suerte Harry y Ron le estaban dando la espalda y no vieron su rostro, él cerró los ojos un momento tratando de controlar a su depredador interno, una vez que se tranquilizó caminaron hacia el cuerpo y lo que vio lo dejó completamente congelado, Harry y Ron corrieron al ver el cuerpo de Hermione tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre, su garganta estaba completamente desgarrada y aún salía sangre a borbotones de un arteria carótida.

Damon se acercó despacio y contuvo su respiración, sabía que con tan sólo olerla sus instintos se despertarían nuevamente.

- Oh por Merlín – dijo Ron y se arrodilló junto a Hermione – Harry ha perdido mucha sangre, hay que asistirla urgente.

- Vamos hay que llevarla – dijo Harry.

- Yo lo haré – se ofreció Damon.

Ron lo miró desconfiado, pero aceptó, Damon con sumo cuidado y aún sin respirar tomó el cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos mientras que Ron ejercía presión en su cuello para cortar la hemorragia.

- No llegaremos a tiempo si vamos caminando – dijo Harry - ¿Dónde queda el hospital más cercano?

- No la llevaremos al hospital – cortó Damon – regresaremos a la casa, allí la podremos curar.

- Pero es una locura – dijo Ron – necesita un médico.

- No es bueno, la volverían loca, ha habido mas ataques de este tipo pelirrojo y no es conveniente.

Con un poco de resistencia Harry y Ron aceptaron regresar a la casa.

- Nos apareceremos – dijo Harry – Por favor toma mi brazo y el de Ron y por nada del mundo sueltes a Hermione.

- De acuerdo.

Damon sintió como si un tubo debajo de la tierra lo succionaba, sintió nauseas y una terrible mareo, pero así como lo sintió así de rápido se fue, por que habían aparecido en la entrada de su casa, pero inconcientemente respiró el aire puro de la noche y el olor a sangre lo invadió por completo, pero no tuvo tiempo de serenarse por que Stefan y Elena salieron a la puerta al escuchar el ruido.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Elena y vio a Hermione en los brazos de Damon

- No hay tiempo para explicar ahora Elena – dijo Damon – esta perdiendo mucha sangre, necesita intervención.

- Entren – ordenó Stefan.

Damon recostó el cuerpo de Hermione sobre el sofá en medio de la sala, Elena fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Stefan miraba a Damon, que estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, sus manos, su ropa y no comprendía muy bien pero supo que Hermione fue atacada por un vampiro.

- ¿Qué sucedió Damon?

- Ahora no Stefan, luego – dijo y se acercó a Hermione.

Harry y Ron se aproximaron al cuerpo de su amiga, con un movimiento de su varita Harry cicatrizó el cuerpo de su amiga, pero a los pocos segundos la herida se abrió nuevamente.

- ¿pero que demonios pasa? – preguntó Harry frustrado.

- No cierra – dijo Ron – sino logramos detener la sangre ella morirá Harry.

- Lo sé, Ron dame un poco de poción abastecedora de sangre.

Ron le pasó a Harry un frasco con un líquido rojo, se lo dieron a beber a Hermione, pero eso fue peor, por que ahora salía más sangre de su herida.

Stefan se alejó un poco, el olor era demasiado fuerte, pero Damon estaba allí a su lado sin moverse.

- No funciona Harry.

- No sé que mas hacer – dijo Harry perdiendo las esperanzas.

Damon se acercó más a ella, y entonces lo supo, sino hacía algo ella iba a morir, Stefan cruzó la habitación deteniendo a su hermano.

- Damon no.

- Stefan ella va a morir.

- No puedes, no es conveniente.

- Es la única manera de salvarla Stefan.

Harry y Ron los miraban Elena estaba allí en medio con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese poco tiempo que conoció a Hermione ya la quería como si fuera una de sus mejores amigas, así que se acercó a Stefan.

- Stefan, creo que Damon tiene razón, es la única manera de salvarla, él una vez salvó a Bonnie.

- Oigan – habló Harry – si conocen algo para salvarla háganlo ahora no queda mucho tiempo.

Damon se arrodilló cerca de ella ante la mirada de todos, luego llevó su muñeca a su boca y la mordió, su sangre salió a chorros, y entonces acercó su muñeca a la boca de Hermione y le dio de beber su sangre, Harry y Ron veían horrorizados, mientras que Stefan y Elena cruzaban los dedos para que funcionara.

La herida del cuelo de Hermione se fue cerrando a la vista de todos, hasta que su cuello volvió a ser tan bonito como antes, luego se escuchó que se relajaba su respiración y todos suspiraron aliviados.

- ¿Pero como es posible… - pero Ron no terminó de realizar la pregunta, por que Harry apuntó directamente con su varita a Damon.

- Aléjate de Hermione, Ron no me mires así, es un demonio este hombre.

- Harry salvó a Hermione, aunque no entiendo.

- Ron el es un vampiro.

- Ron miró a Damon con admiración por salvar a su amiga y con asco por lo que era.

- No la voy a lastimar, si lo quisiera ella ya estaría muerta – dijo Damon.

- No confío en vampiros – dijo Harry.

- Es una pena – ironizó Damon – por que un vampiro acaba de salvar a tu querida amiga.

- Te dije que te alejaras de Hermione

- ¿O que?

- O te convertirás en polvo.

- Inténtalo – lo provocó Damon.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido Harry apuntó con la varita directo a Damon.

- Lumus Solem – y unos enormes rayos de sol iluminaron toda la sala.

Cuando la luz se apagó Harry miró sorprendido, Damon aún seguía allí ¿pero como?

- Una excelente demostración.

- ¿Cómo has…

- No tengo tiempo de explicarlo Potter ¿cierto?

- No entiendo – dijo indignado.

- Digamos que el sol no me afecta – le dijo Damon.

- Pues espero que una estaca si.

Ron trató de agarrar a Harry mientras Stefan sostenía a Damon para que no atacara a Harry, Elena estaba espantada y rogaba por que nadie saliera herido, Harry hizo aparecer una enorme estaca de madera y se la lanzó a Damon, pero erró el tiro ya que se incrustó en su estómago, Damon chilló de dolor, Ron trataba de contener a Harry pero el moreno tenía mucha fuerza, pero de pronto una voz gritó.

- ¡Basta! ¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¿Harry? ¿Ron? – Hermione había despertado y estaba mirando todo desde el sillón.

Automáticamente todos se calmaron, y la miraron.

- Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ron.

Pero ella no contestó, se levantó y camino hacia Damon, el la miraba estaba tratando de sacar la estaca de su estómago, ella tomó la estaca y la retiró, Damon se quejó de dolor, luego se volvió hacia Harry.

- ¿Se puede saber por que lo atacas?

- Por que es un vampiro Hermione – dijo Harry.

- Pues es mi amigo – dijo ella – no quiero que lo ataques Harry Potter, así que deja de apuntarle con tu varita.

Harry frustrado bajo la varita y miró a Damon con recelo, Ron por su parte tenía una sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

- Hola Herms – dijo Ron y luego la abrazó – te eche mucho de menos.

- Yo también Ron – y le devolvió el abrazo - ¿pero que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo?

- Él – Ron señaló con el dedo a Damon – nos dijo que estabas en peligro y nos comentó donde estabas, ¿Estados Unidos? Hermione ¿estas loca?

- No Ron, es aquí donde vivo ahora – le dijo ella y luego miró a Harry - ¿Qué hay de ti Potter?

Harry se mantuvo serio por un momento sin cortar el contacto visual con Hermione, pero no le duro mucho por que a los pocos segundos una enorme sonrisa pareció en su rostro y se unieron en un abrazo.

- Lo siento Hermione, me asusté, si algo llegaba a pasarte…

- Shhh, pero estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, oye debo felicitarte, eres papá Harry.

- Así es, de mi pequeña Lily y el recién nacido James, están ansiosos de conocer a su tía Hermione.

- Lo sé Harry y los conoceré, lo prometo – luego se separó de los brazos de Harry y se giró para ver a Damon, caminó hasta él – Gracias, y lamento haberte petrificado.

- No te preocupes, me alegra que estés bien.

- No lo estaría sino fuera por ti Damon.

- Pues, creo que estamos a mano, tú has hecho lo mismo por mí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – dijo con una sonrisa – y pienso que tendrás que compensarlo de alguna forma, pero aún no se me ocurre como. Pero trabajaré en ello.

- Hecho – dijo ella y luego lo abrazó.

Todos miraban, realmente era una situación bastante incomoda.

- Oigan ¿tienen algo de comer? Por que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Ronald, ¿nunca dejas de pensar en comer?

- No, es mi debilidad Hermione.

- Voy a preparar algo – dijo Elena y salio a la cocina.

Los que estaban en la sala se sentaron, Hermione comentó que le dolía un poco la cabeza, Damon le dijo que era a causa de la sangre vampírica que estaba en sus venas, pero que pronto se le pasaría, era una situación muy rara para Hermione, su pasado y su presente juntos en la misma sala…


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Bueno no podía explicar las cosas que sentía en ese momento, mis dos mejores amigos estaban de vuelta a mi lado, y también mis nuevos amigos, Stefan, Elena y Damon, luego de que Ron se comiera todos los sándwiches que Elena muy amablemente había preparado y exclamando que aún tenía hambre, llamamos a la pizzería y encargamos dos pizzas, mientras esperábamos a que el delivery llegara puse al tanto de todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron en el pueblo a Harry y Ron, ellos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala frente de mí, Damon estaba a mi lado, mientras que Stefan caminaba de un lado al otro y Elena jugaba nerviosa con sus manos. Una vez que terminé mi relato note como Harry miraba a Ron de manera extraña y supe que me estaban ocultando algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Harry? – le pregunté

El hizo un silencio y miró a Ron que asintió con la cabeza, luego habló.

- Hermione, cosas malas han estado sucediendo en Londres, han desaparecidos muchos magos, y se han encontrados cadáveres completamente drenados de sangre, lo que nos lleva a pensar que los vampiros empezaron a atacar a los magos violando el tratado que se firmó hace muchos años – hizo una pausa – las cosas no están bien, cada vez es peor y no sabemos de que manera detenerlos, el departamento de aurores recibe cientos de llamadas por días de ataques, pero cada vez que vamos no hay ninguna señal, ni una sola pista y no tenemos ideas que es lo que quieren.

- Herms te necesitamos – dijo Ron y sentí como Damon a mi lado clavaba sus ojos en mí esperando mi respuesta – si tú estuvieras con nosotros sería mucho mas fácil Hermione. Por favor regresa.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento y suspiré.

- Ron, no puedo irme de aquí, ustedes saben que no puedo abandonarlos necesito saber que es lo que quieren de mí y sobre todo descubrir quien está detrás de todo esto, Ron lo lamento mucho pero no puedo regresar a Londres.

- Lo entiendo, pero sería genial que regresaras Herms, me haces mucha falta.

- Y ustedes a mí, pero por el momento no me iré, di mi palabra y pienso quedarme hasta llegar al fondo de esto – luego miré a Harry - ¿crees que los ataques en Londres y aquí tienen alguna relación?

- No lo sé Hermione, sería muy difícil de que estén relacionados ¿en que te basas para creer que los ataques están relacionados?

- La Marca Harry, ¿se ha escapado algún mortífago?

- No, no ha habido ninguna fuga en Azkaban.

- ¿Y los Dementores? – dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba de un lado para otro.

- Eso no sé como explicarlo, los Dementores están en estricto control del ministerio.

- Pues déjame decirte Harry que no los tienen muy bien controlados.

De pronto se hizo un silencio, cada uno se concertaba en sus pensamientos, el timbre sonó, Elena fue a ver y cuando regresó llevaba dos enorme cajas de pizzas en sus manos.

- Oh, estupendo – exclamó Ron – comer me ayuda a pensar y atacó una enorme porción.

Yo por supuesto rodé mis ojos, Ron nunca iba a cambiar y me causó gracia.

- Creo que tienes razón Hermione – dijo Harry sacándome de mis pensamientos – los ataques están relacionados, los Dementores, la marca y allá en Londres los vampiros atacando a los magos y luego lo de la tumba de los Malfoy…

- ¿Qué has averiguado sobre eso? – le pregunté a Harry.

- Nada – dijo de pronto Harry y miró a Ron que enseguida se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

- Me están mintiendo – les dije indignadas - ¿Qué me están ocultando?

- Hermione creo que no es el momento – me dijo Harry.

- Harry, por favor dime la verdad ahora.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

- No sé como lo tomarás pero no sólo han profanado la tumba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Han vaciado todas las tumbas, se han llevado hasta los huesos, literalmente hablando.

Cuando Harry mencionó la tumba lo recordé, eso no se los había contado.

- Chicos lo tengo, la persona que me citó en la iglesia me dijo que fue ella quien quemó la tumba de Draco, y buscaba la varita de Draco, es lo que quieren que les dé, ellos necesitan la varita de Draco pero no entiendo para que.

- ¿Ella? – preguntó Damon fue la primer palabra que dijo desde que estábamos allí.

- Si, era una mujer, no pude ver su rostro pero ella me dio un ultimátum, sino le llevo la varita cuanto antes uno a uno de los habitantes de este pueblo morirá, y también mencionó que estuvo en Londres – dije.

- ¿Y por que no le das la varita? – me preguntó Damon.

- Por que no la tengo, nunca la tuve.

- ¿Quién tiene la varita Hermione? – me preguntó Harry.

- ¿No te imaginas Harry?

- ¿Narcisa?

- Exacto, ella se quedó con la varita de Draco.

- Hay que mandar urgente a alguien para que la proteja – dijo Harry y vio mi cara de preocupación – descuida informaré a la Orden y ella tendrá protección las 24 horas del día.

- Gracias.

- Lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué desean la varita de Draco? Si esa mujer de la iglesia atacó a los magos en Londres pudo tener la varita de cualquiera de ellos, ¿Por qué la de Draco?

- No lo sé, pero ella conocía a la familia Malfoy.

- Re..erda la jer que jue a ver a ucius – dijo Ron mientras masticaba su séptima porción de pizza.

Todos miramos a Ron, él nunca iba a cambiar y eso era lo que mas me agradaba de él.

- Hermione ¿no le han enseñado buenos modales al pelirrojo? – me preguntó Damon.

- Si se los han enseñado – le dije – pero él no los ha aprendido – luego miré a Ron que estaba terminando de tragar.

- Un día estaba haciendo una ronda en Azkaban y recuerdo que uno de los guardias registraba a una mujer que iba a ver a Lucius, no pude verla de frente, sólo vi su cabello castaño, me extrañó por que la única que visitaba a Lucius era Narcisa.

- ¿recuerdas su nombre?

- No, pero puedo averiguarlo tal vez encontremos algo, pero tengo que revisar los archivos de visitas de Azkaban.

- Bien, por lo menos tenemos un mínimo indicio de algo – dije desilusionada.

Luego se volvió a hacer un incomodo silencio, pero el ruido de un teléfono celular sonando rompió el ambiente. Harry sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño celular y atendió, su cara se tornó pálida, algo malo había pasado y miraba a Ron. Cuando cortó bufó indignado.

- ¿Paso algo malo Harry?

- Han atacado a otra familia de magos – dijo y volvió a mirar a Ron.

- Harry ¿ha sido alguien de mi familia? – preguntó Ron.

- No, quédate tranquilo.

- ¿A quien atacaron Harry? – pregunté.

- A los Parkinson.

Bueno no sé por que tanto alboroto por los Parkinson eran antes mortífagos, pero ví la cara de Ron y supe que lo estaba afectando.

- ¿Ron? ¿Por qué tan preocupado? – pero no me respondió, sólo miró a Harry.

- ¿Ella?

- Esta bien Ron.

- Gracias a Merlín – exclamó.

- Solo atacaron a su padre – continuó Harry.

- Oigan ¿de que me estoy perdiendo? Por que no entiendo por que te pones de esa manera Ron.

- Bueno yo… - Harry rió, Ron lo miró de mala manera.

- Lo siento Ron, es que…

- Basta Harry.

- Ok, lo siento.

- Pues de que rayos están hablando, yo también quiero saber – dije indignada.

- Hermione cuando tú te fuiste me sentía solo y perdido – me dijo Ron – y hace unas semanas me encontré en las Tres escobas a ella y nos pusimos a charlar, a recordar cosas de Hogwarts y luego nos empezamos a ver mas seguido…

- Pues me parece genial que te estés viendo con alguien Ron – le dije alegremente – pero dime ¿Quién es ella?

- Pansy Parkinson – me dijo mientras su rostro se ponía completamente colorado.

Bien no quise hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo y estallé en carcajadas.

- ¿Pansy cara de bulldog Parkinson?

- No le llames así.

- Es que es muy gracioso Ron, es decir me parece genial, pero es raro ¡tu odiabas a Pansy!

- De la misma manera que tú odiabas a Draco – me dijo y mi cara se transformó – Herms lo lamento no quise…

- Descuida Ron – le dije y limpié una lágrima de mis ojos – si me disculpan me voy a dormir estoy cansada – dije y salí hacia a mi habitación.

- Pelirrojo – exclamó Damon – eres un idiota ¿no te has dado cuenta de que le afecta que hablen de él?

- Tú que sabes, no sabes nada.

- Sé que le hace mal a Hermione – dijo y luego salió hacia las escaleras.

Todo se quedó en silencio en la sala otra vez, Harry, Ron, Elena y Stefan.

- Creo que lo mejor será que esta noche se queden aquí – dijo Stefan.

- Gracias – Harry le agradeció.

- Es mejor que descansen, les mostraré sus habitaciones.

Harry y Ron siguieron a Stefan por la casa hasta sus habitaciones, lo mejor sería que descansen por que habían tenido un día complicado y un viaje largo, así que una vez que los dejo cada uno se recostó en la cama y se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Stefan por su parte regresó con Elena.

- Stefan todo esto es muy loco.

- Si que lo es.

- Me agradan Harry y Ron – dijo Elena.

- A mí también, se nota que la quieren mucho a Hermione.

- Si es cierto – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿te quedas esta noche?

- Me encantaría pero no puedo – Stefan la miró haciendo un puchero – no me mires así por favor, pero sino regreso hoy a casa tía Jenna me matará. Hace dos noches que me quedo aquí.

- Lo sé Elena, te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

- Será mejor que te quedes, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Stefan ¿Qué puede pasarme? Son cinco minutos en el auto, además prometo llamarte ni bien llegue.

- De acuerdo…

Elena lo besó y se despidió de él, luego subió a su auto y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Estaba contenta de volver a ver a mis amigos, realmente los echaba mucho de menos, pero a su vez el verlos me hacía recordar mi pasado y era una de las cosas que me gustaría poder olvidar, recordar nombres, caras, lugares, cada cosa me lo traía nuevamente a la memoria, a Draco, como lo extrañaba, habían pasado 5 años y para mí pareciese como si fuera ayer, aun podía sentir como sus manos me acariciaban, como sus labios besaban mi boca y mi cuerpo, como su perfume se impregnaba en mi piel y sobre todo como me hacía saber día a día lo que me amaba. ¿Cómo sobre ponerse cuando pierdes a una persona así? Que te hace sentir que tú eres la persona más importante en el mundo, que te dice cada mañana, Te amo, no lo puedo olvidar así como así. Dicen que lo que no te mata te fortalece, bueno sé que soy fuerte pero hay veces que me siento tal falta de cariño, un abrazo, un hombro en el cual llorar, un amigo, y allí estaban Harry y Ron mis dos mejores amigos, las personas que mejor me conocían y que me querían por sobre todas las cosas, pero, yo me pregunto ¿si ellos están hoy aquí conmigo, por que me siento tan sola? Es que no puedo hablar de esto con ellos, no lo entenderían, por más que traten no lo entenderían. Y necesitaba tanto que me escucharan, con todo esto que estaba sucediendo, las muertes, las desapariciones, esa misteriosa mujer, sobrevivir a la vida rutina de todos los días era demasiado para mí…

Me sacó de mis pensamientos el ruido de que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Mire la hora era tardísimo ¿Quién sería a esta hora?, me levanté de la cama y abrí para ver quien era.

- Hola ¿te desperté?

- No, estaba despierta, no puedo dormir – le dije.

- Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

Lo miré por un momento y le sonreí.

- Te voy a ser sincera, la verdad no sé como me siento, son muchos sentimientos juntos.

- ¿Cómo debo tomar esa respuesta?

- Una larga historia – dije.

- Pues adoro las historias largas.

- ¿Prometes no aburrirte?

- Jamás podría aburrirme de escucharte Hermione.

Me sonrojé como una tonta cuando me dijo eso, cerré por un momento mis ojos, tal vez él era la persona correcta para contarle todas mis inquietudes.

- ¿Quieres pasar? – le dije mientras abría por completo la puerta de mi habitación.

- Me encantaría – y entró.

Me fui directo a sentar en la cama y me tapé con mi acolchado y acomodé mis almohadas.

- Ven siéntate – le dije y señalé la cama a mi lado, Damon me miró enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Es una invitación morbosa?

Yo me reí – claro que no tonto, pero es largo lo que te tengo que contar así que será mejor que estés cómodo.

- Bueno si insistes – dijo caminando y sentándose a los pies de la cama.

- Damon ¿acaso me tienes miedo? No voy a morderte – le dije – ponte a gusto.

- Eso me gustaría verlo, sería interesante ver como intentas morderme – me dijo riendo, luego se recostó enfrente de mí – Bueno Hermione ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos, relajé los hombros luego lo miré.

- Por un lado me siento contenta de volver a ver a Harry y a Ron pero por el otro lado me siento mal, no sé, es como si el verlos a ellos me recordaran todo de vuelta y no sé como superarlo, antes nosotros tres estábamos tan unidos, cuando uno reía no hacía falta que nos diga lo que le causaba la gracia, con tan solo vernos a los ojos ya sabíamos de que se estaba riendo y si uno se sentía mal sabías que nunca ibas a estar solo por que siempre estaban allí, nos cuidábamos mutuamente, pero ahora todo es tan diferente ¿puedes entender?

- Si lo entiendo Hermione, estás hablando con una persona o mejor dicho vampiro que vive el día a día mirando a la novia actual de su hermano que cada minuto le recuerda a ese amor frustrado y doloroso de mi vida, sé lo que se siente, te levantas cada día diciendo hoy va a ser diferente, hoy no voy a sentir dolor, quiero ser feliz durante unos momentos, pero luego te das cuenta que la felicidad no es para ti y la noche vuelve a caer y así pasa cada día de tu eterna miserable vida.

- Damon, lo lamento mucho – le dije – la verdad jamás me puse a pensar lo duro que debe ser para ti el tener que ver a Elena todos los días con Stefan, debe ser muy difícil para ti.

- Lo es, pero pasé 145 años de mi vida haciéndole a Stefan la eternidad como si fuera el mismo infierno, eso me ayudaba a sentirme de alguna manera mucho mejor, pero desde que Elena apareció todo ha sido realmente muy confuso.

- ¿Qué es lo que mas te confunde? – le pregunté.

- Quiero odiar a mi hermano, quiero que sufra, que no sea feliz con Elena, hay días que deseo que ella no viva, para que él sienta lo mismo que yo, pero no puedo, no puedo odiarlo Hermione, a pesar de todo lo que hice nunca podré odiarlo, por que es mi hermano y es lo único real que me queda, y quiero odiarlo por hacerme sentir estas cosas, como por ejemplo, al principio me molesto mucho que él estuviera con Elena, pero luego lo acepté, por que lo veía feliz, y me gusta verlo así, que por lo menos él sea feliz, pero luego me acuerdo de todo lo demás y lo vuelvo odiar, es complicado ¿no crees?

- Un poco retorcido, pero lo entiendo Damon – luego me acerqué y agarré su mano – puedes contar conmigo, quiero que lo sepas.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho Hermione – me dijo y me apretó la mano, luego entrelazó nuestros dedos y me miró a los ojos – pero estuvimos hablando de mí todo el tiempo y eras tú la que tenía una larga historia que contarme.

- Si es cierto, pero creo que no es necesaria que te la cuente, por que tú ya la conoces.

- Sobre él ¿cierto?

- Así es, con todo esto de que profanaron su tumba, no sé, siento como si hubiera sido una violación a la memoria de Draco y me parece inaceptable y el solo echo de saber que esa mujer fue la que lo hizo me frustra, deseo encontrarla y matarla con mis propias manos, jamás deseé la muerte de alguien pero ahora te juro que es lo que mas deseo y me siento mal por sentirme así – luego no pude evitarlo y una lágrima salio de mis ojos.

- ¡Hey! No, no llores – luego se acercó a mi y me tomó la cara entre sus manos mientas que con su pulgar secaba una de mis lágrimas – no es malo sentirse así Hermione, yo creo que es lo que te hace vivir día a día, ese sentimiento es tu meta y creo que una vez que todo esto termine vas a poder rehacer tu vida.

- Gracias Damon.

- No tienes que agradecerme Hermione, lo hago por que…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que creo que eres la única persona que me conoce que no me tiene miedo y por que no puedo sacarte de mi mente.

Otra vez allí estaba sonrojándome como una quinceañera, y me puse nerviosa, comencé a morder mi labio inferior, eso es lo que hago siempre que me pongo nerviosa, pero de pronto sentí que Damon me acariciaba los labios.

- Eso que haces con tu boca me vuelve loco.

- No me digas esas cosas Damon, me pones nerviosa.

- Es cierto, no voy a mentirte Hermione, sino quieres que te diga mas cosas, deja de hacer eso.

Me reí de sus gestos. Damon era una persona demasiado expresiva con su rostro.

- Gracias Damon, por estar conmigo ahora.

- Me encanta compartir el tiempo contigo.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- No, ¿tú?

- Tampoco, dudo que pueda dormir, en realidad tengo hambre – le dije y me miró con una sonrisa de lado – ¿sabes lo que tengo ganas de comer?

- Ni idea

- Grageas de todos los sabores – le dije - y hace mucho que no como

- ¿Qué? ¿eso que es?

- Son como caramelos – le expliqué.

- ¿Y donde piensas conseguir esas grageas ahora?

- ¿Te gustaría hacer un trabajo de espionaje y hurto esta noche?

- ¿Qué? No te estoy entendiendo – me dijo y yo me reí, me levanté de la cama y me puse la bata, Damon me miraba.

- Bueno, sólo hay una persona en toda la casa que debe tener grageas, y ese es Ron, adora las grageas, así que vamos a entrar en su habitación y vamos a tomarlas.

- ¿Eso te parece correcto?

- Claro que sí, Ron no se molestará, además creerá que él mismo se las comió dormido.

- Pues vamos Hermione, aunque debo decirte que ese amigo pelirrojo tuyo es gracioso, me agrada.

- Ron es especial, lo quiero mucho.

- Y se nota que él a ti, aunque no tiene mucho tacto con las personas.

- Es una de las cualidades de Ron – le dije mientras salíamos de mi habitación.

- Y Harry Potter es extremadamente poderoso – dijo Damon – es tanta su energía que cualquiera la siente a distancia y el olor de su sangre es tan fuerte como la tuya, créeme que cuando intentó cocinarme vivo me temblaron las piernas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Él es un ser tan puro y trasparente, siempre piensa en los demás, es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

- Cuando se los ve juntos es como si se complementaran tú y él, y es realmente asombroso la manera que se conectan.

- Lo sé, siempre ha sido así con Harry, es que pasamos por muchas cosas juntos.

- Es entendible – luego paramos porque llegamos a la puerta de Ron.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y entramos, Ron estaba dormido con su ropa semipuesta, tirado boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y la boca completamente abierta, se escuchaba su respiración suave y relajada. Le hice señas a Damon de que me alcanzara la mochila de Ron que estaba apoyada en la silla cerca de él, con sumo cuidado la agarró y me la dio, la abrí y allí estaban las grageas, tomé la caja y volvimos a poner la mochila en su lugar, salimos del cuarto sin que se diera cuenta.

- Ese pelirrojo duerme de manera graciosa – me dijo Damon.

- Oh eso no es nada Damon, te falta ver cuando habla, ronca, grita, rie y hasta llora dormido, es muy divertido y nada lo despierta.

Luego Damon me miro.

- Pues estoy deseando saborear esas grageas.

- ¿Tú quieres?

- Claro que quiero – luego me sacó la caja y agarró una de color amarilla – uh genial de limón – se la metió en la boca.

Yo lo miraba tratando de contener la risa, la cara de Damon primero fue felicidad al encontrar una supuestamente de limón, luego se la metió en la boca y frunció el ceño, agitó los labios, sacó la lengua y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Puaj! Que asco, no era de limón – me dijo escupiendo.

- ¿De que era?

- ¿Puede ser que sea de vómito? Por que de eso tenía gusto.

- Jajajaja – estallé en carcajadas – son grageas de todos los sabores Damon ¿entiendes? Todos los sabores.

- ¿Quieres decir que hay no se, de hígado?

- Claro que hay de hígado..

- No me gustaron – me dijo - ¿Cómo puedes comer de esas cosas?

- Me he acostumbrado Damon – luego seguí caminando hasta mi habitación – volvamos ¿o ya prefieres irte a dormir?

- Pues no hay nada que me gustaría más que estar con vos, pero no quiero comer de esas grageas.

- Echo, no más grageas para ti.

- ¿Tendrás algo que me saque el mal gusto en la boca?

- Mmm, no creo, no tengo nada, tal vez encuentre una gragea de menta.

- Oh no, gracias, me aguanto o sino tal vez tu podrías quitarme esta sensación.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si me besas seguramente el sabor de tus labios sería mucho más dulce que cualquier cosa y borraría este mal sabor.

Bueno debía reconocer que ese hombre era un enorme seductor, me miraba de una manera que me resultaba muy complicado mantenerme con calma estando a su lado, luego me acerqué hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron, pude sentir su aliento golpear en mis labios provocándome cosquillas, percibí como mi reacción lo había tomado completamente desprevenido.

- Pues deberás ganártelo Damon – le susurré.

- No juegues a provocarme Hermione, saldrás perdiendo.

- Lo dudo mucho, jamás pierdo.

- Yo siempre gano – me dijo acercándose mucho más a mis labios, pero no retrocedí.

Me mantuve firme, eso era una guerra de miradas, sentí como mi respiración se agitaba pero no pensaba romper el contacto visual.

- Podría doblegarte si quisiera – me dijo.

- Pues dudo mucho que puedas entrar en mi mente sin que yo entre en la tuya.

- Oh, me olvidé de tus pequeños trucos.

Luego tomó mi rostro con sus manos y se acercó más, nuestros alientos chocaron y sentí como mis piernas se aflojaban con cada centímetro que se acortaba entre nosotros.

Pero el ruido de una puerta cerrándose fuerte nos volvió a la realidad y nos giramos para ver a un confundido y adormilado Ron nos miraba, pero no dijo ni hizo nada solo bostezó y caminó hacía las escaleras, luego escuchamos el ruido de la heladera abriéndose.

- Vamos regresemos a tu habitación – me dijo Damon y tomó mi mano.

- Damon, creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos a descansar, mañana tenemos un día largo y complicado, fue lindo estar contigo.

- Claro – pude ver la desilusión en su rostro, pero aún no estaba preparada para lo que sea que pasaba entre nosotros, por que no era tonta, él me gustaba y no podía negarlo. – Será mejor que duermas bien.

- Gracias por todo Damon.

- Gracias a ti Hermione, por hacer que mi existencia sea mas llevadera.

Luego me acerqué hacía el y besé su mejilla.

- Buenas noches Damon.

- Que descanses Hermione.

* * *

Elena manejaba su auto en la oscura noche, un par de cuadras antes de llegar a su casa vio caminando por la vereda a su hermano Jeremy que iba en dirección contraría a la casa, detuvo el auto y tocó la bocina, Jeremy se giró y detuvo su marcha al ver a Elena, ella bajó la ventanilla de su lado.

- ¿Para donde vas Jeremy? – le preguntó Elena.

- Hace un par de días que no veo a Anna y no tuve noticias de ella, voy para su casa – le dijo – aunque no tengo idea donde es, pero preguntaré.

- No puedes ir a su casa es peligroso – se apuró a decir Elena.

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso tú sabes algo que yo no? – indagó Jeremy, él realmente estaba cansado de que Elena le guardara tanto secretos, antes de que sus padres murieran ellos eran realmente unidos y no había secretos que los separaran como ahora y eso lamentablemente le dolía mucho.

- Jeremy no hay nada que ocultar – mintió Elena, Jeremy hizo una mueca y se apartó del auto – Jeremy no puedes ir.

- No me importa lo que tú digas Elena, ya no eres la misma de antes, no te preocupes por mí.

- Eres mi hermano Jeremy siempre me preocuparás tonto – le dijo Elena, luego suspiró, sabía muy bien que no iba poder persuadir a su hermano para que regrese a la casa, así que le dijo – Ven, sube al auto, yo te llevaré a lo de Anna.

- ¿Sabes donde vive? – dijo Jeremy acercándose nuevamente al auto.

- Si, así que sube antes de que me arrepienta.

Jeremy subió al auto y Elena giró en sentido de una "U" y comenzó a ir a la casa de Anna, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era un silencio incomodo entre los hermanos, hasta que Jeremy rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas Elena?

- Nada – mintió.

- ¿Te agrada verme la cara de tonto?

- No digas eso Jeremy.

- Pues, de esa manera me siento ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de Anna?

- No me parece de confianza eso es todo.

- ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera la conoces – dijo Jeremy.

- Si que la conozco y no me parece la chica correcta para ti, mereces algo mejor – dijo Elena.

- Claro, algo mejor ¿Cómo Stefan? No es así.

- ¿Por qué metes a Stefan en esto?

- Pues a mí tampoco me da confianza, creo que no es bueno para ti.

- Oh, Jeremy no es cierto, Stefan es una gran persona y es lo mejor para mí.

- Claro, tú puedes tener un novio vampiro – dijo mirando hacía la carretera – pero yo no, por que Anna no es buena vampira para mi.

Cuando Jeremy dijo eso Elena frenó el auto de golpe y se giró para mirar a su hermano.

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo…

- Lo sé todo Elena – la cortó Jeremy – sé todo acerca de los vampiros y sé todo sobre la muerte de Vicky. Lo que no puedo entender es por que me ocultaste todo Elena.

- Jeremy lo lamento, sólo quería protegerte, eres muy importante para mí.

- Pues no se nota Elena.

- Pero es la verdad, no me agrada para nada que estés viendo a Anna.

- Ella es genial – dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa – por lo menos es la única sincera conmigo.

- Ella es peligrosa – dijo Elena.

- No es cierto ella no es así.

- ¿te ha contado que una vez me secuestró a mí y a Bonnie?

- Anna no haría eso.

- Déjame decirte que estás equivocado, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas delante mío...? No creo que tenga el atrevimiento a negarlo delante de mí.

- Oh por favor Elena.

- Jeremy, cosas malas están acechando el pueblo sólo deseo cuidarte.

- No eres mamá Elena, no es tu deber cuidarme.

- Pero lo hago por que te quiero idiota.

- No lo necesito, sé cuidarme solo – dijo Jeremy – ahora podríamos por favor continuar.

- Claro – dijo ella, pero en ese momento le sonó el celular, atendió – Stefan, lo lamento, no he llegado a casa, me encontré con mi hermano de camino y lo estoy llevando a un lugar – omitió a donde lo llevaba – quédate tranquilo, cuando llego te aviso, lo prometo – luego cortó.

- ¿Controlándote?

- El solo estaba preocupado por que no lo llamé para avisarle que llegué bien.

- Elena ¿Qué los diferencia a Anna y Stefan? Ambos son vampiros.

- Lo sé, pero Stefan es diferente Jeremy, el no se alimenta de humanos.

Luego se hizo un silencio que Jeremy rompió provocando que Elena diera un freno brusco.

- Quiero convertirme – le dijo Jeremy y ella lo miró.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- No, es lo que deseo, se lo pedí a Anna.

- No lo permitiré Jeremy – dijo Elena con lagrimas en los ojos – eres muy joven para sentenciar tu vida a un eterno sufrimiento.

- Elena es mi decisión y nada hará que cambie de opinión, además aún no me convertiré, primero debo convencer a Anna, ella se niega a hacerlo.

- Bueno, por lo menos algo bueno hace – dijo ella.

- ¿Tú no deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con Stefan?

- Si por un lado, pero también sé que él jamás lo haría, y nunca se lo plantee, se que Stefan se negaría rotundamente – luego lo miró y tomó su mano – Jeremy por favor prométeme que jamás lo harás.

- No puedo prometerte eso Elena, es decisión mía.

Lágrimas salían de los ojos de Elena, luego abrazó a su hermano.

- Créeme Jeremy, no es una bendición tener una vida eterna, por que estás condenado a matar para sobrevivir ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso?

- Puedo hacer como Stefan, alimentarme de animales.

- Jeremy eso no es fácil, a Stefan le llevo casi 150 años poder controlar sus instintos de depredador.

- ¿150 años?

- Si.

- Pufff – dijo Jeremy – tienes un novio muy viejo Elena – le dijo y luego ambos rieron, Jeremy limpió una lágrima de los ojos de su hermana – Elena, por el momento no pasará nada, Anna no quiere hacerlo.

- Eso me deja aunque sea un poco mas tranquila – dijo ella – bueno será mejor que sigamos.

Tomó la ruta que iba hacia el bosque, luego prendieron la radio y ambos iban tarareando una canción como cuando eran más pequeños, a Elena le hizo bien poder tener una conversación de este tipo con su hermano, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban, si bien no estaba segura de nada, pero sabía que por el momento Jeremy estaría bien, mientras que Anna no cambiara de opinión de cambiar a Jeremy.

Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a la casa, en medio de la oscuridad algo golpeo el auto de frente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Jeremy.

- Creo que lo sé – dijo ella dando marcha atrás con el auto, sólo que cuando lo hizo golpeó algo con la parte trasera del auto.

- ¿Elena? ¿estas bien? Me estas asustando – dijo Jeremy - ¿Qué fue eso?

- Vampiros Jeremy y no son amigables – luego el parabrisa de atrás se rompió.

Ambos gritaron, Elena golpeo con su codo la cara del vampiro que había penetrado en el auto, luego este agarró a Jeremy del cuello.

- Ahora harás todo lo que diga, por que te aseguro que tu hermano muere – le dijo, Elena asintió con la cabeza – arranca y toma la próxima calle.

Así lo hizo Elena, ella miraba como las manos del vampiro estaban sobre el cuello de Jeremy, estaban atrapado un solo movimiento en falso y su hermano moría.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Elena – no te he visto, ¿has salido de la tumba?

- Veo que sabes mucho, no estaba en la tumba, digamos que soy relativamente nuevo – luego rió maquiavélicamente.

Elena vio que el vampiro tenía un cabello rubio platinado, jamás lo había visto y eso más la asustaba.

- Conduce más rápido – le dijo él, luego acarició el cuello de Jeremy.

- Nuestro sistema está lleno de verbena – dijo Elena.

- ¿Verbena? Ja, estas informada, pero eso no me impedirá romperle el cuello.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Te hemos estado siguiendo desde que saliste de la casa de tu amado novio – le dijo – es una pena que te hayas negado a que te acompañara, hubieras evitado este pequeño encuentro.

- No me has respondido ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No pienso decírtelo.

La voz de ese hombre le daba miedo, cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba cargada de odio.

- ¿A dónde nos llevas?

- Ya lo verás.

- ¿Nos matarás?

- No por el momento, sigue conduciendo.

Los llevaba por un carretera completamente oscura, Elena no veía absolutamente nada, continuaron así, sentía a su lado la respiración de su hermano agitada y le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo.

- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo Jer.

- Ya cállate y conduce, todo saldrá bien mientras hagas lo que digo.

Anduvieron así unos diez minutos, hasta que el vampiro desconocido le ordenó que se detuviera.

- Baja del auto y si haces algún movimiento en falso, él muere – le advirtió.

Elena bajó del auto siguiendo las instrucciones de aquel vampiro desconocido, pudo ver es su bazo izquierdo que este tenía un tatuaje, el mismo dibujo que vio el día que fueron a ver lo cuerpos, la misma marca que estaba dibujada con sangre sobre la pared, La Marca Tenebrosa, eso la asustó más.

Cuando los tres estaban abajo del auto, el vampiro la agarró del brazo y comenzaron a caminar, estaban en medio del bosque, no tenía idea de que manera podía salir de esta, pero su cabeza funcionaba rápido.

- ¿Eras mago? – le preguntó Elena.

- Oh, veo que estás informada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Tu tatuaje – le dijo ella.

- Este marca es por lo que luché toda mi vida, hasta que los sangre sucia como tu amiga me condenaron a sufrir, pero ahora soy diferente y más poderoso así que te advierto no me hagas enojar.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso por el momento no te lo diré, sigue caminando – le dijo.

La cabeza de Elena trabajaba a toda velocidad y no encontraba ninguna solución. El vampiro misterioso o mago ya no sabía que pensar, se paró de golpe en medio de la nada y golpeó el suelo, las hojas cubrían todo, hasta que de pronto una puerta apareció como por arte de magia entre medio de la tierra, él la abrió y los condujo dentro, entraron a un pasillo angosto y húmedo, el suelo estaba completamente lleno de agua y barro, ¿Cuánto tiempo caminaron por allí? No tenía idea, pero con cada paso que daba perdía la esperanza de salir viva de ese lugar, sentía la respiración de Jeremy cada vez mas agitada, volvió a tomar la mano de su hermano y le dio un apretón para tranquilizarlo, de pronto se vio una puerta de hierro, era lo único que pudo distinguir, el vampiro la abrió y los metió dentro, le dolieron los ojos por que la luz le lastimó los ojos, cuando su visión se acostumbró vio que estaban en una sala, había sillones, una mesa y al fondo una chimenea que crepitaba, frente a ella había un sofá de un cuerpo y vio que había alguien sentado allí, pero no puedo distinguirlo por que sólo vio sus piernas. Pero una voz femenina habló.

- Por fin apareces, creí que no lo habías conseguido.

- Te dije que si querías algo bien hecho debíamos hacerlo nosotros mismos – dijo el vampiro, luego soltó a Elena y Jeremy y caminó hacia la chimenea.

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – indagó Elena.

- Veo que no has cambiado tu actitud – dijo la voz de la mujer.

- ¿Me conoces?

- Claro que te conozco – dijo ella y se levantó para que Elena pudiera ver su rostro.

Jeremy ahogó un grito al verla y se giró para mirar a Elena, que estaba pálida como un papel.

- ¿Katherine? – preguntó Elena – no puede ser, tú estas muerta.

- Pues no lo estoy, aquí me tienes – dijo ella y rió diabólicamente – crees que morí ese día, pues así quise que pareciera, jamás me morí Elena, era todo parte de mi perfecto plan – le dijo ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No es obvio, venganza – dijo y caminó hacia ellos – así que él es tu hermano – tomó la barbilla de Jeremy – no me temas, apuesto a que estás sorprendido del parecido que tengo con tu hermana, digamos que somos parientes lejanas.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Jeremy, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Por qué has traído al muchacho?

- No tuve opción.

- Bueno eso no estaba estipulado ¿Qué haré contigo?

- Si lo tocas te juro que te mato Katherine.

- Eso me encantaría verlo Elena, dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo sin tu dueto de vampiros, por cierto ¿Cómo esta Damon y Stefan? Hay días que los extraño tanto, sus besos, sus caricias, adoro a ese par – dijo ella – siéntete dichosa Elena, si se han fijado en ti es por que solo te pareces a mí, aún no han podido borrarme de su memoria.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Bueno pero ahora tú estas aquí para ayudarme.

- No pienso hacerlo, antes prefiero estar muerta – dijo Elena.

- ¿Nunca aprenderás? No tienes opciones Elena.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pero Katherine no le respondió se giró hacia el vampiro misterioso.

- Llévala al calabozo, se quedará allí por tiempo indeterminado – dijo ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Katherine?

- Bien, te lo diré para que sufras un poco mientras permaneces aquí – hizo una pausa y rió – para empezar tú quedarás aquí, serás mi esclava hasta que decida que hacer contigo, mientras tanto yo ocuparé tu lugar, ¿crees que alguien se dará cuenta? Somos iguales.

- No funcionará, Stefan lo sabría de inmediato de que no soy yo.

- Elena ¿me crees tan tonta? Te he estado siguiendo por meses, se como actúas, sé todo sobre ti, así que no será difícil hacerlo, además extraño los besos de Stefan, espero que no te pongas celosa – río – mientras tanto – se giró hacía Jeremy y lo miró fijo – tú no recordarás nada de lo que viste esta noche.

- No recordaré nada – dijo Jeremy, Elena miró la mano de su hermano y vio que se había sacado la pulsera que ella le había regalado con verbena.

- Te olvidarás todo lo que has visto esta noche.

- Me olvidaré de todo lo que vi esta noche – luego el vampiro lo golpeó en la cabeza y Jeremy se desmayó.

- Llévatela – ordenó Katherine, pero antes de que el vampiro se la llevara, Katherine tomó las llaves del auto de Elena y su teléfono celular.

- El auto está en la entrada – dijo el vampiro, Elena lloraba de impotencia, no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada.

- Bien, recuerda no quiero que nadie la toque, ella es mía.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

- Te quedas a cargo, espero que sepas manejar la situación.

- Así será, soy un líder nato Katherine.

- Eso espero – luego le dio un beso fogoso al vampiro – te echaré de menos, pero encontraré yo misma esa varita que tanto quieres – le dijo, luego cargó a Jeremy y salió por la puerta de hierro hacía el auto de Elena, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, aunque lo de Jeremy no estaba en sus planes, pero de momento no era problema lo manejaría.

Elena fue conducida hacía un pequeño calabozo, el vampiro la tiró dentro y ella se golpeo la cabeza al caer con el suelo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Acaso Hermione Granger no te habló de mí.

- ¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy?

- Te dejaré con la duda Elena – le dijo mostrando una sonrisa maléfica, Elena vio como sus ojos grises brillaron en la oscuridad – espero que disfrutes de nuestra estadía, ten cuidado allí en la punta hay un cadáver, no pudimos limpiar el calabozo – luego cerró la pesada puerta de hierro y se fui silbando una canción.

Elena golpeó con fuerza la puerta, pero era imposible abrirla, se sentó el en suelo frío y abrazó sus rodillas, no pudo evitar llorar… había echo todo mal.

Katherine subió al auto, dejó a Jeremy en el asiento del conductor, puso en marcha el auto y retomó la carretera hacía la casa de Elena, cuando salió del bosque escuchó que el teléfono sonaba, atendió.

_- Hola._

_- Elena ¿Dónde estas? Estoy preocupado hace rato quiero comunicarme contigo y me da que no tienes señal ¿Dónde te has metido?_

_- Stefan que gusto me da oírte – dijo Katherine – estoy bien, voy de camino a casa, estoy con Jeremy tuvimos una pequeña charla de hermanos Stefan._

_- ¿Ambos están bien?_

_- Si Stefan, estamos bien, no tienes que preocuparte, vamos para casa._

_- Estaba nervioso Elena, hace una hora que trato de hablar contigo y no me pude comunicar, pensé cualquier cosa._

_- No debiste, lo lamento Stefan – puso voz melancólica – no quise preocuparte, es que debía hablar con mi hermano de ciertas cosas y apagué el teléfono para que nadie interrumpiera._

_- Bueno, me quedo mas tranquilo de que estén ambos bien, nos vemos mañana Elena – hizo una pausa – te amo._

_- Yo también, no sabes cuanto – dijo Katherine apretando el volante del auto de la bronca._

_- Hasta mañana._

_- Que descanses Stefan – luego cortó._

- Idiota – dijo Katherine y cerró el celular.

Luego estacionó el auto en la puerta de la casa de Elena, por un lado le servia que allí estuviera el hermano de ella, lo despertó.

- ¿Elena? ¿Qué paso? Me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo Jeremy mientras se agarraba su nuca.

- Te golpeaste tonto – le dijo ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, luego lo miró a los ojos – ahora me vas a invitar a entrar.

Jeremy se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de la casa invitando a pasar a Katherine, ella entró en la casa con una enorme sonrisa, abrió el celular y le mando un mensaje de texto a Stefan de que habían llegado bien y que ya estaban en casa, ahora comenzaba el juego y ella tenía pensado ganarlo.


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Me levanté temprano esa mañana, no había podido dormir absolutamente nada, por que me quedé toda la maldita noche pensando, si Ron no hubiera interrumpido, estaba segura que hubiera besado a Damon, y eso por un lado me perturbaba, mi cabeza daba miles de vueltas, por un lado traté de aclarar todo lo que sentía pero cuanto mas pensaba mas me confundía, pero de una cosa estaba segura Damon no me era indiferente, me agradaba estar con él, me hacía sentir bien, estando a su lado lograba volver a ser yo misma, sin reparos, sin complicaciones y sobre todo sin preocupaciones, pero al salir el sol nuevamente todas las responsabilidades volvían a mi mente y allí estaba completamente confundida, no quería volver a sentir nada por nadie, no quería que una nueva persona, o en este caso vampiro entrara a mi vida, tenía miedo, miedo de amar y olvidarme de Draco, no quería olvidarlo, él era lo mas importante, pero por otro lado me contradecía, por que seguramente lo que él hubiera querido era que rehaga mi vida, así que allí estaba en la cocina tomando un café bien cargado tratando de borrar esas cosas de mi cabeza y poder sobrevivir a un nuevo día. No estuve sola mucho tiempo, por que a los pocos minutos Harry y Ron aparecieron en la cocina.

- Bueno días Herms – me saludo Ron y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego Harry me abrazó.

- Buenos días chicos – les dije mientras les servía el desayuno - ¿han descansado bien?

- Si Hermione, súper – me dijo Ron – aunque tuve un sueño raro – me dijo – soñé que tú estabas en mi habitación anoche, pero no sé por que, y luego te vi con Damon.

- ¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre? – Harry y Ron se giraron a mirarlo.

- Yo en ese momento escupí el café.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? – me preguntó Harry mirándome analíticamente.

- Me quemé – mentí – esta muy caliente el café.

- Te cuidado Hermione – me dijo Ron.

Luego serví el café y le dí una a cada uno, Ron por su parte tomó una de las rosquillas que estaban allí y comenzó a comer como siempre lo hacía él. Damon lo miró.

- ¿Nunca dejas de comer? – le preguntó.

- Amo a omida – dijo con la boca llena, Harry y yo reímos de Ron, mientras que Damon lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo has dormido Hermione? – me preguntó Damon.

- Bien, gracias – sentí la mirada verde de Harry que nos analizaba a Damon y a mí, mi mejillas se sonrojaron.

Cuando Ron tragó nos dijo.

- Saben creo que anoche me desperté y me comí todas mis grageas, aunque no me acuerdo mucho, pero hoy no las tenía en la mochila.

- ¿Qué son grageas? – preguntó Damon mientras me guiñaba un ojo que Harry percibió.

- Son como unos caramelos – le explicó Ron.

- Interesante.

- ¿Los vampiros comen otra cosa que no sea sangre? – preguntó Ron.

- Si, comemos de todo, pero no nos llena – le explicó Damon.

- Interesante –dijo Damon - ¿Te imaginas si yo fuera vampiro? – preguntó Ron bromeando – no dejaría nada.

- No dejarías ninguna persona vida – bromeó Damon – con tu apetito sería el primer vampiro obeso.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, luego se nos unió Stefan.

- Bueno días, veo que amanecimos todos de buen humor.

- Solo bromeábamos hermano.

- ¿Tú bromeas?

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso hermanito.

- ¿Viene Elena para casa o se encuentran en el instituto? – preguntó Damon.

- No sé, sino viene seguro nos encontramos allí.

Seguimos desayunando, Harry y Ron me miraron.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

- Herms – dijo Ron – nosotros nos regresamos a Londres.

- ¿Tan rápido? – pregunté decepcionada

- Será lo mejor Hermione, tenemos que regresar, hay asuntos que tenemos que arreglar en Londres, necesito averiguar un par de cosas.

- Lo sé Harry, pero lo extrañaré mucho.

- Eso puede remediarse Herms – me dijo Ron – puedes venir con nosotros.

Sentí la mirada de Damon sobre mí, y vi como Harry lo analizaba.

- Chicos por el momento me quedaré aquí, hasta que todo se solucione – le dije y di otro sorbo de café, sentí como la respiración de Damon se relajaba.

- Nosotros te mantendremos informada de todo – dijo Ron – hoy mismo iré a Azkaban a buscar en los registros, ni bien tenga algo te avisaré Herms.

- Gracias Ron.

- Yo debo regresar a casa primero – dijo Harry – apuesto a que Ginny me matará, sobre todo cuando le diga que estuve contigo y no le avisé.

- Mándale mis saludos Harry y prométanme que estaremos en contacto.

- Te lo prometo Hermione – me dijo Harry y me agarró la mano – ahora que sabemos donde encontrarte no te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente.

- Me alegro de eso Harry.

- Lo sé – luego tomó otro sorbo de café y me miró - ¿podemos hablar unos minutos tú y yo?

- Claro Harry.

Salimos de la cocina sentía la mirada de Stefan, Damon y Ron, este último atacaba la última rosquilla mientras salíamos de la cocina, fuimos hacía la sala y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el gran sillón.

- ¿De que quieres hablar Harry?

- Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Hermione.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A todo esto, sé que es difícil para ti, pero no se si todo esto es bueno para ti.

- No entiendo ¿Qué no es bueno para mí?

- Damon – dijo Harry, él siempre hablaba sin pelos en la lengua – no soy tonto Hermione, veo como se miran, percibo que hay algo entre ustedes.

- No es cierto Harry – le dije – no hay nada entre nosotros.

- Pero lo habrá Hermione.

- No digas esas cosas ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- Hermione, miras a Damon de la misma manera que lo mirabas a él.

- Draco es irremplazable Harry.

- Yo no digo que lo remplaces Hermione, solo quiero que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, los daños pueden ser irreversibles.

- Si estás insinuando que yo…

- No insinúo nada Hermione – la cortó Harry – sólo no quiero que sufras.

- No voy a sufrir Harry – luego una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos.

- Herms, te quiero y mucho, eres mi hermana ¿lo sabes? – yo asentí – bueno por que te quiero, deseo lo mejor para ti, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que fijarte en el chico malo?

- Tal vez sea mi karma Harry ¿Quién sabe?

- Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Hermione, por más que él te salvo y que sea el vampiro mas bueno del mundo, no deja de ser un vampiro, un depredador, un asesino, se alimenta de sangre, no quiero que mi mejor amiga sea la cena de un vampiro.

- Damon nunca me hará daño Harry, confío en él.

- Eso es lo que mas miedo me da – luego agarró mis manos – Hermione por un solo momento te has puesto a pensar en esto ¿él es lo que quieres?

- No lo sé, solo sé que él me hace bien, nada mas, estoy muy confundida.

- Plantéate las cosas con sentido común Hermione, él es un vampiro, ¿Qué puede darte? ¿vida eterna? ¿Qué mas?

-Yo no pienso convertirme o algo por el estilo Harry, yo solo quiero recuperara lo que perdí ese día, quiero tener una familia un bebe, que sea mío que lo proteja y darle todo el amor que no pude darle al bebe de Draco que perdí.

- Por eso Hermione, por eso tengo miedo, Damon es un vampiro, él no puede darte eso que deseas.

- Lo sé – dije.

- Hermione sé que es difícil, pero no quiero verte sufrir mas, eres una mujer increíble que se merece lo mejor, no tiene que ser de la manera mas complicada, pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional, sea cual sea tu elección, si elijes al vampiro lo terminaré aceptando, acepté a un mortífago que nos hizo la vida imposible desde pequeños, pero era lo que te hacía feliz, por eso quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estaré contigo, pero piensa todo muy bien antes de saltar a la pileta Hermione, por que mientras caes podes darte cuenta que la pileta no tiene agua y estrellarte contra el suelo.

- Gracias Harry – luego lo abracé – te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti Hermione…

* * *

En la cocina Stefan y Damon había escuchado la conversación que tuvo lugar en la sala, Damon se concentró en la taza vacía de café que sostenía en sus manos en esos momentos, las palabras que había dicho Harry se le habían clavado en el fondo de su ser, por más doloroso que le resultara, el mago tenía razón, él jamás podía darle a Hermione lo que ella mas deseaba, por que no estaba a su alcance hacerlo. Stefan miraba a su hermano, por un lado sentía que el lado humano de Damon había salido a la superficie gracias a Hermione, desde que ella había llegado Damon había cambiado rotundamente, pero las cosas que Harry había dicho por un lado también lo habían echo reflexionar a él mismo, ¿Qué futuro podía darle él a Elena? Ambos estaban en la misma situación y se odio a si mismo por ser lo que era.

Ron por su lado se servia su segunda taza de café ignorando como siempre todo lo que lo rodeaba. Vieron entrar en la cocina a Hermione seguida de Harry, ambos tenían los ojos inflamados, se notaba que los dos estuvieron llorando, pero ella había entrado radiante de luz a la cocina, miró a Damon y le sonrió, mientras que Harry ponía los ojos en blanco, Hermione era así no tenía remedio negarlo, pero de cualquier manera la quería, por que era mas que su amiga, era su hermana.

- Se tardaron mucho – dijo Ron - ¿ya nos vamos Harry?

- Será lo mejor, debemos ir al trabajo nuevamente se estarán volviendo locos sin nosotros y se preguntarán donde estamos, así que andando Ron.

Ron se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Hermione.

- Te voy a extrañar Herms.

- Yo también Ron.

- La próxima vez que nos veamos espero que sea de otra manera.

- Claro, la próxima podrías traer a tu novia y presentármela oficialmente.

- Pansy no es mi novia – se apresuró a decir Ron.

- Pero te encantaría que lo sea – dijo Hermione riendo.

- Oh por favor no me molestes con eso pequeña comelibros.

- Ja,ja, muy gracioso Ronald.

Ambos se abrazaron, luego Harry se le unió, caminaron nuevamente hacia la sala, pero esta vez directo a la chimenea.

- Chicos los quiero.

- Nosotros a ti Hermione – dijo Harry, luego se giró hacia Damon y Stefan – Gracias por su hospitalidad – y les dio la mano, cuando le dio la mano a Damon lo miró a los ojos y le susurró – cuídala.

- Lo haré.

- Gracias – volvió a abrazar a Hermione y se metió en la chimenea mientras Ron se despedía de los hermanos Salvatore y saludaba a Hermione.

- Mándale saludos a todos de mi parte – les dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron, luego las llamas verdes los cubrieron, a los pocos segundos la chimenea estaba completamente vacía.

- Los voy a extrañar – susurró Hermione y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Damon se acercó a ella.

- Los volverás a ver pronto Hermione.

- Lo sé.

- Tienes amigos realmente increíbles.

- Los mejores Damon.

El timbre sonó indicando que alguien había llegado Stefan abrió la puerta principal y allí vio a una hermosa Elena que le sonreía.

- Hola Stefan – dijo mientras entraba a la casa y le daba un beso apasionado.

- Wuaw ¿Qué significa eso? – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Te extrañaba mucho, es como si hace años no te viera.

- Pero si anoche nos vimos, solo fueron un par de horas.

- Para mi fue una eternidad – le dijo ella y volvió a besarlo.

Damon y Hermione los miraban.

- Bueno por lo menor ellos se divierten – dijo Damon – me encantaría poder hacer lo mismo que Stefan está haciendo ahora – y la miró - ¿quieres probar?

- ¿Te has despertado chistoso Damon?

- No, si mal no recuerdo anoche casi me besas.

- Tu lo has dicho casi – dijo Hermione y agarró su bolso – me voy al instituto.

- Te estas escapando de mí Hermione – le dijo él – recuerda que yo siempre gano.

- Tú recuerda que jamás pierdo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más te resistirás?

- Mucho tiempo.

- Eres cruel – dijo Damon dramatizando.

- Adoro ser cruel, es mas excitante ¿no crees?

- Estas jugando con fuego Hermione – dijo Damon acercándose a ella, es que esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco – y te puedes quemar,

- Tal vez quiera quemarme ¿Quién sabe? – luego se acercó a Damon y lo besó en la mejilla – nos vemos en la tarde – y salió hacía el instituto.

- Stefan y "Elena" miraron a Damon que estaba con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Elena a Damon, se la notaba bastante molesta.

- Aún no lo sé Elena querida – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos – será mejor que se vallan al instituto, sino su profesora de química los puede sancionar si llagar tarde a su clase, créanme no querrán ver a Hermione enojada – inesperadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elena y una breve abrazo a Stefan que lo miró extrañado – nos vemos – y salió por la puerta que minutos antes había salido Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ellos? – preguntó molesta Elena.

- No se mucho, sé lo mismo que tú has visto recién, nunca se sabe que esperar de Damon – luego la miró - ¿estas enojada?

- No, claro que no, pero me resulta raro ver a Damon tan feliz.

- A mi me agrada verlo así, me da la impresión que por fin está olvidando a Katherine, y es lo mejor que puede hacer.

- Claro, olvidar – dijo ella, pero por dentro un volcán estaba a punto de estallar en su interior "no vas a olvidarme tan fácilmente Damon Salvatore" pensó, luego besó una vez mas a Stefan y ambos salieron camino al instituto.

* * *

Arranqué las clases como de costumbre, hicimos varias pociones y los resultados fueron óptimos, cuando entré en la última clase antes de la hora del almorzar, allí estaban los del último curso, Elena y Stefan estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Bonnie estaba en el primer asiento y me sonrió al verme entrar, cuando dejé mis cosas sobre el escritorio vi que una rosa blanca reposaba allí con una pequeña tarjeta, todos me miraban, tomé la nota y sentí como las mariposas revoloteaban por mi estómago.

_Que tengas un lindo día_

_D_

Olí la rosa y escuche varios suspiros en el aula.

- ¿Quién le ha mandado la rosa profesora? – preguntó una de las chicas.

- No es de su incumbencia – les dije pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, noté a Stefan que se reía y lo miré con complicidad – bueno creo que será mejor que empecemos la clase – pero fui interrumpida por una alumna que entraba en clase corriendo directo hacia mí y me daba un abrazo.

- Gracias profesora Hermione – me dijo – ha resultado la poción, míreme.

- Olivia estas bellísima – le dije – te dije que funcionaría.

Los alumnos susurraron sorprendidos, Olivia que sufría de un caso terrible de acné, ahora contaba con una hermosa piel sin un solo granó, tomó asiento en la primer fila sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bueno creo que será mejor comenzar con la clase – me giré para escribir en el pizarrón los ingredientes para nuestra segunda poción, pero fui interrumpida.

- ¿profesora usted vendrá al baile? – me preguntó Caroline.

- ¿Qué baile?

- Pues el viernes en la noche se celebra aquí en el instituto el baile por los cien años y nosotros estamos a cargo de la organización, debemos contar con varios profesores me preguntaba si ¿usted desea ayudarnos con los preparativos?

- Pues para serte sincera, no soy muy buena para esas cosas.

- Es que realizamos una votación y usted a salido elegida entre todo el colegio como la profesora que conducirá el evento.

- ¿Yo? Pero apenas llevo pocas semanas aquí.

- Si, lo sabemos pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que usted es la persona indicada para dirigir el evento.

- ¿No sería mejor que alguien que haya nacido aquí lo haga?

- Profesora nosotros ya votamos y usted gano por unanimidad en todos los cursos.

- ¿Por qué no estaba informada de esto?

- Creímos que lo sabía.

- Pues, me acabo de enterar por ti Caroline.

- Pero ¿podemos contar con usted?

Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de tener otra responsabilidad pero no podía negarse, así que asintió y Caroline sonrió.

- Tendrá que juntarse con el profesor de Historia Rick para elegir el motivo del baile – anunció Caroline.

- ¿Con el profesor de historia?

- Si, él salió elegido como figura masculina para dirigir el baile con usted.

- ¿Algo más?

- No profesora.

- Gracias – le dije – ahora continuemos con la clase.

Me giré y escribí los ingredientes en el pizarrón enseguida todos comenzaron con los preparativos de la poción alisadora de cabello. No estaba deacuerdo en eso del baile pero no tenía alternativa iría a ver a Rick a la hora del almuerzo para que me explicara de que iba todo eso del baile y que debía hacer yo, con todos los problemas que tenía ahora debía encargarme de un tonto baile de preparatoria.

La clase pasó volando, por supuesto nuevamente Bonnie había logrado la mejor poción, ella se mostraba fascinada, luego tendría una charla personal con ella, pero ahora no era el momento, salí del aula y caminé directo hacía el salón comedor, cuando entré busqué a Rick y lo ví sentando a punto de comenzar a comer su almuerzo. Me acerqué y me dejé caer en la silla de enfrente, él me miró.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Tú estabas al tanto de todo eso del baile?

- Si.

- Genial, era la única que no tenía idea de nada.

- Es un baile muy importante para la escuela, celebran sus 100 años.

- Si de eso estaba enterada, de lo que no tenía idea era eso de que yo estaba a cargo – me miró y rió – me acabo de enterar.

- Bueno somos dos, por que a mí me lo informaron hoy a primera hora.

- ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?

- Solo supervisar a los chicos y asignarles las tareas que deban cumplir y por supuesto debemos poner el tema del baile.

- ¿Tema? – pregunté.

- Si, si será de los 60, 70, 80, o algún tema en especial, nosotros lo elegimos y una vez que lo tengamos decidido le diremos a ellos y harán los anuncios toda la ciudad asistirá.

- Oh, genial – dije frustrada.

- No es tan malo Hermione.

- Odio los bailes – dije – no me gustan.

- Bueno podría ser peor, pero creo que nos eligieron a nosotros por que somos los profesores más jóvenes del instituto.

- Debe ser por eso.

- Ellos se sienten identificados con nosotros.

- Seguramente, pero no me agrada la idea ¿has pensado algo para el tema del baile?

- Hoy en un rato libre fui a la biblioteca y encontré un libro donde habla del baile de inauguración del instituto, fue hace 100 años atrás y fue una mascarada.

- ¿Baile de mascarás? – pregunté.

- Así es, creo que podemos hacer lo mismo pero un poco mas moderno.

- Me parece bien Rick – luego vi que la cara de Rick se transformaba y en ese momento sentí una mano en mi hombro, al girarme me encontré con Damon sentado a mi lado.

- Hola – dijo mientras miraba a Rick fijamente.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le pregunté.

- Pues pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba ¿Qué estas haciendo con este? – y señaló al profesor de historia.

- Temas de Baile – le dije y suspiré pero ninguno de ellos me prestaba atención, estaban más entretenidos por matarse con las miradas - ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que lo mejor es que te vallas de aquí Damon.

- ¿Y sino me voy que harás? ¿acaso armarás una escena en medio del comedor?

- No me provoques.

- Me encantaría ver como tratas de detenerme.

- Oigan, basta a los dos ¿Qué les pasa?

- Solo que tenemos un par de diferencias con este señor – me explicó Damon.

- Vete Damon o sino

- O sino ¿Qué Rick?

- No hagan de cuenta que no estoy por que no pienso permitir que armen una escena aquí – les dije enojada.

Damon cortó el contacto visual con Rick y se centró en mí.

- ¿Te ha gustado la rosa? – me preguntó, yo por supuesto como una tonta me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

- Claro, realmente hermosa, gracias Damon.

- De nada Hermione – luego tomó mi mano y la beso – nos vemos después – le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio a Rick y se fue hacía la puerta.

- ¿Lo conoces? – me preguntó Rick,

- ¿Conocerlo? Vivo en su casa, rento una habitación – le dije.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – me dijo y yo lo miré – si quieres te ayudo a encontrar alguna casa Hermione pero debes irte cuanto antes de esa casa.

- No puedo – le dije, no iba a entrar en detalle con él.

- Damon Salvatore es peligroso, confía en mí.

- El no es peligroso – le dije.

- Pues si lo es, y mucho.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de él? – indagué.

- Cosas que te dejarían helada.

- Lo examiné por un momento, estaba segura que Rick sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

- No me mires así, él es un maldito – luego se cortó no terminó la frase.

- ¿Qué sabes de él?

- Cosas que te helarían la sangre – me respondió – sino quieres terminar mal vete de esa casa cuanto antes.

- No pienso irme de allí Rick, sé todo lo que tengo que saber de Damon Salvatore.

- Te sonará que estoy loco, pero ¿crees en historias oscuras?

- Si te estás refiriendo que Damon es un vampiro lo sé – cuando dije eso la cara de Rick me miro incrédula.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Por que lo sé, pero no le tengo miedo.

- Damon Salvatore es un vampiro, y juro que algún día me vengaré.

- ¿Que te hizo?

- Es una larga historia, te sientes atraída por el por todo ese aura vampírica que tiene, pero te aseguro que no es lo que parece, es un ser malvado, nada le importa ni nadie mas que él mismo – finalizó.

Yo miré la puerta por la cual momentos antes Damon había salido.

- te agradezco la preocupación, pero se como manejarme con estas cosas, lo mejor será que nosotros solo nos ocupemos del baile.

Bueno hablamos un poco más sobre el baile y nos decidimos por el baile de mascaras, sería fabuloso, así que Rick se encargó de decirle a Caroline el tema del baile, mientras que yo regresaba a casa, estaba segura que Rick hablaba así de Damon por la bronca acumuladapero yo sabía que detrás de esa personalidad fría, calculadora e impenetrable se encontraba el verdadero Damon, ese Damon que él creyó que murió el día que Katherine murió, pues yo estaba segura que aún estaba allí, dentro de su corazón y debía romper esa coraza de hierro que él mismo se había impuesto para que pueda ser feliz, una vez lo hice, Draco era muy parecido, él tenía tanto odio en su interior, pero si una vez logré llegar al corazón de Draco, estaba segura que podría hacer lo mismo con Damon, solo era cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

Damon paseaba por los corredores del instituto, se molestó mucho al ver a Hermione hablando con Rick, ese maldito humano, estaba mas que seguro que le llenaría la cabeza a Hermione hablando de que él era peligroso, y lo odiaba por eso, no estaba dispuesto a que se ese tipo se acercara a Hermione, no lo permitiría ella, era suya, bueno o al menos así lo sentía, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación en el pecho, cuando miraba a Hermione sentía como su corazón muerto volvía a latir, su sangre se agitaba con tan solo tenerla cerca, su perfume, su risa, esa risa contagiosa que tenía, todo, en ella era perfecto. Tanto que había veces que él mismo se desconocía cuando estaba con ella, y sentía miedo de eso, el solo echo de recordarla hizo que esa nueva sensación en su estómago apareciera, necesitaba un trago urgente, continuó el recorrido, cuando llego al final del pasillo y dobló en la esquina se chocó con Elena y ella tiró todos sus cuadernos al suelo.

- No te vi Elena, lo siento.

- ¿Damon? ¿tú perdiendo perdón? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el Damon que conozco?

- Ya deja de burlarte – le dijo él.

Elena lo miró fijamente, como adoraba a ese hombro, ella en su momento había planeado un futuro juntos, pero luego desistió, Damon al igual que Stefan eran demasiado sentimentales, pero eso lo podía usar a su favor, Damon estaba concentrado en ayudar con los cuadernos, pero ella se lo sacó de la mano y lo volvió a tirar al suelo, él la miró de manera extraña, Elena estaba rara, de eso no había duda.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- A mí, nada – dijo ella y se acercó un poco más a él, luego agarró la chaqueta de cuero de Damon y pegó su pecho con el de ella – eres tan sexy Damon.

- Lo sé, soy irresistible Elena – luego retiró las manos de ella de su chaqueta - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- A ti, ¿no es obvio eso? – y nuevamente se acercó a el.

Damon rodó los ojos, pero luego agarró el rostro de Elena y lo examinó.

- Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por oír esas palabras hace unas semanas atrás – dijo finalmente Damon.-

- ¿Qué cambia ahora?

- Que eres la novia de Stefan.

- Damon, ¿desde cuando te importa tu hermano? Nunca te interesó sus sentimientos.

- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar.

- ¿No te imaginas? – luego se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios – Damon yo sé que en el fondo me deseas tanto que te duele – Damon la miró analizándola ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Elena? – también sé que no te molestaría compartirme con tu hermano, total ya lo han hecho una vez.

Damon se soltó de ella y la miró confundido.

- Hasta puedo ser como Katherine Damon, puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras, solo debes pedírmelo – le susurró y se acercó y nuevamente lo beso.

Debía reconocer que espero mucho tiempo por que Elena le dijera una cosa como esa, pero ahora todo era diferente, ella no le interesaba, una persona nueva había entrado en su vida y era lo que deseaba, no quería seguir viviendo su eterna vida con el fantasma del pasado presente, pero de pronto sintió que Elena se alejaba bruscamente y comenzaba a llorar y balbucear cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Oye que te sucede? – pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un puñetazo de Stefan que estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Elena estas bien? – preguntó Stefan.

Ella no paraba de llorar y Damon miraba completamente confundido.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- Me quiso besar a la fuerza Stefan, me dijo cosas horribles – decía sin para de llorar.

- ¿Qué? Estas loca, yo no la bese Stefan, fue ella – dijo Damon defendiéndose.

- Damon – Stefan se acercó amenazante y Damon y vio la sonrisa maléfica en la cara de Elena – si vuelves a tocarla te mataré.

- Tú no sabes nada, vete ahí con tu noviecita – escupió Damon – no escuchas Stefan, yo no le hice nada.

- No te creo Damon, vete o no respondo de mí.

Damon le dedicó una mirada llena de odio a Elena y luego a Stefan, se giró pero antes de irse los miro a ambos.

- Ella no es la Elena santa y pura que crees Stefan – luego con un dolor en la quijada por que golpe que le había dado su hermano y con una enorme furia dentro salió del instituto.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, es que dijo cosas horribles, Stefan tengo miedo de que tu hermano intente nuevamente acercarse a mí, el no tiene ningún reparo con nadie.

- Lo sé Elena, pero creí que Damon estaba cambiando, pero veo que estaba equivocado, Damon jamás cambiará…

- Será mejor que regresemos a clases – dijo ella, tomó sus libros y luego le dio un beso a Stefan, se reía internamente, los hermanos Salvatore eran tan predecibles que le causaba gracia, pero apenas ese era el principio de todo este juego, ella se encargaría de que se odien tanto que alguno de los dos terminaría matando al otro.

* * *

Estaba retrasada me había quedado mucho mas tiempo del que suponía arreglando todo eso del baile con las alumnas encargadas, cuando estaba saliendo del instituto lo vi a Damon que caminaba apresurado, corrí para alcanzarlo, cuando llegué le toqué el hombro.

- Te dije que me dejarás en paz – dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

- Como quieras – le dije y me giré para irme, pero luego sentí que él me giraba.

- Lo siento Hermione, creí que eras… olvídalo, no importa.-

¿Te encuentras bien?

- He estado peor ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó.

- Pensaba regresar a la casa ¿tú?

- No lo sé, quería dar una vuelta.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? O ¿prefieres ir solo?

- Me encantaría que me acompañaras Hermione.

- ¿Y a donde vamos?

- No sé, tú dime.

- Yo no conozco mucho el pueblo Damon, así que yo te sigo.

- Bueno creo que conozco un lugar que te agradará.

- Bien, vamos entonces.

Caminamos un par de cuadras en absoluto silencio no era necesario ser adivino para saber que algo lo estaba perturbando, así que me paré de golpe y él se giró para mirarme.

- ¿No tienes ganas de ir?

- No es eso, quiero ir contigo, pero sé que hay algo que te molesta y me gustaría que confiaras en mí.

- Problemas de familia solo eso – dijo Damon, mientras continuaba caminando, yo me apresuré y me puse a su lado.

- ¿Has discutido con Stefan?

- Algo así.

- Damon sino me dices no podré ayudarte.

- No quiero que me ayudes Hermione ¿crees que puedes ayudar a todo el mundo? Pues no a mí.

- Si que puedo hacerlo, sólo déjame intentarlo.

- Sabes me molesta que siempre quieras saberlo todo, eres como un mosca molesta que vuela todo el día en mi cabeza.

- ¿eso soy para ti? ¿una mosca molesta?

- Si, eso eres – me dijo.

- Pues ¿sabes? Eres un presumido, ególatra, egocéntrico y creído, el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo Damon, todos tienen problemas. Creí que eras distinto pero veo que me equivoqué, mejor sigue pensando que soy una molesta mosca. Solo trataba de ser amable contigo.

- No quiero que seas amable conmigo, quiero que me odies, como todos lo hacen – sentenció.

Lo miré por un momento y sentí como si algo me rasgara por dentro.

- Yo no quiero odiarte.

- Pues eso sería lo mejor Hermione – hizo una pausa - ¡mírame! ¿dime que ves? Por que no soy lo que aparento ser, soy un vampiro, y me alimento de sangre tú podrías ser mi siguiente almuerzo tal vez.

- No me harías daño Damon.

- ¿eso es lo que tú quieres creer?

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Tú no eres así.

- Si lo soy Hermione, por un momento sácate la venda de los ojos por que esto es lo que soy.

Reprimí las ganas de llorar que tenía en ese momento, y me acerqué a él, pero Damon se alejo.

- No entiendo que es lo que te pasa.

- Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo Potter y alejarte de mí.

- ¿Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Harry?

- Si, estaban hablando en la sala Hermione, Stefan también la escuchó, fue como si hablaran a nuestro lado.

- ¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? ¿quieres que me aleje?

Tenía miedo de la respuesta que me iba a dar, y contuve el mar de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Si, quiero que te alejes – me dijo.

- Mientes.

- No miento.

- Si lo haces – le dije y me acerqué otra vez, pero nuevamente él se alejó – no es cierto, tú no quieres que me aleje.

- Si lo quiero, por que desde que has aparecido mi desastrosa existencia se ha vuelto mas desastrosa aún.

- Ya veo, no soy lo suficiente buena para ti – dije y no lo pude evitar una lágrima traicionera se escapó de mis ojos.

No me dijo nada, allí estábamos en medio de la calle, la gente pasaba y notaba como nos miraba al pasar, pero no me importó.

- Como tú quieras Damon, si quieres que me valla eso haré, por lo menos de esa manera podrás regresar a tú desastrosa vida sin alguien que la entorpezca aún más – luego me giré, pero antes de comenzar a caminar me volví una vez mas hacía él – ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?

- ¿Por qué crees?

- No me respondas con otra pregunta.

- Por que eso es lo que hacemos los vampiros, acechamos, torturamos, odiamos, matamos, y cuanto más compenetrado estás con tu presa mas divertido es el momento de la verdad Hermione.

- ¿Cuál es la verdad Damon?

- Creí que eras inteligente.

- ¿Me quieres muerta?

- Si te quisiera muerta ya lo estarías Hermione.

- No entiendo Damon, sólo quiero que me digas la verdad, por que una verdad a medias es algo que me resulta inexplicable de entender.

- No quieras entenderlo todo Hermione, es mejor así, vete.

El se giró y continuo caminando, yo por mi parte me quedé allí como una tonta, ya no podía controlar las lágrimas. No sé por que me afectaba tanto el desplante de Damon, pero me dolía y mucho, desapareció a lo lejos en medio del bosque, la respuesta me llego, estaba sumamente atraída hacía él, me gustaba, pero todo era tan confuso, aún llevaba la rosa que me había regalado hoy en la mañana, y luego vino a verme al mediodía, pero ahora, ahora estaba diferente, algo lo había afectado, estaba segura, y en una cosa tenía razón, siempre quería saberlo todo, y eso iba a ser, averiguar que fue lo que hizo que Damon cambiara de un momento a otro. Por que me llamaba Hermione Jane Granger que lo iba a averiguar.

Me puse a caminar por el pueblo, no estaba segura de lo que hacer y como averiguar lo que le sucedió a Damon, la mejor opción era regresar a la casa y hablar con Stefan y descubrir que fue lo que le dijo que lo afecto de tal manera, pero no aún, regresaría más tarde, el sol me daba en la cara y era una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no disfrutaba, Damon me confundía, no sabía muy bien que era lo que significaba para mí, pero no era tonta, me gustaba estar con él, por que me hacía sentir cosas que creía que estaban muertas dentro de mí, aunque se comportara como un idiota como esa tarde, me hizo enojar, pero adoraba las peleas verbales pero de una cosa estaba segura, él me había mentido, uno no regala una flor y se comporta como todo un caballero y a la hora eres el ser mas frío de todos, algo lo afectó y mucho por que desde que lo conocía él había sido como mi cable a tierra y no quería perderlo, así que lo iba a ayudar aunque él no quisiera mi ayuda.

Miré un par de vidrieras y luego emprendí el camino a casa, no estaba de animo para ir de compras, hacía mucho tiempo que no compraba nada, pero no lo necesitaba y no me iba a hacer sentir mejor, eso era imposible, así que caminé hacia la casa, pero decidí no entrar, me fui a dar una vuelta por el lago, allí había un lago el cual yo no conocía y tenia ganas de conocerlo, así que fui allí, al pasar por la puerta de la casa vi que estaba el auto de Elena, así que al regresar del lago hablaría con ellos para saber que le sucedió a Damon.

Llegué al lago y caminé por la orilla mojándome los pies, a lo lejos vi a una pareja, un hombre estaba apoyado en una roca y sobre él había una hermosa chica rubia, de seguro se estaban besando por que él la tenía agarrada de su cuello, según caminando pero luego volví a mirarlos ¿su cuello? Saqué mi varita y caminé directo hacia la pareja, pero cuando llegué a una distancia prudente me frené en seco, no era una pareja, y el hombre que estaba sosteniendo a la mujer no era nada mas ni nada menos que Damon, en sus brazos una chica rubia de unos 17 años, en su cuello puede ver dos orificios con sangre, eran los colmillos, la imagen me paralizó por completo, con lagrimas en los ojos apunté mi varita hacía él.

- Suéltala Damon – él levantó la cabeza y me miró sorprendido de verme allí, la chica me miró un momento luego se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- No te preocupes, no es nadie importante – le dijo, luego acaricio su cabello y limpió su boca – ahora regresarás a casa y te irás directo a la cama, no recordarás nada ¿de acuerdo?

- Vi como la chica asentía con la cabeza, luego se fue corriendo hacía el pueblo.

- Eres, eres – no encontraba las palabras - la criatura mas repugnante que he conocido en mi vida – le dije sin poder contenerme.

- Un aplauso para Hermione – me dijo burlando – esto – se señaló – es lo que soy.

- ¿Cómo puedes?

- Solo me alimento Hermione.

- Pudiste haberla matado.

- No pensaba matarla, no soy tan tonto, tengo un lema, "come lo necesario, borra la memoria y todos felices"

- Eso es realmente morboso Damon.

- No me vengas con lecciones de ética Hermione, soy un vampiro y no me gusta la dieta que lleva Stefan, me debilita – me dijo el muy descarado.

No le respondí me di la vuelta y emprendí el camino de regreso, no quería escucharlo, estaba asqueada por lo que había visto. Pero me choqué con Damon de frente.

- Déjame pasar.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando aquí?

- Nada que te importe.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?

- Yo no te seguí. Solo quería conocer el lago, además no tengo por que darte explicaciones – le dije, luego quise seguir caminando pero él nuevamente me lo impidió - ¿Qué mierda quieres?

- Shhh, no insultes.

- Hace unas horas atrás sólo querías que te deje tranquilo y que me vaya, déjame ir.

Se hizo a un lado, pero luego cuando pasé a su lado él me agarró del brazo, y me giró pegándome a su pecho.

- Te mentí – me dijo.

- Damon realmente no te entiendo, te juro que trate pero no puedo entenderte.

- No siempre tienes que analizar todo y entender Hermione, te mentí, no fui sincero contigo.

- No me interesa, tuviste tu oportunidad amigo, ahora el tren pasó y tú no te subiste.

- ¿Te agrada hacerte la difícil?

- Yo no me hago la difícil – le dije indignada.

- Entonces te gusta que te roge – me solté de su brazo y comencé a caminar – es eso, a las mujeres les gusta ver como un hombre se rebaja para pedirles perdón.

- No quiero tu perdón.

-Pues yo no te lo estoy pidiendo – me dijo el muy descarado, pero nuevamente me cortó el paso.

- Deja de una maldita vez de hacer eso.

- Me encanta cuando te enojas Hermione.

- Basta Damon ¿acaso sufres de trastornos de personalidad?

- Me haces reír, y no sufro ningún trastorno.

- Damon, quiero que me dejes tranquila, vine aquí por que necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

- ¿Pensar en?

- En nada de tu incumbencia.

- Yo creo que si es de mi incumbencia Hermione.

- Eres un idiota.

- Si, eso ya me lo habías dicho – y se me acercó más – recuerda yo siempre gano.

- No….

Pero no puede decir nada, por que sentí como sus labios suaves como la seda se unían a los míos, su aliento me golpeó de lleno y me sentí mareada, acto reflejo me sujeté de su chaqueta, eso le dio la oportunidad de pegarse más a mi cuerpo, me resistí al principio, no quería pero cuando sus lengua entró en mi boca me rendí, dejé de luchar y me adentré en su boca como una leona, me aferré tan fuerte a él, por que estaba segura que todo a nuestro alrededor giraba y sino me agarraba a él me caería en ese abismo, el me abrazó acercándose mas a mí, sus labios eran los mas dulces que había probado en toda mi vida, me sentía volar, las mariposas de mi estómago corrían una carrera de fórmula uno dentro de mí, las piernas se volvieron de pronto de gelatina, por que me temblaban, creo que todo mi cuerpo me temblaba, y él me aferró más fuerte, no sé en que momento fue, pero sentía que mis ojos lagrimeaban solos, nos separamos para poder respirar, y él me miró con sus hermosos ojos celestes.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Eres un tramposo – le dije – no estaba preparada, no vuelvas a hacerlo Damon.

- ¿Lloras por que hice trampa? Soy un vampiro Hermione, yo pongo las reglas y no hice trampa, me hubieras detenido.

- Me agarraste de sorpresa – le dije aún enojada, pero aún no nos habíamos soltado, yo seguía sosteniendo su chaqueta y él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Escuché su risa burlona, no tenía escusa, por que realmente tenía que saber mentir muy bien para decirle a la cara que no lo había disfrutado, tal vez lo haría, pero se daría cuenta por que nuestras bocas se complementaron tan bien que era imposible negarlo, no solo me había gustado su beso sino que me había encantado, aún podía sentir como temblaban mis piernas.

- Hoy Elena me beso – me dijo Damon y yo lo miré apartándome un poco de él.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo sé, fue en el instituto, antes de que tú me encontraras en la calle.

- ¿Pero como…

- No sé, fue raro, dijo cosas que la Elena que yo conozco jamás me diría y menos a mí, pero me besó y apareció Stefan, me dio un puñetazo, discutimos, me amenazo y luego…

- Debías descargar tu frustración en alguien y me elegiste a mí – dije.

- No, es que me confundí Hermione, fue muy raro, por que cuando ella me beso, creerás que estoy loco pero pensé que era Katherine.

- ¿Y Stefan?

- Nada, le creyó a ella, no se a que está jugando Elena, pero no quiero ser parte de eso, no ahora – luego puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – lamento haberte lastimado Hermione.

- ¿Y que paso con eso de que no me ibas a pedir perdón?

- Esto – se tocó el pecho – esto que siento por ti Hermione, no sé que es, pero quiero apostarlo todo.

- Damon dame tiempo – le pedí – me siento muy confundida.

- Hermione puedes tomarte el tiempo que sea, pero déjame ser parte de ti.

- Pero sin besos – aclaré.

- ¿No te gustaron mis besos, por que puedo hacerlo mejor?

- No es eso, dame un tiempo, para pensarlo es complicado para mí.

- Bien, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Hermione.

- Me prometes que no lastimarás a las chicas que bebes sangre.

- No las lastimaré.

- ¿pero por que mujeres?

- ¿Celosa?

- No – mentí y me sonrojé - ¿Por qué no hombres?

- No me agradan los hombres, pero si quieres podré hacer una excepción por ti.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

- Regresamos, esta haciendo frío – le dije, luego se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros.

Tomó mi mano y regresamos juntos hacia la casa, lo que no sabíamos ninguno de los dos que este juego macabro apenas estaba empezando…


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Llegamos a la casa sin prisa la noche había caído sobre nosotros y la luna llena brillaba

En lo mas alto del cielo nocturno rodeada de estrellas para los dos, en el camino a casa ninguno dijo nada, sólo caminamos tomados de la mano, me sentía bien, estaba acompañada, mi cabeza pensaba a una velocidad increíble, pero eran todas divagaciones y pensamientos sin importancia, estaba mas confundida que antes, sabía lo que deseaba, pero a su vez tenía miedo, mucho miedo de equivocarme y sobre todo de sufrir, no quería sufrir más, mi corazón bastante malherido estaba y no quería que lo lastimen, por que sabía muy bien que esta vez no lo soportaría, pero allí estaba con un vampiro a mi lado, agarrando mi mano como si fuera la mas delicada porcelana y prometiéndome que me esperaría, debía pensar las cosas muy bien, entre mis divagaciones no me dí cuenta que llegábamos al porche de la casa, vimos estacionado el auto de Elena en la entrada y pude ver la cara de frustración de Damon, le apreté la mano para que supiera que yo lo apoyaba, me miró y luego acarició mi rostro.

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes – le susurré.

-Lo sé – luego abrió la puerta y entramos en la casa.

En la sala estaba Stefan sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea y Elena estaba recostada, tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Stefan y él le acariciaba el cabello mientras leía un libro, al vernos entrar le dedicó una mirada desafiante a Damon y luego me miró a mí y me sonrió, volví a apretar la mano de Damon para darle fuerzas, noté como apretaba su mandíbula conteniendo la furia, pero traté de relajarlo, ese hombre era realmente impulsivo y hacía y decía cosas sin pensar, así que desvié su atención de Stefan. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron y le dí a entender de que era el momento de aclarar todo ese malentendido.

-Stefan – le dijo Damon, llamando a su hermano, este lo miró clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su hermano – Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo secamente, yo le dí un codazo en las costillas que apenas le hizo cosquillas.

-Se un poco mas suave Damon – lo regañe, él rodó los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a su hermano.

-¿Por favor?

Stefan suspiró, y asintió con la cabeza, se levantó del sofá y Elena se sentó por completo sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Salgamos de aquí – dijo Damon y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, Stefan lo siguió pero antes de salir me miró examinándome.

Bueno yo me había quedado en la sala con Elena mirándome de manera extraña, Elena tenía la particularidad de tener una mirada pura, pero esta vez era diferente, me miraba con ¿odio? Tal vez era mi imaginación, así que borré esos pensamientos tontos de mi cabeza. Caminé hasta los sillones y me senté frente de ella.

-Damon me contó lo que pasó – le dije para ver su reacción y sentí como sus ojos tomaban un brillo especial cuando mencioné el nombre de Damon.

-¿Y que te contó? ¿su versión? Seguro que la ha modificado a su favor – me dijo ella.

-¿Cuál es tu versión Elena? – quise saber.

-No tengo versión, él solo me besó, estaba delirando con Katherine, es obvio que le pase eso, Damon es desequilibrado, y me besó a la fuerza.

-Yo no lo veo desequilibrado, tal vez un poco cambiante a veces.

-Hermione eres demasiado ingenua, tú no conoces al verdadero Damon como yo – me dijo y se levantó caminado a mi alrededor – el Damon verdadero, mata por puro placer, bebe sangre de sus victimas hasta dejarlas secas como una pasa de uva, no tiene reparo por nada ni nadie, sólo se quiere a él mismo y está lleno de odio y rencor.

-Eso no es cierto Elena, Damon no es así – lo defendí.

-Él te maneja Hermione, juega contigo, te deja que conozcas su lado mas sensible, ja, como si tuviera uno, es un demonio, que no va a dejarte tranquila hasta que obtenga lo mas preciado de ti y eso es tu sangre.

-¿Y que sabes tú de él?

-Mucho mas que tú seguro.

-No es cierto Elena, Damon no es como tú lo describes, hablas como si realmente conocieras a Damon, pero no, no tienes idea por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar para poder sobrevivir a esa vida eterna que Katherine lo condenó.

-¿Katherine? ¿eso te dijo? ¿Qué sabes tú de ella?

-No mucho, pero es ella la maldita en todo esto – pude ver como la ira se acumulaban en los ojos de Elena y no entendía por que.

-¿Maldita? Claro seguro – se contuvo, tenía ganas de matar en ese momento a la bruja tonta, ¿con que derecho opinaba sobre ella? Pero debía calmarse o sino todo se arruinaría – puede ser que tengas razón, pero no trates de justificar lo injustificable, Damon hoy me besó y te aseguro que no habrá nada que convenza a Stefan sobre su actitud hacia conmigo.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Stefan?

-La verdad, yo nunca miento – me dijo y luego se me acercó – pero te haré una advertencia, aléjate de Damon sino quieres terminar muerta.

-¿Elena me estas amenazando?

-No, solo estoy tratando de informarte que es lo mejor para ti – luego le sonó el celular y noté como su ira iba creciendo, cuando cortó me miró y me dedicó una sonrisa fingida – debo irme, problemas en casa, como siempre mi hermano – me dijo – dile a Stefan que nos vemos mañana en el instituto y recuerda mi consejo – luego tomó su bolso y salió de la casa, dejándome completamente confundida.

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, todo era demasiado confuso, cerré mis ojos y suspiré…

-Draco por favor mándame una señal, quiero saber si esto es correcto, te lo ruego mi amor.

Cerré mis ojos y escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza, no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, pero era su voz, su dulce y aterciopelada voz…

_Cuando lo besas percibes el aroma de su cuerpo, se mezclan olores, sabores, se te altera el corazón. Cierras los ojos, la mente se te nubla, la cabeza te da vueltas, no respiras, deseas con todas tus fuerzas que sea eterno aunque tan solo dure unos segundos. Tus pensamientos van y vienen, tus nervios te traicionan volviéndote torpe, tus manos tiemblan, el calor de tu cuerpo te quema, todo se olvida, tan solo disfruta y siente el Momento mágico, hermoso, indescriptible…no temas volver a amar Hermione tú lo mereces, recuerda que siempre te amaré…_

Me desperté sobresaltada, ¿Draco me había hablado en sueños? ¿Podía ser verdad? Miré la habitación, antes de quedarme dormida la ventana estaba cerrada y ahora se encontraba abierta, las cortinas bailaban acompañando al viento que entraba, luego miré el suelo y allí había una foto de Draco, era extraño esa foto estaba guardada, me levanté de la cama como un tropel y tomé la foto, en ella Draco sonreía, fue el día que le dije que íbamos a tener un bebe, di vuelta la foto y allí había una frase que me dejó helada…

_No temas amar Hermione… yo siempre te amaré…_

¿La voz dentro de mi cabeza fue real? Por que estaba completamente confundida.

* * *

Damon y Stefan caminaban por el bosque, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio, por un lado Damon no sabía como empezar quería ser sincero por primera vez en su vida con su hermano, pero estaba seguro que Stefan no le creería, pero debía hacer la prueba.

Mientras que Stefan ya se estaba cansando de tanto misterio.

-¿Piensas caminar mucho más? Por que me estoy cansando con tus juegos Damon.

Damon se giró y miró a su hermano, luego se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-Creo que aquí esta bien.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres?

-Solo te pido que me escuches un momento sin que me interrumpas.

-Adelante – dijo Stefan.

-No sé que estarás pensando y tampoco sé que fue lo que te dijo Elena, pero no es verdad, yo no la besé, ella no me importa Stefan.

-Yo lo vi Damon, no lo puedes negar, Elena estaba muy mal hoy en la tarde.

-Pero no fui yo, Stefan lo acepté Elena es tú novia, ella te eligió a ti no a mí, aunque en su momento me hubiera gustado que sea al revés, no lo hizo y se lo agradezco porque sino yo no estaría sintiendo esto que siento por Hermione, Stefan quiero que te quede claro que Elena no me interesa y que Katherine ya no forma parte de mí.

-¿Cómo creerte? No puedo Damon, siempre estás tramando cosas para herirme y sabes que Elena es lo mas importante.

-No Stefan, estoy siendo sincero por primera vez en casi 150 años.

-No me sirve tu palabra Damon, perdí la confianza en ti hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero debes confiar.

-La confianza hay que ganársela Damon.

-Entonces déjame intentarlo por lo menos – le dijo él y luego se acercó a su hermano y lo agarró de los hombros – Stefan hoy mi presente es Hermione, te sonará tonto y realmente me cuesta decirlo pero ella es la que me interesa.

-¿te has puesto a pensar las cosas que dices Damon? ¿Hermione? Solo te interesa por lo que ella es, ¿Qué harás cuando te canses de ella? La usarás y luego la descartarás como siempre haces.

-No, esta vez es diferente – le dijo Damon – Stefan no puedo explicarlo por que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, pero esto que siento me desborda, sobrepasa mi razón y toda lógica, ni siquiera sentí esto por Katherine ¿puedes entenderlo?

-No, ¿has olvidado tan fácil a Katherine?

-Tal vez – dijo Damon – tal vez nunca fue real como lo es Hermione.

-¿Te estas escuchando?

-Estoy siendo sincero Stefan.

-No logro entenderte, siempre has sido cerrado, nunca has hablado nada y crees que puedes hacerlo ahora, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo creerte ahora?

-Una vez fuimos muy unidos Stefan.

-Eso fue antes.

-Si, fue antes pero esta vez es real, tú tienes a Elena y yo no sé lo que tengo aún, pero espero saberlo pronto – dijo Damon – aunque me cueste, pienso mucho las cosas y no encuentro respuesta.

Stefan estudió a Damon por un momento, sentía que su hermano era sincero pero Elena le dijo que Damon estaba mal, desequilibrado que la había confundido con Katherine, ¿Qué creer? No estaba seguro.

-Damon si quieres que confíe en ti solo quiero que me lo demuestres con hechos, no con palabras, las palabras se las lleva el viento.

-Lo haré Stefan.

-Y por sobre todas las cosas no lastimes a Hermione, por que ella es una gran persona.

-Lo sé, es un poco cabeza dura, impulsiva, a veces demasiado terca, nunca sabes como va a reaccionar, es odioso que siempre quiera saberlo todo, y que busque explicaciones lógicas todo el tiempo en diferentes situaciones, me confunde, cambia de la noche a la mañana, un día te dice una cosa y al rato otra, es frustrante, pero es una gran persona, eso lo sé y una maravillosa bruja.

-¿estas describiendo a Hermione o estas haciendo una síntesis de tú personalidad?

-Que gracioso hermano – le dijo Damon y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro – tú no tienes idea de cómo es Hermione.

-Yo la veo transparente y no como tú la describes.

-Pero créeme ella es todo eso y mas, sino hubiera leído su diario jamás pensaría que una persona como ella se ha enfrentado a tantas cosas.

-Eso realmente Damon fue una estupidez de tu parte.

-Si lo admito, pero me identifico con ella, con su sufrimiento.

-¿Qué le has hecho al Damon que conozco? ¿te has puesto sentimental?

-Idiota, no te burles – le dijo riendo – es la verdad, te dije que sería sincero y es lo que estoy siendo.

-Bueno Damon, espero ver hechos, como te dije.

-Gracias – le dijo Damon.

-Bien tú no eres mi hermano – bromeo Stefan – mi hermano jamás da las gracias.

-Eres un tonto Stefan, estoy hablando seriamente.

Stefan se rió de Damon, y este se le unió, hacía muchos años que no se reían juntos, y eso de alguna manera los unió.

-Volvamos Stefan, tengo cosas pendientes con cierta bruja.

-Como tú quieras.

El regreso a la casa fue raro para ambos, era tardísimo, vieron que el coche de Elena no estaba aparcado en el frente de la casa, seguramente ella se había ido, Stefan sacó su teléfono celular y luego maldijo, le daba apagado.

-¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Damon.

-No puedo comunicarme con Elena.

-Deberías ir a su casa y ver que todo este bien.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor – luego Stefan miró a su hermano estudiándolo – ya entiendo quieres que me valla para tener la casa solo para ti y Hermione.

-Tal vez – dijo Damon y sonrió de lado.

Luego vieron que se habría la puerta de la casa y Hermione salía corriendo hacia ellos.

-Chicos menos mal que regresaron, acaban de dar en la televisión una noticia de un asesinato en plena calle.

-¿Elena?

-No lo sé Stefan, pero dicen que hubo un testigo, la policía está allí en el lugar, será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Los tres subieron al auto de Stefan y fueron directo hacia el lugar del crimen. Stefan manejaba a toda velocidad, su cabeza pensaba las peores cosas, tenía miedo de que a Elena le hubiera pasado algo, probó un par de veces mas comunicarse con su celular, pero siempre le daba apagado, eso lo preocupaba y mucho.

Hermione no supo cuanto tardaron pero creyó que volaban de tan rápido que iban, a los lejos pudieron ver las sirenas de los autos de la policía y una ambulancia, Stefan estacionó y bajaron del auto, vieron a Liz la mamá de Caroline interrogando a alguien, cuando Stefan vio a lo lejos el auto de Elena se preocupó aún más, pero Liz les hizo señas y se acercaron, Elena estaba con ella sana y salva, o eso creían ellos.

-¿Elena estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Stefan.

Ella estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo vi todo, fue horrible, había un vampiro – dijo acongojada – sostenía a una chica rubia, no pude ver su rostro, pero se paró frente al auto y me hizo detener me dio un mensaje – dijo ella.

-¿Qué mensaje Elena? – preguntó Liz.

Luego miró a Hermione.

-Fue un mensaje para ti.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó Hermione.

-Dile a la bruja que este es el primero, sino me trae lo que quiero continuaré matando uno a uno a todos los habitantes de este pueblo.

Stefan la abrazó y ella se aferró a él, la actuación le estaba saliendo a la perfección, no hubo ningún vampiro, ella se encontró con una chica de camino y le agarró hambre, así que solo se alimento y preparó la escena para que la policía creyera que alguien atacó a la pobre chica rubia.

-Tranquila Elena, te llevaré a tu casa – le dijo Stefan.

-Si creo que será lo mejor, tengo miedo – y volvió a romper en llanto.

Damon y Hermione dejaron a Elena y Stefan y caminaron a ver el cuerpo, los dos se quedaron helados, era la misma chica que horas atrás Damon había bebido de ella, Hermione se acercó y luego tapó el cuerpo, los paramédicos se acercaron y se la llevaron.

-¿Por qué me miras así Hermione? Yo no la maté – se defendió Damon ante la mirada acusadora de la castaña.

-No insinué eso – dijo ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No sé, tengo que hablar con Harry y Ron para saber si han averiguado algo.

-¿Quieres regresar a la casa?

-Sí ya he recibido el mensaje de ese maldito loco, lo único que espero es que los chicos hayan averiguado algo.

-Todo saldrá bien Hermione, no te preocupes – dijo Damon y luego la abrazó, Hermione vio a Elena que los estaba mirando de una manera extraña y le dio un escalofrío - ¿tienes frío?

-No, estoy bien, gracias.

Stefan se acercó a ellos junto con Elena.

-Llevaré a Elena a su casa – les dijo.

-¿Quieres que vallamos contigo? – preguntó Damon.

Stefan negó con la cabeza pero Elena habló.

-Stefan mejor vengan todos, tengo miedo, ese vampiro era atemorizante.

Damon y Hermione se subieron al auto de Stefan, mientras que Elena y él se iban en el auto de Elena que estaba en medio de la calle, estaban a muy pocas cuadras de su casa, así que llegaron a los pocos minutos, la tía de Elena, Jenna le abrió la puerta y los hizo paras a todos.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó.

-Nada tía, todo esta bien.

-¿Y por que esas caras? – preguntó.

-Vimos un accidente sólo eso – le dijo Elena, aunque ya estaba cansada con los interrogatorios de esa mujer, llegado el momento la dejaría seca, estaba segura.

Jenna les preparó un café y todos se sentaron en la sala, Stefan se acurrucó al lado de Elena, mientras que Damon miraba las fotografías que había sobre un mueble y Hermione ponía un poco de azúcar en su café.

-Chicos espero que no se molesten pero debo irme – dijo Jenna – tengo una cita – agregó.

-No te preocupes tía estaremos bien, diviértete – le dijo Elena y le dedico una falsa sonrisa.

Jenna los saludó y luego se escuchó el motor de un auto en la entrada así que les dedico una última sonrisa y luego se fue.

-¿Estas mejor? – preguntó Stefan.

-Si, gracias por estar conmigo Stefan.

-No tienes que agradecerlo Elena.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar y caminó al lado de Damon.

-¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Damon.

-Todo esto es tan confuso, no se que hacer, tengo que entregarle la varita – dijo Hermione.

-Pero no la tienes ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé Damon, creo que lo mejor sería que viaje a Londres, debo encontrarla.

-¿La varita esta en Londres? – preguntó una interesada Elena.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¿y por que esta en Londres?

-Por que se la quedó la madre de Draco – le dijo Hermione.

-Claro, claro – dijo Elena – la madre ¿y en donde esta ella?

-La Orden de Fénix le mando protección las 24 horas, debo hablar con Harry, tengo que encontrar a Narcisa.

-¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix? – volvió a preguntar Elena.

-Es algo complicado de explicar ahora eso Elena, lo único bueno es que estando la Orden cuidando de Narcisa nadie se va a acercar a ella – finalizó Hermione.

Elena fingió una sonrisa, luego encontraría la manera de averiguar eso de la Orden del Fénix, por lo menos ya sabía quien era el que tenía la verita que tanto deseaba él. No entendía por que se había encaprichado tanto con esa varita, pero si él la deseaba, ella se la iba a encontrar.

-Stefan será mejor que se vallan, ha sido un día largo y deseo descansar – dijo Elena – les agradezco su preocupación, pero lo mejor será que me de una ducha y luego me meta en la cama, estoy muy cansada.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

-No es necesario, solo quiero dormir – dijo ella y dio un largo bostezo.

-Bueno, pero ten el teléfono prendido y llámame ante cualquier cosa Elena.

-Lo haré Stefan gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, eres un amor.

Luego ella lo besó y Damon rodó los ojos.

-Hasta mañana – saludo Damon y agarró del brazo a Hermione y la sacó de la casa – te esperamos en el auto Stefan no tardes.

Cuando Stefan, Damon y Hermione se fueron, Katherine esperó unos minutos y salió de la casa directo al bosque, necesitaba informarle lo que había averiguado, caminó entre las sombras, nadie la había visto salir, corría a una velocidad asombrosa y a los poco minutos llegó al túnel, cuando lo se topó con la enorme puerta de hierro la abrió y entró a su guarida, allí la estaba esperando él que al verla se abalanzó sobre ella y se fundieron en un beso, sus ropas empezaron a volar, sobraban, la lujuria y el deseo inundaban la sala, sus cuerpo se unieron en una danza violenta y sangrienta, cuando ambos llegaron a la cumbre del placer se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro, él acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras que ella hundía sus dedos en sus melena rubia.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

-Una maldita organización de magos que lucha en defensa de los muggles y los sangre sucia – explicó él – la Orden ayudó a derrocar a nuestro señor.

-Pues ellos están protegiendo a la persona que tiene la varita que tanto te interesa – dijo Katherine.

-¿Quién la tiene?

-Alguien al que tú conoces muy bien – dijo ella.

-¿Quién?

-Mencionaron su nombre – dijo ella enigmáticamente y él la miró con sus profundos ojos grises esperando la respuesta – Narcisa – dijo finalmente y el rostro del hombre se tensó por completo - ¿quieres que me comunique con lo que están en Londres y le diga que vallan por ella?

-No, nadie debe acercarse a Narcisa – dijo él – yo mismo lo haré.

-Es peligroso si te ven.

-Nadie me verá Katherine.

-La bruja dijo que la Orden la esta protegiendo.

-Es lo mejor – dijo él y ella lo miró extrañada

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que no quiero que nada malo le suceda a ella, esto ya lo hemos hablado.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – la cortó.

-No puedes ir, si te descubren todo se arruinará y luchamos demasiado para llegar hasta donde estamos.

-Lo sé, por el momento no haremos nada, seguiremos así, Granger encontrará la forma de traer la varita, un par de cuerpos mas que encuentren y ella nos la traerá.

-¿Qué haremos con los que están en Londres?

-Ya tengo el próximo movimiento planeado, esto los tomará a todos los idiotas del ministerio por sorpresa, solo hay que esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Qué estas planeando? No me gusta no saber.

-Descuida, esto será una masacre, confía en mí.

-Eso hago, pero estoy tan aburrida, odio fingir ser Elena Gilbert, ella es tan buena, es patética, todos se me acercan amigables a hablarme es frustrante, me gustaría matarlos a todos y sobre todo a la bruja – finalizó.

-No, ella es mía – la cortó él – tú querías a los hermanos Salvatore que no se te olvide Hermione Granger es solo para mí.

-Lo sé y hablando un poco ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra prisionera?

-Me trae loco, es insoportable ¿Por qué no la matamos de una vez?

-No, aún no es el momento.

-Solo déjala que sufra un poco, tengo planes para ella.

-Katherine ¿no estarás planeando hacer una locura con ella cierto?

-Todo a su tiempo, tú tendrás tu venganza y yo la mía.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, eres demasiado impulsiva y la situación se puede escapar de las manos.

-No pasará nada – aseguró Katherine – te noto tenso ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Me aburro, estoy todo el maldito día aquí, me estoy volviendo loco, quiero salir.

-No es muy precipitado.

-Pero no puedo seguir encerrado yo también quiero disfrutar.

-El viernes en la noche hay un baile de mascaras, si eres discreto podrás ir.

-Suena genial.

-La bruja estará allí.

-Eso será más interesante aún.

-Espero que seas precavido.

-Solo la volveré un poco loca, nada mas, seré discreto lo prometo.

Luego volvieron a unirse en un baile peligroso con sus cuerpos.

* * *

Regresamos a la casa, estaba muy cansada, cuando traspasamos la puerta principal me dejé caer en el sillón, mi cabeza estaba demasiado abrumada por todos los sucesos de aquella extraña noche, debía conseguir la varita de Draco, no quería que mas muertes pesaran sobre mi conciencia, aunque estaba segura que si obtenían la varita todo sería mucho peor, no sabía que hacer, como seguir, Stefan se sentó frente de mí y Damon se sirvió un trago, nos ofreció pero Stefan y yo nos negamos, aunque tal vez una copa no me haría mal, pero no estaba deacuerdo con ahogar mis penas en la bebida, así que la rechacé.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Hermione? – me preguntó Stefan.

-No sé, todo es demasiado complicado, debería comunicarme con Harry y Ron para saber si tienen noticias. Aunque ellos me dijeron que si tenían alguna novedad me lo harían saber, sino se han comunicado es por que no han averiguado nada aún.

-¿Qué es crees que es lo mejor?

-Quiero que dejen de matar personas inocentes, no quiero cargar con la culpa.

-No es tu culpa Hermione – dijo Stefan.

-Pues sino les entrego la varita lo serán, pero temo que si lo hago esto se vuelva aún peor, lo de esta noche fue solo una advertencia de lo que se avecina.

-¿Por qué quieren la varita de Draco? – me preguntó Damon por primera vez - ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-No sé, es una varita común y corriente, madera de acebo de 32 centímetros y núcleo de corazón de dragón, hay millones como esa. No sé que es lo que desean hacer con ella.

-¿no les puede servir cualquier varita?

-Puede que si, como puede que no, no lo sé, no soy especialista en varitas, sólo sé que la varita escoge al mago, no el mago a la varita.

-No lo entiendo – dijo Damon.

-No te preocupes que yo tampoco – le dije

-¿Él te ha mencionado alguna vez algo sobre su varita? – volvió a preguntar Damon.

-Si, me dijo que era especial, pasó de generación en generación por todos los Malfoy, primero la tuvo su tatara abuelo, luego su abuelo, este se la pasó a su padre y su padre a él, no veo que tenga nada de especial, solo que en las familias de sangre pura esto era una tradición irrompible, Draco llegado el momento debería pasársela a su hijo o hija – no pude evitarlo luego que lo mencioné las lágrimas volvieron a salir al recordar al bebe que yo había perdido.

Damon dejó el vaso de whiskey y se acercó a mi lado, luego me abrazó y rompí en llanto, Stefan nos miraba y se acercó a mi también me puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Encontraremos la solución Hermione.

-Me limpié las lágrimas y Damon se separó del abrazo y me tomó la mano.

-Si Hermione, buscaremos la manera de averiguar que tiene esa varita que esta importante. La pregunta sería ¿Cómo? – me preguntó Damon.

Yo me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que Draco me había contado sobre su familia, él había mencionado algo sobre un libro de su abuelo, allí contaban las historia de los orígenes de los Malfoy, tal vez si encontráramos ese libro obtendríamos las respuestas que estábamos buscando. Luego miré primero a Damon y luego a Stefan.

-Debo encontrar un libro que pertenecía al abuelo de Draco tal vez allí diga algo, algún indicio.

-¿Sabes donde está el libro? – preguntó Stefan.

-Creo que lo sé.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó Damon

-En la Mansión Malfoy, debe estar allí.

-¿Dónde queda la Mansión Malfoy? – preguntó Stefan.

-Londres, debo ir a Londres – dije llenándome de valor.

-Pues yo iré contigo Hermione – me dijo Damon – no pienso dejarte sola en esto.

-Gracias, es lindo que quieras venir conmigo, pero creo que debo enfrentarme sola a los fantasmas de mi pasado si quiero superarlo.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo sola, por que ahora yo estoy contigo, déjame ayudarte Hermione, por favor. Iré a Londres contigo, además siempre quise regresar a Londres, tengo algunos amigos que les dará gusto verme.

-¿Amigos? – preguntó Stefan - ¿Cuándo estuviste en Londres?

-Fui a Londres en 1913 si mal no recuerdo, necesitaba cambiar los aires de América.

-Nunca me contaste que fuiste a Europa – reclamó Stefan.

-Hermano, anduve por todos lados – le dijo Damon, luego se volvió hacía mí – Hermione permíteme ayudarte, no quiero que vallas sola.

-De acuerdo Damon, puedes venir conmigo – le dije, no estaba segura si era lo mejor pero sino probaba nunca lo sabría, aunque luego lo recordé – Maldición – dije y los dos me miraron – me olvidé debo organizar ese tonto baile de mascaras no puedo irme ahora.

-Pero esto es más importante Hermione – me dijo Damon.

-Lo sé, es que estoy pensando que excusa poner.

-Por que no van mañana – sugirió Stefan – yo puedo excusarte en el Instituto, les digo que estás enferma Rick se encargará de todo, pero lo mejor será que regresen antes del baile, hoy es Lunes – luego miró la hora – bueno ya es Martes, pero tienen cuatro días para encontrarlo, creo que será mas que suficiente y tú Hermione vas a poder regresar para el baile.

Pensé un poco lo que me dijo Stefan y tenía razón, cuanto antes encontrara ese libro, mejor, así que arreglamos que le diría a la directora para justificar mi ausencia, y regresaríamos cuanto antes, el viernes si o sí debía asistir al baile de mascaras, pues yo era la encargada esa noche, los alumnos me habían elegido por que confiaban en mí y no los quería defraudar.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será que partamos cuanto antes Damon.

-¿Y como llegamos a Londres? – me preguntó – No pienso meterme en la chimenea como hicieron tus amigos, que el fuego me toque no me agrada.

-Descuida, se de que manera ir y no es por la red flu – le dije, luego me giré hacía Stefan - ¿tienes algún zapato viejo?

-¿Iremos en un zapato? – preguntó Damon – prefiero el fuego – yo me reí de su ocurrencia.

-Ya lo verás – Stefan se fue unos minutos y regresó con una bota vieja que me entregó.

Saqué mi varita, yo como Aurora certificada por el ministerio estaba autorizada a realizar trasladores sin pedir permiso, así que pronuncié el encantamiento y la bota brillo un momento.

-ya esta listo – le dije

-¡Espera! Yo no pienso meterme en un zapato – me dijo Damon – de verdad prefiero la chimenea lo veo mas seguro.

-No tienes que meterte en el zapato Damon, sólo lo tienes que agarrar y soltarlo cuando yo te lo diga – le expliqué riendo.

-¿Solo agarrarlo?

-Si nada más.

-De acuerdo, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo soy muy joven para morir por un zapato – me dijo y Stefan y yo nos reímos de sus ocurrencias.

-Mucho éxito – me dijo Stefan y luego me abrazó – te mantendré informada Hermione.

-Gracias – luego con un movimiento de mi varita convoqué a mi pequeño bolso y me lo colgué – aquí tengo todo lo que necesito.

-¿No es muy chico? – preguntó Damon.

-Las apariencias engañan créeme aquí esta todo los que nos hará falta.

Luego tomé el zapato y Damon hizo lo mismo.

-No lo sueltes hasta que te diga – le volví a recordar – a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres – el traslador hizo un brillo y todo comenzó a girar a nuestro alrededor, de pronto Stefan desapareció.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Hermione? Me estoy mareando – me dijo Damon.

-Sólo aguanta unos minutos mas – le dije, el traslador brilló un poco – Damon ¿estas preparado?

-¿Qué?

-Ahora suéltate – le grité.

Escuché el grito de Damon cuando se soltó, a los pocos segundos estaba estrellado contra el suelo, mirándome enojado, se levantó del suelo cuando le tendí mi mano para ayudarlo.

-Volveremos por la chimenea – me dijo y estalle en carcajadas – y ¿Dónde estamos?

-Damon Salvatore, bienvenido a mi antiguo departamento - le dije y prendí la luz, todos los recuerdos de Draco en ese lugar me golpearon fuerte, pero no podía flaquear ahora, no ahora que tenía el valor para hacerlo.

-Así que esta es tu casa – me dijo Damon mirando la sala.

-Si, mi antiguo hogar – le dije - ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias, estoy bien – me respondió, luego se acercó a una pared - ¿Qué es todo eso?

-Son mis premios – le dije y caminé a su lado – aquí están todas mis medallas – señalé una – esa de allí nos la otorgaron a Harry, Ron y a mí el día que murió Voldemort, esta es la medalla por graduarme con honores, esa de allí es la que me dieron por servir a la escuela, esta…

-¿Me vas a decir todas tus medallas? Por que déjame sentarme son cientos Hermione

-¿Te aburro? – le dije.

-Eso jamás, pero ¿todas esas son tuyas? Increíble – me dijo y me sonroje - ¿y esa?¿ Por que es diferente?

-Esa no la gané yo era de Draco – le dije.

-Lo lamento.

-No tienes que lamentarte todo este lugar me hace recordar a él Damon, pero estoy bien.

-¿Y esa cosa que es? – me preguntó señalando una enorme bandera roja con un león dorado.

-Gryffindor, es la bandera de la casa a la cual pertenecía en Hogwarts.

-Cierto, tu eras una valiente e intrépida Gryffindor.

Damon miró mis fotografías, estaba lleno de ellas por todos lados.

-¿Hermione las fotos se mueven?

-Si, lo hacen las que son mágicas – le expliqué.

-Esto es asombroso, jamás pensé ver algo así.

Luego escuché rugir el estómago de Damon.

-Tienes hambre – le afirmé – y no tengo ninguna reserva de sangre.

-No te preocupes estaré bien.

-Damon, es necesario que te alimentes – el levantó una ceja – no me mires así, tendremos un día bastante agitado y tienes que estar en las mejores condiciones.

-Lo sé, tal vez valla a dar una vuelta a ver que encuentro – me dijo.

-Yo voy contigo – y me miró extrañado - ¿Qué?

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No, por mi esta bien, si tú quieres.

-Si iré contigo, no quiero quedarme sola aquí.

Bueno no estaba muy segura de querer ver como un vampiro se alimenta pero iba a acompañarlo, él estaba allí conmigo, apoyándome era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Salimos del edificio, y el portero me miró sorprendido al verme, lo saludé y le conté que iba a pasar unos días en Londres, él por supuesto se alegro mucho de verme, cuando me despedí de Harrol, el portero, caminamos por las calles de Londres, era muy tarde así que casi estaban desiertas, algún que otro borracho deambulaba, salimos a una de las avenidas y entramos a un bar, era pequeño pero estaba lleno de gente bebiendo, el olor a tabaco me impregnó la ropa y odiaba ese olor, así que esperaba que Damon se apresurara para salir de ese lugar.

-¿Qué buscas? – le pregunte.

-No sé, no soy pretencioso con mi dieta – yo rodé los ojos – pero creo que ya tengo algo – y me mostró a una despampanante pelirroja que bailaba sobre una tarima.

-Eres un cerdo – le dije indignada.

-Era broma Hermione, quería ver tu cara.

-Tonto – le dije enojada.

-Regreso en un momento – me dijo y luego desapareció de mi lado.

Bueno allí estaba en medio de un bar de mala muerte, me senté en la barra y el barman me preguntó si deseaba beber algo, negué y me miró examinándome, buscaba a Damon entre medio de la gente pero no lo veía por ningún lado, así que solo bastaba esperar, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y cuando me giré me encontré con…

-¿Hermione Granger? ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-Lo estudié un momento, pero llevaba una barba bastante larga y me tomó tiempo reconocer sus facciones.

-¿ Ernie Macmillan? – le pregunté.

-Si soy yo, me recuerdas – me dijo mostrándome su sonrisa - ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida Hermione?

-No mucho, me recibí de aurora y trabajo fuera, vine de visita – le dije.

-Yo vivo aquí – me dijo – trabajo en San Mungo, hoy era mi noche libre, trabajo 6 días a la semana.

-¿San Mungo? ¿Como va todo por allí?

-Es un caos, todos los días llegan heridos, muggles a los cuales hay que modificarles la memoria, magos completamente secos de sangre, últimamente las cosas no están muy bien por aquí – me dijo.

-Debe ser terrible.

-Si, pero seguramente tú ya lo sabes, siendo auror.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A los vampiros, el ministerio lo está tapando en este momento pero la gente no es tonta, tantos ataques seguidos, los magos ya tienen miedo de salir de sus casas entrada la noche.

-Claro si vampiros, igualmente no trabajo para el ministerio de Londres – le dije – trabajo en América.

-¿Vives allá?

-Si por el momento.

-Haces bien Hermione, a mí me encantaría irme y dejar Londres pero es imposible, seguramente tú no tienes que lidiar con todo esto en América.

-No, no hay vampiros por allá – mentí – es una total tranquilidad.

-¿Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?

-Te lo agradezco mucho Ernie, pero vine acompañada.

-¿Y donde está tu…- pero no terminó la frase.

-Hola, Damon Salvatore – le dijo a Ernie y le ofreció la mano.

-Oh, un placer, Ernie Macmillan, fui compañero de escuela de Hermione – luego le dio la mano, se giró para mirarme – Hermione ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo y me alegra que estés bien.

-Gracias Ernie, a mi me dio mucho gusto verte – luego me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó con una sonrisa.

Damon me miró enarcando una caja y riendo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Haciendo sociales?

-No, era un viejo compañero, nada más – luego lo miré - ¿ya estas lleno?

-Satisfecho como un bebe – me dijo.

-¿Podemos irnos ahora?

-Cuando gustes.

-Gracias.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé directo hacía la puerta, el olor a tabaco me estaba ahogando allí dentro, así que no bien salí tomé una bocanada enorme de aire puro, regresamos a mi departamento, le dije a Damon que iba a darme un baño, que el se pusiera cómodo, que haga de cuenta que estaba en su casa, luego me metí en la ducha, estaba extenuada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, así que ni bien terminé de bañarme me puse un camisón y me metí en la cama, escuché la televisión de la sala prendida, seguramente Damon no dormiría, pero yo estaba realmente cansada, así que ni bien toqué la almohada caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

Mientras tanto en Mystic Fall´s

Stefan llegaba al instituto, la noche anterior recibió la llamada de Damon bien entrada la noche de que habían llegado bien, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero aún estaba nervioso, rogaba por que encontraran ese libro, Elena le dijo que lo vería allí, así que ahí estaba él esperando a Elena, la vio bajar de su auto y se acercó a ella, le dio un beso.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor, no hay de que preocuparse, dormir me hizo bien Stefan – le dijo ella – será mejor que nos apresuremos por que Hermione se enojará si llegamos tarde.

-Lo dudo, ella no vendrá hoy – le comentó Stefan y ella lo miró.

-¿Por qué?

-Se ha ido – Elena sintió una rabia recorrerla pero trató de controlarse.

-¿Se fue?

-Si anoche y Damon la acompaño.

-¿De que me perdí Stefan?

-Anoche con todo ese asunto de la advertencia Hermione se quedó mal y viajo a Londres, Damon la acompaño.

-¿Fue a buscar la varita? – A Elena se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Si, eso creo – le mintió, no supo por que pero no quiso decirle la verdad a Elena.

-Bueno esa me parece bien, si ella les da lo que piden no habrá mas muertes, es genial – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso espero.

-¿Y por que Damon fue con ella?

-¿Por qué tanto interés por Damon Elena? – le preguntó Stefan

-Solo curiosidad, nada más – debía controlarse un poco más al recordar a Damon - ¿Estas celoso?

-No Elena, estoy preocupado, nada más.

-Todo va a salir bien Stefan – luego se acercó y lo besó.

-Creo que no voy a entrar hoy, necesito ir a cazar, no me estuve alimentando correctamente, ¿te molesta?

-No claro que no – le dijo ella – ve, yo estaré bien, cualquier cosa te llamo.

-Te pasaré a buscar a la salida – le ofreció.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos – Elena vio como Stefan se alejaba, y una vez que lo perdió de vista sacó su teléfono celular.

_-Hola._

_-La bruja se fue a Londres._

_-Te lo dije._

_-Te avisaré cuando sepa algo._

_-Bien, mantenme al tanto._

_-Lo haré – l_uego cortó e ingresó al instituto con una sonrisa de felicidad.

* * *

_Londres_

El despertado sonó tempranísimo, mis ojos se abrieron vi como la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, un momento, yo no había corrido las cortinas antes de dormir, luego escuché que alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación, por esta entraba Damon con una bandeja, refregué mis ojos y bostecé.

-Buenos días – me dijo.

-Hola, aún tengo sueño – comenté, luego me senté en la cama y Damon puso una bandeja con una enorme taza de café con leche, un jugo de naranja exprimido, tostadas con mermelada de frutilla y una medialuna - ¿Qué es esto?

-Tú desayuno ¿Qué no es obvio?

-Si es obvio, ¿a que se debe tanta amabilidad? – Damon cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no Hermione, estás empezando mal – yo no entendía a que se refería – estamos en Londres, con un objetivo, encontrar el libro, bien eso lo acepto, pero lo que no acepto es que siempre quieras tener una respuesta para todo, deja de encontrarle un justificativo a todo ¿Por qué te traje el desayuno? Pues por que así lo quería, no hay otra respuesta Hermione, sólo por que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Respiré profundo, Damon tenía razón, no siempre tengo que buscar respuestas a todo lo que me rodeara.

-Gracias – le dije - ¿pero de donde has sacado todo esto? – le pregunté.

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo, basta de preguntas – me dijo.

-Lo siento, es que no me doy cuenta.

-Esta bien, pero mejor que empieces que se te enfría – bebí un trago de café.

-Esta muy bueno – le dije y me sonrió.

-¿Por donde empezaremos? ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Pues, creo que lo mejor será ir a ver a Harry y Ron, ellos nos llevarán con Narcisa.

-Bien, ¿después?

-No lo sé, seguramente según lo que nos diga Narcisa pensaremos cual será nuestro segundo movimiento.

-Me parece aceptable y ¿Dónde vamos a ir a buscar a tus amigos?

Miré la hora, las 7 de la mañana, era demasiado temprano para ir al ministerio, ellos comenzaban su día laboral a las 9 de la mañana, aún faltaban dos horas.

-Es demasiado temprano, pero podemos ir al ministerio y esperarlos allí, de paso haremos algunas averiguaciones – le dije.

Terminé mi desayuno y me levanté de la cama, me fui directo al baño, me di una ducha para terminar de despertar, luego salí y me cambié, como íbamos a tener un día agitado necesitaba ropa cómoda, así que saqué unos jeans, una camisa blanca con mangas tres cuartos y un par de zapatos que no me hicieran doler mis pies, no sabía por que pero me sentía nerviosa, me puse un poco de maquillaje para tapar la ojeras y me puse brillo labial, me miré al espejo y me sentí fatal ¿tan delgada estaba? Con todos los problemas que tenía no me estaba alimentando correctamente, así que me regañe yo misma y me prometí realizar las cuatro comidas diarias, necesitaba estar fuerte.

Salí del baño y vi a Damon esperándome.

-¿Cómo llegaremos al ministerio? – me pregunto.

-Podemos ir por… - pero me cortó.

-No acepto ni la chimenea, ni el zapato – me hizo reír.

-De acuerdo iremos de la manera muggles.

-¿Y eso es seguro?

-Claro, es súper seguro Damon, vamos.

Salimos del edificio y caminamos hacía el subterráneo que estaba a un par de cuadras de casa, sacamos nuestros boletos y subimos al tren, Damon miraba todo a su alrededor.

-Es increíble lo que ha evolucionado el hombre, cuando yo nací usaban carrozas tiradas por caballos, ahora hay trenes bajo tierra.

-La sociedad cambia Damon, a ti que época te ha gustado más.

-Creo que los 60 fueron geniales.

El viaje transcurrió con charlas triviales de los años locos de Damon, hasta que llegamos a nuestra parada, caminamos por la calle, Damon iba a mi lado, luego giramos en la esquina y pude ver a mitad de cuadra la casilla de teléfono, entré en ella.

-Ven entra.

-¿A quien vas a llamar Hermione?

-A nadie, entra apresúrate – le dije.

-¿Para que?

-¿Quién es ahora el que pregunta todo? Por favor entra y no me cuestiones.

Damon entró, luego descolgué el teléfono y marque el número 62442 una voz resonó en la cabina.

-¿Nombres?

-Hermione Granger y Damon Salvatore

-¿Motivo de su visita?

-Personal

-Bien por favor tomen sus credenciales, que tengan un buen día.

-Gracias.

Luego miré a Damon que se agarró de mi brazo cuando la cabina comenzó a bajar, él miraba hacía todos lados, luego bajamos del ascensor en la entrada principal del ministerio, los pasillos aún estaban vacíos, solo alguno que otro madrugador, pero la mayoría llegaba a las 9, así que le hice señas a Damon y caminamos hacia el departamento de aurores. Le mostré a Damon mi antigua oficina, en la puerta de esta ahora estaba el nombre de una tal "Berenice Axur" nunca la había escuchado nombrar, así que caminé hasta el final del corredor y entré en la última puerta, ese era el despacho de Harry.

-Tendremos que esperar, Harry siempre llega antes de la hora. Ron por su parte siempre llega tarde – comenté y me reí – hay cosas que jamás van a cambiar.

Damon se sentó en una de las sillas y tomó un periódico "El profeta" de ese día y leyó el titular.

_SUCIDIOS MISTERIOSOS EN AZKABAN_

_En la madrugada del Martes fuentes cercanas a la prisión de Azkaban afirmaron que anoche cerca de las 12 de la noche encontraron muertos a varios prisioneros, todos saben muy bien que los Dementores son los encargados de custodiar la prisión, pero ninguno de ellos ha matado a los prisioneros, lo más curioso de todo esto es que los presos se han suicidado todos de la misma manera, ahorcados con una soga. Lo que guarda relación es que todos los muertos eran Mortífagos y servían a Quienes ustedes ya saben. Creemos y esperamos que esto sea pura coincidencia y que no tenga nada que ver con esas misteriosas desapariciones de brujas y magos en estos últimos meses ¿Acaso algún poder oscuro caerá sobre Londres nuevamente? Eso es lo que nos preguntamos, así empezó la última vez con muertes y desapariciones, ¿será que un nuevo Señor Tenebroso se levantará entre nosotros?, esperemos que nos estemos equivocando, y encontremos una respuesta coherente ante estos hechos._

Damon terminó de leer y me senté en la silla que estaba detrás de mí.

-Hermione ¿estas bien?

-No, aquí están sucediendo cosas demasiados raras, es raro que haya un suicidio en masa en Azkaban, esto tiene que tener alguna relación estoy segura – le dije a Damon.

-¿Crees que vampiros hayan matado a esos hombres?

-No, creo que ellos se suicidaron, pero estoy segura por que me llamo Hermione Jane Granger que esto está relacionado.

-No veo tú punto.

-Yo tampoco, pero lo voy a averiguar – luego fui interrumpida por un furioso Harry que entraba a su oficina con un ejemplar del Profeta en sus manos, cuando nos vio se frenó.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿paso algo?

-Hola Harry – me acerqué y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla – todo bien por ahora Harry – luego levanté el periódico - ¿has visto esto?

-Si, no puedo entenderlo.

-Harry han matado a alguien y me advirtieron que sino les llevo la varita matarán a mas inocentes, no puedo permitirlo – le exclamé – necesito que me lleves con Narcisa.

-Claro, pero ¿piensas darle la varita?

-No solo debo averiguar un par de cosas y estoy seguro que ella me podrá ayudar – luego Harry reparó en Damon y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí pero me has agarrado de sorpresa, te llevaré con Narcisa – luego volvió al diario - ¿Qué opinas de esto?

-Estoy segura que tienen relación con las cosas que están pasando en América, además ayer en la noche me encontré con Ernie Macmillan ¿lo recuerdas? – Harry asintió – está trabajando en San Mungo y me ha contado que todos los días le llegan cadáveres de magos drenados de sangre. Harry no se como esto se relaciona pero lo voy a averiguar, por eso estoy aquí.

-Hermione puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo sé Harry ¿y Ron?

-No vendrá hoy, esta realizando las investigaciones en Azkaban, ha ido anoche, me prometió llamarme cuando obtenga algo interesante.

-Harry ¿Cómo encuentro a Narcisa?

-Ve al único lugar donde ella estaría segura, donde te esperará una sorprendida pelirroja que le dará mucho gusto verte.

-Narcisa ¿esta en tu casa? – le pregunté a Harry.

-Claro, no podía confiar en nadie más que yo mismo para cuidar a Narcisa, te lo prometí Herms.

-Gracias Harry – luego lo abracé y escuché a Damon toser incómodo.

-¿Cuánto te quedarás?

-No mucho, me iré el viernes a primera hora – le informé.

-Bueno aprovechando que estás aquí convocaré a la Orden esta noche.-

-Me parece bien.

Luego le sonó el teléfono a Harry y me hizo señas, yo lo saludé con la mano y nos retiramos junto con Damon, debía ir al lugar donde estaba Narcisa, así que anoté una dirección en un papel, luego tomé del brazo a Damon y sin siquiera avisarle nada, nos aparecimos en medio de una calle desierta.

-¿Acaso estás loca?

-Lo lamento, pero si veníamos de la manera muggles íbamos a tardar mucho y no estamos para perder el tiempo.

-Eso lo acepto, pero podías haberme avisado, para estar prevenido.

-De acuerdo, ven – le dije y le di el papel que tenía la dirección.

Damon lo leyó.

-Número 12 de Grimmauld Place – luego se giró a mirarme - ¿Qué es esta dirección?

-Mira – y le señalé la casa que estaba apareciendo entre la casa 11 y 13.

-Con cada cosa que veo de tu mundo mas me sorprende, ¿esta es la casa de Harry?

-Si.

Abrimos la pequeña reja del patio de adelante y entremos, luego me acerqué a la puerta principal y toqué el timbre, escuché la voz de adentro que gritaba.

-¡Un momento por favor!

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi pelirroja preferida, y luego más cuando nos abrió la puerta una sorprendida Ginny me miraba extrañada, luego reparo en Damon y cambio su cara por incredulidad.

-Hermione ¿me has traído a este hombre como regalo de tu viaje? – me dijo Ginny, ella nunca cambiaría y sentí a Damon reír detrás de mí - ¿Quién eres?

-Hola Hermione, tanto tiempo, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¡Ginny! – le reclamé bromeando.

-Herms, entiéndeme no todos los días regresa tu mejor amiga y te trae un ángel caído del cielo.

-No es un ángel – le dije y ella me abrazó.

-Si, ja lo que tú digas, Ginny Weasley de Potter – se presentó Damon beso el dorso de la mano de Ginny.

-Encantado, Damon Salvatore.

-¿y encima con nombre Italiano? – exclamó Ginny exaltada.

-Damon no te asustes pero Ginny es así.

Mi querida pelirroja me miró, y luego se hizo aun lado para dejarnos pasar, yo entré pero Damon se quedó en la puerta.

-¿Por qué no entras? – le preguntó Ginny – no voy a comerte, era broma, soy una mujer casada, pero sino lo fuera…

-¡Ginny! – le exclamé y ella rodó los ojos

-Pasa por favor – lo invitó ella y Damon entró con una sonrisa.

-¿A que se debe esta inesperada visita? – Aunque no pude responderle por que los gritos de la madre de Sirius retornaron en toda la sala.

ESCORIA, SANGRE SUCIA, ENTRANDO EN LA NOBLE CASA DE LOS BLACK, ENCIMA CON CRIATURAS DEL DEMONIO, TODOS DEBEN DESAPARECER DE LA TIERRA, SANGRE PODRIDA

-YA CALLATE VIEJA LOCA – gritó Ginny aún mas fuerte que ella y el cuadro dejó de gritar – ya la tengo controlada – me dijo – vamos.

Nos sentamos en la sala y Ginny fue en busca de unas tazas de café, luego me miro.

-¿Y que trae a Hermione Granger por estos lados?

-Es largo Gin.

-Harry me ha comentado algunas cosas cuando regresó de su visita a América.

-Si, es complicado, estoy aquí porque Harry me dijo que Narcisa está aquí, y me urge hablar urgente con ella.

-¿Solo has venido para ver a Narcisa?

-Claro que no, tonta, quería verte a ti y conocer a mis sobrinos.

-Eso tendrá que ser por la noche en la cena, mamá se los ha llevado a pasar unos días en casa, con todo esto de las reuniones de la Orden se me dificulta y ella ofreció quedarse con los niños.

-Pues en la cena los veré entonces – le dije, luego sentí pasos en las escaleras, me giré y allí la vi, Narcisa bajaba como toda la dama que era, me paré y la miré.

-Te estaba esperando Hermione.

Me acerqué a ella y ambas nos fundimos en un abrazo, Narcisa había sido una de las personas que mas la afectó la muerte de nuestro bebe, ella estaba realmente ilusionada con la idea de ser abuela. Pero allí estaba, firme y fuerte como la recordaba, esperaba que todas las preguntas que tenía, ella supiera responderlas…


	13. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

Lágrimas salían de nuestros ojos, aún estábamos abrazadas, antes de que Draco muriera él me presentó ante su madre como su novia y futura esposa, ese día yo estaba realmente nerviosa por la presencia de Narcisa, pero estaba completamente equivocada, ella se había puesto muy contenta con nuestra relación y eso me había dejado más tranquila, un día recuerdo que se apareció en mi departamento y Draco no estaba, ella me trajo álbumes de fotos para que conociera a Draco de pequeño y charlamos toda la tarde, era una mujer asombrosa y en ella había encontrado una confidente y una amiga aunque suene raro. Nos separamos por el repentino grito que pegó Damon, nos dimos vuelta y vimos que Damon miraba a Kreacher.

¿Qué cosa eres? – le preguntó sorprendido, el elfo lo miró un momento.

Criatura del demonio, osa entrar en la noble casa de los Black, no eres bienvenido.

Kreacher – regaño Ginny – se amable es un amigo de Hermione.

Claro ama, Kreacher será amable aunque tenga que rebajarse a servir a un alma oscura corrompida por la sangre. – luego se giró hacia mí y me hizo una reverencia.

Hola Kreacher –lo saludé, luego miré a Damon que estaba confundido – Damon el es Kreacher un elfo domestico.

Que feo – me dijo y yo rodé los ojos.

Narcisa – me giré hacia ella – el es un amigo que me ha acompañado, estoy aquí por que necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas.

Narcisa caminó hasta Damon examinándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Un placer conocerte Damon.

El placer es todo mío señora – le dijo y beso su mano, ella tomó asiento en la sala y me hizo señas de que me sentara a su lado.

Así lo hice, luego Ginny mandó a Kreacher a la cocina ya que el elfo seguía murmurando insultos hacía Damon.

¿En que puedo ayudarte Hermione?

Narcisa es muy largo de explicar, como sabrás me fui hace un tiempo, actualmente vivo en Virginia, Mystic Fall´s, es un pequeño pueblo en los . cosas raras han pasado allí y estoy segura que se relacionan con las desapariciones de aquí – luego suspiré – vampiros, hay vampiros atacando el pueblo y ellos están buscando algo, algo que está relacionado con Draco.

¿Su varita? – dijo Narcisa y la miré sorprendida.

¿Cómo sabes?

Harry me lo contó el día que regresó, estaba preocupada por ti Hermione, me contó que has sido atacado por uno.

Si, en este caso una, por que era mujer – le expliqué – la cosa es que quieren la varita de Draco, no tengo idea para que la quieren pero Draco una vez me contó que su abuelo Abraxas Malfoy escribió un libro que contaba la historia de esa varita, me preguntaba si tú nos podrías ayudar a encontrar ese libro.

Me temo que es imposible – me dijo y fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima.

¿Por qué?

Por que el libro se ha quemado, cuando profanaron las tumbas de la familia Malfoy hace poco, quemaron el libro – yo la miré confundida y ella me explicó – el libro fue enterrado en la tumba de Abraxas.

Maldije internamente, ahora ¿Cómo íbamos a averiguar que era lo que buscaban con esa varita?

Pero no te preocupes Hermione – me dijo Narcisa – hay una forma de encontrar las respuestas que tanto buscas.

¿Cómo?

Ve a la Mansión Malfoy – me dijo – allí lo hallarás.

¿Qué hallaré?

Tú solo ve, te acompañaría pero Harry me prohibió salir de aquí, dice que es muy peligroso.

Iré entonces – luego la miré - ¿Qué hay con la varita de Draco? ¿la has guardado en un lugar seguro?

Jamás la tuve yo – me dijo – cuando Draco murió, llevé la varita al único lugar donde Draco le hubiera gustado que esté.

¿Dónde?

En el lugar al cual él consideraba su casa.

¿Hogwarts? – pregunté.

Si Hermione, la llevé a Hogwarts, McGonagall la ha puesto en una vitrina con la foto de Draco en la sala común de Slytherin.

¿Alguien sabe esto?

No, solo yo, bueno ahora ustedes, pero era lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

Entiendo – le tomé su mano

gracias Narcisa, no hay lugar mas seguro que Hogwarts.

Lo sé. Pero creo que lo mejor será que tú la tengas – ella me dijo.

No creo que sea lo apropiado – le dije.

Hermione las cosas se pondrán mucho peor, lo sé, y no pararán hasta encontrarla, no quiero que se ponga en juego la vida de los alumnos, si ellos saben que está allí la irán a buscar y no les temblará la mano su tienen que matar a los niños. Por favor lleva la varita contigo, pero antes debes ir a la Mansión Malfoy.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer allí?

Tú solo ve, las respuestas llegarán solas – me dijo y sonrió.

Luego se giró hacia Damon, se tocó el cuello y al cabo de unos segundos sostenía una cadena de oro en sus manos, caminó hasta Damon y se la dio, él la miraba extrañado.

Toma esto, tú no podrás entrar a menos que la lleves puesta – le dijo.

Gracias señora pero no puedo aceptarla – dijo Damon.

Oh por favor, tómala sino quieres morir debes usarla, te protegerá.

Damon miró la cadena de oro, ella tenía un pequeño dije con un símbolo extraño, pero luego de pensarlo unos momentos, la tomó y se la puso.

Gracias – agradeció Damon.

No hay de que – Narcisa volvió a mi lado.

Hermione todo queda en tus manos, sé que harás justicia – luego miró a Damon que sostenía el dije y lo examinaba y me susurró – es muy buen mozo Hermione.

Yo por supuesto me puse colorada hasta las orejas y Ginny estalló en carcajadas.

Creo que es mejor que ambos se vallan ahora – dijo Narcisa – les espera un día muy largo, si todo sale bien nos veremos en la noche.

Gracias por todo Narcisa.

No, gracias a ti Hermione – luego se giró hacía Damon – y a ti por cuidarla. Pero no pierdan tiempo – luego se levantó y caminó hasta la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y conecto la casa de Harry con la Mansión Malfoy, miré a Damon que ponía cara de pocos amigos – es la única forma de que lleguen – me explicó.

Nosotros nos levantamos del sillón y caminamos hacía la chimenea, abracé a Ginny y luego a Narcisa, Damon por su parte beso la mano de ambas, entré en la chimenea y Damon con un poco de resistencia logró entrar conmigo, le agarré la mano y luego solté el puñado de polvos flu y dije con voz clara y fuerte – Mansión Malfoy – las llamas verdes nos envolvieron y desaparecimos de la chimenea de la casa de los Black y aparecimos en una enorme sala lujosamente amueblada.

Salimos de la chimenea Damon aún sostenía mi mano.

Hermione, esa mujer, la madre de Draco es asombrosa – me comentó Damon.

Si lo es.

¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer aquí?

Encontrar las respuestas, aunque no sé por donde empezar – le dije sinceramente.

Saqué mi varita y caminé hacia la puerta que conectaba la sala con el pasillo principal, Damon me seguía mirando todo a su alrededor.

¿A dónde estamos yendo?

No tengo idea, pero hay que investigar, no te separes de mi lado, esta casa tiene muchos misterios y es peligroso – le advertí.

Caminamos a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a un Hall que estaba adornado con montones de cuadros, sentí que Damon me agarraba el brazo y señalaba los cuadros.

Hermione el cuadro se mueve.

Si, es un cuadro mágico.

Pero me está mirando de manera rara.

No te preocupes es solo un cuadro – pero fui interrumpida por que uno de los cuadros habló.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?

¿Habla? – preguntó Damon.

Claro que hablo vampiro tonto – respondió el cuadro – soy Brutus Malfoy, el primer Malfoy. En llegar a Londres.

¿Cómo sabes que soy un vampiro?

Por que no hubieras podido entrar sino tuvieras esa cadena – dijo y Damon agarró el dije que Narcisa le había dado – hubieses muerto ni bien ponías un pie en esta casa.

Miré a Damon que aún miraba el dije sorprendido, me giré hacia el cuadro.

Señor Brutus, ¿usted podrá ayudarnos? Estamos buscando un libro que escribió Abraxas Malfoy.

Yo a ti te conozco, eras la novia de mi tatara nieto Draco.

Si lo era.

Pero me temo que no hallarás ese libro preciosa – me dijo – aunque podrás hablar directamente con quien lo escribió.

¿Dónde se encuentra el cuadro de Abraxas? – le pregunté.

Oh, no hay cuadro de Abraxas – me dijo.

¿Y entonces?

Ve al jardín, sal por la puerta de atrás y camina en dirección al jardín de Narcisa, te chocarás con un laberinto, entra en él.

Gracias – le dije, aunque no estaba muy segura que ganaríamos con eso.

Damon aún seguía mirando el dije que Narcisa le había dado y se preguntaba ¿Cómo esa mujer que apenas conocía sabía que él era un vampiro?

Damon vamos – le dije y él me miró asintiendo, emprendimos camino hacía el jardín como nos había dicho el cuadro.

Al salir nos encontramos con que el jardín estaba mas hermoso que de costumbre, recordé la vez que Draco me llevó a recorrer los jardines que con tanto empeño su madre cuidaba, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, rosas de todos colores y tamaños adornaban el jardín, plantas exóticas casi nunca vistas, en el medio había una hermosa fuente de agua, pasamos por allí y pequeñas hadas volaron sobre nosotros, Damon miraba fascinado.

Hermione este lugar es realmente asombroso.

Si, es asombroso y hermoso.

¿Dónde tenemos que ir?

Al laberinto, una vez le pregunte a Draco sobre el laberinto y me dijo que jamás entre allí sino quería sufrir una muerte segura.

¿Y si es una trampa? Si el cuadro nos dijo que fuéramos allí para que nos maten.

No lo creo, pero sino vamos jamás lo sabremos y es la única esperanza que tengo de encontrar las respuestas que estamos buscando.

Lo se, pero no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Descuida, te tengo a ti para cuidarme.

¿Eso te da garantía?

Claro tonto, confió en ti – le dije y seguimos caminando entre las flores.

A unos pocos metros se veían unos enormes setos, que indicaban la entrada al laberinto, respiré profundo y entramos en él, ni bien pusimos nuestros pies en el laberinto el seto de entrada se selló, impidiendo nuestra retirada.

¿Cómo saldremos? – preguntó Damon.

Creo que tenemos que encontrar la salida por nuestros propios medios.

No me gusta este lugar Hermione.

A mí tampoco – reconocí y comencé a caminar, Damon agarró mi mano.

No quiero que te separes de mí.

De acuerdo.

Con mi varita en mano preparada para lanzar un hechizo a lo primero que apareciera continuamos nuestro camino en el laberinto, ahora no teníamos opciones, si o si debíamos hallar la salida si queríamos salir de allí.

El silencio era abrumador, solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración, la de Damon era relajada pero yo estaba agitada. Giramos en una de las esquinas y un seto se cerró a nuestras espaldas nuevamente, escuchamos un ruido, Damon apretó mi mano y me hizo señas de que me quedara detrás de él, él caminó adelante y luego sentí como se tensaba por completo…

Frente a Damon estaba Katherine, sus ojos estaban negros y sus colmillos alargados, sobre ella había un cuerpo, la vampira lo giró y vimos el cadáver de Stefan, Damon estaba en estado de shock, y entonces lo supe, me adelanté y apunté con mi varita hacia ellos.

RIDICULUS – pronuncié el encantamiento y Katherine se convirtió en una pequeña muñeca de juguete.

¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Damon pálido como un papel.

Un Boggart – le dije – lo que viste no fue real.

Pues a mí me pareció muy real.

Los Boggart tienen la particularidad de mostrar tus miedos mas profundos Damon – le expliqué.

Es que pensé que ella lo había matado – me dijo.

Lo se, no te preocupes era solo una ilusión, el Boggart reflejaba tu miedo mas oculto, si yo hubiera estado delante de ti el Boggart hubiera sido otro.

Aún tomados de la mano continuamos caminando, sentía que no estábamos solos estaba segura que alguien nos seguía. Miré a Damon y él me devolvió la mirada, suspiré esperaba que todo saliera bien. De pronto sentí como algo se enredaba en mis tobillos impidiendo que continuara.

Hermione algo nos esta agarrando.

Cuando observé lo que nos impedía seguir, me encontré con una planta que nos agarraba con sus enormes tentáculos.

Damon, tienes que relajarte, es la única manera, esta planta es Lazo del diablo – le expliqué – sólo relájate.

¿Relajarme? – y yo asentí para ese momento ramas se cernían sobre el cuello de Damon - ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje, me está ahogando?

Luego yo desaparecí, lo escuché llamarme.

Damon, hazme caso, relájate – logró hacerlo y a los pocos minutos cayó tosiendo a mi lado.

Maldita planta – lo ayudé a que se incorporara - ¿Dónde estamos?

Creo que debajo del laberinto – deduje.

¿Y ahora como saldremos?

Cálmate todo saldrá bien, tengo el presentimiento, continuemos.

Hermione esto no me agrada, no me gusta.

Confía en mí.

Confío en ti, pero no confío en toda esta magia – me dijo.

Estaba oscuro en ese lugar, sólo alguno que otro rayo de luz del exterior entraba, podía distinguir la sombra de Damon, así que susurré un Lumus y la punta de mi varita alumbró el lugar, tomé la mano de Damon y emprendimos nuevamente la marcha, era un pasillo angosto, las paredes estaban cubiertas de hierbas que desprendían un olor fuerte que se te impregnaba en los pulmones haciéndote picar la nariz. Cuando llegamos al final de ese pasillo nos encontramos con un pequeño problema, había un precipicio y no había puente por el cual cruzar.

Genial ¿ahora como seguiremos? – me preguntó Damon.

Tiene que haber alguna manera de cruzar.

Pues yo no veo nada, a no ser que saltemos pero dudo mucho que lleguemos al otro extremo – Damon se acercó hacía el borde y miró – debe ser muy profundo no veo el fondo.

Abrí mi pequeño bolso y comencé a buscar algo, Damon me miraba intrigado.

¿Que estas buscando?

Una escoba – le dije.

¿Una escoba? ¿piensas ponerte a barrer? Hermione no estamos para juegos.

Ya cállate y verás – le dije mientras sacaba de mi pequeño bolso una enorme escoba, para ser más precisa un Nimbus 2000, Draco me la había regalado cuando él se compró el último modelo de la Saeta de Fuego, jamás la había usado pero siempre la llevaba conmigo por su en algún caso la necesitaba, bueno ese era el momento.

¿pero como has sacado eso de tu bolso?

Magia Damon, aquí adentro hasta una carpa tengo – le dije.

Es genial – me dije mirando la escoba - ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Agarré la escoba y subí en ella, odiaba volar, pero sería un trayecto corto así que le hice señas a Damon para que se subiera. Cuando lo hizo se aferró a mi cintura con sus manos, dí una pequeña patada en el suelo y nos elevamos.

Hermione ¿sabes lo que haces?

No estoy segura, odio volar y sobre todo en escobas.

Eso me deja más tranquilo.

Necesito concentrarme – le dije, estaba recordando todas las instrucciones que debía seguir para que la escoba volara de la manera que yo deseaba, así que la incliné hacia delante y esta pegó un tirón y salió disparada hacia el frente a una gran velocidad.

Escuché a Damon gritar y yo hice lo mismo, pero algo salió del precipicio un enorme dragón que al vernos nos lanzó una bocanada de fuego.

Apúrate Hermione, no quiero morir rostizado, odio el fuego – me dijo y aceleré la marcha.

Pero yo era demasiado lenta y de pronto entramos a un pequeño túnel mientras que el enorme dragón nos pisaba los talones y nos impedía que saliéramos del túnel tapando nuestra única salida posible, así que aceleré un poco más y sentí como un enorme calor invadía el lugar, el fuego del dragón nos pasó por un costado prendiendo parte de las ramas de la escoba.

Hermione ¿Qué hacemos? Nos va a alcanzar.

Me giré un poco para ver al dragón y era cierto no teníamos escapatoria, así que apunté con mi varita a los ojos del dragón y le mandé un hechizo cegador, pero de nada sirvió por que este lo esquivó, escuchaba maldecir a Damon en mi espalda y aferrarse a mi cintura como si la vida dependiera de ello, y dependía, así que me concentré aún más y aumenté la velocidad, no supe en que momento salimos del túnel, solo sé que el dragón se había quedado atascado por que chillaba tratando de escapar de ese pequeño hueco que por suerte nos salvó la vida, aterricé la escoba y Damon se tiró un segundo en el suelo.

No mas escobas voladoras para mí – me dijo - ¿acaso Narcisa nos hizo venir hasta aquí para que nos enfrentemos a todas estas cosas?

No, de seguro algún secreto muy bien guardado esconde este laberinto, todo esto que vimos es la protección.

¿Habrá algo más?

Tal vez ¿Quién sabe? Lo averiguaremos.

Realmente eres valiente Hermione – me dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo – mira allí hay una salida – tomó mi mano y corrimos hacía la puerta.

Damon la abrió y nos encontramos con unas escaleras que bajaban, comenzamos el descenso pero me detuve un momento por que había percibido un ruido.

¿Has escuchado eso?

Si, deben de ser serpientes, estamos metros bajo tierra es lógico.

No son serpientes comunes Damon – le dije – es solo una serpiente.

Una serpiente no puede hacer tanto alboroto, son muchas.

Pues si puede, si es una serpiente gigante – y me agarró del brazo y detuvo la marcha.

¿Serpiente gigante?

Si, debe sentir nuestra presencia.

No me agrada mucho la idea de que una serpiente gigante nos ataque.

No te preocupes a mí tampoco me gusta como suena, pero la familia Malfoy adoraban a Salazar Slytherin, él era un mago que controlaba a las serpientes.

¿Y que hacemos si aparece?

No sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo, continuemos.

Cuando llegamos al final de la escalera nos encontramos con una enorme piel de serpiente muerta y no era una serpiente cualquiera, era la peor de todas... Me giré hacia Damon.

Escucha eso que ves ahí es la piel de un Basilisco, por favor pase lo que pase no lo mires a los ojos.

¿Y si lo miro?

Morirás

Ya estoy muerto.

Pero por las dudas – le dije y comencé a caminar.

Escuchábamos el siseo de la serpiente cada vez más cerca de nosotros.

¿Cómo matamos a la cosa esa?

No sé.

Que garantía – me dijo – nos hemos condenado a una muerte segura.

Ya cállate Damon, es mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos burlarla.

Llegamos hasta el centro de una enorme estancia y entre las sombras pude distinguir el movimiento de algo, automáticamente cerré mis ojos y me quedé quieta, le susurré a Damon que hiciera lo mismo, escuchaba como el basilisco rondaba cerca de nosotros, y le recé a Merlín para que salgamos vivos de esto, seguramente mis ruegos fueron escuchados por que sentimos pasos a nuestro alrededor y una voz masculina.

Ya tranquilo Snup – dijo la voz – vienen de visita.

Sentí que se acercaba.

Pueden abrir los ojos Snup no les hará daño a menos que yo se lo ordene – dijo la voz.

Abrí mis ojos y ahogué un grito al ver al hombre que estaba frente a nosotros.

Abraxas Malfoy – se presentó, luego besó mi mano y miró a Damon - ¿Tú eres Damon Salvatore?

Miré a Damon sorprendida y luego a Abraxas Malfoy, estaba confundida ¿Cómo era posible que el abuelo de Draco estuviera vivo? Según los registros había muerto de Viruela de Dragón hace años ¿y por que conocía a Damon? Los miré a ambos.

Seguramente te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué estoy vivo? Y ¿Por qué conozco a tu amigo vampiro? – yo asentí – bueno es una larga historia – luego se giró hacia Damon - ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Si – afirmó Damon – lo recuerdo año 1913, cuando arribé a Londres, en una bar.

Buena memoria muchacho.

Un momento ¿se conocen?

Nos hemos visto solo en esa oportunidad – me explicó Damon.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Por que nunca supe su nombre hasta ahora.

Tú debes ser Hermione, Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti y ansiaba conocerte.

No entiendo nada, por que Draco nunca me dijo que usted estaba vivo.

Por que no lo estoy señorita. Soy un vampiro – me dijo y casi me desmayo.

Será mejor que hablemos en un lugar con más comodidades, por favor si me hacen en honor – nos dijo y nos condujo a una puerta, cuando la abrió estábamos nuevamente en el jardín de Narcisa – creo que aquí estaremos mejor.

¿Cómo?

Oh muchacha, es una historia larga.

Señor Malfoy, necesitamos saber algunas cosas por eso estamos aquí, es sobre su varita – cuando pronuncié la palabra varita sus ojos tomaron un color oscuro.

Todo a su debido tiempo, obtendrás las respuestas que deseas, pero antes debes entender toda la historia.

Por supuesto – le dije y comenzamos a caminar entre las rosas.

Es algo de lo que hace muchos años pasó, como sabrás me casé y tuve a Lucius, en esos momentos la pureza de la sangre era lo que más se apreciaba en el mundo de los magos, yo trabajaba en el ministerio, estaba a cargo del Departamento de Misterios, trabajaba a gusto allí, un día recibí el llamado de un colega, diciendo que un vampiro necesitaba hacer un trato, yo quedé a cargo, él vino y firmamos un pacto donde decía que los vampiros no se podían alimentar de los magos, que en caso de que el tratado se rompiera una muerte segura le aguardaba.

Drácula – dije yo – conozco la historia.

Exacto, mi nieto me comentó que eras inteligente – luego continuó – pero él no se presentó solo ese día, una hermosa mujer vino con él, y me volví loco por ella, si bien estaba casado y tenía un hijo, no me importó, solo la deseaba a ella, una noche nos encontramos y nos vimos por mucho tiempo, pero ella me dijo que debía partir, que era la hora de despedirnos, que no podíamos seguir mas juntos por que no era correcto, yo como todo Malfoy bien cabeza dura le pedí que me convirtiera que deseaba pasar toda la eternidad a su lado, bueno las cosas no salieron como planeamos, Drácula se enteró que su amante había roto el tratado y para que no lo culpen a él, la entregó al ministerio, ella fue sentenciada a morir, el en Velo de las almas perdidas, y yo tuve que presenciarlo, sólo Drácula sabía lo que yo era, pero decidió no decirlo a nadie para que viviera una eternidad sufriendo por no tener a mi amada a mi lado – hizo una pausa – todo volvió a ser como antes, pero la diferencia es que ahora yo era un ser inmortal, mis poderes de mago se habían incrementado de manera increíble y para asombro mío mi sangre mágica me protegía de la luz solar, pero una noche mi esposa la madre de Lucius me vio alimentarme de una de las criadas y ella junto con mi hijo hicieron una maldición, me condenaron a proteger esta casa por toda la eternidad y me encerraron en el laberinto, desde entonces sobrevivo bebiendo sangre de dragón, creo que tuvieron el honor de conocer a Matilda – dijo y sonrió – recuerdo la vez que Draco desobedeció a Lucius y entró en el laberinto, luego de conocernos nos volvimos confidentes, él siempre me pedía consejos y yo se los daba, era un gran muchacho, no como su padre.

Luego tocó una de las rosas y me miró.

Draco te amaba con locura y lamento mucho por todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

Gracias – le dije y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas – pero no entiendo muy bien lo de su varita – le dije.

Oh, olvidaba contarte el detalle mas importante, esa varita fue pasando de generación en generación por la familia Malfoy, pero es la única varita que fue usada por un vampiro, por que antes de mi transformación un antiguo amigo mío hizo un encantamiento en esa varita. Luego se la quedó Lucius cuando me sentenciaron y él se la dio a Draco cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Señor, vampiros están atacando a mago y a gente inocente, me han amenazado, ellos desean la varita lo que me pregunto ¿para que?

Es simple, el que desea la varita es un mago que se ha transformado en vampiro y sabe que la única manera de utilizar su magia es usando mi varita.

Me senté un momento sobre un cantero agarrando mi cabeza.

Todo esto es tan confuso – le dije y Damon se sentó a mi lado.

Tranquila Hermione, encontraremos la solución.

Es que no es tan fácil, sino le damos la varita más gente va a morir, y si lo hacemos le proporcionamos el poder que tanto anhela y estoy segura que habrá una guerra.

¿No hay alguna manera de destruirla?

Sólo empeoraría las cosas – le dije.

Luego Abraxas se acercó a nosotros y miró a Damon.

Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento Damon.

Claro – dijo él y caminaron lejos donde yo no podía oírlos.

Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor, las cosas estaban peor de lo que me imaginaba, no sabía como seguir, ¿Cuál debería ser el segundo paso? Por el momento mi mente estaba colapsada por toda la información que había obtenido. Vi a Damon y Abraxas que hablaban, ¿de que hablarían? Pero luego se lo preguntaría a Damon, ahora tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

A los pocos minutos ambos regresaron a mi lado.

No puedo ayudarlos mas – me dijo Abraxas.

Ha sido de gran ayuda, muchas gracias.

Espero que encuentren la solución a este problema que se avecina.

Lo mismo deseo – le dije, luego me beso la mano y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Damon y caminó hasta la entrada del laberinto.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – le pregunté a Damon.

Nada – me respondió.

¿Cómo que nada?

Hermione, lo que él me ha dicho no tiene nada que ver con todo esto que está pasando, fue personal.

Miré a Damon un momento y luego me encogí de hombros.

¿Podemos irnos ya de este lugar?

Si Damon, hemos terminado aquí.

Nos fuimos de la Mansión Malfoy de la forma muggle, por que Damon no quería saber mas nada de magia por ese día, me dijo que tuvo demasiadas emociones para meterse nuevamente en la chimenea, así que el trayecto a la casa de Harry fue largo y silencioso, notaba que Damon estaba pensativo, cuando le pregunte que le sucedía el solo me respondió – _Hermione hoy tuve el día más extraño de toda mi vida, solo estoy tratando de asimilar todo esto_ – y no me dijo nada más, me intrigaba saber que fue lo que le dijo Abraxas a Damon, pero estaba segura que no me lo iba a contar, así que esperaba que en algún momento él se sincerara conmigo. Estábamos en el autobús de regreso, seguramente Ginny prepararía algo especial para esa noche, no veía la hora de llegar y estar con las personas que amaba, todo esto me estaba volviendo loca literalmente, y rogaba por que todo se solucionara de alguna extraña manera, aunque estaba segura que esto era el comienzo apenas.

Miré a Damon un momento, el estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio del autobús y sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía tan lindo de esa manera, realmente le agradecía a Damon por estar a mi lado en estos momentos, creo que si hubiera decidido afrontar todo esto sola me terminarían encerrando en un loquero.

Cruzaba los dedos deseando que Ron haya encontrado alguna pista en Azkaban, a Harry se lo notaba preocupado y no era para menos, él era el jefe del departamento de aurores, toda la responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros.

Observé por la ventana y vi que estábamos cerca así que moví a Damon y él abrió los ojos, me paré de mi asiento y él me siguió, toqué el timbre por que se aproximaba nuestra parada, cuando el autobús se detuvo ambos bajamos y caminamos una par de cuadras nuevamente en absoluto silencio hasta llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, antes de poder golpear la puerta, Harry nos dio la bienvenida.

Por fin llegan – me dijo y nos unimos en un abrazo, luego se dio la mano con Damon - ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Se puede decir que bien – le dije – pero prefiero contarte con una buena taza de café ¿Qué me dices?

Fantástica idea Herms.

Entramos en la casa y fuimos directo a la cocina, allí estaba Ginny preparó unos café para todos, a los pocos minutos Narcisa se nos unió, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa.

¿Y bien? – me preguntó Harry.

Hemos hablado con Abraxas Malfoy – dije finalmente y Narcisa sonrió.

¿Pero no estaba muerto? – preguntó Harry.

No, es un vampiro – le explique sintetizada la historia.

Ósea que él siempre estuvo allí, y era el dueño de la varita.

Exacto – le dije a Harry.

Damon que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra miró a Narcisa.

Señora, ¿Cómo sabía usted lo que yo soy?

Todos nos giramos a verlos.

Pues solo lo supe, vi tu interior, por eso te di ese dije, para que te protegiera de la magia que guarda la Mansión Malfoy.

Gracias – dijo Damon y luego se sacó la cadena y se la entregó a Narcisa.

Oh, no, es tuya, te protegerá siempre – le dijo y la volvió a colocar en su mano – a mí ya no me sirve de nada, consérvala.

Pero…

Nada de peros, ahora te pertenece – le dijo, Damon beso el dorso de la mano de ella – solo te doy un consejo, úsala correctamente.

Damon la miró extrañado, bueno, en realidad todos la miramos extrañados, por que nadie entendió a que se refería con eso de que la use correctamente, pero estaba segura que lo averiguaría.

Oigan – exclamó Ginny – me perdí ¿Qué es eso de que ella sabía lo que tú eras? – le preguntó a Damon - ¿acaso no eres mago?

No – negó Damon.

¿Muggle?

No

¿Qué eres un extraterrestre?

No – y Damon rió de las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.

Ya sé, entonces si eres un ángel que ha venido a socorrer a mi querida amiga de las garras de la soledad – dijo dramáticamente.

No, soy un vampiro – le dijo.

Ginny, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, me señalaba y luego a Harry.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Potter?

Lo olvidé.

¿Y tú Hermione por que no lo mencionaste?

Supuse que lo adivinarías – le respondí.

Pues yo no cuento con un ojo interior – luego se giro hacia Damon - ¿enserio eres un vampiro?

Si, lamento que te de miedo lo que soy pero…

¿Miedo? – lo cortó la pelirroja – no me da miedo, es genial.

Yo casi me caí de la silla cuando escuché a Ginny y Harry cerró sus ojos negando, su esposa era así, no tenía remedio.

¿Te agradan los vampiros? – le preguntó Damon.

Me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con vampiros, aunque jamás había conocido a uno, es la primera vez, esto es lo máximo.

Damon me miró y me hizo señas de que Ginny estaba completamente loca.

¿Y como es? – le preguntó Ginny

¿Qué cosa?

Ser un vampiro, es obvio.

Nada del otro mundo – le respondió Damon.

¿Cuántos años tienes?

145

Sorprendente – todos mirábamos a Ginny que le brillaban los ojos al ver a Damon.

Gin por favor, luego le preguntas a Damon todo lo que desees saber, pero ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de cosas más importantes – le dijo Harry.

Eres un aguafiestas Harry, tú sabes muy bien que estoy escribiendo un libro sobre vampiros, necesito estar informada y que mejor que tener a un vampiro en mi casa.

Harry rodó los ojos, luego miré a Ginny.

¿Escribes libros?

Novelas, es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre, por que aún no puedo volver a jugar Quiddich, estoy de licencia, por lo menos hasta que James deje de tomar el pecho – me explicó.

Cuando termines tú libro Ginny quiero ser la primera en leerlo.

Claro Herms, para mi será un honor que tú me des tu opinión.

Harry nos cortó la conversación.

Volviendo al tema que nos interesa ¿Cuál será tu siguiente paso?

No sé Harry, mañana tal vez vaya a Hogwarts allí esta la varita de Draco.

Bien, hablaré con McGonagall para avisarle que mañana irás.

¿Has avisado a la Orden de la reunión?

Si, vendrán después de la cena, todos están contentos de volver a verte.

¿Noticias de Ron?

Hablé por la tarde, pero dice que Azkaban es un caos, pero vendrá a la reunión.

Lo mejor será que ultimemos los detalles cuando todos estén aquí – le sugerí a Harry.

Me parece bien.

Bueno – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa – ya que no hay nada mas que decir por ahora, creo Hermione que tú y yo nos debemos una charla.

¿Ahora? Estoy cansada.

Hermione, arriba ahora – me dijo Ginny, me levanté de la silla y salí de la cocina arrastrando mis pies – adoro cuando se hace la difícil – le dijo a Damon.

Te escuché Ginny – le grité desde la sala.

No me importa – dijo ella y dio una sonora carcajada.

Ginny salió de la cocina y nos fuimos las dos a su habitación al llegar me tiré en la cama y suspiré, estaba tan cansada, pero debía enfrentarme a Ginny, era algo que teníamos pendiente.

Muy bien, mala amiga, te fuiste sin avisar ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tenías?

Lo sé Gin y lo lamento.

No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa nunca más Hermione, pensamos lo peor.

Mira lo hice sin pensar, me fui por que necesitaba alejarme de aquí, todo esto de alguna manera me hacía mal – le expliqué.

Entiendo que el estar aquí te recordara a Draco todo el tiempo, pero Hermione eso pasó hace cinco años.

Para mí fue como su fuera ayer.

Pues deja de vivir en el pasado, por que cuando te des cuenta tendrás 80 años y te darás cuenta que has desperdiciado tu vida, tu juventud, sé que suena duro Herms, pero lo digo por que te quiero, eres como una hermana para mí.

Lamento haberlos preocupado Ginny, pero lo estoy intentando – reconocí.

No alcanza con intentarlo, tienes que superarlo sino jamás vas a poder rehacer tu vida, la Hermione que yo conocí no es esta que está sentada frente de mí ahora, la Hermione de antes no se rendía nunca.

Ese es el problema Ginny ya no soy la Hermione de antes – le dije.

Si lo eres, lo que pasa es que esa Hermione está dentro tuyo y no le permites salir por miedo, y sinceramente te lo digo como amiga siempre te admiré por el valor que tienes, y por lo segura que eras, por la confianza que tenias sobre ti misma, pero ahora te veo y no hay nada de eso que tanto admiro de ti – hizo una pausa y se acercó, me tomó las manos – sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser tu.

Es difícil Ginny y duele mucho.

Es lógico que duela, sino duele uno nunca aprende, Herms te hablo desde el fondo de mi corazón, deseo que vuelvas a reír como antes, que sientas como antes, y sobre todo que vivas la vida, que la disfrutes, hoy estamos aquí, pero mañana nadie sabe que nos deparará el destino.

Tienes razón Ginny, esto me lo he planteado muchas veces pero no se para donde correr, como salir de mi abismo interno, Draco era mi vida.

No, Draco no era tu vida, tú vida es tuya y de nadie más, lo amabas, respirabas por que él respiraba, pero las personas que amamos en algún momento nos dejan y mientras las tengamos hay que disfrutarlas, no recuerdes la muerte de Draco, recuerda como te hacía reír, y sobre todo recuerda lo feliz que eras estando con él. Draco murió por salvar tu vida, haz que valga la pena el sacrificio que él hizo por ti.

Bien debo reconocer que Ginny es de esas amigas irremplazables, no pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar, pero ella me prestó su hombro y me saqué todos mis miedos y temores a la superficie, por que sabía que estando con ella todo sería mas llevadero.

Un buen rato nos quedamos abrazadas, mis ojos ya se habían quedado secos y Ginny me acariciaba el pelo.

Me puedes prometer que vivirás de nuevo.

Si, lo prometo, viviré de nuevo, me enamoraré de nuevo y guardaré el recuerdo de Draco en el fondo de mi corazón.

Así se habla – me dijo ella, luego me miró de una manera picara.

¿Qué? – le pregunté.

Pues no creas que solo te traje aquí para hablar del pasado – me dijo con una sonrisa – por que quiero saber todos los detalles.

¿Detalles de que?

¿Cómo de que? De Damon Salvatore por supuesto.

Shhh – le dije mientras la hacía callar – el puedo oírnos – le dije.

Claro que no, es imposible esta en la cocina.

Ginny, es un vampiro puede oírnos desde a tres cuadras.

¿De verdad? Pues no te hagas problema – me dijo y sacó su varita – listo nadie podrá escucharnos ahora Hermione, así que quiero los detalles.

No hay nada que contar.

Mentirosa – me dijo – no soy tonta he visto como se miran, o por lo menos como él te mira.

Sonreí y luego me tiré en la cama y me volví a sentar con una sonrisa, Ginny me miraba.

Me beso – le dije finalmente.

Lo sabía, sabía que había algo, estaba segura, tú no desaprovechas una oportunidad Hermione, es un sueño ese hombre.

Ya Ginny, fue solo un beso.

A eso me refería cuando te dije que tienes que vivir Herms ¿Y que sentiste?

No sé.

¡Como que no sabes! Algo tuviste que sentir.

Pues todo giraba a mí alrededor, luego las piernas me temblaban, en mi estómago se libraba una batalla de mariposas y luego todo fue confuso.

No hay nada mas delicioso que un beso, es la forma en la que los sentidos llegan a enloquecer – me dijo Ginny.

¿Te has vuelto una poeta Ginny?

Tonta pero dime ¿Cómo lo describirías? Eso fue lo que le paso a tu cuerpo, fue como reaccionó él ante ese beso, pero que sentiste por dentro, en síntesis ¿Cómo defines ese beso entre los dos?

Cerré los ojos un momento y luego dejé que mi corazón recordará lo que sentí…

Fue un beso único, diferente, irrepetible, con inspiración, creo que ese beso habla y cuenta los secretos entre nosotros dos, revela misterios ocultos, es como la entrega y recepción, es la búsqueda y encuentro, es la ternura y la pasión. Ese beso fue como un pacto entre nosotros fue la forma mas hermosa de descubrir que dentro de mí aún puedo sentir – finalicé y abrí mis ojos, Ginny me miraba incrédula.

¿Quién es la poeta ahora? – me dijo bromeando – creo que ese vampiro se ha metido muy dentro de ti Herms y me alegra – luego ese brillo pícaro en sus ojos la delató.

¿Qué estas pensando?

¿Y como es en la cama? – me preguntó la muy descarada.

¡Ginny! No me he acostado con él – luego la mire fijo – aún.

Eres una perra Hermione – y me estampó la almohada en la cara, yo tomé la que estaba de mi lado y comenzamos una guerra de almohadas, entre risas y gritos no nos percatamos de que Harry entraba a la habitación seguido de Damon, los dos nos miraron.

¿Han vuelto al jardín de infantes? – preguntó Harry, pero se ligó un almohadonzazo directo en su cara que le torció los anteojos.

Lo lamento Harry – le dije.

Descuida no hay problema, veo que la están pasando bien, pero quería avisarles que llegó Ron y no vino solo – luego entró en su habitación y le hizo señas a Damon – ves allí la tienes una Saeta de fuego.

Ginny y yo nos miramos, ¿de que nos habíamos perdido?

Damon me contó que han montado en escoba hoy – me dijo Harry – me sorprende Hermione.

Era montar en escoba o que nos comiera un dragón, no teníamos muchas opciones Harry – le dije – Y ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes?

Le mostré a Damon algunas fotos cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts y le conté sobre Quiddich – me dijo Harry

Eres fotogénica Hermione – me dijo Damon y yo me sonrojé – siempre sales muy bien en las fotografías – Ginny me pegó un codazo que me sacó todo el aire.

Ten más cuidado – le dije, luego me volví hacía Harry - ¿y con quien vino Ron?

¿No te imaginas?

Ginny y yo nos miramos y una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en nuestros rostros, así que las dos salimos como un tropel de la habitación directo a la sala.

¿Por qué se comportan así? – le preguntó Damon a Harry.

Espera y verás, la chica que ha venido con Ron fue una pesadilla para Ginny y Hermione en Hogwarts.

Pansy Parkinson, si lo sé ¿fue novia de Draco?

Si, supuestamente iba a casarse con ella, pero bueno luego apareció Hermione.

¿Qué crees que pasará, estando ella aquí con Hermione?

Nada de que preocuparse, seguramente algún que otro insulto – dijo Harry y luego los dos salieron de la habitación directo a la sala.

Mystic Fall´s

Katherine asistió a todas las clases de Elena, estaba feliz, Hermione se había ido a buscar la varita, estaba segura de eso, por fin después de tanto esfuerzo estaban obteniendo los resultados deseados, sonría de solo pensar el poder que ahora iban a tener, se vengaría, antes deseaba lo mismo para los hermanos Salvatore, a Stefan lo odiaba por fijarse en Elena, pero por lo menos de alguna extraña manera lo comprendía, hasta ella misma se sorprendió de lo iguales que ambas eran, así que le molestó pero Stefan había puesto los ojos en esa tonta por que era su vivo retrato y aunque el no lo reconociera algo seguía sintiendo por Katherine, mientras que Damon era otro tema, quería y deseaba verlo sufrir hasta que le rogara morir, tuvo el descaro de olvidarla por una bruja y eso no lo iba a perdonar jamás, es más hasta llegó a pensar en que Damon se les uniera, pero ahora eso estaba descartado, la bruja y él se llevarían la peor parte de todo esto, solo había que esperar un poco más, no veía la hora de ver la cara de Hermione cuando lo vea, eso iba a ser impagable, se rió y el profesor le llamó la atención, quería que esa hora se terminara cuanto antes, deseaba volver a ver a Stefan para que le informe si tuvo alguna noticia de Damon y Hermione.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase fue la primera en salir, ya se estaba hartando de todo eso, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos sintió que alguien la llamaba.

Elena, espera por favor – se giró para ver a Bonnie que venía corriendo tras ella y frenó su marcha.

Bonnie – dijo y le dedico una sonrisa fingida.

Elena has estado escurridiza estos días – exclamó Bonnie – pero necesito hablar contigo, es sobre el baile – agregó.

Claro Bonnie, dime.

Estuvimos pensando con Caroline en que estaría bueno que llegáramos todos juntos, nos vamos a juntar en la casa de ella para cambiarnos y arreglarnos y luego ir al baile ¿Qué te parece? Como hacíamos antes – le dijo Bonnie.

Me parece genial – exclamó fingiendo – sería estupendo Bonnie, rememorar viejos tiempo.

¿Vas para tu casa ahora? – preguntó la morena mientras continuaban la marcha.

No, Stefan viene a buscarme.

Oh – exclamó decepcionada.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Nada, es que pensé que tal vez te gustaría que fuéramos las tres juntas a elegir los vestidos para el baile.

¿Hoy?

Si, bueno para ser mas exacta ahora mismo – Katherine maldijo interiormente, pero si deseaba hacer una buena interpretación de Elena debía ir a elegir los vestidos.

Bueno me encantaría Bonnie – le dijo ella – solo le avisaré a Stefan que no venga por mí.

De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Caroline para avisarle, nos vemos en la puerta del instituto en – miró su reloj – diez minutos.

Bien, en diez minutos – repitió y luego Bonnie se alejó de ella con una enorme sonrisa - ¡maldición! Encima debo ir a ver vestidos con esas dos idiotas, cada día que pasa odio mas y mas la vida de Elena Gilbert – luego sacó el celular y llamó a Stefan avisándole que iría con las chicas a ver los vestidos y le aseguró que una vez que terminara iría a su casa.

Katherine vio llegar a Bonnie y Caroline, las tres se subieron al auto de Caroline, era demasiado patético para ella estar en un auto con dos idiotas que se ríen de cualquier estupidez, pero ella fingía a la perfección, hasta cuando pusieron la radio y comenzaron a cantar un tonta canción y Caroline exclamó.

¡Elena! Es una de tus canciones favoritas, vamos canta con nosotras.

No tenía ni la menor idea de la letra de la canción, pero lo disimuló bastante bien y ahora la rubia le dedicaba una sonrisa, deseaba que todo eso terminara pronto por que estaba segura que en cualquier momento le desgarraría la garganta a Caroline.

Estacionaron el auto en una tienda de vestidos, bajaron del auto y entraron, hacía mucho tiempo que Katherine no iba de compras, además no era su estilo, ella sólo tomaba lo que le gustaba sin que la nadie la viera, así que allí estaba fingiendo interés en ver los vestidos que estaban colgados perfectamente en los percheros.

Algunos eran muy cortos, otros muy largos, los colores eran demasiados vivos para su gusto, rojos, naranjas, dorados, ella le gustaba más el negro, cuando agarró uno negro Bonnie la regaño.

Elena es una fiesta no un velatorio – y frustrada dejó el vestido negro de nuevo en su lugar.

Caroline entró en uno de los probadores y luego salió luciendo un vestido blanco que se cernía sobre su cuerpo marcando sus curvas.

¿Qué les parece? – les preguntó.

Te queda bonito – dijo amablemente Bonnie.

No creo que sea el apropiado para ti, pareces una heladera – dijo Elena y Caroline la miró un poco enojada, luego Elena le dio un vestido verde azulado – pruébate este combinará con tus ojos – ni siquiera sabía por que tuvo ese gesto de bondad con la rubia, es mas a ella le gustaba ese vestido azul, pero vio uno violeta que le llamó un poco mas la atención.

A los pocos minutos una Caroline con una sonrisa radiante salía del probador.

Elena creo que tienes razón, este es el vestido perfecto para mí.

Te lo dije, combina con tus ojos.

Bonnie ¿Qué te parece?

Me encanta Caroline, es el ideal para ti – luego miró los vestidos que ella tenía para probarse y se giró hacía Elena – tu tienes mas gusto que yo ¿Cuál creer que me quedará mejor?

Katherine examinó los dos vestidos que Bonnie sostenía, y ninguno le gustaba, así que caminó hacia los percheros y agarró uno rojo que era despampanante.

Creo que este pega más contigo.

Bueno me lo probaré – dijo Bonnie y entró en el probador, mientras que Katherine buscaba el vestido de ella.

Miró ese violeta pero solo le gustaba el color por que era demasiado sencillo y deseaba algo que llamara la atención de todos, ella era así no le gustaba pasar de estar percibida, debía ser siempre el centro de atención, así que continuó su búsqueda. Hasta que dio con el perfecto de color lavanda, y entró al probador.

Con los vestidos envueltos en sus bolsas, salieron de la tienda entre risas y bromas, luego Katherine les pidió que la alcanzaran a la casa de Stefan, pero Caroline la miro.

Elena, aún nos faltan los zapatos, las mascaras y el maquillaje.

Bien, no pudo hacer nada, asintió y se sintió frustrada, pero subió al auto por que sino iba a cometer un asesinato en plena calle y todo se echaría a perder.

Compraron los zapatos y luego fueron a elegir los maquillajes, ya todo eso la estaba cansando, pero cuando salieron para la última tienda que era la de mascaras Katherine sufría de un pequeño dolor de cabeza, la rubia estaba sentenciada, tenía los días contados, jamás en toda su vida conoció a una persona mas superficial que ella misma, pero Caroline le ganaba por varias cabezas, y la risa que tenía se le metía en el cerebro como si le estuvieran martillando dentro, así que en algún momento se vengaría por todo esto que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero aún no era el momento.

Cuando por fin arribaron a la última tienda Katherine miraba su reloj con impaciencia, pero continuó con todo el teatro y fingió interés en las mascaras, en un momento, Bonnie se le acercó y le dio una máscara lavanda que había encontrado que combinaba con su vestido, Katherine la agarró pero en ese momento sintió como si un frío la recorriera y la cara de Bonnie se transformó por completo, sus ojos se abrieron y sus ojos la miraban con miedo, luego recordó lo que Bonnie era, y supo que cometió un enorme error al agarrar algo que ella le daba, por que de esa manera ella se dio cuanta de lo que era y de quien era.

Ven conmigo – le dijo Katherine y se la llevó a un rincón de la tienda - ¿Qué sabes? – le preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.

Tú no eres Elena – le dijo con la voz temblando.

Pues será mejor que te calles la boca, por que te aseguro que sino Elena sufrirá las consecuencias – le advirtió.

¿Qué has hecho con Elena?

Nada por el momento pero todo depende de ti, sino quieres encontrar a tu amiguita muerta, será mejor que te calles.

No te creo, ¿Quién eres?

¿Qué no es obvio eso? Mírame bien.

Katherine – dijo y luego un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos - ¿Cómo sé que Elena no esta muerta?

Por que aún la necesito viva, pero no pienso entrar en detalles contigo, sino quieres que muera ella, ni Caroline, ni tu padre te conviene cerrar la boca, por que en un segundo te puedes quedar completamente sola ¿quedó claro?

Bonnie asintió aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sin dejar de temblar.

Si dices algo te aseguro que haré de tu vida un infierno – le advirtió.

Luego apareció Caroline y miró a Bonnie.

¿te encuentras bien? – Katherine la miró amenazante y ella asintió.

Solo me entró una basura en el ojo eso es todo – dijo pero aún su cuerpo temblaba.

Por fin habían terminado, así que regresaron al auto y Caroline dejó a Katherine en la casa de Stefan como habían acordado, pero antes de bajar, Katherine le dedico una mirada de advertencia a Bonnie y ella se encogió en su asiento, luego se giró y se despidió de ellas, Stefan había salido a la puerta a recibirla. Caroline arrancó y se perdieron en la carretera a lo lejos. Stefan le dio un beso a Katherine.

¿Han conseguido todo para el baile? – le preguntó.

Así es, aunque fue un verdadero sufrimiento, no me gusta mucho eso de ir de compras – le dijo ella.

Elena está bien que hagas cosas normales con tus amigas, no tienes que estar siempre pendiente de todo esto que esta pasando, hay veces que hace bien fingir que todo esta bien – le dijo mientras entraban en la casa - ¿puedo ver lo que compraste?

No, es sorpresa – le dijo ella – lo verás puesto en mí el día del baile Stefan, mientras tanto deberás esperar – luego lo miró - ¿has tenido alguna novedad de Damon y Hermione?

No aún no se han comunicado, pero seguramente lo harán.

Si, sólo hay que esperar y rezar por que todo salga bien.

Eso espero Elena, que todo salga bien…

Londres.

Bajé las escaleras de la Mansión de los Black a toda velocidad con Ginny pisándome los talones, cuando llegué a la sala vi a Ron sentado en uno de los sillones y Pansy a su lado que su rostro se transformó en perplejidad al verme y Ron me miraba confundido, fui directo hacía él y le di un abrazo.

¿Hermione? – Me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Has cambiado de opinión? Y decidiste regresar a Londres.

No por el momento Ron – y vi su cara la desilusión – estoy aquí por un par de cosas que vine a averiguar, pero eso no importa ahora – luego me giré hacia Pansy – Hola Parkinson – la saludé y sentí como Ron se tensaba a mi lado.

¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí Ron? – preguntó indignada.

Es de mala educación no saludar Parkinson – le dije, luego vi que Harry y Damon se nos habían unido.

Contigo no hablo – me dijo la descarada – por tu culpa Draco murió.

Bien eso fue la gota que llenó el vaso y si en ese momento Ron no me agarraba la mataría a golpes.

Ya cálmate Hermione – me tranquilizó Ron – por favor.

No te atrevas a hablar de Draco en mi presencia maldita serpiente – le dije.

Tu eres una asquerosa sangre sucia – insultó Pansy – sino fuera por ti Draco estaría vivo.

No finjas que te importa Draco, por que no es cierto.

Él era mi amigo sangre sucia y por tu culpa lo perdí.

Ron aún me agarraba y Ginny sostenía a Pansy para que no nos matáramos mutuamente allí mismo. Escuché a Harry murmurarle a Damon.

Te lo dije, fueron un poco más que unos insultos.

Yo creo que quieren matarse – dijo Damon.

Tal vez, pero no llegarán a tanto – agregó Harry.

En ese momento Pansy se soltó de Ginny y sacó su varita, yo por supuesto no me quedé atrás y saqué la mía, ambas nos apuntábamos mutuamente. Pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos lanzara el primer encantamiento nuestras varitas salieron volando de nuestras manos.

Expelliarmus – luego Harry sostenía nuestras varitas – no acepto duelos en mi casa si desean matarse que sea de la manera muggle y fuera de la casa – nos dijo.

Es que ella… - comencé a decir, pero Harry me cortó.

Es que nada Hermione, ambas son dos mujeres adultas y como adultas que son deben arreglar sus problemas hablando, sino tendré que pedirles que se vallan y realmente no deseo hacer eso.

Miré a Parkinson y ella me devolvió la mirada cargada de odio, luego me giré hacía Harry.

De acuerdo, prometo no hacer nada mientras ella no me insulte de nuevo – advertí.

Lo mismo digo – dijo Pansy a mi lado.

Harry asintió y luego se guardó nuestras varitas.

Las tendré yo de momento por si cambian de opinión – nos dijo, luego Damon a su lado no pudo evitar reír y yo lo mire indignada.

¿De que te ríes tú?

Nada, es solo que, olvídalo Hermione – me dijo y vi como Pansy examinaba a Damon.

Mientras estén en mi casa espero una conducta por parte de ambas que sea respetable, así que dejen sus diferencias de lado y llevemos esta noche una velada tranquila.

Yo asentí y Pansy hizo lo mismo, luego pasó a mi lado y me rozó con su hombro, fue directo hacia Ron y lo abrazó.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella había vuelto?

Por que no lo sabía Pans.

Hice una cara de asco que luego me arrepentí al ver la mirada de Harry sobre mí.

Hermione – me dijo.

Lo lamento Harry.

Ginny a mi lado me dio un leve codazo y nos miramos, ambas reímos con complicidad.

Les pido por favor que nos sentemos, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar – dijo Harry y todos tomamos asiento en la sala, menos Damon que se quedó de pie – Ron ¿Qué has averiguado en Azkaban?

No mucho Harry, todo es un caos, y no es fácil trabajar con dementores rodeando cerca de ti.

Me imagino que no, pero ¿no has encontrado nada?

Solo que todos los presos que murieron fueron antes visitados el mismo día por diferentes personas, pero lo raro de todo esto es que no están los registros ni los nombres de las personas que han ido a la prisión a visitar a los prisioneros, todo está en blanco y no entendemos por que.

Así que no tenemos nada – dijo Harry frustrado.

Nada de nada.

Luego Harry miró a Pansy y a Ron nuevamente.

Parkinson no quiero que tomes esto a mal, pero – luego se giró al pelirrojo - Ron me gustaría saber ¿Por qué está ella aquí?

Es complicado – nos dijo el pelirrojo – han… - pero Pansy lo interrumpió.

Han matado a mi padre – dijo ella – pero cosas raras estuvieron pasando en casa las últimas semanas, papá tenía reuniones hasta entrada la noche y venía gente que jamás había visto, el día del ataque, papá nos pidió que esa noche nos vallamos de casa a cenar fuera solo mi madre y yo, cuando regresamos encontramos a papá muerto – dijo y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

¿Puedes reconocer a las personas que se reunían con tu padre?

Solo a uno – dijo ella – recuerdo su nombre.

¿Cuál era?

Todas las miradas recayeron en Pansy, y ella cerró los ojos un momento, todo le era demasiado confuso.

Creo que se llamaba Ubel Malvat – dijo finalmente y entonces Damon clavó su mirada en ella.

¿Has dicho Ubel Malvat? – le preguntó, y ella asintió.

¿Lo conoces? – le pregunté a Damon.

¿Conocerlo? Ese es el vampiro más cruel que existe sobre la tierra y créeme no te gustaría verlo en persona.

Harry se giró hacia Damon.

¿Puedes encontrarlo?

No lo sé, tal vez, pero me llevará tiempo, suele frecuentar cabarets, sino me equivoco lo encontraremos en alguno de ellos – luego caminó hacia Pansy y se arrodilló frente de ella clavando sus ojos en ella - ¿tú has estado frente a él? – ella asintió – ¿ha intentado atacarte?

No sé, es como si las respuestas estuvieran en mi mente pero no las recuerdo – le explicó ella – una vez los escuché hablando, pero no estoy segura de que hablaban.

Es lógico – dijo Damon – han modificado tu memoria.

¿Puedes hacerla recordar? – le pregunté a Damon.

Lo intentaré si ella me lo permite – luego la miró.

Si claro, lo que sea para encontrar las respuestas – le dijo ella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Bien en ese momento odie aún más a Pansy Parkinson por que ella le sonreía a Damon de una manera provocadora y el muy condenado ponía su mejor cara de seducción, debía admitirlo estaba celosa.

Damon agarró con sus manos el rostro de Pansy.

Solo mírame y relájate – ella hizo lo que él le pedía y entró como en un trance – bien, ahora quiero que recuerdes todo lo que has escuchado ese día que viste a Ubel Malvat.

Pansy cerró por un momento sus ojos y luego comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y a llorar, solo pudimos entender…

El vino a mí, y me mordió, tenía sangre por todo mi cuerpo, después no sé que paso, lo he olvidado por completo.

Damon soltó su rostro y se giró indignado.

Ubel Malvat es especialista en borrar la memoria, yo no tengo el poder suficiente para hacerla recordar.

Pansy aún seguía llorando, luego Harry tuvo otra idea.

Pansy estas dispuesta a que entren en tu mente, por que creo que será la única opción de descubrir la verdad.

Potter he dicho que estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

Harry se giró hacía mí.

Hermione tu eres especialita en el arte de leer la mente, eres la única que tiene el poder para hacerlo.

No pienso dejar que una sangre sucia entre en mi mente – contó Pansy – hazlo tú Potter.

Yo no puedo hacerlo, no soy especialista en esa rama, lo lamento, solo te ocasionaría daño. Recuerda lo que has dicho, que estas dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

Pansy suspiró y clavó sus ojos en mí.

Si me haces algo Granger date por muerta – me advirtió.

Harry se acercó y me devolvió mi varita, yo me levanté y caminé hacía Pansy, no me agradaba la idea de meterme en su mente, pero tal vez sea la única posibilidad de descubrir la verdad.

Prometo no hacerte daño – le dije para tranquilizarla, sentía todas las miradas puesta sobre nosotras.

Apunté mi varita hacía ella y pronuncié el encantamiento.

Entré en su mente, era un verdadero caos…

Me llegaron imágenes de Draco con ella desde pequeños, omití eso, luego cuando Draco la besó, y sentí una puntada en mi pecho pero la ignoré. Seguí metiéndome en lo mas profundo de su cabeza, me vi a mi misma en el funeral de Draco, pero continué adelante hasta que llegué a un recuerdo que se la veía a la Pansy actual hablando con un hombre que realmente daba miedo.

_Estaban en la Mansión de los Parkinson, allí estaba ella recostada en su cama durmiendo muy tranquila cuando un hombre entró en su habitación, se acercó a ella como una cazador sobre su presa, Pansy se despertó sobresaltada._

_Shhh, descuida mi hermosa princesa, no te haré daño- luego la miró y sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus colmillos se agrandaron, se veía a simple vista el terror que ella tenía, pero el vampiro la miró fijo y luego la mordió._

_Fue realmente algo horrible lo que ese hombre hizo con ella, por que no solo bebió su sangre, sino que abuso de ella de la manera más cruel. Una vez que terminó la dejó en la cama desnuda y con mordeduras por todo su cuerpo._

_Cuando ella despertó al día siguiente no entendía que fue lo que le había pasado, pero sentía miedo y mucho…_

_El recuerdo cambió y se veía a una Pansy escuchando detrás de la puerta del estudio de su padre._

_¿Has recibido noticias de América? – se escuchaba al padre de Pansy preguntar._

_Si, debemos convertirte, han encontrado un encantamiento para hacer que las varitas funcionen una vez que los magos se hallan transformados en vampiro, pero necesitan la varita que perteneció a los Malfoy para hacerlo._

_¿Cuándo me convertirán?_

_Mañana – dijo el hombre._

_Perfecto, solo que no quiero que lastimen a mi esposa ni a mi hija._

_Descuida, ellas no están en nuestro planes – aseguró Ubel – solo los antiguos mortífagos tendrán el honor de llevar una vida inmortal._

_¿Cómo los sacaremos de Azkaban? – preguntó el señor Parkinson._

_Nunca saldrán de allí, morirán dentro de la prisión, esas fueron las órdenes._

_¿pero como?_

_Estos últimos los hemos visitado y le dimos unos frascos con sangre de vampiro, ellos la beberán antes de suicidarse, luego del resto nos encargaremos nosotros._

_Bien – dijo el padre de Pansy._

_Luego el recuerdo cambio y se veía a una Pansy llorosa, Ubel estaba sobre ella, pero esta vez ella estaba conciente de todo lo que ese vampiro le hacía y sentí una tremenda pena por lo que le hacía, una vez que terminó modificó su memoria para que ella no recordara nada._

_Echaré de menos tu cuerpo Pansy, pero nos volveremos a ver, de eso no tengas duda, tú serás mía…_

_Luego salí de su cabeza._

Me quedé un momento mirándola fijo, ella lloraba y se abrazó de sus rodillas, lo había recordado todo, me acerqué a ella y la abrace, todos nos miraban sorprendidos, momentos atrás nos quisimos matar y ahora nos abrasábamos, pero sabía que debía ser muy duro para ella el haber recordado todo.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Ginny - ¿Qué has visto Hermione?

Pero no le respondí, miré a Pansy.

Lo lamento mucho Pansy – bien por primera vez usé su nombre de pila en vez de su apellido – realmente siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.

Ella me miró con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Lo presentía, sentía que algo así me había pasado – me dijo ella.

Ya de una vez, nos puedes decir que has visto Hermione – exigió Ron.

No todo por favor – rogó Pansy y yo asentí con la cabeza, entendía lo que me estaba pidiendo, que le cuente todo lo que ella escuchó, pero que me guardara la parte en la cual ese Ubel abusó de ella.

No te preocupes – luego me giré hacía todos que me miraban esperando – bueno por lo menos ya sabemos para quien quieren la varita de Draco y por que hubo un suicidio en masa en Azkaban. Como dije antes todo esto está relacionado – finalicé.

Me volví a sentar al lado de Harry y les conté lo que ví, omitiendo la parte que le prometí a Pansy no revelar.

Así que para eso necesitan esa varita, por que es la única que antes usó un vampiro, ¿pero ven la gravedad de esto? – pregunté – Mortífagos convertidos en vampiros con un enorme poder – finalicé.

Debemos evitar que obtengan esa varita cueste lo que cueste – dijo Harry – y averiguar todo sobre ese hechizo para las varitas.

Pero seguirán matando gente inocente Harry.

Lo sé Hermione, pero sabes muy bien que si obtienen la varita vendrá una guerra, lo que me gustaría saber ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

Eso lo vamos a averiguar – le dije – por lo que sé los vampiros que están aquí reciben las órdenes desde América, así que si queremos saber quien está detrás de todo esto, tendremos que buscarlo allá.

Damon se sentó a mi lado dejándose caer en el sillón.

Creo que puedo encontrar a Ubel Malvat, pero voy a necesitar ayuda, por que él me conoce, y seguramente sabrá que yo estoy de parte de ustedes, debe ir alguien que él no conozca y que tenga el poder suficiente para que no lo doblegue – luego me miró un momento – ama las mujeres hermosas – agregó.

Yo lo haré Damon.

No pienso arriesgarte a ti Hermione así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza.

Yo puedo hacerlo – se ofreció Ginny – aunque no soy tan buena como Hermione en la oclumancia, pero puedo intentarlo.

Estas mal de la cabeza Ginny si crees que te permitiré que hagas una cosa semejante – le dijo Harry.

Sólo trataba de ayudar – se defendió ella.

La conversación fue rota por que el timbre de la casa sonó, Ginny fue a abrir la puerta, luego regresó con una risueña Luna que estaba feliz.

Hola – saludo, luego reparó en mí y me abrazó – me da gusto volver a verte Hermione.

A mí también Luna.

Será mejor que ahora cenemos por que la Orden llegará en cualquier momento – sugirió Harry – cuando ellos lleguen le pondremos al tanto de todo y luego veremos que hacer.

Ginny fue a la cocina y yo la seguí en la sala se quedaron algunos, mientras que otros iban a baño o buscaban algo que hacer para matar el tiempo.

Pansy salio a tomar un poco de aire y Ron la acompaño, Harry recibía a los señores Weasley que llegaban con sus hijos Lily y el pequeño James, mientras que Luna se quedó en la sala con Damon. Ella lo miraba maravillada y él se sentía un poco incómodo ante la mirada soñadora de la rubia.

¿sabes? Estas llenos de hyttysiä sobre tu cabeza.

Damon la miró por un momento.

¿Qué? – le preguntó.

Que tienes un montón de hyttysiä.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Damon.

Descuida sólo son como pequeños mosquitos que vuelan a tu alrededor, comen sangre – le dijo Luna y Damon la miró mas sorprendido aún – es por que eres un vampiro, los vampiros siempre tienen a las hyttysiä volando a su alrededor, por que se alimentan de la sangre de sus presas.

Bien, por fin conocía a Luna, esa Luna que había leído en el diario de Hermione, y supo que la castaña tenía razón esa chica estaba completamente loca.

¿te has dado cuenta de que soy un vampiro por esas cosas que vuelan supuestamente en mi cabeza? – le preguntó.

Así es – dijo ella riendo.

¿No me tienes miedo?

Claro que no – aseguró Luna – pareces agradable, si fueras peligroso no estaría en esta casa ahora – dedujo Luna – Harry no te hubiera permitido entrar.

Damon la observó un momento si era cierto que esa chica Luna se dio cuenta de que él era un vampiro solo por tener hyttysiä en su cabeza, ella sería ideal para identificar a Ubel Malvat. Además estaba seguro que Ubel jamás se resistiría a una mujer tan inocente y pura como Luna.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Ginny informó que ya estaba la cena lista y de a poco fueron llegando al comedor y acomodándose en sus lugares, cuando la señora Weasley me vio nos unimos en un hermoso abrazo, luego saludé a señor Weasley y me quedé babeando por el pequeño James y Lily que me seguían para todos lados preguntándome cosas, los padres de Ron se sentaron a la mesa, yo me senté junto la Lily y el pequeño James en su sillita de comer al lado de Ginny, a los pocos minutos entró Ron seguido de Pansy, vi que a Molly no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hijo mantuviera una relación con Pansy por que no la saludó y la ignoró por completo, luego se nos unió Billy y Fleur con sus pequeños gemelos pelirrojos, Narcisa se sentó al lado de Molly y empezaron una charla sobre los nietos de Molly, Damon entró seguido de Luna que miraba hacía todos lados como si estuviera soñando, Damon se sentó a mi lado, así que quedé en medio de Lily y Damon, Luna por su parte se sentó frente de nosotros y por último pero no mas importante hacía su entrada George con un pequeño show de fuegos artificiales que los niños miraron maravillados, presenté a Damon a todos los que estaban allí que lo miraban de manera extraña, ya que no lo conocían. George se sentó junto a Damon y por último Harry tomó la cabecera de la mesa.

Ginny nos sorprendió a todos con un increíble Pavo a la asado acompañado con papas a la crema, la cena pareció que nos relajó a todos por que comimos y reímos de viejas anécdotas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

– Recuerdan – comenzó Ron – cuando Hagrid nos llevó a conocer a su hermano – decía – Tenias un enorme admirador Hermione – y luego estalló en carcajadas.

– Lo recuerdo Ron – dije mientras bebía una copa de vino – fue un momento que jamás olvidaré.

– ¿o cuando nos castigaron por encubrir a Hagrid con Norberto?

– Fuimos al bosque prohibido, como castigo – recordé – jamás fue un castigo para nosotros.

- McGonagall siempre se preguntaba ¿Por qué cuando había problemas siempre estábamos nosotros tres en el medio? Es algo que hasta el día de hoy no le sé responder – dijo Ron y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

- Una de las cosas que mas extraño de Hogwarts – comenzó a decir Harry – es las escapadas de la sala común bajo la capa invisible, siempre terminábamos castigados si nos descubrían.

– ¿Hermione te acuerdas cuando robaste la piel de serpiente herborea africana del despacho de Snape?

– Como olvidar eso – dije.

- Yo tampoco lo olvido, Snape creyó que fui yo quien la robó – agregó Harry – creyó que estaba preparando la poción multijugos.

- Y la estábamos preparando Harry, solo que la hizo Hermione.

- No me hagan recordar eso – dije y estallé en carcajadas – ustedes se convirtieron sin problema en Crabbe y Goyle, pero yo tomé pelo de gato en vez del pelo de Millicent Bulstrode y estuve mas de dos semanas escupiendo bolas de pelos.

- ¿Te acuerdas de tu cola Hermione? Jajajajaja – rió Ron.

- No creas que fue agradable ser Crabbe y Goyle – dijo Harry – casi nos descubren.

Pansy escuchaba sin entender muy bien y entonces preguntó.

- ¿Por qué querían convertirse en ellos?

- Oh, por que creímos que Malfoy era el que había abierto la cámara de los secretos – le explicó Ron - ¿te acuerdas Harry, Draco casi se da cuenta?

- Es que fuimos malísimos interpretándolos – aclaró Harry.

Y allí estaba otra vez, Draco, siempre tenía que salir a relucir en algún recuerdo, sentí que Damon me agarraba la mano y me daba su apoyo, pero esta vez no me dejé caer, por que ya no estaba mas sola.

- Quieran o no deben aceptar que Draco siempre nos hizo reír – dije y todos asintieron – ¿se acuerdan cuando volvíamos en el expreso de nuestro quinto año que vino a molestarnos y todos los del ED lo hechizaron?

- Pobre Draco – dijo Pansy – tenía nariz de chancho y orejas de elefante cubierto por de pies a cabeza por moco de murciélago, cuando lo vimos llegar recuerdo que los maldijo a todos y aunque nadie quería reírse cuando se fue estallamos en carcajadas.

- Lo mejor de todo fue cuando el falso ojo loco lo convirtió en "el hurón botador" – dijo Ron y todos nos reímos.

- ¿te acuerdas cuando la brigada inquisitorial comió las pastillas de vómito? – recordó Luna uniéndose a la conversación.

- Como olvidar eso Luna – acotó Ron – fue una idea brillante y fue solo mía.

Así transcurrió la cena, entre recuerdos divertidos, Ginny en un momento se levantó para servir el postre y un café para todos, estuvimos mucho tiempo así, riendo, miré a Damon que aún me sostenía la mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Es la primera vez que participo de algo como esto Hermione, gracias.

- No supe que contestarle pero me agradó de que todos aceptaran a Damon.

Luego sonó el timbre, eso indicó que la Orden comenzaba a llegar a la casa, así que Ginny ordenó a Lily irse a la cama y ella llevó al pequeño James a su cuna, los gemelos de Billy y Fleur se quedaron en la habitación de Harry mirando la televisión, había llegado el momento de hablar enserio.

Todos se acomodaron en el comedor, Harry hizo aparecer varias sillas para que todos estemos cómodos, presenté a Damon a todos lo que lo miraban de manera rara preguntándose ¿Quién era ese hombre extraño?

Neville se acercó a saludarme con un abrazo, estaba muy cambiado se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Harry se levantó de su lugar y comenzó explicándoles a todos el motivo de la reunión, miré a mí alrededor y todos estaban serios y atentos a las palabras de Harry, les contó todo, todo lo que habíamos averiguado hasta ese momento y cuando mencionó a Damon y reveló que era un vampiro pude ver que algunos desconfiaban de él.

- ¿Por qué confiar en un vampiro? – preguntó Molly indignada.

Pero yo le respondí.

- Por que yo confío en él – le dije y pude ver que no la convencía – el me salvo de morir sino fuese por Damon yo estaría muerta y Harry y Ron fueron testigos de ello.

Vi aceptación en los que aún no estaban convencidos, pero me relajé cuando Harry y Ron me dieron su apoyo sobre Damon.

Hablamos de todo y en un momento fui yo la que tuvo que contar todo lo que habíamos averiguado, hasta Pansy participó de la charla cuando contó lo de Ubel Malvat.

- Creo que lo mejor será dar con ese vampiro Ubel Malvat – dijo George.

- Es lo que pensamos, pero no sabemos donde encontrarlo ni como acercarnos a él – dijo Harry.

- Yo se la manera – dijo Damon por primera vez – se los lugares que frecuenta, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando estuve en Londres en 1913, pero no creo que haya cambiado mucho sus malos hábitos – aseguró.

- ¿Y como piensas encontrarlo?

- Frecuenta prostíbulos, allí fue donde lo conocí, el es un verdadero demonio, le gusta jugar con sus victimas hasta torturarlas y luego bebe de ellas hasta matarlas, eso es algo realmente excitante para él, además no puede resistirse a las mujeres hermosas y sobre todo angelicales.

- Damon – habló Harry - ¿has pensado en donde puede estar?

- Tengo algunos contactos, que seguramente sabrán donde ubicarlo, pero él no puede verme, sabría que le estamos tendiendo una trampa.

- Si eso lo sabemos, lo mejor será usar una carnada – dijo Harry – pero no se quien se quiera prestar para este juego macabro.

- Te dije que yo lo haría Harry – dije armándome de valor, luego Damon fue el que me respondió.

- Y yo te dije que no pienso exponerte a tal peligro Hermione, además tú no eres la indicada, no eres el tipo de mujer que él quiere.

- ¿Y que tipo de mujer le agrada? – le pregunté.

- Alguien como ella – dijo Damon y señaló a Luna.

Todas nuestras cabezas se volvieron hacía Luna que nos miraba risueña.

- Yo no tengo problema en hacerlo – dijo ella con vos soñadora.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le pregunté a Damon - ¿Luna?

- Si, ella es la persona ideal, lo sé, además esta todo eso de que ella puede identificar a los vampiros por las hyttysiä.

- ¿Las que? – le pregunté.

- Ella me dijo que se dio cuenta que era un vampiro por que estaba lleno de hyttysiä sobre mi cabeza.

- Eso es una tontería Damon, esas tal hyttysiä no existen – dije indignada – no creas todas las cosas que Luna dice, esas criaturas que dice conocer son inventadas por su imaginación – bien lo dije, Luna me miró pero no le afectó en nada mis palabras.

- Pues yo le creo – dijo Damon – si ella dice que existen, es por que existen.

- Es un fantasía de Luna – dije.

- No – me contradijo delante de todos – no es una fantasía de ella, el echo de que tú no lo veas no significa que no existan, lo que pasa es que siempre te basas en respuestas que puedas justificar por medio de la lógica, eres tan cerrada que no te permites ver mas allá de lo que tu razón no llega a comprender, ese es uno de tu grandes defectos Hermione, abre los ojos de una maldita vez y date cuenta que no todo se encuentra en los libros.

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, no encontraba palabras para replicarle a Damon lo que me había dicho, y escuché a Ron reír por lo bajo, lo fulminé con la mirada y este desvió su atención de mí.

- Pues que lo haga Luna entonces – dije enojada y me senté sin decir una sola palabra mas.

Damon volvió a sentarse a mi lado y yo lo ignoré completamente, arreglaron los detalles, de ese plan absurdo que incluía ofrecer a Luna como carnada, Damon saldría esa noche a averiguar en donde encontrar a Ubel Malvat, una vez que lo encontraran Luna debería hacerse pasar por prostituta y solicitar trabajo en el cabaret que él frecuentaba, Ginny era la encargada de arreglar a Luna para la ocasión, ¿nadie se daba cuenta que ella no lo lograría? Obviamente no la iban a dejar sola, Harry, Ron, George y Neville irían al cabaret como si fueran clientes y controlarían que la situación no se les escapara de las manos, Neville era el encargado de conseguir extracto de verbena, Luna estaría armada con una alta dosis de verbena para inyectársela al vampiro en el momento adecuado, tanta cosa me parecía un disparate, si algo fallaba iba a ser Luna la que sufra las consecuencias de esa misión suicida.

Una vez que todo estaba arreglado, eso incluía que debería ir a Hogwarts a buscar la varita de Draco, cosa que asentí pero de mi boca no salió una sola palabra, todos se despidieron, Damon se levantó de mi lado y salió en busca de ese tal Ubel Malvat. Ron acompañó a Pansy hasta su casa y se quedaría con ella, yo por el momento tenía dos opciones o quedarme o irme a mi departamento, pero prefería quedarme, así que subí sin decir nada a nadie a la antigua habitación que yo usaba cada vez que me quedaba allí, escuché que Harry me llamaba pero no le hice caso, continué hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto donde yo intentaría dormir, la abrí y luego la cerré con todas mis fuerzas, esta hizo un sonoro ruido, luego me tiré en la cama estaba enojada con todos, pero sobre todo con Damon, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas delante de mis amigos? Me había echo quedar como una idiota delante de todos y eso no lo iba a aceptar, cerré mis ojos por un momento y no supe cuando me quedé dormida…

* * *

Damon recorría las calles de Londres, pensaba en lo que le dijo a Hermione, por parte sabía que él tenía razón, pero no estaba seguro si fue el mejor momento para decírselo a ella y menos delante de todos sus amigos, estaba confundido, todo ese mundo de magos y brujas lo confundían, era increíble la manera la cual lo habían aceptado, y todo era gracias a Hermione, sino ella no estuviera de medio estaba seguro que cualquiera de ellos lo hubiera matado al enterarse que era un vampiro sin temblarle la mano, y por otro lado aún tenía presente la charla que tuvo con Abraxas Malfoy, eso realmente lo había dejado mas que aturdido, mientras caminaba dejó que su cabeza recordara la conversación que habían tenido.

_Damon Salvatore, jamás pensé que volvería a verte – le dijo Abraxas._

_- Ni yo a usted – reconoció._

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que ví en ese bar?_

_- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – hizo una pausa y luego citó – No temas en esto que eres ahora, estás tan lleno de odio y rencor que no permites conocerte y ver lo que en realidad eres, por que todas las respuestas llegarán un día, el día que te olvides de ella, allí comenzarás a vivir, solo tienes que encontrar a la persona indicada._

_- Veo que recuerdas exactamente mis palabras Damon – dijo Abraxas - ¿Qué crees ahora? Por que en su momento me trataste como un viejo loco._

_- No lo sé – se sinceró Damon – todo es demasiado confuso._

_- Oh, ya veo, pero es un buen indicio que estés confundido – luego señaló a Hermione – de ella me refería, ella es la que salvará tu alma._

_- Yo no tengo alma, la perdí cuando me convertí en lo que soy ahora._

_- Todos tenemos alma Damon, sólo que la tuya fue condenada, el día que tú dejes de lado todo y te atrevas a dar todo por alguien será el día de tu nacimiento._

_Damon lo miró por un momento, nunca entendía bien a ese vampiro, siempre le hablaba en claves que luego él se rompía la cabeza pensando y pensando y nunca hallaba la respuesta._

_- No trates de buscar ahora esas respuestas por que no llegarán, solo te confundirán, cuando llegue el momento adecuado sabrás lo que tú tienes que hacer._

_- ¿Cómo sabré? – quiso saber._

_- Por que lo sentirás en tu corazón – luego hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione que olía una de las rosas de Narcisa - ¿si ella te lo pidiera la convertirías?_

_Damon la miro, tan hermosa se veía con la luz del sol golpeando su rostro._

_- No, jamás la condenaría a esto – y se señaló – ella es perfecta así._

_- Recuerda esto que me estás diciendo Damon Salvatore._

_Luego se giró y regresó junto a Hermione dejándolo mas confundido aún._

Dejó de pensar en todo lo que lo estaba atormentando, luego escuchó sonar su teléfono celular, miró la pantalla y vio que su hermano lo estaba llamando, así que atendió.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hermanito?

_- Damon estoy preocupado, no han avisado nada._

- Lo sé, lo sé pero aquí en Londres han pasado cosas demasiado complicadas para explicarte por teléfono – le dijo Damon.

_- ¿Han averiguado algo?_

- Demasiadas cosas Stefan – luego escuchó una voz que le hablaba a su hermano - ¿estas con Elena?

_ - Si, estamos los dos, nos tienen realmente preocupados ¿ya tienen la varita?_

- Aún no – explicó Damon – no la tenía la madre de Draco, mañana iremos a buscarla con Hermione.

_- Recuerden que tienen tiempo hasta el viernes – recordó Stefan – aquí por suerte no han atacado a nadie más._

- Mejor así, aquí han pasados cosas malas, muy malas Stefan, pero te pondremos al tanto cuando lleguemos.

_- De acuerdo – dijo Stefan – pero mantenme al tanto_.

- Lo haré, pero ahora tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas Stefan, estoy realmente ocupado_._

_- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- quiso saber._

- Ayudando a la Orden – dijo Damon como si fuera lo mas obvio en el mundo.

_ - ¿La Orden? Damon no te estoy entendiendo_.

- Te dije que te explicaría cuando llegué, ahora estoy en medio de una misión, te llamaré luego – después cortó la comunicación.

Rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de ponerse a explicarle con lujos y detalles a Stefan lo que estaba haciendo ni todo lo que habían averiguado, continuó su camino y al final de la calle entró a uno de los cabarets, estaba seguro que allí encontraría a alguien que le diga donde encontrar a Ubel Malvat.

Entró y fue directo a la barra, se sentó allí y pidió un trago, ignoró por completo a todas las mujeres que danzaban allí desnudas, una de ellas se acercó para ofrecerle sus servicios pero no le hizo caso. Le hizo señas al cantinero.

- Una pregunta ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Peggy?

- Ella no trabaja más aquí – explicó el cantinero – trabaja en el Bloody Heart.

- ¿Dónde queda?

- A unas pocas cuadras – luego le dijo como llegar.

Damon pagó su bebida y salió de allí rumbo a Bloody Heart, menudo nombre pensó "Corazón Sangriento" y se rió del nombre, cruzó un par de calles hasta que dio con el lugar, no era muy difícil encontrarlo ya que estaba en medio de la zona roja de Londres y un enorme escaparate luminoso con forma de corazón y letras sangrantes iluminaban la calle mas oscura, en el centro del escaparate se leía Bloody Heart, entró y nuevamente caminó hacia la barra. Tomó asiento allí y esta vez miró hacia todos lados buscando a su antigua amiga, no se la veía por ningún lado, pero no podía creer su suerte, en una de las mesas mas alejadas del escenario se encontraba Ubel Malvat con una hermosa joven, se giró para que no lo vea, pero al hacerlo se encontró con una radiante Peggy que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué trae a Damon Salvatore por aquí? – le preguntó y le dio un beso apasionado que él correspondió.

- ¿Me has extrañado Peggy?

- Tú sabes que eres mi vampiro favorito – le dijo ella y se le subió encima.

- Te estaba buscando – dijo Damon mientras la agarraba del trasero.

- ¿Necesitas de mis servicios?

- No hoy Peggy – le dijo y ella lo miró desilusionada – pero vine a pedirte un favor.

- No quieres mis servicios, pero quieres pedirme un favor – luego hizo una pausa y lo estudió – haré lo que me pidas pero tendrás que compensarme Damon – luego levantó su top dejando a la vista de Damon sus senos.

- Como gustes – le dijo él – ¿podemos hablar en un lugar mas tranquilo?

Ella lo miró con complicidad y Damon le devolvió una mirada picara.

- Ven conmigo – se bajó de sus piernas y lo llevó por un pasillo hasta una de las habitaciones, ni bien entraron ella le rompió la camisa que llevaba puesta y comenzó a besar su pecho.

- Peggy – la frenó Damon – esto es realmente importante.

- Eres un aguafiestas Damon, solo quiero que la pasemos bien, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Lo sé, pero estoy metido en serios problemas – luego ella lo miró y el le agarró su rostro – realmente necesito que me ayudes.

Ella tomó en serio lo que Damon le decía, le hizo señas de que tomara asiento.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante Damon?

- ¿es seguro hablar aquí?

- Si nadie nos escuchará.

- Dime una cosa ¿hay otros vampiros que frecuentan este bar?

- Si varios, pero últimamente ha aumentado el número de ellos que vienen, son tantos que todas las semanas tengo que contratar nuevas muchachas.

- ¿Eres la encargada?

- Claro que sí, no solo la encargada, soy la dueña de Bloody Heart – dijo ella.

- Puedes hacerme el favor de contratar a una amiga mía – dijo Damon.

- ¿Amiga? Si es humana si Damon, los vampiros que aquí vienen son muy exigentes con las chicas, no quieres vampiras.

- Oh no, ella es humana – se apresuró a decir.

- ¿ese era el favor? ¿Qué contratará a una amiga tuya?

- Si – dijo Damon luego Peggy se acercó a él – es que ha buscado trabajo por todos lados pero no la han querido contratar.

- Pero deberás compensarme Damon.

- Claro Peggy, lo que tú digas – luego la besó y arrancó el top que ella llevaba puesto.

Mientras Damon recorría el cuerpo de Peggy el recuerdo de Hermione le venía a su mente una y otra vez, cerró los ojos un momento cuando Peggy comenzó un recorrido desde su cuello hasta su abdomen con su lengua, pero antes de que ella llegara allí abajo el la detuvo.

- Espera – le dijo y ella lo miró – no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué Damon Salvatore negándose a una buena dosis de sexo? ¿desde cuando?

- Desde ahora Peggy, lo siento – ella se sentó en la cama y lo miró analizándolo.

- ¿Quién es ella Damon?

- ¿Qué?

- Es obvio que tu cuerpo está aquí pero tu mente en otro lado, y me temo que eso se debe a una mujer.

- No puedo mentirte, tienes razón.

- ¿Es humana?

- Si, es una humana – afirmó él.

- Damon me alegra muchísimo, por fin has sacado a esa maldita perra de Katherine de tu cabeza, ¿ella sabe lo que eres?

- Si lo sabe.

- ¿Y? ¿te ha aceptado?

- Es complicado, pero creo que sí.

- ¿Piensas convertirla?

- No – negó – jamás lo haría.

- Si que te ha pegado fuerte esa mujer.

Damon se encogió de hombros, Peggy mientras tanto recogió su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse.

- Lo siento Peggy – ella le dedico una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes Damon, me alegro por ti, dile a tu amiga que venga mañana y que prepare algún show.

- Gracias Peggy.

Luego ella se acercó y volvió a besarlo, pero ante de que ella se fuera Damon le preguntó.

- ¿Ubel Malvat sigue viniendo aquí? Por que me pareció verlo.

- Claro que viene, siempre está aquí, es mi mejor cliente – le dijo ella – todas las noches, él siempre es el primero en probar a las chicas nuevas, así que espero que tú amiga sea simpática con él.

- Ella no tendrá problema – aseguró Damon.

- ¿Cómo es su nombre?

Damon pensó un momento, no pensaba darle el verdadero nombre de Luna.

- Lady Moon.

- Interesante, dile que venga mañana y que sea temprano quiero hacerle un par de preguntas – luego ella salió de la habitación dejando a Damon.

* * *

Regresó a la casa de Harry, este lo recibió impaciente, caminaron hasta la sala, allí estaba Ginny y Luna que lo miraron expectantes al verlo entrar.

- ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó Harry.

- Si Harry, lo encontré, asiste todas las noches a un prostíbulo llamado Bloody Heart – luego miró a Luna – mañana tienes que ir antes de que abra el lugar, hablaras con Peggy ella te estará esperando le dirás que viernes de mi parte – Luna asentía a todo lo que Damon le decía – te presentarás como Lady Moon.

- ¿Lady Moon? – preguntó Luna y Damon asintió – me agrada.

- Mejor así, Luna si no estás segura de hacerlo… - pero Luna lo cortó.

- Damon lo haré.

- Por cierto debes tener un show preparado – le dijo Damon.

- ¿Show? – preguntó Luna – adoro los shows.

Harry, Ginny y Damon se miraron, estaban seguros que Luna no estaba entendiendo muy bien eso del Show, así que Ginny agregó.

- No se preocupen yo la ayudaré a preparar algo, soy especialista en bailes sexys – hizo una pausa y agregó - ¿no es cierto Harry?

Este se atragantó y se ruborizó por completo, había veces que deseaba matar a Ginny, sobre todo cuando lo ponía en esas situaciones.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Damon.

- Esta arriba – le dijo Harry – pero si yo fuera tú esperaría hasta mañana, está demasiado enojada contigo.

- Necesito hablar con ella – dijo Damon, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Ginny se le acercó y lo agarró, Damon la miraba sorprendido, ella convocó un pequeño pañuelo y luego limpio su cuello.

- No querrás que Hermione vea el lápiz labial en tu cuello – le dijo y le guiño el ojo.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Luego subió las escaleras hacía la habitación donde estaba Hermione.

Cuando entró la vio profundamente dormida, aún tenía su ropa puesta, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, acarició su cabello ¿Por qué esa mujer causaba tantos sentimientos opuesto en él? No quería encontrar la respuestas, ella se movió al sentir la mano de Damon sobre su pelo, se giró sobre si misma quedando de lado, dejando su largo cuello completamente al descubierto, Damon acarició esa parte de Hermione y ella abrió los ojos, al verlo se dio vuelta dándole la espalda y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero le dijo.

- Vete, no quiero que estés aquí.

Pero Damon no se movió al contrario se recostó a su lado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando al techo. Por su parte Hermione se sentó en la cama y lo miró, él le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Pero Damon no le respondió se dedicó a mirarla, ese juego la estaba poniendo nerviosa a Hermione.

- ¿No piensas responder? Por que déjame decirte que estoy muy enojada contigo me has avergonzado delante de todos mis amigos y no pienso perdonarte, así que levanta tu culo de esta cama y vete – finalizó.

Él continuaba mirándola, perdiéndose en esos ojos color miel, que en ese momento lo miraban con furia contenida.

- ¿No me has oído? Quiero que te vayas – le dijo y señaló la puerta – vete ahora o lo lamentarás – le advirtió, como él seguía sin moverse solo se dedicaba a mirarla, ella agarró su varita y lo apunto con ella – no querrás que haga esto Damon, déjame sola.

Pero nuevamente no hubo reacción en él, Hermione frustrada y enojada se levantó de la cama, ella no deseaba lanzarle un hechizo a Damon, pero estaba logrando sacarla de sus casillas.

- Bien si tú no te vas, me voy yo – dijo finalmente caminando hasta la puerta, pero en ese momento Damon se movió tan rápido que se puso delante la puerta impidiéndole el paso, Hermione se sobresaltó.

- ¡Basta Damon! Quiero que me dejes tranquila.

Entonces agarró el rostro de Hermione y la beso, ella al principio se resistió pero luego él la fue doblegando con los movimientos de su boca, hasta dejarla rendida en sus brazos…

_Hay besos que se dan con la mirada_

_Hay besos que se dan en remembranza  
los hay silenciosos, húmedos o ruidosos  
Hay besos que se dan solo las almas  
Hay besos que en los labios dejan huella  
Hay besos que impregnan su perfume y su miel adicción crean  
Hay besos que se dan muy despacito con suaves toquecitos en los labios  
que hacen palpitar los corazones y te hacen sentir enamorado  
Hay besos que parecen una rosa y acarician con sus pétalos la boca  
inocentes, candorosos y sublimes como el agua cristalina que se emana._

_Hay besos que originan mil suspiros  
Hay besos que provocan desvaríos  
misteriosos sueños, vagabundos y perdidos  
Hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos  
y desbocan la furia de los ríos  
matizando de rojo las pasiones  
encendiendo los deseos escondidos  
Hay besos que calcinan cuerpo y alma  
Hay besos que te dejan aturdido  
Hay besos que se sueñan entre almohadas  
y dejan su sabor imaginario en los labios del que está dormido  
Hay besos que pronuncian por si solos  
la llegada del amor o del olvido  
Hay besos que envenenan, hay besos que encadenan  
Hay besos por los que vale sufrir cualquier condena_

_Hay besos que se desean, hay besos que se planean  
Hay besos que se imaginan, hay besos que inspiran poesía  
Hay besos que se escriben, hay besos que se dicen_

_Yo quiero en mis labios besos verdaderos  
inventados por mí para su boca  
yo quiero besar con besos míos  
los labios de mi amor  
que sienta mi sabor  
con besos de mi boca…_

Era la poesía que retumbaba dentro de Hermione, era tan fuerte lo que deseaban que no podían contener más lo que sentían y eso se notaba, cuando Damon había entrado en ese cuarto supo que jamás hallaría mujer más perfecta que Hermione, él la deseaba, de todas las maneras, pero ese beso fue real y los golpeo a ambos de la misma manera, la pasión que ambos emanaban inundaba la habitación, ninguno de los dos quería romper ese momento, pero fue ella quien se separó de él para mirarlo, él desvió su mirada, no quería que ella viera su alma a través de sus ojos, por que estaba seguro que ya no había vuelta atrás. Tomó sus manos, no hubo palabras, no era necesario decirlas, él la llevó a la cama y se recostó junto con ella, la abrazó y ella se refugió en su pecho, permitiéndose sentir nuevamente… Aún era demasiado pronto para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él, pero sabía que Damon no la iba a presionar, no ahora por lo menos, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo ella se dejo cuidar por él. Aunque el recuerdo de lo que Damon le dijo esa noche frente a sus amigos volvió a su memoria.

- No creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente – le dijo ella – ni con todos los besos del mundo.

El rió, luego tomó su barbilla y depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

- Hermione me has perdonado desde el momento en que puse un pie en esta habitación, por que sé que estabas despierta desde el principio – le dijo Damon.

- Tramposo – dijo ella.

- Te lo dije varias veces, siempre gano.

Ella lo miró desafiante un momento y luego fue ella quien lo besó.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Damon.

- Pues quería recordarte que yo jamás pierdo.

Luego ambos rieron, y se quedaron así abrazados, esperando que llegue la mañana…

- Tienes que dormir – le dijo Damon – yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

Hermione le acarició el rostro y luego cerró los ojos… Mañana sería un nuevo día y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, por que estaba segura que sería un día agitado, Hogwarts los esperaba nuevamente…

* * *

Miércoles

- Me desperté temprano y miré a Damon que estaba a mí lado, él a sentir el movimiento se despertó.

- Bueno días – lo saludé.

- ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

- Si lo deseas puedes dormir un rato más, yo me voy a dar un baño para despertarme y voy a cambiarme esta ropa.

- ¿Necesitas que alguien te enjabone la espalda? – sonrió de lado.

- No por ahora, me las arreglaré sola.

- Cuando quieras sólo házmelo saber.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Damon – le dije y me levante de la cama, me estiré y luego di un gran bostezo.

- Yo te esperaré en la cocina, tengo hambre – dijo Damon y yo lo miré preocupada – descuida lo podré controlar.

- Bien, si tú lo dices – luego abrí mi bolso y tomé una muda de ropa.

Salí de la habitación directo al baño, mientras me desvestía abrí el agua caliente de la duche y todo el baño comenzó a llenarse de vapor, luego dejé que el agua me purificara por completo, iba a ser un día largo de eso estaba segura.

Mientras Hermione tomaba su baño, Damon salió del cuarto directo a la cocina, le dolía el estómago y eso era por que tenía hambre, mucha para ser más exactos, pero de alguna manera lo remediaría. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con un elfo doméstico que lo miró con desdén y murmuró insultos hacía él.

- Te estoy escuchando – le dijo Damon.

- Pero Kreacher lo ignoró y continuó – un asqueroso vampiro en la noble mansión Black, un demonio de la noche, deberían clavarle una estaca en el corazón a esta horrible criatura.

- ¿Horrible? – preguntó Damon - ¿te has visto en un espejo últimamente?

- Y encima le habla a Kreacher como si yo fuera digno de corresponder a su charla, criatura maligna, sólo desea matarnos a todos – continuaba el elfo.

- Oye, deja de decir esas cosas bicho feo – dijo Damon, de todas las cosas que había visto del mundo mágico, Kreacher era la más espantosa.

Kreacher no escucha los insultos de un vampiro, si mi ama estuviera lo mataría.

- Me estas provocando – le advirtió Damon – y eso no es bueno.

- Ahora también amenaza, vampiro insolente no es digno de la hospitalidad que le brinda el amo Harry.

Damon se acercó a Kreacher y el elfo lo miró desafiante.

- Deja de insultarme o lo lamentarás.

- Kreacher no escucha – dijo mientras se tapaba sus enormes orejas.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, Harry y Ginny entraron y miraron a Damon y Kreacher.

- Buenos días – saludó la pelirroja - ¿todo en orden?

- Si – dijo Damon y luego se volvió hacia el elfo que seguía murmurando insultos hacía él – ya deja de insultarme.

- Kreacher – lo llamó Harry.

- Si amo.

- Te prohíbo que insultes a Damon – este miró a Harry agradecido, ese bicharraco lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Claro, como el amor diga, aunque tenga que rebajarme a servir a un vampiro.

Harry se volvió hacia Damon.

- Lamento esto Damon, pero Kreacher terminará acostumbrándose a ti, es un elfo viejo – le explicó – y esta un poco loco, por eso murmura cree que no lo escuchas.

Damon asintió y luego se dejo caer en la silla, Ginny preparó el desayuno para su marido, a los pocos minutos se unió Hermione a la cocina, les dio los buenos días a Harry y Ginny y luego mordisqueó una tostada.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Como un bebe – respondió Hermione - ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de conseguir un poco de sangre para Damon?

Ginny lo miró un momento.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó

- Un poco – respondió él – pero no hay de que preocuparse.

- Creo que tengo un poco de sangre de dragón en el botiquín de pociones – dijo Harry - ¿te apetece?

- Jamás tomé sangre de dragón – le dijo Damon – pero antes que nada.

Harry salió de la cocina en busca de la sangre para Damon, luego Ginny bostezó y bebió un poco de café.

- Estoy tan cansada – les dijo – anoche me quedé hasta tarde preparando el show ese con Luna – luego miró a Damon – es muy difícil enseñarle a Luna ¿tú estas seguro que ella es la indicada?

Hermione miró a Damon, ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

- Si ella es la indicada.

- Si tú lo dices – finalizó la pelirroja.

- Esperen ¿de que me perdí? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Show? No entiendo.

- Le preparé a Luna un show de baile erótico – le explicó Ginny – aunque creo que fue en vano por que parecía como si Luna estuviera en otro lado.

- ¿Por qué Luna tiene que hacer un show erótico?

- Por que tiene que llamar la atención de Ubel Malvat – explicó Damon, luego miró a Ginny – no te preocupes lo hará bien, deja que sea ella misma.

- Creo que esto es una locura, un disparate, Luna no lo podrá hacer – dijo Hermione reflexionando – es demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Por qué no confías en ella Hermione? – preguntó Damon.

- Si confío en ella, pero no confío en que ella haga esto bien, es Luna. ¿recuerdan?

- Pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien Hermione no hay de que preocuparse.

Harry apareció con una botella que contenía un líquido rojo espeso, abrió la alacena y agarró un vaso, luego lo sirvió y se lo dio a Damon, él por su parte antes de tomar eso lo olió, no era tan desagradable y luego mojó sus labios, pero a los pocos minutos dejó la copa vacía.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – preguntó Harry.

- Sólo puedo decir que es sensacional – dijo Damon – me siento más fuerte que lo normal.

- Es que la sangre de Dragón tiene propiedades mágicas – le dijo Harry – mañana compraré más.

- ¿La venden? – preguntó asombrado Damon.

- Si la venden en el callejón Diagon – comentó Harry.

Damon se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Antes de regresar a Mystic Fall´s compraremos un poco para llevar, estoy seguro que a Stefan le encantará, no me creerá cuando le diga que es sangre de dragón.

- ¿Stefan? – preguntó Ginny - ¿Quién es Stefan?

- Mi hermano, el lleva un dieta estricta, solo se alimenta de animales.

- No sabía que tenías un hermano ¿y es tan guapo como tú?

- Oh, no - dijo Damon - sólo yo soy digno de la belleza

- Que modesto – exclamó Hermione – Ginny, Stefan es muy atractivo.

- Si tú lo dices – exclamó Damon.

Luego los cuatro hablaron de los planes que tenían pensado para ese día, Hermione iría con Damon a Hogwarts, Harry le digo que le había mandado una lechuza a la directora McGonagall informándole que ella iría, también la castaña aprovecharía para ir a la biblioteca de la escuela a ver si encontraba algún libro que mencionaba sobre el hechizo para hacer que las varitas funcionaran para los vampiros. Damon la acompañaría no deseaba perderse de acompañar a Hermione a Hogwarts, con todo lo que él leyó de su diario tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer esa escuela de la que tanto hablaban.

Harry emprendió camino al ministerio, le dijo a Hermione que si tendría alguna novedad le informaría, Ginny acordó con Luna ir de compras para transformarla esa noche que ella debería hacer el show, la pelirroja estaba extasiada, adoraba todo ese tipo de cosas. Mientras que Hermione y Damon partían hacia Hogwarts por la red flu, Harry había conectado las chimeneas la noche anterior. Al principio Damon le armó una escena a Hermione, no quería volver a meterse en la chimenea, pero ella y Ginny le explicaron que era la única forma de llegar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos? – preguntó Damon a Hermione.

- Por que no se puede aparecer en Hogwarts, es una larga historia que de momento no pienso contarte.

- Un momento – exclamó Ginny – Hermione Granger rechazando contar la historia de Hogwarts, esto no se ve todos los días.

Hermione le sonrió a Ginny, Damon las miraba extrañado, luego la castaña entró en la chimenea y le hizo señas a Damon para que entrara con ella, él entró de mala manera, las llamas los envolvieron y a los pocos minutos aparecían dentro del despacho de la directora de Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall.

Salimos de la chimenea, allí sentí un escalofrío, ese lugar, Hogwarts le tría un recuerdo diferente de sus años pasados, ese lugar era su casa, allí supo que lo realmente era, allí encontró por primera vez el verdadero significado de la amistad y el amor, y estaba segura que todos alumnos que allí asistían consideraban Hogwarts como su hogar.

Sentí a Damon a mi lado, miré su rostro que me examina.

- ¿Estas emocionada?

- Damon este lugar es muy importante para mí – le dije y sonreí – ven.

Damon miraba para todos lados, las paredes estaban con los cuadros de los directores de Hogwarts, pero todos estaban durmiendo, eso le causó gracia, los cacharros que Dumbledore siempre tuvo, allí estaban, la directora McGonagall había dejado todo igual, era como si Dumbledore aún estaba allí, busque con la mirada el cuadro dorado donde él descansaba, pero estaba vacío, eso me desilusionó un poco, aún era temprano, así que seguramente McGonagall está en el Gran salón desayunando como todos, miré a Damon que estaba prestando mucho atención a un viejo sombrero cubierto de polvo, mientras tanto yo me acerqué a una enorme vasija, con un brillo plateado, el viejo pensadero, lo que daría por volver a ver a Draco una vez más, y tan solo recordarle y verlo por un momento, si bien aún recordaba a la perfección todas sus facciones, su sonrisa, su boca, sus ojos, pero tan solo necesitaba verlo una vez más y también quería recordarme a mi misma, lo feliz que era, así que saqué mi varita, pero antes de que tocara mi cien, escuché una voz detrás de mí, cuando me giré y miré a Damon me quedé helada, Damon sostenía sobre su cabeza al sombrero Seleccionador.

- Es un sombrero horrible – me dijo mirándose en el reflejo del pensadero - ¿a quien se le ocurre guardar algo tan feo? Aunque debo reconocer que me veo bien – luego se giró y me sonrió - ¿no crees?

- Damon, por favor sácatelo – le dije mirándolo con horror.

P ero de pronto Damon pegó un salto al escuchar al sombrero hablando sobre su cabeza.

- Para tu información no soy un sombrero feo, soy un sombrero sabio, tú eres un vampiro, un malo y cruel vampiro – yo me quedé petrificada mirando al sombrero, Damon lo escuchaba con atención – has matado a muchas personas, has asesinado tan solo por puro placer, muchas veces has bebido sangre por solo placer de matar a tus victimas, lo que yo me pregunto ¿por que un vampiro que no tiene remordimientos ni culpas y ha renunciado a su humanidad, siente tanto dolor?

Damon tragó grueso y no le respondió así que el sombrero continuó.

- Damon Salvatore, en algún momento, tú te enfrentarás a eso que llevas dentro, allí, en ese momento deberás elegir que camino tomar, y la decisión que llevarás a cabo será la que te salve o te condene para siempre, recuerdas mis palabras – yo lo miré asombrada - y por otro lado, veo que eres un hombre valiente, y oscuro a la vez, si tuviese la posibilidad de enviarte a una de las casas que simbolizan a Hogwarts, tú calificarías excelente en Slytherin, no lo olvides – luego el sombrero se quedó callado y quieto, sentí su mirada fija en mí.

- ¿Qué cosa era eso?

- El sombrero Seleccionador, él es que decide a que casa de Hogwarts pertenecerás, a ti te hubiese puesto en Slytherin – le dije.

- Igual que Draco – me dijo sin pensar y yo le sonreí - ¿Qué te sucede? Lamento si te lo hice recordar Hermione, no fue mi intención.

- Damon, no te preocupes, estos últimos días lo tuve más presente que nunca, pero no es por que tú me lo recordaras, es que regresar aquí, en donde todo pasó inevitablemente me trae recuerdos, bueno y malos – luego una lágrima me traicionó - ¿sabes que es lo que mas deseo Damon? Es poder verlo una vez más, recordarlo, por que hay días que me levanto y sino miro una fotografía de él su rostro se me olvida, y me da miedo, por que no quiero olvidarlo, de esa manera, quiero recordar lo lindo que fue, tan solo para poder verme a mí misma que se puede volver a ser feliz, es como si lo hubiera olvidado, se que retorcido – hice una pausa y lo miré – ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

- Si se entiende, tienes miedo de olvidar, pero no olvidar lo que sientes hacía él, por que eso jamás lo vas a olvidar, lo que temes es no recordar como era, sus facciones, su cuerpo, su aroma. Y sobre todo lo que te amaba.

- Deseo verlo de nuevo Damon, y hay una manera de hacerlo – le dije y me giré caminando nuevamente hacía el pensadero, Damon se puso a mi lado.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un pensadero, en el se pueden volver a ver los recuerdos – le expliqué – me encantaría volver a verlo.

- Entonces hazlo Hermione, yo estoy a tu lado.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le pregunté y me miró extrañado.

- ¿ir contigo?

- Si, tan solo mira – cerré mis ojos y recordé un día muy especial, luego llevé mi varita a mi cien y a los pocos segundos un hilo plateado salía de esta, lo coloqué en el pensadero y abrí los ojos, tomé la mano de Damon – ahora sumérgete conmigo.

Damon me miró por un momento y luego nos zambullimos en el agua plateada del pensadero, todo comenzó a girar y aparecimos en uno de los corredores de Hogwarts.

En ese momento no había nadie en ese corredor, Damon me miraba extrañado.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Pues ahora lo verás – le dije.

La cara de Damon se transformó cuando yo misma aparecía con 17 años, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela con el emblema de Gryffindor en la túnica, mis manos estaban llenas de libros, casi ni se me veía el cuerpo.

- Eres tú ¿Cómo?.

- Es un recuerdo, es uno de mis recuerdos, aquí empezó todo, por que con Draco comenzamos a salir cuando terminamos Hogwarts, pero yo no era tonta, el último año hubo muchos roces – le expliqué, luego señalé a mi Hermione más joven – hay que seguirme, vamos.

_La Hermione de 17 años caminaba apresurada, iba hacía la biblioteca, esos eran los libros que tenía que devolver por que los estuvo utilizando para un trabajo sobre pociones avanzadas._

_Cuando estaba girando la esquina se llevó puesta a una persona, eso provocó que ella tirara todos los libros, provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo._

_- ¡Lo lamento! No te he visto – dijo una Hermione apenada, aún no había visto con la persona que había tropezado._

_- ¡Mierda! Granger ¿no puedes mirar por donde caminas? – dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza, luego se paró._

_- Tú también deberías fijarte por donde caminas – le dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros._

_El se quedó allí mirando y tomó uno de los libros, cuando Hermione terminó de juntar todos, él tiro ese libro que sostenía al suelo._

_- Ups, se me cayó – dijo con voz fingida – levántalo Granger._

_Hermione lo miró indignada, no quería rebajarse a Draco Malfoy, pero no iba a permitir que ese maldito hurón maltratara sus preciados libros, así que dedicándole una mirada de odio se agachó para recoger el libro._

_- Siempre a mis pies Granger, eres patética, pero que puedo esperar de una – se agachó y la tomó de la barbilla, sus miradas se cruzaron – de una asquerosa sangre sucia._

_La castaña no lo soportó y se separó de él pero sin quitarle la vista de encima._

_- ¿No me digas que te he humillado? – preguntó y se rió – Granger eres patética, te has puesto a pensar que estas mas sola que un perro, el cara rajada y la comadreja solo están contigo por que eres tan idiota de ayudarlos con las tareas, por que ninguno de los dos tiene cerebro, entonces te usan, como te usan para que los saques de todos los problemas en que se meten, Potter esta con la mini Weasley y la comadreja, pues es tan idiota que no siquiera sabe a que vino al mundo, y tú correteando a su alrededor para que te preste un poco de atención, por que todo el colegio se ha dado cuanta de que estás prendada por el idiota ese, que no vale ni un centavo, y no tiene donde caerse muerto – a medida que Draco hablaba se iba acercando mas y mas a Hermione, mientras que ella retrocedía hasta que su espalda toco la fría pared, Draco colocó cada uno de sus brazos a su costado para que no se escapara._

_- Tu no sabes nada de Ron y de Harry – le dije manteniendo mi mirada firme – no puedes hablar de mis amigos Malfoy, por que eso son, MIS AMIGOS – hizo énfasis en esas dos palabras – significado que tú nunca comprenderás, por que no tienes nada, todos los que están contigo, lo hacen por conveniencia, o por que te tienen miedo, pero yo no, no te tengo miedo Malfoy – le dije y se acercó un poco más a él, casi rozando sus narices._

_- Háblame con respeto, eres inferior y debes dirigirte a mi de la manera correcta, jamás vuelvas a mirarme a los ojos, los inferiores bajan la cabeza cuando el líder está hablando._

_- ¿Eso es lo que te enseña Voldemort? – le dijo y supo que fue muy mala idea por que la cara de Draco se transformo, y agarró con sus dos manos el cuello de Hermione._

_- Tú no sabes nada Granger – ella comenzó a ponerse colorada por la presión en su cuello – no vuelvas a mencionarlo._

_- Me…las…lastimas – dijo con hilo de voz._

_- Lo sé, es lo que deseo – ella se aferró a las manos de él para tratar de aflojar un poco sus manos._

_- Por… favor – los labios de Hermione ya se estaban poniendo morados pero él no aflojaba – Dr…Dra…co… por fav…or_

_Luego la soltó y ella tomó una bocana enorme de aire y se agarró el pecho, cayó en el suelo, los ojos grises de Draco la examinaban, luego sin entender nada Hermione vio que Draco la ayudaba a levantarse, los ojos color miel detonaban un miedo y confusión al mirarlo, mientras que los grises de Draco, estaban cargados de desdicha, se arrodillo junto a ella._

_- Yo no quise hacerlo – ella lo miró examinándolo._

_- Déjame sola, vete._

_- Granger no quise hacerte daño, ningún daño – luego la agarró de su rostro – perdóname, pero no debes pronunciar su nombre Granger._

_Hermione lo miró, en sus ojos estaba claro que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de Voldemort._

_- No quise hacerlo, lo lamento Draco._

_Luego todo paso muy rápido, Draco se acercó a ella y la besó, Hermione le correspondió el beso, primero fue como una batalla campal se estuviese llevando a cabo en sus bocas, a los pocos minutos se separaron para respirar, ambos se miraran, ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse por un momento, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, Hermione estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir al pero en ese momento se arrepintió y mordió su labio inferior, los nervios la estaban matando… Pero en ese momento Draco nuevamente la beso… pero todo era diferente ahora, había pasión y era extremadamente romántico, por que el la aferró de tal manera que Hermione sintió que se iba a partir en dos, pero ella se aferró de su cuello, sus bocas danzaban a un ritmo acelerado y frenético._

Damon miró a la Hermione actual, ella en ese momento miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos y tenía la yema de sus dedos rozando sus labios.

- Hermione realmente hacían una hermosa pareja – luego le dediqué una sonrisa y el recuerdo cambio…

_Ahora se encontraban en el antiguo departamento de Hermione, Draco miraba todo a su alrededor, mientras que ella estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy iba al mundo muggle y para ser más exactos a su apartamento, ni bien entró, lo hizo malhumorado, por que desde que había salido del caldero chorreante en Londres y puesto un pie en el mundo muggle todo le había salido mal, cuando quiso parar un taxi, como Hermione una vez le explicó, el maldito "auto" se estacionó sobre un charco de agua embarrada que lo salpicó de la cabeza a los pies, diciendo todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber se subió al taxi, y le dio la dirección, cuando el auto dobló en una esquina hubo una enorme explosión dentro del auto, había levantado temperatura provocando que el motor se rompiera._

_Draco había bajado del auto e insultando a todo el árbol genealógico de los Weasley continuó de camino al departamento, cuando por fin dio con el edificio, se anunció al portero y este como ya había recibido ordenes de Hermione que lo hiciera pasar, Draco fue directo hacia los ascensores, y se paró frente a las puertas corredizas, un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos, cuatro minutos, el portero lo miraba intrigado, entonces le dijo en broma._

_- Muchacho – Draco se giró para ver al hombre – sino llamas al ascensor jamás te abrirá la puerta._

_- Entiendo – le dijo Draco, luego cerró su puño y golpeó las puertas del ascensor – Ascensor – llamó un par de veces._

_Luego Draco escuchó las risas del portero, eso ya no le estaba gustando, el viejo hombre se acercó a Draco y apretó el botón que abrió automáticamente las puertas del ascensor. _

_- Eres muy gracioso jovencito – le dijo._

_- Si, claro – luego apretó el botón de el piso que correspondía a Hermione, por fin al llegar al piso, caminó a los largo del pasillo, pero al mirarse en el reflejo de la ventana, vio que estaba realmente desarreglado, su ropa estaba manchada con lodo, así que tomó su varita y pronunció un hechizo para sacar las manchas de su ropa y se acomodó un poco el pelo._

_Cuando entró en la casa y Hermione vio su estado alterado supo que no fue buena idea sugerirle que fuera al mundo muggle, pero igualmente allí estaba, él había pasado por todo eso para estar con ella, y de alguna manera lo iba a compensar, entraron y Draco se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Mientras Hermione servia una copa de vino blanco dulce para cada uno._

_- ¿Quieres emborracharme Granger?_

_- Tal vez, ¿Quién sabe? – le dijo con una sonrisa picara._

_Luego ella fue a la cocina a buscar unos bocadillos, supuestamente iban a mirar películas, por que Draco tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo era la televisión. Hermione le pidió que prendiera la televisión, cuando regresó a la sala Draco la golpeaba un poco, frustrado la miró._

_- Esta cosa no funciona – Hermione se rió, luego agarró el control remoto y encendió la televisión._

_- ¿Lo estas disfrutando, cierto Granger?_

_- Claro, es divertido verte hacer el ridículo._

_Luego el se acercó y le sacó el plato de canapés y lo dejo sobre la pequeña mesa ratona de la sala, se acercó a ella y la beso… ese día no vieron ni una sola película como habían previsto, las ropas en un momento comenzó a sobrar y él le sacó la blusa que llevaba, en ese momento el recuerdo cambió…_

- Oye, se estaba poniendo interesante – exclamó Damon.

- Eso es privado Damon – le dije – además te imaginarás lo que pasó.

- Tengo mis sospechas – me dijo y luego miró a su alrededor.

Árboles y flores de todos colores adornaban una mañana gris, la lluvia había comenzado a caer haciendo que todas las personas que allí estaban abrieran sus paraguas, pudo distinguir a Hermione en primera fila, al lado de una hermosa mujer completamente vestida de negro, al igual que Hermione, a su alrededor montones de tumbas de mármol blanco adornaban el lugar, y entonces lo supo, al ver la placa sobre el ataúd… "Draco Malfoy"

- Hermione ¿estas segura de que quieres ver esto? – me preguntó.

- Si Damon.

_Cuando enterraron el ataúd y la tumba se selló, Hermione se derrumbó al lado de Narcisa, ambas lloraban abrazadas, la gente a su alrededor murmuraba o se lamentaba por la perdida de un muchacho tan joven y con tanto futuro como Draco Malfoy. Luego entraron en la mansión Malfoy para hacer la recepción, era más una cuestión de protocolo Malfoy que otra cosa, pero allí se juntaban todos para darle las condolencias a la familia, Hermione se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala con Narcisa a su lado, estaban tomadas de la mano, la Hermione actual y Damon se acercaron para escuchar su conversación._

_- ¿No puedo entender como ha sido capaz de venir aquí? – dijo Narcisa a Hermione señalando la puerta, por esta entraba Lucius Malfoy, pero como era un Malfoy y con influencia había retrasado su llegada a la prisión de Azkaban hasta después del funeral de su único hijo, que por cierto él había matado._

_Hermione siguió con la vista a donde le indicaba Narcisa y allí lo vio, completamente vestido de negro, estaba hablando con el padre de Pansy Parkinson, luego escuchó a Narcisa maldecir, y ella era una mujer tan educada que jamás maldecia._

_- ¿Cómo se ha atrevido esa mujer a venir a mi casa? – exclamó indignada._

_La castaña la miró._

_ - ¿Quién es?_

_- Esa mujer ha estado rondando la casa hace varios meses, Lucius la trajo un día, estaba obsesionada con Draco, pero Draco seguramente hubiera seguido su juego si tú no hubieses estado presente en ese momento en la vida de mi hijo, pero varias veces la vi mirándolo con deseo y hablando con él, no puedo entender como tiene el descaro de venir aquí…_

_En ese momento la Hermione de 17 años miraba a una mujer muy bonita de cabellos castaños y ojos color zafiro._

Mientras que la Hermione actual y Damon a su lado se quedaron pálidos mirando a la mujer que estaba al lado de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Katherine? – le preguntó Hermione a Damon y este asintió – jamás me di cuenta.

- No puedo creerlo Hermione – me dijo Damon – esa es Katherine, estoy seguro que es ella quien esta detrás de todo esto.

Los dos nos quedamos mirando la escena, yo no la recordaba por que ese día estaba demasiado confundida, aún no entendía que Draco no iba a despertar nunca más conmigo en las mañanas, por eso no recordaba que Katherine estuvo en el funeral de Draco acompañando a Lucius Malfoy, ahora las cosas estaban empezando a cerrar un poco más, luego el recuerdo cambió y se encontraron nuevamente en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts. Los dos se miraban extrañados, y confundidos.


	15. Capítulo 15

CAPITULO 15

La puerta del despacho se abrió y la actual directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall entraba al despacho y nos miraba, luego me dedicó una sonrisa y camino hacía mí, ambas nos unimos en un abrazo.

- Hermione Granger, que gusto verte – luego reparó en Damon.

- Hola profesora McGonagall – le dije – él es Damon Salvatore, gentilmente se ha ofrecido a acompañarme – expliqué, luego la profesora saludó a Damon.

- Me alegre mucho con la lechuza de Harry informándome que vendrías – me dijo la profesora y caminó hacía el escritorio, tomó asiento y nos hizo un gesto invitándonos a sentarnos – Harry me ha puesto al tanto de todo, si bien no estoy participando activamente en la Orden, siempre me mantienen informada, es que se complica mucho ser la directora de Hogwarts y aún la profesora de transformaciones – explicó, luego me miró – vienes a buscar la varita ¿cierto?

- Así es, esa varita está causando demasiados problemas, igualmente la queremos poner a salvo, si se la entregamos, suponemos que le damos el arma que están necesitando para comenzar con un guerra y es lo que menos deseamos, le prometo que una vez que todo esté resuelto se la devolveremos.

- Hermione, confío en que tú sabrás que hacer con la varita del señor Malfoy, pero me temo que hay problema – me dijo y la miré extrañada – ayer al recibir la carta de Harry fui personalmente a buscar yo misma la varita, se encuentra en una vitrina dentro de la sala común de Slytherin, pero no la pude tomar – dijo frustrada – llamé a todos los profesores y ninguno a podido tomar la varita, hace como una descargas eléctricas, es como si se defendiera de nosotros, es algo que no sé como explicar.

Yo la miré por un momento, era extraño, no era una especialista en la rama de varitas, pero estaba segura que no era normal ese comportamiento en una simple varita.

- Si me permite profesora me gustaría intentarlo yo misma.

- Claro Hermione, no hay ningún problema con eso.

- Y también necesitaba pasar por la biblioteca si no es mucha molestia.

- Hermione, Hogwarts es tu hogar, puedes estar todo el tiempo que desees aquí y usar las instalaciones del colegio con total libertad – me dijo la profesora, luego miró a Damon – tú también, siéntete como en casa.

- Gracias señora – le agradeció Damon.

- Si me disculpas Hermione debo ir a dar la primer clase del día con los alumnos de segundo, como verás no confío en nadie mejor que yo misma para que le enseñe a los alumnos Transformaciones.

Le dije a la profesora que no habría ningún problema, que ni bien termináramos con lo que habíamos venido a hacer a Hogwarts iría a su despacho antes de irnos para despedirme.

Salimos los tres del despacho y la profesora McGonagall caminó en dirección al aula de Transformaciones, miré a Damon que observaba todo a nuestro alrededor.

- Y bien ¿A dónde vamos? – me preguntó.

- Vallamos de una buena vez por todas a buscar esa varita – le dije.

Recorrimos los corredores hasta llegar a las escaleras, descendimos, debíamos ir camino a las mazmorras, allí se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin, en el camino nos cruzamos con varios alumnos que corrían por los corredores alarmados por que llegaban tarde a sus clases, llegamos al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, pasamos por las antiguas aulas en donde estudiaba pociones, le comenté a Damon y le mostraba cada cosa que tenía el castillo, pero él parecía completamente ido, solo asentía pero me daba cuenta que su cuerpo estaba aquí, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

Llegamos al cuadro que nos permitía la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, este se abrió sin siquiera pedirme la contraseña, seguramente le habían informado que nosotros necesitábamos entrar, cuando entramos los recuerdos se aglomeraron en mi mente, era una sala muy parecida a la de Gryffindor, pero la diferenciaba los colores verde y plata por todos lados, y hacía un poco mas de frío, caminé hasta el centro de la sala común y allí en el medio se encontraba una enorme vitrina de vidrio, en ella se veía expuesta la varita de Draco, una fotografía de Draco con el uniforme de la escuela y el emblema de Slytherin… una placa de oro que decía.

_ "A la memoria de Draco Lucius Malfoy, por su valor y en reconocimiento a un Mago que perteneció a la casa de Salazar Slytherin honrándonos con su presencia en este establecimiento"_

Mis ojos lagrimearon un poco, pero no podía evitarlo, sentí a Damon a mis espaldas, luego lo oí bufar y me giré para mirarlo.

- ¿Tanto lío por una simple varita? No puedo creerlo – me dijo, pero yo no le respondí.

Me acerqué nuevamente a la vitrina y la abrí, entonces me llené de valor y quise tomarla pero una descarga eléctrica salió de esta impidiendo que pueda tomar la varita. Me había dolido bastante pero no iba a escarmentar, así que la intenté tomar de nuevo pero esta vez la descarga fue más fuerte y me tiró al suelo, Damon me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó.

- No entiendo nada, no sé por que no puedo agarrarla, la he tenido en varias ocasiones en mis manos – le dije conmocionada – será mejor que valla a buscar ayuda, tal vez tenga algún hechizo que la protege – deduje – ¿me puedes esperar aquí por favor? – le pregunté a Damon y él asintió – yo iré a buscar al profesor Flitwick.

- De acuerdo, te espero.

- Gracias Damon – le dije y luego salí de la sala común en busca del profesor de encantamientos…

Damon Salvatore se quedó allí, mirando todo a su alrededor, cuando leyó el diario de Hermione se imagino a Hogwarts de una manera diferente, se la hacía mas como a una escuela común, pero estaba equivocado, se notaba la presencia de magia antiguan en ese lugar, y algo realmente impresionante de ver y sentir, caminó un poco de un lado para el otro, observando todo a su alrededor, los colores, los cuadros, la decoración y luego reparó en la vitrina que estaba abierta, allí estaba la varita, esa varita por la cual todo estaba patas para arriba, vio como un resplandor salir de ella, pero luego pestañeo un par de veces, de seguro era su imaginación, pero sentía una presencia, no sabía como explicarlo, miró examinado la sala común, no había nadie, estaba solo, pero entonces ¿Qué era esa presencia que sentía? De pronto una voz sonó en su cabeza.

_Tómala_

Damon se aproximó a la vitrina, estaba dudoso no sabía si esa voz que escuchó en su cabeza había sido su imaginación, sintió un escalofrío, él siendo un vampiro no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar el frío ni el calor, le daba igual, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al sentirlo por que sino le fallaba la memoria el ultimo escalofrío que sintió fue antes de morir y convertirse en un vampiro. Pero luego lo escuchó más claro.

_Damon, tómala_

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Damon pero no obtuvo respuesta, miró la varita que nuevamente brillaba de manera extraña y estiró la mano para tocarla pero luego la retiró.

_Por favor, tómala, contigo estará a salvo_

De dos cosas estaba seguro, la primera era o se estaba volviendo loco o realmente escuchaba a alguien hablarle, loco sabía que no estaba, así que esta vez acercó la mano a la varita de espino y la rozó con sus dedos, no deseaba sentir una descarga eléctrica como Hermione, pero nada le pasó, entonces la agarró, lo que sintió en ese momento fue inexplicable, era como si algo se hubiera metido dentro de él, una fuerza completamente diferente corrió por sus venas, un viento lo rodeó por un momento y de la punta de la varita salieron chispas rojas que sobresaltaron a Damon.No entendía absolutamente nada de nada, ¿por que él si podía agarrar la varita sino era mago?, era un vampiro mientras que a Hermione y a los otros profesores les dio descargas eléctricas, bueno seguramente por que él estaba muerto, pero no le convencía mucho esa idea, lo mejor era buscar a Hermione y avisarle que él tenía la varita, así que salió de la sala común y caminó por uno de los pasillos, recordaba que por allí lo había conducido Hermione, pero no estaba seguro por que no le estaba prestando atención. Giró en una esquina y se encontró con una pequeña escalera, ellos habían bajado por las escaleras, iría al despacho de la directora y la esperaría allí, era lo mas seguro, el problema era que no estaba seguro de cómo encontrar el despacho, ni tampoco se acordaba el camino de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin, así que prefirió encontrar el camino solo, total, no se podría perder en una escuela ¿o si?

Pues su respuesta se respondió por si sola a los quince minutos, Damon estaba completamente perdido en el castillo, lo más desconcertante fue que subió por una escalera y caminó por un pasillo, pero como no le resultaba familiar retrocedió sobre sus pasos, pero se sorprendió que en vez de estar la escalera por la cual él había subido, ahora se hallaba un armario cerrado, así que resignado continuó camino por ese corredor, no tenía la menor idea donde estaba, pero todos los corredores eran exactamente iguales, de pronto maldijo cuando sus pies se mojaron, el piso estaba completamente mojado en un sector, y por debajo de una de las puertas de los sanitarios de niñas salía agua a borbotones, así que caminó hasta allí y golpeo la puerta, seguramente habría alguna alumna, le pediría que le indique el camino, pero nadie respondió así que entró al sanitario, era un baño realmente enorme, pero estaba vacío.

- ¡Maldito lugar! – exclamó indignado – odio esto

Miró su reflejo en uno de los espejos, realmente se veía fatal, acomodó su cabello pasando sus dedos sobre su cabeza, ese aspecto de despeinado lo hacía lucir mucho mas atractivo según él, abrió uno de los grifos para lavarse las manos y cuando lo hizo una voz habló a sus espaldas.

- Tu eres un alumno de aquí ¿Quién eres?

Damon se quedó congelado unos momentos mirando a eso que le estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué cosa eres? – le preguntó.

- ¿No tienes acaso un poco de tacto? – le dijo ella enojada y comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Eres un fantasma?

- Claro – chilló ella – soy un fantasma, pero no es para que te burles de que estoy muerta, solo por que tú estas vivo – chilló mucho más fuerte, Damon se tapó los oídos.

- Oye no quise molestarte – le dijo Damon – además yo también estoy muerto – le dijo pensando que la iba a tranquilizar.

_- _¿Te burlas de _Myrtle? __Claro búrlense de Myrtle que es un fantasma._

_- __No, no quiero burlarme de ti, pero yo estoy muerto – se apresuró a decir – soy un vampiro._

_Los ojos de Myrtle se llenaron de lágrimas y se puso a gritar como una loca, luego entró a uno de los retretes e inundó todo a su alrededor, el agua salió por todos lados, provocando que Damon se mojara de cabeza a pies._

_Salió de ese baño chorreando agua, e insultando a cada una de las personas que conocía, por que ahora no solo estaba perdido en un enorme castillo rodeado de cuadros que hablaban, escaleras que desaparecían y fantasmas, para colmo ahora estaba completamente mojado, y muy, pero muy fastidiado, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, sintió un bulto dentro de su chaqueta y lo sacó allí vio la varita de espino, la maldijo a ella, pero entonces sucedió algo realmente extraño._

_Apunta la varita hacia ti y pronuncia Oriéntame_

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla? – preguntó Damon mirando todo a su alrededor, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que guardo esa varita nuevamente antes de volverse loco por completo.

Mirando los cuadros que lo observaban al pasar se paró de pronto sobre uno donde había un hombre.

- ¿Sabe como llego al despacho de la directora?

- No – simplemente dijo el cuadro – soy un cuadro muchacho.

Luego continuó caminando, estaba cansado ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, al final del corredor vio unas escaleras, antes de comenzar a subir por ellas se percató de que estas no desaparecieran al llegar al final de la misma, pero las escaleras permanecieron en el mimo lugar, tomó uno de los corredores y doblo por otro, realmente estaba perdido sin siquiera saber de que manera encontrar a Hermione, que seguramente ella ya estaría de vuelta en la sala común de Slytherin. Al final del corredor vio una puerta y entró por ella, pero solo llegó a un aula vacía, bufó indignado, salió nuevamente hacía el corredor, y caminó hacía la derecha, pero no encontraba nada que le indicara que iba por el camino correcto, todo era corredores y aulas vacías ¿Dónde diablos están los alumnos? Se supone que esto es un colegio, las aulas deberían estar repletas de ellos, pero no, estaban completamente vacías.

Vio movimiento al fondo del pasillo y caminó hacia allí, cruzaba los dedos, y esperaba encontrar a alguien que le diga como regresar al despacho de McGonagall. Pero solo se encontró con una cosa que volaba y reía al verlo.

- No te he visto ¿Quién eres?

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Damon se giró y lo vio, era como un bufón, un bicho de esos feos y raros que habitaban el mundo mágico.

- Me llamo Peeves soy un Poltergeist – le dijo a Damon - ¿estas perdido?

- Si – le dijo Damon - ¿Sabes que camino tengo que tomar para ir al despacho de la directora?

- Si – dijo Peeves y dio un par de vueltas en el aire.

- ¿Cómo?

- No te lo voy a decir – y luego comenzó a cantar una canción alejándose alegremente.

- ACASO EN ESTE LUGAR NADIE PIENSA AYUDAR – grito Damon enojado, por que realmente se estaba cansando de todo eso y quería encontrar a Hermione de una vez por todas.

Frustrado y enojado como estaba continuó por uno de los corredores, y salió a un patio, como lo suponía no había nadie allí que lo pudiese ayudar, caminó a través del patio y lo cruzó por completo, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo iba a encontrar a Hermione, tal vez lo mejor sería que se quedara allí hasta que alguien lo encontrara o lo ayudara a llegar al despacho de McGonagall, pero de nuevo esa voz en la cabeza.

_Yo deseo ayudar, toma la varita y ponla en tu palma, luego pronuncia Oriéntame_

Damon se rascó la cabeza un momento, no estaba loco y no eran alucinaciones de él, alguien le hablaba en su cabeza, de eso estaba seguro, pero no le agradaba mucho eso de usar la varita, pero resignado y sin nada que perder la sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la colocó en la palma de su mano, se sentía estúpido, en medio del patio de un enorme castillo, completamente mojado, absolutamente perdido y pidiéndole a una varita que lo ayude a encontrar el camino de regreso, jamás en los 145 años que tenía se sintió tan idiota como en ese momento, respiró profundo y pronunció la palabra…

- Oriéntame.

La varita se puso a girar en su mano unas cuantas veces, de pronto se quedó quieta con la punta indicando hacía el corredor opuesto del cual él venía.

Antes de caminar miró una vez mas para asegurarse de que eso no fuera ninguna broma pesada, pero estaba solo, así que caminó hacía donde la varita le indicaba…

Regresé a la sala común de Slytherin con el profesor Flitwick, pero me encontré con la sorpresa que Damon había desaparecido y la varita también, el profesor Flitwick me miró con cara de pocos amigos, se molestó un poco que entrara en su aula y lo sacara de la clase con tanta urgencia, pero estaba segura que él era el único que me podía ayudar en el caso de que la varita cuente con algún encantamiento protector, pero ahora de nada servia ya que la varita y Damos nos estaban.

- Espero que no siga haciendo perder el tiempo señorita Granger, por más que usted sea una de las mejores alumnas que he tenido, esta broma no me a agradado – me dijo – ahora si ya no tienen tanta urgencia voy a continuar con mi clase.

Salió de la sala común y yo detrás de él, tenía que encontrar a Damon, de seguro se cansó de esperarme y salió a buscarme, estaba segurísima que se había perdido, a mí misma me había llevado 7 años descubrir todos los rincones de Hogwarts, y aún no estaba segura de conocerlo por completo, así que me encaminé hacía los pasillos, recorrí desde la mazmorras hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba el baño de Myrtle la llorona, cuando entré ella me comentó que un hombre muy apuesto había entrado al baño, pero que se burlo de ella por que le dijo que él también estaba muerto y luego se fue… recorrí casi todo el segundo piso pero no había señales de Damon por ningún lado, y los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, eso era lógico ya que todos los alumnos estaban en clases en ese momento, como deseaba en esos momentos tener nuevamente el Mapa de Merodeador, todo sería mucho más fácil, pero no me preocupe estaba segura que en algún momento lo iba a encontrar. Mientras tanto recorrí los pasillos buscando a Damon y recordando mis tiempos como estudiante de Hogwarts.

Damon seguía a la varita, esta giraba hacía la derecha y el tomaba ese camino, ahora si que estaba más que perdido, por que la varita lo llevó por un camino que él no había recorrido, le hizo subir y bajar escaleras un par de veces, luego hasta lo hizo meterse por un pasadizo que se encontraba detrás de un cuadro horrible de cuatro señoras solteronas que al verlo le pronunciaron todo tipo de piropos, pero ya estaba comenzando a sospechar que esa varita le estaba jugando un broma de muy mal gusto. La miró de nuevo cuando giró en su mano indicando que tomara el camino de la izquierda, así lo hizo y caminó por el largo corredor, pero algo al final de este le llamó la atención, algo realmente enorme se movía entre las sombras, con todos los sentidos alertas caminó hacía allí, se escondió detrás de una columna para poder ver mejor, vi a un hombre, el hombre más alto que jamás había conocido, estaba hablando con ¿una caja? Si una caja, le susurraba cosas como…

- No te preocupes mi querido amigo yo te cuidaré, pero nadie debe verte.

Era lo más extraño que vio en su vida, bueno para él todo ese mundo mágico era extraño, en los últimos dos días, se trasladaba de chimenea en chimenea, voló en escoba, vio en vivo y en directo a un enorme Dragón, comprobó que las serpientes enormes existen, y una enorme lista de cosas que era inexplicables para los simples humanos, pero ahora estaba ahí mirando a ese hombre, tal vez él pueda ayudarlo a encontrar el despacho de la directora, así que se acercó con paso seguro, cuando estuvo a solo tres pasos se quedó helado, si de lejos ese hombre le parecía grande de cerca era el doble. Carraspeó un poco para la llamar la atención y este hombre se dio vuelta, Damon lo miró examinándolo un momento, cabellera totalmente crispada y larga, una barba que le llegaba por los hombros, ojos negros, manos y pies gigantes y por la forma de vestir se notaba que no conseguía talles extra súper grandes.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el hombre – no te he visto – y luego abrazó la caja – si eres del ministerio debo decirte que no tengo nada ilegal – se apresuró a decir.

Damon lo miró por un momento enarcando una ceja.

- Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme a encontrar el despacho de la directora McGonagall.

- Si podría, pero ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Damon Salvatore, es la primera vez que vengo aquí – le explicó – vine a acompañar a una amiga, Hermione Granger, pero me perdí y no se como volver a encontrar el camino.

- ¿Hermione esta aquí? ¿en Hogwarts? – Damon asintió con la cabeza y el hombre mostró todos sus enorme dientes amarillos en una sonrisa - claro que te ayudaré muchacho – Damon sintió un alivio – pero antes debo hacer algo con este pequeño amigo mío – le dijo y señaló la caja – por cierto me llamo Hagrid

Hagrid, ese nombre lo había leído varias veces en el diario de Hermione, claro él era el amigo semigigante que ellos tenían, era el guardabosque del castillo, recordó que Hermione mencionaba que a Hagrid le gustaban los animales peligrosos y la curiosidad pudo más.

- Oiga, ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la caja?

Hagrid lo miró desconfiado pero Damon agregó rápidamente.

- Hermione me ha contado que usted adora las criaturas peligrosas.

- Yo no adoro las criaturas peligrosas, por que las criaturas peligrosas no existen – le aclaró Hagrid – son solo pequeñas criaturas inofensivas que no entienden.

- Claro – dijo Damon siguiéndole el juego –¿ pero que es lo que lleva allí?

- Prometes no decirle a nadie, por que no se puede tener de estas, no en el castillo por lo menos – aclaró Hagrid – me despedirían, solo estará aquí hasta que llegue a la edad donde pueda alimentarse solo y luego lo llevaré al bosque.

- ¿y que es? – Damon se acercó y miró dentro de la caja… - que horrible – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al ver semejante cosa fea, Hagrid por su parte lo miraba de mala manera.

- No es feo, es bonito ¿no cierto Lulú?

- Como digas, pero ¿Qué se supone que es?

- Es un erumpent, cuando llega adulto se trasforma en una enorme bestia gris, de gran tamaño y poder, son provenientes de África. Pesa más de una tonelada en su edad adulta y, de lejos, puede confundirse con un rinoceronte. Tiene una piel gruesa que repele la mayoría de encantamientos y maleficios, un cuerno largo y puntiagudo sobre el hocico y una cola larga que parece una soga. Esta bestia no ataca a menos que se le provoque exageradamente, pero, cuando lo hace, los resultados suelen ser catastróficos. El cuerno del erumpent puede atravesar cualquier cosa, desde la piel hasta el metal, y contiene un fluido mortal que provoca el estallido de todo lo que haya sido inyectado con él – le explicó Hagrid.

Luego el guardabosque lo dejó dentro de esa aula abandonada y se giró hacía Damon.

- Bueno, vallamos a buscar a Hermione, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo y estoy deseando darle un fuerte abrazo – le dijo y sonrió.

No caminaron mucho, solo se metieron por una par de atajos dedujo Damon, por que cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban en la entrada principal del castillo.

- Me pregunto ¿A dónde se metió Hermione? – comentó Hagrid.

- Ella mencionó algo de ir a buscar al profesor de encantamientos.

- Ya veo, pero si nos quedamos aquí estoy seguro de que la veremos – luego señaló la estatua de una enorme águila – allí detrás de esa gárgola se encuentra el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- Gracias.

Damon escuchó el timbre sonar y los alumnos salieron de sus clases llenado los corredores por todos lados, cientos de niños con uniformes correteaban por todos lados, algunos al pasar lo miraban de manera extraña, aunque no estaba seguro si lo miraban a él o a Hagrid de esa manera. Esperaba encontrar a Hermione pronto por que ya se estaba cansando un poco de estar dando vueltas por todo ese enorme castillo, pero sus ruegos fueron escuchados por que Hermione Granger bajaba la escalera principal en dirección a ellos, lo primero que hizo al bajar fue correr a abrazar a Hagrid, Damon pensó que por un momento ese hombre con su fuerza la quebraría en dos, pero no, lo más extraño de todo fue que ese enorme hombre se puso a llorar al ver a Hermione, Damon apretó sus labios, pensando en cualquier cosa, por que le causaba mucha gracia ver a un hombre tan grandote llorando, una vez que se separaron Hermione se giró hacía el con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? Llevo un montón de tiempo buscándote – le dijo enojada - ¿Dónde esta la varita?

- Ya, es que te has tardado mucho – le dijo luego sacó la varita de su chaqueta y se la mostró, Hermione respiró con alivio al verla – cuando pude agarrarla salí a buscarte, pero me perdí, este lugar realmente es enorme.

- Me lo imaginé Damon, pero igualmente estaba preocupada – luego se giró hacia Hagrid, habló llamando la atención del gigante – el es Damon Salvatore.

- Si ya nos hemos presentado - explicó Hagrid – fui yo quien lo encontró, cuando mencionó que vino contigo no lo podía creer – dijo alegremente – me alegra mucho que estés aquí mi pequeña Hermione.

- Gracias Hagrid.

- ¿te quedarás mucho tiempo? – preguntó el guardabosque.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, pero creo que no demandarán mucho tiempo ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hagrid?

- Por que tal vez te gustaría venir a ver las nuevas adquisiciones que tengo – le dijo y le guiño un ojo.

- Tal vez – le dijo Hermione sin romper la ilusión de su querido amigo, pero realmente tenía cosas mucho más importantes que ver las mascotas nuevas de Hagrid.

- Oh, debo irme Hermione, tengo que dar una clase, nos vemos – le dijo y le dio un beso – mándale saludos a Harry y Ron.

- Claro Hagrid, se los daré.

Luego Hagrid salió por la puerta principal camino al bosque prohibido.

Damon miró a Hermione.

- Ten – le dijo y sacó la varita de su chaqueta.

Hermione la estaba por agarrar cuando de esta salió un rayo azul que le pegó en el pecho, Damon abrió los ojos sorprendido, él no tenía ninguna intención de lastimar a Hermione, además la varita lo hizo por si sola. Corrió a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse del piso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo lamento Hermione, pero esta cosa lo hizo yo no fui.

- Me parece extraño, por que me ha lanzado como un choque de electricidad – dijo mientras se frotaba las manos – oye ¿a ti no te lastima?

- No, para nada, pero – luego hizo una pausa, ¿sería conveniente comentarle a Hermione lo de la voz en su cabeza diciendo que tome la varita? Tal vez creía que se estaba volviendo loco, así que prefirió no decirle nada.

- ¿pero?

- Nada, olvídalo – se apresuró a decir Damon.

- Bueno tendrás que llevarla tú ya que a mí no me lo permite – dijo Hermione, mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras y subía por ellas.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – quiso saber Damon.

- Pues, ya tenemos la varita, ahora iremos a mi lugar preferido – dijo ella y sonrió – te llevaré a conocer la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Por que no lo supuse – bromeó Damon.

_Mientras tanto en el Callejón Diagón._

Una pelirroja muy atractiva y una rubia soñadora caminaban entrando a las tiendas y saliendo cargadas de bolsas, estaban comprando la ropa y los accesorios que Luna iba a necesitar para su show esa noche, digamos que Ginny pensaba de la misma manera que Hermione, le parecía algo completamente absurdo que Luna, justamente Luna tuviera que hacer un baile provocador, ella no era la más calificada, pero Damon insistió en que debía ser ella, pero dudaba mucho que todo salga bien como esperaban.

- Luna, ¿estas completamente segura de esto?

- Claro Ginny – le respondió con una sonrisa – puedo hacerlo, no hay de que preocuparse.

- De acuerdo – asintió la pelirroja no muy convencida,

Entraron a una tienda de trajes eróticos mágicos, ella buscaban el más sencillo no debería llamar mucho la atención el traje, por que se podrían dar cuenta de que todo era una emboscada, que después de revolver toda la tienda encontraron lo que buscaban, Ginny no se podía imaginar a Luna usando algo como eso, pero ella estaba emocionada, le iba a demostrar a todos que cuando ella quería algo lo conseguiría y no deseaba decepcionar a ninguno de sus amigos.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa de Harry, él se había ido temprano al ministerio y la mamá de Ginny, Molly se ofreció a quedarse en la casa con los niños, ya que no deseaba que sus nietos acompañaran a su madre a ir a esos negocios, digamos que no estaba deacuerdo con ese plan absurdo, pero se guardó sus opiniones.

Vio entrar a su hija seguida de la rubia, que al verla la saludaron, Narcisa también estaba allí, así que le comenzaron a mostrar lo que habían comprado, Narcisa reía ante las ocurrencias de Ginny, mientras que Molly se alarmaba de la mente morbosa de su hija, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ginny miró la hora en su reloj pulsera, eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía el tiempo justo para terminar de preparar a Luna, así que puso manos a la obra, antes que nada la rubia se dio un baño y una vez que estaba lista se encerraron las dos en el dormitorio de Ginny para comenzar con el maquillaje el peinado y luego la vestimenta… estaba segurísima que cuando vean a Luna nadie la iba a reconocer, por que ella era una especialista en eso y sonrió orgullosa de si misma.

_Hogwarts._

Llegamos a la biblioteca y me entretuve unos pocos minutos hablando con Madame Prince, ella se alegró mucho de verme, al igual que todos los profesores que me habían visto ese día, era un poco tarde, el tiempo vuela cuando estás entretenido, miré a Damon y le hice señas de que me siguiera, lo que debíamos encontrar tal vez lo halláramos en la sección prohibida, así que fui directo a ella, cuando entré la nariz comenzó a picarme, el polvo que contenían los libros me lo causaba, pero lo ignoré por completo, dejé apoyada mis cosas en una de las mesas y me encaminé hacía los estantes en busca de algún libro que pueda decirnos algo sobre ese hechizo, Damon hizo lo mismo pero al cabo de unos veinte minutos un poco nos decepcionamos por que no había nada de ayuda por allí.

Miré a Damon que estaba recostado sobre una de las paredes de la sección prohibida con la varita de espino en la mano, la miraba intrigado, me acerqué un poco.

- ¿Todo va bien?

Me miró por uno segundos y luego asintió, pero sentía que no me estaba siendo sincero del todo.

- ¿Seguro?

- No sé, es que es raro Hermione – me dijo Damon – yo no soy mago, o bueno nunca lo fui, pero sentí algo, un enorme poder que se metía por mí al tomar la varita.

- Es lógico, la varita perteneció a un vampiro, tal vez sea por eso que tú sólo la has podido agarrar.

- Si puede ser pero – de pronto se calló de golpe, era como si algo estuviera perturbando sus pensamientos – olvídalo Hermione son suposiciones mías.

- Como quieras, pero me dirías si algo te molesta ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí – lo que ella no sabía en ese momento que nuevamente la voz extraña le había hablado a Damon, pidiendo que no le contara nada a Hermione acerca de eso.

Volvimos a buscar, pero nada, nos fijamos en montones de libros pero ninguno tenía lo que estábamos buscando, por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí defraudada de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, es que era imposible que en ningún libro haga mención sobre hechizos sobre varitas, y lo que mas me llamaba la atención es que ninguno de todos esos libros hacía mención a los vampiros, así que estaba doblemente defraudada, resoplé indignada, miré la hora y supe que deberíamos irnos, esa noche se llevaría a cabo el plan para atrapar a Ubel Malvat.

Salimos de la biblioteca y escruté a Damon, se notaba que no estaba bien y sabía que había algo que lo estaba molestando, no entendía por que se negaba a contármelo, pero estaba segura que en algún momento iba a enterarme. Doblamos por unos de los corredores, teníamos que regresar al despacho de McGonagall, de allí volveríamos a la casa de Harry por la red flu. En el camino nos encontramos con algunos alumnos que llevaban la insignia de Gryffindor, ellos iban para la sala común, al final del pasillo vi a una niña rubia que cargaba un montón de libros y sonreí, Hogwarts siempre iba a tener una sabelotodo, un chico que pertenecía a otra casa se acercó a ella y le tiró los libros, le dijo un par de insultos y luego continuó su camino, yo me reí, las cosas jamás cambian. Miré a Damon que estaba pensativo mas de la cuenta, no era muy común ver a Damon callado, el siempre estaba lanzando comentarios o bromas sarcásticas, pero ahora se lo veía de manera diferente ¿preocupado? Tal vez, me encogí de hombros y seguimos caminando por los corredores hacía el despacho de la directora, cuando estábamos por llegar ví a McGonagall que caminaba directo hacía nosotros.

- Hermione – me dijo – te estaba buscando, Neville desea verte, me dijo que tiene algo para ti.

Menos mal que la profesora me lo comentó por que yo lo había olvidado por completo. Me giré hacía Damon.

- Me aguardas unos minutos iré a buscar la verbena que Neville me preparó.

- Claro Hermione, te espero aquí.

- Gracias – luego salí corriendo rumbo al invernadero, dejé a Damon con la profesora McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall era una mujer extremadamente inteligente y miró a Damon estudiándolo.

- Ven conmigo por favor, esperaremos a Hermione en mi despacho – y comenzó a caminar hacía la gárgola, cuando estuvo frente a esta pronunció _"Pai de limón"_ y esta se movió permitiendo el paso, cuando estaban por entrar escuchó una riña en uno de los pasillos – oh, disculpa pero iré a ver que sucede, estos niños jamás se cansan de pelear, espera a Hermione en mi despacho – le dijo a Damon y ella salió disparada hacía donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Damon comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al despacho y abrió la puerta, entró y sintió como todos los cuadros lo miraban, caminó hasta el centro observando todo a su alrededor tratando de ignorar las miradas de todos esos cuadros que lo ponían un poco nervioso, escuchaba comentarios como _"un vampiro jamás piso Hogwarts cuando yo era director, es inaceptable" _pero no les hizo caso, le llamaba mucho la atención en particular uno de los cuadros, era uno que estaba casi al lado del escritorio de la directora, tenía el marco más dorado que los demás, se acercó un poco a verlo, de todos los cuadros el hombre que estaba allí en ese tenía la cara más amigable de todas, leyó la placa debajo del cuadro.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Dijo en voz alta, y lo escrutó un poco más, era un mago con una túnica azul oscura con estrellas plateadas, llevaba unas gafas de esas graciosas y tenía un poco la nariz torcida.

- Hola – lo saludó el cuadro y Damon se sobresaltó.

- Hola – respondió el saludo.

- ¿A que se debe que alguien como tú este en Hogwarts? – preguntó el hombre del cuadro.

- Vine a acompañar a una amiga – respondió Damon, se sentía un idiota al hablarle a un cuadro.

- Oh si, la señorita Granger – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Nada – se apresuró a decir.

- Ya veo, ¿es por la varita?

Damon lo miró sorprendido, él había leído en el diario de Hermione que Dumbledore era el director cuando ella asistió a la escuela, y que era uno de los mejores magos, se sintió un poco cohibido.

- ¿Qua hay con la varita? – preguntó Damon.

- Como todo vampiro eres desconfiado – aseguró Dumbledore – pero no hay nada que desconfiar, esa varita que tienes guardada dentro de tu chaqueta te ha elegido – dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo? ¿me ha elegido?

- Así es, curioso diría, teniendo en cuenta que no eres mago.

- ¿Y por que me eligió? – quiso saber Damon.

- Puede ser por muchas razones, pero una más improbable que la otra, aunque tengo una suposición.

- ¿Cuál sería esa suposición?

- Que como esa varita perteneció a un mago que luego se convirtió en un vampiro, responde a ustedes de esa manera, por que los reconoce – finalizó Dumbledore.

- Los vampiros la desean – dijo Damon.

- Entiendo, pero creo que si alguno de ellos toca la varita sufrirá un poco, por que la varita te ha elegido a ti como el vampiro portador.

- Eso es una locura.

- Puede ser, pero la magia es un gran misterio.

Damon sacó la varita de su chaqueta y la miró, luego prestó atención al cuadro.

- No deberías tener miedo de cuidar de ella, por que ahora tú eres su guardián.

- Pero es que – hizo una pausa encontrando las palabras para explicarle – me habla, la varita me habla, me dice que haga cosas, cuando estaba perdido me dijo que me la pusiera en la mano y pronunciara _Oriéntame _creí que me estaba volviendo loco.

- Curioso – exclamó Dumbledore con una sonrisa – ¿estas seguro que no eres mago?

- Si completamente, en mi familia ninguno era mago, además todos murieron cuando con mi hermano nos convertimos en esto – y se señaló.

- Por curiosidad ¿hace cuanto que eres vampiro?

- 145 años – respondió mecánicamente Damon.

- Eso es mucho tiempo Damon Salvatore.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – preguntó Damon sorprendido.

- Sé muchas cosas aunque se aun cuadro.

Volvió a mirar la varita que sostenía en sus manos.

- No temas, es una simple varita Damon, ella no te hará daño.

- ¿Y como explica esa voz? ¿Por qué me habla?

- No sabría como explicarlo, es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso, pero estoy seguro que debes escucharla, si de alguna manera se comunica contigo, pues solo deja que te ayude en esta búsqueda.

- Es que usted no entiende, cosas malas están pasando, los vampiros la están buscando y si no se las entregamos gente inocente morirá.

- Eso no es muy buen comienzo, pero como te dije anteriormente, esa varita solo funcionará contigo, con nadie más, aunque no seas mago.

- ¿Me está diciendo que puedo hacer magia si tengo la varita?

- Por que no te sacas la duda, has un hechizo.

- Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer uno – dijo Damon.

- Solo deja que la magia de la varita te oriente, escúchala – dijo Dumbledore y le sonrió.

Damon tomó la varita y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero apuntó a uno de los floreros que allí estaban, ¿Qué hago? Se pregunto mentalmente, y la respuesta le llegó por si sola.

_Wingardium Leviosa escuchó en su mente a esa voz._

_- __Wingardium Leviosa – pronunció Damon y el jarrón comenzó a flotar, miró a Dumbledore que le sonreía - ¿Cómo…_

_- __Creo que las respuestas llegarán por si solas en algún momento, no las busques ahora por que no las encontrarás._

_Damon miró aún al jarrón que flotaba, pero la puerta del despacho se abrió y el jarrón cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos contra en suelo._

_- __Lo siento – se apresuró a decir Damon y guardó la varita en su chaqueta antes de que se dieran cuenta._

_- __No te preocupes – dijo McGonagall, sacó su varita y apuntó al jarrón, este volvió a su estado original._

_- __¿Todo bien Damon? – preguntó Hermione._

_- __Si todo bien – y le dedicó una sonrisa, no sabía por que pero estaba contento, feliz y no tenía explicación._

_Hermione saludó al profesor Dumbledore que la miró de manera enigmática, luego ambos se despidieron de la directora de Hogwarts y entraron en la chimenea de regreso a la casa de Harry._

_Salimos de la chimenea y nos encontramos que Harry estaba en la sala con Ron tomando un café, nos miraron cuando salimos de ella._

_- __¿Y? ¿han conseguido la varita? – preguntó Harry._

_Damon se acercó y se la sacó de la chaqueta dejándola sobre la pequeña mesa ratona de la sala. Ron automáticamente se acercó a ella y quiso agarrarla pero la varita lo mandó a volar, causando que chocara con uno de los sillones, Harry la miró extrañado, así que se acercó él a ella, él mismo la había tenido en su poder y hasta la había usado en un momento, pero al tocarla recibió una corriente eléctrica fuerte que también lo derribó en el suelo._

_- __¿Qué rayos pasa? – preguntó Harry._

_- __No lo sabemos Harry – me apresuré a decir – nadie puede tocar la varita, sólo Damon – expliqué y ellos miraron a Damon a mi lado que se encogió de hombros._

_- __Es raro que él pueda tocarla y nosotros no – exclamó Harry mientras se levantaba del suelo._

_Yo por mi parte me dejé caer en el sillón, estaba muy cansada, la varita descansaba sobre la mesa. _

_- __Hagrid les manda saludos – le dije a los chicos._

_- __¿has visto a Hagrid? – me preguntó Ron._

_- __Si, los extraña, dice que vallamos a visitarlo uno de estos días, quiere mostrarnos sus nuevas mascotas._

_- __Si claro mascotas – dijo Ron – él no conoce el significado de la palabra mascota._

_Los tres nos partimos de la risa, Damon se sentó a mi lado pensativo, yo por mi parte saqué la verbena que Neville me había dado para Luna, los miré a los chicos._

_- __¿Están seguros de esto?_

_- __Si Hermione, en estos momento Ginny está preparando a Luna, nos iremos cuando ella esté lista – me dijo Harry y yo fruncí el ceño._

_- __¡Quiero ir! – exclamé._

_- __No – habló Damon a mi lado – esto ya lo hablamos y tú te quedarás aquí._

_- __Pero no es justo._

_- __No vamos a discutir esto Hermione, así que olvídalo – me cortó Damon._

_Me giré para mirarlo enojada, pero el ruido de que alguien bajaba las escaleras me distrajo, por esta bajaba una Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a nosotros._

_- __Chicos, quiero presentarles a Lady Moon – dijo ella y señaló a una Luna que bajaba por las escaleras realmente cambiada – oh sí, he hecho un trabajo excelente – se dijo a si misma Ginny._

_Harry, Ron y Damon se quedaron helados al ver a Luna, y hasta yo misma me sorprendía, Luna llevaba el cabello completamente lacio, tenía un maquillaje que realzaba su rostro, los labios rojos y los ojos en tonos celestes combinando con sus ojos, lo que mas me llamó la atención fue el vestuario que llevaba, era un diminuto vestido blanco muy escotado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, en su espalda nacían unas hermosas alas blancas, sobre su cabeza tenía un pequeño aro de color blanco, Luna terminó de bajar las escaleras con su típica sonrisa y se acercó a nosotros._

_- __Los tres deberían cerrar la boca, les va a entrar alguna mosca – exclamó Ginny divertida, yo le di un codazo a Damon y este enseguida se recuperó del impacto de ver a Luna así._

_- __Compórtate – le dije._

_- __Eres asombrosa pelirroja, buen trabajo – felicitó Damon a Ginny que le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas – Ubel Malvat no va a poder resistirse, realmente te ves muy bien Luna._

_- __Gracias Damon – dijo ella._

_Harry y Ron aún no articulaban palabra, eso me indignaba un poco, los hombres eran todos iguales, cuando veían a una chica arreglada y provocativa se volvían unos idiotas._

_Luna y Ginny se sentaron con nosotros y comenzaron a ultimar los detalles para el plan que llevarían a cabo esa noche, el ruido de mi teléfono celular sonando me distrajo, así que atendí._

_- __Hola_

_- __Hermione, gracias a Dios que me atendiste – exclamó Stefan – llevo todo el día tratando de comunicarme contigo y Damon pero ninguno me respondía, estaba preocupado._

_- __Stefan todo bien por suerte – le dije y Damon me clavaba la mirada – no hay de que preocuparte, estamos arreglando un par de cosas._

_- __¿han conseguido la varita?_

_- __Si, ya la tenemos nosotros – le dije._

_- __¿Cuándo regresan?_

_- __Tenemos que hacer un par de cosas más aquí, pero si todo sale bien esta noche mañana seguramente estaremos de vuelta._

_- __Me alegra saber eso Hermione – dijo más tranquilo Stefan – por aquí no ha habido mas ataques – respiré un poco más aliviada al escuchar a Stefan._

_- __Stefan no te preocupes, mañana volveremos, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte, además hemos descubierto algo que se que te sorprenderá – le dije._

_- __¿Qué cosa?_

_- __Mejor te lo cuento mañana, es largo para contar por teléfono – luego me giré a Damon y le hice señas, este negó con la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar con su hermano._

_- __Cuídense Hermione – dijo Stefan._

_- __Tú también, saludos a Elena – luego corté la comunicación._

_Me volví a sentar, ellos le explicaban a Luna todo una vez más, era como si la rubia estuviera en otro mundo y no les prestara atención, así que se lo repitieron unas cinco o seis veces hasta que ella dijo que lo había entendido sin problemas, que no era necesario que se lo repitieran tanto._

_La noche cayó de pronto, todos estábamos reunidos en la sala de la mansión Black, Damon había guardado nuevamente la varita dentro de su chaqueta, luego de que Ron intentara agarrarla como una tres veces y siempre terminaba en el suelo. Los chicos se habían cambiado y perfumado, era la hora de ir a Bloody Heart, no me agradaba mucho la idea de quedarme en la casa con Ginny, pero los chicos insistieron así que mientras ellos se preparaban para partir junto con Luna, nosotras debíamos quedarnos allí sin poder hacer nada. Damon se acercó a Luna y escuché que le susurraba._

_- __Tu no tengas miedo, se natural, nosotros estaremos allí para cuidarte ¿de acuerdo?_

_- __Si Damon – dijo ella – estoy lista._

_Yo no estaba muy segura de que esto sea lo correcto me dolía un poco la panza, era por los nervios de ese momento, pero respiré profundo y no dejé que nadie se diera cuenta de mi malestar, vi a Ginny darle un beso a Harry y desearle buena suerte, Ron por su parte me dio un abrazo luego se volvió hacia Luna y caminaron hacia la puerta, miré a Damon y él se acercó a mí._

_- __Todo saldrá bien Hermione – me dijo para dejarme tranquila._

_- __Eso espero, sinceramente creo que están poniendo a Luna en una misión suicida – le dije y él me agarró de la barbilla y me miró fijo con sus hermosos ojos azules._

_- __Tranquila, regresaremos con Ubel Malvat y sabremos que están planeando – luego sentí que se reclinaba para besarme pero se detuvo, él no era de esos que mostraba sus emociones frente a los demás, pero yo corté la distancia que separaban nuestros labios y lo besé, cuando me separé de él podía sentir la miraba picara de Ginny._

_- __Suerte Damon._

_- __La vamos a necesitar – luego se giró hacía los demás y los cuatro salieron al frío de la noche, Harry, Ron, Damon y Luna._

_Ginny me miró escrutándome por un momento con una sonrisa picara._

_- __Ginny de verdad no estoy para tus bromas – me adelanté._

_- __Pues, no iba a bromear, pero me preguntaba si ¿tu estas dispuesta en quedarte en esta casa? Por que quiero que sepas que yo no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar como ellos regresan._

_- __¿Qué insinúas?_

_- __Simple, tengo todo preparado – me dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras – tú y yo vamos a ir a ese lugar, no pienso dejar que mi esposo entre a un cabaret y mujeres lo releen por todos lados, eso no pienso permitirlo Herms, ¿Qué me dices? ¿me acompañas?_

_Miré a Ginny con una sonrisa de complicidad._

_- __¿Lo tenias todo planeado cierto?_

_- __Claro Hermione, es más compre unos trajes para ti y para mí, ¿creíste que me iba a quedar aquí esperando?_

_- __La verdad que me tomó por sorpresa tu aceptación sin objeciones._

_- __Pues ya ves amiga, era más que obvio que Harry no me permitiría ir, así que lo planee todo desde un principio, por que yo sinceramente creo que es una locura lo que están haciendo._

_- __Somos dos Ginny._

_Luego las dos subimos al cuarto de Ginny y nos cambiamos de ropa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta salimos de la casa y nos perdimos en la oscuridad de la noche._

_ Bloody Heart estaba repleto, mientras Harry y Ron sacaban sus entradas y entraban al lugar, Damon y Luna iban por la puerta trasera, allí los recibió una Peggy que examinaba a Luna, luego se giró a Damon._

_- __¿Estas seguro que ella hizo esto antes?_

_Luna miraba todo a su alrededor y sonreía de manera soñadora._

_- __Claro que sí, ¿no te parece perfecta? – le preguntó Damon._

_- __Debo decir que es muy bonita pero no tiene la apariencia de saber lo que esta haciendo aquí._

_- __Oh, Peggy querida no te preocupes, tú solo deja que haga su show, será sensacional._

_Peggy miró una vez más a Luna y la rubia le sonrió._

_- __Es increíble este lugar esta lleno de nargles – dijo ella tratando de agarrar alguno mientras daba pequeños saltitos, Peggy se giró hacia Damon._

_- __Realmente crees que ella puede con esto, parece como si estuviera loca – dijo ella – Damon no quiero escáldalo en mi bar._

_- __ Descuida Peggy, todo estará bien – luego Damon hizo una pausa – yo estaré en una de las mesas del fondo Peggy, cualquier cosa me avisas ¿de acuerdo?_

_- __Como tú quieras Damon – se giró hacía Luna una vez mas y la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa – Lady Moon – la llamó – por favor sígueme – luego antes de salir se volvió hacía Damon – me debes una grande Damon Salvatore._

_Damon le dedicó una de sus mas cautivadoras sonrisas y caminó hacía la puerta principal, entró al lugar y ubicó a Harry y Ron que le hacían señas en una de las mesas del fondo, cuando llegó tomó asiento en un lugar donde la luz no le diera para mantenerse oculto, muchas mujeres hermosas vinieron al encuentro de ellos, pero por el momento no le prestaron atención ninguno de los tres, luego Ron se giró hacia Damon._

_- __¿Dónde esta?_

_Damon le hizo señas y tanto Harry como Ron miraron en donde señalaba, en una de las primeras mesas al lado del escenario se encontraba un hombre solo, era realmente enorme, y bastante feo._

_- __Crucemos los dedos – dijo Harry mientras bebía un poco de una bebida que le habían traído gentilmente._

_Las luces del lugar se apagaron y el escenario se iluminó, en medio de este había un largo caño de acero donde las mujeres bailaban provocativamente, de pronto comenzó el show, era bastante bizarro por que dos chicas comenzaron a bailar hasta quedar completamente desnudas, y se rozaban entre ellas, hasta se besaban, Ron estaba anonadado, Damon le hizo señas a Harry para que mirara al pelirrojo._

_- __Ron presta atención, no estamos aquí para divertirnos – recordó Harry._

_- __Eso hago Harry presto atención – luego se bebió de un sorbo su bebida – jamás vi unos senos tan grandes en toda mi vida – exclamó y se rió a carcajadas._

_- __Lamento esto Damon – se disculpó Harry por la vergüenza que sentía de su amigo._

_Damon rió mientras el show seguía su curso, no quitaba los ojos de la mesa en la cual se encontraba Ubel Malvat, era el único que estaba solo, y no prestaba atención al escenario, vio como una camarera le entregaba una copa y este le tocaba sus piernas, ella le rió y luego se fue continuando con su trabajo, luego las luces del escenario de apagaron nuevamente, una luz roja lo iluminó y Peggy salió entre el telón con un micrófono en la mano._

_- __Buenas noches mis queridos amigos – saludó – esta noche quiero presentarle un nuevo show – dijo y Damon vio como Ubel Malvat prestaba atención por primera vez en el escenario – quiero presentarles a una nueva bailarina, esta es su primer noche, y debo decirles que es una verdadera belleza de mujercita, así que por favor démosle un fuerte aplauso a Lady Moon…_

_Las luces se apagaron por completo, el telón se abrió y una música conocida comenzó a sonar, Like a virgin de Madonna, Luna entró al escenario y la luz blanca la iluminó por completo, ella sonreía de manera inocente y Damon pudo ver que Ubel Malvat no sacaba sus ojos de encima de ella._

_Luna comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de la música de manera suave y dulce su mente se enterró gradualmente en todas las ansiedades, tensiones y preocupaciones, todo su cuerpo se movía en comunión con la música, debía reconocer que estaba un poco nerviosa pero allí estaba en el escenario, con la multitud a su alrededor que le gritaba eufórica, sus pensamientos se centraban en no olvidar los pasos que la pelirroja le había enseñado y pudo distinguir a un hombre solo en una de las primeras mesas, Damon le había dicho que el vampiro a cual buscaban siempre se sentaba solo en la primer mesa, así que una vez que lo ubicó caminó de manera sensual hacía él, ella estaba completamente absorta en sus movimientos libres acoplándose con la música, era como una plegaria de éxtasis_

Luna distinguió que la multitud había crecido y el ambiente se había vuelto extremadamente caliente. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, el ritmo continuaba, y bajó del escenario directo hacía la pista de baile, rozo a los más cercanos con sus brazos, manos y caderas. Ubel Malvat se paró de la mesa siguiendo a ese ángel blanco que bailaba como si se hubiera caído del mismo cielo.

Ella sintió una sensación diferente hacía quienquiera que esté detrás de ella. Estaba demasiado introducida dentro de la música como para darse la vuelta. De cuando en cuando, una rodilla la rozaba ligeramente en el trasero, una mano le tocó la cadera. Por hipnótica que sea la música, el bailarín invadió su estado soporífero. Ella se movió hacia delante para huir, pero los pies descuidados de los hombres que tenía delante la obligaron a retroceder.

Así que volvió a subir al escenario y se colgó del caño que estaba en el escenario…

Damon a lo lejos le susurró a Harry.

- Tu esposa es una genia, le ha enseñado muy bien, aún no puedo creer que esa que está allí sea Luna bailando de esa manera…

Pero su atención volvió al escenario cuando vio a Ubel Malvat subiendo detrás de Luna y bailando junto con ella.

Luna se sorprendió por que no había visto que el hombre venía detrás de ella y chocó su espalda con una protuberancia dura. Se volvió ligeramente, pero las ondulaciones de sus caderas y el acercamiento del hombre hicieron que se pusiera un poco nerviosa ya que sintió la erección del hombre.

El cuerpo de Ubel Malvat empezó a implorar el contacto mientras su pecho se fundían más y más con las caderas y culo de esa hermosa mujer. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Luna guiando los giros de sus caderas mientras bailaban en una sincronía casi perfecta.

El corazón de Luna palpitaba un poco nerviosa ya que no se esperaba que ese hombre la tocara de esa manera, pero lo disimuló bien…

Sus manos seguían en sus caderas, atrayéndola poco a poco hacia él, hasta que sintió su pecho contra sus hombros, la hebilla de su cinturón contra su columna vertebral. La música se mantenía allí. No se asusto, por que ante la mínima debilidad que demostraba estaba segura que todo se echaba a perder y no quería desilusionar a sus amigos, confiaban en ella, así que se llenó de valor, pero en ese momento…Sus manos le acarician los pechos. Un momento de lúcido temor se apoderó de ella. Pero advirtió en el fondo a Damon, Harry y Ron con cara de indignados, pero aún así continuó.

El desconocido la arrastra hacia su radio. Luna cedió ante su fuerza suave. Sus brazos la rodeaban, y se mecieron con la música como si fueran uno. Sus caderas respondieron automáticamente, presionándose contra él. Más y más.

De alguna manera, una mano se movió discretamente bajo los pliegues sueltos de su vestido y la sobresaltó un poco al sentir que el hombre le quería bajar las bragas con facilidad, y sus dedos comenzaron un lento masaje al ritmo de la música.

Entonces ella no lo pudo soportar y se separó un poco de él, manteniendo la calma y con esa voz soñadora de Luna, le preguntó.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar mas privado?

- Claro que me gustaría muñeca – la agarró de la mano y se la llevó hacía una de las habitaciones privadas de ese lugar…

Esa era la señal que Damon, Harry y Ron estaban esperando, así que los tres se levantaron y caminaron hacía donde Ubel Malvat y Luna habían desaparecido…


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Bueno allí estábamos en la puerta de Bloody Heart, ¿me pregunto por que siempre le hago caso a mi alocada amiga pelirroja? Yo estaba de acuerdo en estar allí, pero lo que no se por que acepté fue a usar ese atuendo, cada hombre que pasaba nos miraba de una manera que me ponía completamente nerviosa, Ginny insistió en que usara un mino short negro de cuero, el pequeño pantaloncito cubría solo una parte de mis nalgas, la otra mitad las dejaba a la vista de todos, llevaba unas medias de red negras, y para rematar unas botas rojas que sobrepasaban mis rodillas y no mencionar ese pequeño y diminuto top de cuero que hacía juego con las botas, el maquillaje era excesivo y de colores fuertes, mis labios estaban rojos, y mis ojos con tonalidades de sombras negras, era algo irreconocible, la pelirroja se burló cuando pregunté ¿Dónde iba a poner mi varita? Y ella me respondió – Realmente no querrás saberlo – luego me sonrió. Miré a mi amiga pelirroja que estaba aún mas provocativa que yo, se puso una diminuta pollera negra que se ajustaba tanto a su trasero que se marcaba de una manera insinuante, llevaba un corpiño plateado y unas botas negras terriblemente largas, y con una plataforma de 15 centímetros, estaba sorprendida de la habilidad de Ginny para caminar con semejantes tacones.

Pero ahora debía concentrarme, Ginny se acercó al muchacho que vendía las entradas y yo caminé detrás de ella, el hombre al vernos se extrañó.

- Dos entradas por favor – solicitó la pelirroja.

- Es un club sólo de hombres – nos dijo el guardia.

- Pues verá – dijo la muy descarada y se inclinó para adelante insinuando sus senos – soy una mujer casada y tengo el informe de que mi marido está allí dentro, deseo que me vea, es que no entiendo ¿Por qué teniendo una mujer como yo, busca otras fuera de la casa? – estaba fingiendo de una manera increíble, hasta una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, estaba sorprendida de la capacidad actoral de mi amiga – y quiero que sepa que otros hombres me desean, que aún soy atractiva y se ponga tan celoso de ver como otros hombres se me acercan ¿usted me entiende? – preguntó Ginny.

El hombre la miró por un momento y suspiró.

- La entiendo pero no queremos que se arme un escándalo.

- Oh, le prometo que no haré escándalo, solo deseo verle la cara a ese mal nacido y luego prometo irme – aseguró la pelirroja.

- De acuerdo – luego me miró – pero ella se queda afuera.

- Por favor ella es mi amiga y su novio está con mi marido, se lo suplico.

- Bien, pasen, tiene 10 minutos, sino les aseguro que entró a buscarlas.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Ginny y entramos al bar.

La pelirroja me guiño un ojo, cuando entramos vimos a un par de mujeres bailando completamente desnudas en una piscina redonda, las camareras solo usaban pequeñas bragas blancas y sus senos totalmente al descubierto, a nuestro alrededor el olor a alcohol y tabaco se te impregnaba en la piel. Buscamos a ver si veíamos a los chicos, pero no llegábamos a distinguirlos, las luces rojas alumbraban caso todo el lugar.

De pronto sentí que alguien pellizcaba mis nalgas, me giré indignada y miré con mala cara al hombre que me sonreía de manera provocativa, Ginny se acercó y me agarró del brazo.

- Hermione no armes un escándalo.

- Es que me toco el muy desgraciado – le dije indignada.

- Pues te la aguantas, ¿te puedes imaginar como se debe estar sintiendo Luna? Tener que bailar lo que yo le enseñé enfrente de todas estas personas, realmente creo que tiene agallas para hacerlo.

En ese momento supe que Luna debería ser muy valiente para hacer lo que estaba por hacer, yo en ningún momento me imaginé que Luna debería pasar por aquello y exponiéndose de esa manera.

- Ginny – la pelirroja me miró - ¿has visto a alguno de ellos?

- No, pero acabo de encontrar a Luna – dijo Ginny y yo me dí vuelta en dirección a donde me señalaba.

Miré al escenario y vi a Luna que comenzaba a bailar, se la notaba confiada, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se movía de manera natural, tal y como le dijo Damon que lo hiciera, las cosas se estaban calentando en el lugar al ver a Luna, los hombres le gritaban cosas realmente horribles como, uno a nuestro lado le dijo cuando ella sajó del escenario – Sácate todo mamita que te voy a partir en dos – bien debo decir que era realmente asqueroso, luego vimos que un hombre la estaba agarrando por detrás y le tocaba los senos, Ginny y yo nos miramos, pero Luna no flaqueó y se deshizo de la manera más sutil de él sin que levantara sospechas de nada, pero entonces para indignación de nosotras, ese asqueroso hombre bajó su mano hasta su zona intima, si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Luna en ese momento le habría lanzado una docena de la maldición Cruciatus, pero Luna aún manteniendo la calma se fue caminando con el hombre tomados de la mano, hacía uno de los corredores que estaban cerca del escenario. En ese momento Ginny me señaló, cuando Luna desapareció los chicos, Damon, Harry y Ron salieron corriendo en la misma dirección que ellos, así que nosotras fuimos detrás. Pero una mujer estaba hablando con el guardia de seguridad que nos había permitido entrar y la mujer nos miraba extrañada, pero en ese momento se acercó a nosotras con dos enormes hombres que nos impidieron el paso. Miré a Ginny pero antes de poder hacer algo nos arrastraron hacía el mismo corredor cerca de escenario…

* * *

Luna entró a una habitación con el hombre que la manoseaba por todos lados, pero las cosas recién estaban empezando, Ubel Malvat la besó ella trató de zafarse de su abrazo por que se había abalanzado sobre ella de una manera salvaje.

- Me estás lastimando un poco – le dijo Luna – no puedo respirar – Ubel la miró estudiándola - ¿por favor podrías ser un poco mas delicado?

- No me gusta ser suave, así que acostúmbrate rubia, esta noche será muy larga – luego se acercó a ella y la agarró de su cintura acercándose a ella y golpeando su pecho con el de Luna.

Besó su cuello con desesperación y apretó con sus dos manos sus pechos haciendo que Luna soltara un gemido de dolor, eso lo éxito aún mas.

Luna respiraba con dificultad tenía que hacer todo lo posible para agarrar la jeringa que estaba escondida en forro doble del diminuto vestido sin que él se percatara, así que se comenzó a bajar sus manos sobre el torso de Ubel, hasta llegar a su cremallera, en ese momento con una de sus manos bajó muy lentamente el cierre y con su otra mano la deslizaba por debajo de su vestido y sacaba la jeringa con la verbena, Ubel presionó al sentir la mano de Luna sobre su zona más erógena y danzó por unos momentos rozándola eso lo estimuló haciendo crecer su miembro enormemente, pero Luna no se dejó intimidar, y segura de si misma se aferró al cuello del hombre y levantó su mano sosteniendo la jeringa y entonces la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la espalda de Ubel Malvat y este abrió los ojos de sobremanera mirándola con odio, sus colmillos se alargaron en su boca y sus ojos se tornaron más negros que una noche sin luna no estrellas, pero antes de que él pudiera morderla o golpearla se cayó al suelo totalmente debilitado. Luna lo miró por un momento y luego caminó hacía la puerta, la abrió y allí se encontró con Harry, Ron y Damon que miraban al hombre en el suelo, ella le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a los tres y ellos entraron en la habitación, Luna cerró la puerta, la primer parte del plan había resultado exitosa, lo que faltaba era sacar a Ubel Malvat de allí sin que nadie los vea.

Nos escoltaban dos enormes hombres uno de cada brazo y la mujer iba caminando delante, al doblar vimos al final del corredor a Harry, Damon y Ron entrando a una de las habitaciones supusimos que el plan había funcionado, así que lo mejor sería irnos de allí cuanto antes.

La mujer entró a una de las habitaciones y les hizo señas de que nos soltaran, nos empujaron sobre la cama que había en ese lugar, mientras esa mujer se servia un trago. Nos miró y se sentó en un sillón frente nuestro.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan en mi bar?

- A mi marido, como le expliqué al guardia de la entrada, el vino aquí con su novio – y me señaló.

- Eso no lo creo, presiento que me están mintiendo y me pongo de mal humor con las mentiras, así que díganme ¿a que han venido?

- Esa es la verdad – la enfrentó Ginny y me miró de reojo, luego la mujer me miró a mí.

- ¿Qué tienes para decir tú?

- No tengo nada que objetar, lo que dice mi amiga es cierto, por que no nos acompaña usted misma a comprobarlo, hemos visto al esposo de ella y a mi novio entrando en una de las habitaciones.

La mujer nos miró por un momento.

- No les creo, acaban de condenarse ustedes mismas – nos dijo y le hizo señas a los guardias, ellos nos agarraron de las muñecas.

Pero Ginny y yo estábamos preparadas, así que la pelirroja hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza y ambas sacamos nuestras varitas, de ellas salió un rayo que mandó a volar a los dos enormes hombres. La mujer nos miró con una mezcla de confusión y miedo, pero uno de los hombres se abalanzó sobre mí nuevamente, me hizo tropezar y chocar contra la puerta, esta cedió ante el peso de ambos y se rompió provocando que ambos cayéramos en el pasillo… Ginny por su parte apuntó a la mujer, pero el otro hombre se levantó y agarró a Ginny inmovilizando su brazo, la mujer comenzó a gritar llamando a más seguridad, todo se estaba poniendo feo, realmente muy feo…

Mientras tanto Damon, Harry, Ron y Luna cubrían el cuerpo del vampiro con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, Ron y Damon irían junto con el vampiro, mientras que Harry fingía salir con Luna, una vez que todos estaban listos para salir, se escucharon golpes y gritos en el corredor, Damon abrió por un momento la puerta y miró en dirección al pasillo, se veía a un hombre en el suelo con una mujer castaña que lo pateaba y golpeaba, le pareció familiar, pero entonces otro hombre salía sosteniendo a una pelirroja de los pelos, maldijo interiormente, luego cerró la puerta y se giró hacía los Harry, Ron y Luna que lo miraban intrigados.

- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? – quiso saber Harry.

- Harry ¿quieres las noticias malas o muy malas? – preguntó Damon, Harry se tensionó por un momento – la mala es que afuera está tu esposa y Hermione y la muy mala es que las han atrapados.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry – oh, te aseguro que mataré a Ginny.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Ron - si salimos con ellos allí nos verán.

- Cambio de planes pelirrojo, tú y Luna – se apresuró a decir Damon – saldrán debajo de la capa invisible, mientras que Harry y yo iremos por las chicas, espérenos en el lugar indicado.

Luna y Ron asintieron y se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry junto con Ubel Malvat que estaba moribundo. Mientras tanto Damon y Harry salieron al pasillo,

Damon le susurró en la oreja.

- Sígueme el juego.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Ya lo verás.

Se acercó a Peggy que gritaba a más no poder, y varios guardias agarraban a Hermione y Ginny, que al vernos aparecer dejaron de retorcerse para librarse, sino que se quedaron absolutamente quietas mirándonos con temor.

- Peggy ¿Qué significa todo este griterío? – le preguntó Damon y la abrazó por detrás.

- Oh, Damon estas dos se han metido a la fuerza en el bar y nos han atacado – luego Damon se giró y las miró.

Pero antes de que Damon pudiera decir algo mas Harry se indignó con Ginny al verla, se acercó a ella apretando la mandíbula.

- Espero que tengas una explicación coherente para justificar el hecho de que estés aquí Ginevra Molly Weasley, por que te aseguro que deberás darme una razón valedera por que por primera vez en tu vida me verás realmente enojado – le dijo Harry.

Peggy lo miró estudiándolo, luego lo miró a Harry.

- ¿Usted la conoce?

- Por desgracia las conozco a ambas, ella es mi esposa – dijo señalando a Ginny – y ella mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Es su esposa? – preguntó Peggy anonadada, la pelirroja al final de cuentas no mentía.

- Si, y me gustaría saber ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pero antes de que Ginny abriera la boca para decir algo, Harry habló – no quiero saberlo, ahórrate las explicaciones para cuando lleguemos a casa – luego se giró a Hermione – creí que tú Hermione tenías un poco mas de sentido común como para unirte a las locuras de mi esposa.

- Lo lamento Harry – y bajé la mirada, sentí los ojos azules de Damon sobre mí y lo evité.

- Bueno, creo que todo esta aclarado – dijo Damon y miro a Peggy con una sonrisa, ella hizo una seña a los guardias para que dejaran libres a las chicas, y se volvió hacía él y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

En ese momento tenía ganas de matar a esa mujer, pero entonces Harry me frenó antes de que me abalanzara sobre aquella mujer aprovechadora, no sé como, pero cuado me quise dar cuenta los cuatro estábamos afuera del bar, Ginny y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, realmente lo único que hicimos esa noche fue casi arruinar todos los planes, por que había que reconocer, que por mas loco que resultase, todo había salido bien sin nosotras, es mas casi metíamos la pata hasta el fondo, pero de momento era algo que no iba a admitir, mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

Harry y Damon de vez en cuando nos miraban de soslayo, ellos caminaban delante de nosotras, de vez en cuando escuchábamos a los hombres que pasaban a nuestro lado, decirnos todo tipos de cosas, y ni Harry ni Damon se dieron vuelta para detenerlos, se notaban que estaban enojados con ambas, pero nosotras hicimos oídos sordos y continuamos camino detrás de ellos con la cabeza gacha… Pero mas allá de todo lo que había pasado, lo más importante era que Ubel Malvat estaba en nuestras manos y con su interrogatorio develaríamos un poco mas de todo este misterio.

Llegamos a un edificio abandonado en medio de un callejón, Harry movió una de las maderas clavadas que bloqueaba la puerta, nos deslizamos y la oscuridad del lugar nos invadió por completo, Harry, Ron sacaron sus caritas y alumbraron el lugar, caminaron hacía una vieja escalera y comenzaron a subir por ella, Damon me miró un momento con algo de decepción en su rostro y comenzó el ascenso detrás de Harry y Ron, miré a Ginny, ambas sabíamos muy bien, que al llegar a la casa nos iban a dar un gran sermón, suspiré y saqué mi varita, le hice señas a Ginny y comenzamos a subir, vi entrar a los chicos en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el fondo, cuando entramos nos encontramos que allí estaban Luna y Ron, habían atado a Ubel Malvat a una silla, el vampiro aún estaba semiinconsciente por los efectos de la verbena, por un momento sentí sus ojos negros sobre mí y luego le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio a Damon.

Harry en ese momento sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente, se acercó al vampiro que lo miró con frustración y le mostró la botella.

- Esto que aquí tengo es una poción muy interesante – le dijo, Ubel Malvat lo miraba con intriga – es conocida como el veritaserum, para ser más preciso es mejor conocido como el suero de la verdad.

- Estas loco si crees que les diré algo – escupió Ubel – esa poción no va a funcionar conmigo mago idiota.

- Eso lo veremos, hasta ahora no conozco a nadie que se haya podido resistir a sus efectos – dijo Harry y se acercó aún más al vampiro, le agarró la boca y se la abrió pero antes de que pudiera meter una gota de poción en el vampiro Damon lo detuvo.

- Espera un momento – Harry se giró hacia Damon – creo que mejor lo hacemos a mi manera.

- ¿Cuál sería tu manera? – preguntó Harry.

- Ya lo verás – en ese momento Damon sacó de su chaqueta un par de estacas y miró a Ubel con una sonrisa – Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ubel.

- Damon Salvatore ¿Quién lo diría? Peleando en el lado contrario, eres una vergüenza, no mereces vivir – escupió Ubel.

- Tal vez, pero sabes muy bien por que estas aquí en estos momentos y para que te trajimos – Damon caminó alrededor de Ubel.

- Pues deberán matarme por que no diré nada.

- Respuesta equivocada – dijo Damon y le clavó una de las estacas en su pierna, Ubel aulló de dolor - ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? – preguntó.

- Crees que te lo diría, antes muerto Damon que traicionar a la causa.

- ¿La causa? – preguntó – pues déjame decirte que no tienes muchas opciones Ubel, sabes muy bien que te mataré hables o no, ¿acaso prefieres la poción? Por que es realmente efectiva.

- ¿Cómo llegaron a mí? – quiso saber Ubel.

- El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo – dijo Damon – así que por el momento no te conviene hacerme enojar, ahora dime ¿de quien recibes órdenes?

Ubel se rió pero no dijo nada en ese momento y Damon clavó la segunda estaca en su otra pierna.

- No puedo creer Damon que tú, justamente tú sea el que me está haciendo estas preguntas, ¿acaso te olvidas que tú eres peor que yo? Te has olvidado todas esas noches en la cual matabas por puro placer y satisfacción, ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de parecer? – luego sentí la mirada de Ubel sobre nosotras - ¿no me digas que te has enamorado de una de las brujas? A ver – dijo mientras nos miraba examinándonos - la pelirroja esta muy bien, pero no es tu estilo, la rubia es realmente preciosa – miró a Damon un momento – no has olvidado el estilo de mujer que a mí me gusta – giró por un momento sus ojos y me miró – pero por lo que veo las castañas son tu perdición, al igual que Katherine.

Damon le clavó la tercer estaca en el abdomen, Ubel chilló por uno momentos, luego respiraba agitado.

- ¿Dónde está Katherine? ¿es ella la que envía las órdenes?

Pero lo único que obtuvo de Ubel fue una sonrisa maliciosa.

Damon se giró un momento hacía Harry y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el moreno se acercó a Ubel y esta vez si le echó todo el contenido de la poción en su boca, él se resistió a tragarla, pero Harry presionó hasta que Ubel la tragó, esperaron por unos minutos en el mas absoluto silencio, hasta que Harry asintió a Damon.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Damon para asegurarse que la poción haya funcionado.

- Ubel Malvat – dijo el vampiro.

- ¿Quién te da las órdenes?

- No lo sé, recibo una llamada a mi teléfono celular de un número desconocido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren en Londres?

- Reclutar a la mayor cantidad de mortífagos y convertirlos – en ese momento nos miramos con Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que se viene una guerra, una guerra que tuvo que tener lugar hace muchos años atrás, cuando los malditos magos nos hicieron prisioneros en el mundo de los humanos cerrando las puertas de su mundo mágico.

- ¿Dónde está Katherine?

- No lo sé.

- ¿La has visto?

- En una ocasión, hace cinco años, cuando vino a Londres en busca de magos.

En ese momento lo supe, cinco años, hacía cinco años que Draco había muerto.

- ¿A quien reclutó en ese momento? – quiso saber Damon.

- A un par, a los mortífagos que no fueron sentenciados a la prisión.

Damon me miró por un momento.

- ¿Qué relación tiene Katherine con la familia Malfoy?

- Ella deseaba al único hijo, al heredero, estaba obsesionada con él.

No lo aguanté, me acerqué a Ubel ante la mirada de todos los que estaban en la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que ella quería de Draco?

- Su vida, obvio, el tenía poder, un apellido respetable y Katherine toma todo lo que desea sin restricciones.

- El murió – le dije.

- ¿Crees que por que haya muerto Katherine se detendría? Ella siempre consigue lo que quiere – luego lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué desean la varita de Draco? – pregunté.

- No sé.

- ¿Cuál es tu función? – quise saber.

- Coordinar a todos los nuevos, explicarle de que manera nos manejamos.

- ¿Y eso sería?

- Mantenernos en las sombras hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

- ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con los suicidios en Azkaban?

- Claro, todos los mortífagos muertos, caminan entre las sombras esperando el momento, en el cual se desate la guerra.

- Quiero nombres – exigí.

- Avery, Bagman, Ludovic, Callahan, los hermanos Carrow, Crabbe padre, Dolohov, Goyle, Fenrir Greyback – luego rió maléficamente y me miró – ese es el primer mago, licántropo y ahora vampiro, realmente es asombroso y muy poderoso.

- Continua, ¿Quién más?

- Jugson, Macnair, Mulciber, Nott, Rookwood, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers, Yaxley, Parkinson – finalizó.

Me giré un momento a Harry que apretaba sus puños, conteniendo la ira, todos los malditos mortífagos que habíamos atrapado una vez que Voldemort fue destruido ahora no solo estaban sueltos, sino que eran vampiros y muy fuertes.

En ese momento fue Ron quien se acercó.

- Sabes te mataré con mis propias manos por lo que le has hecho a Pansy Parkinson – le dijo.

- Oh, la adorable Pansy ¿me ha recordado?

Ron se abalanzó sobre Ubel Malvat pero Damon lo detuvo.

- ¡Cálmate Ron! No vale la pena – luego miró su reloj y caminó hacia una de las ventanas – dentro de una hora amanecerá – dijo y arrancó las maderas que tapaban la ventana, pero se volvió a Ubel pero se frenó un momento antes de hablar…

Pregúntale sobre las varitas de los mortífagos, escuchó en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué hay con las varitas de los mortífagos?

- Oh, eso, pues tan solo las han recuperado – dijo Ubel sonriendo – están esperando el momento adecuado para volver a usarlas, están ansiosos de eso.

- Creí que las habían destruido – le dije a Harry, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- No Hermione, están en el ministerio confiscadas – me explicó.

- ¿Estas seguro que allí están? – preguntó Ubel – pues déjame decirte Potter que no estás muy bien informado, esas varitas no están más en el ministerio las han recuperado.

Lo miramos por un momento.

- Explícate – exigió Harry.

- Pues recuperaron sus varitas, luego de completar la transformación, de eso se encargó nuestro querido amigo Parkinson, antes de ser convertido – agregó Malvat.

Miró a Damon por un momento.

- Tú aún pueden unirte a nosotros, serías de gran valor para la causa Damon Salvatore, con un prontuario como el tuyo, Katherine estaría más que contenta de tenerte, y hasta te podría perdonar el echo de que te has unido a los magos. Yo solo soy un mensajero de lo que ella te diría, y no creo que tengas intención de matarme… aunque creo que deberías proteger a tu castaña, ella es la que corre más peligro al estar cerca de ti, Katherine sabe donde lastimarte…

Damon se acercó a Ubel y lo agarró de los pelos.

- Ahora que tengo tú atención, escucha. Tú no vienes a amenazar a la gente que me importa, ir detrás de Hermione, mala idea, déjala en paz o te romperé en pedazos, por que yo si creo en matar al mensajero. ¿Sabes por que? Por que envía un mensaje. Katherine quiere algo de mí, le dices a esa pequeña zorra que venga a buscarlo ella misma…

Luego se giró sobre sus talones y nos miró.

- Creo que ya hemos terminado aquí.

- ¿no lo mataremos? – quiso saber Ron.

- Amanecerá dentro de unos minutos – dijo Damon y señaló la ventana – el sol lo hará por nosotros, vamos – y salió por la puerta.

Le dimos una última mirada a Ubel Malvat y salimos detrás de Damon, cuando salimos del edificio un par de rayos de sol nos dieron en la cara, y escuchamos el grito desgarrador de Ubel Malvat, miré un momento a la ventana que no tenía las maderas y ví un humo negro salir de adentro, todas las revelaciones que tuvimos aún me daban vuelta en la cabeza… giramos en una esquina justo en un callejón, allí Damon tomó mi mano y todos nos desaparecimos, para aparecer frente a la casa de Harry, una Narcisa preocupada nos abrió la puerta, ahora estaba mas que segura que Harry, Ron y Damon nos darían a Ginny y a mí la reprimenda por no cumplir la orden de quedarnos en la casa…

* * *

Elena, la verdadera Elena, estaba recostada sobre el suelo de ese horrible calabozo, ya se había cansado de gritar y llorar sin recibir las respuestas que deseaba, de vez en cuando venía ese hombre rubio a dejarle algo para comer, ¿Por qué no la mataban de una vez? Esa pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza, pero estaba segura que si aún estaba con vida, era por que la necesitaban, los primeros días no comió absolutamente nada de lo que le traían, pero después llegó a la conclusión de que si quería escapar de allí, necesitaba estar con todas las fuerzas, así que comenzó a devorar cada cosa que le traían. Pensaba en Stefan, que seguramente en esos momento estaba con Katherine, ¿el acaso no se daba cuenta que no era ella? Creyó que Stefan lo descubriría, pero estaba equivocada, luego Damon, pero no estaba segura de que Damon se percatara… su única esperanza era su querida amiga Bonnie… concentró todas sus fuerzas en sus pensamientos…

Bonnie por favor ayúdame, Bonnie por favor ayúdame, Bonnie te necesito, escúchame, Bonnie ayúdame…

Todas sus fuerzas estaban abocadas en llamar a su querida amiga, no estaba segura de que iba a funcionar pero esa era su única esperanza, así que continuó llamando día y noche a Bonnie…

* * *

Una exaltada Bonnie se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Elena en uno de sus sueños, la veía recostada en el suelo frió de un calabozo, ella la llamaba, le estaba pidiendo su ayuda, lo que realmente se preguntaba ¿de que manera la podía ayudar? ¿Dónde encontrarla? ¿Cómo? Si la muy perra de Katherine la tenia amenazada, ¿Stefan? Estaba segura que iba a ser imposible hablar con él ya que Katherine no se despegaba de él ni un solo minuto. ¿Damon? ¿Hermione? Hacía días que no los veía ¿Dónde se habían metido? No tenía idea, pero estaba segura que debería recurrir a ellos si querían encontrar a Elena con vida y tenía que ser pronto, además ¿Cómo encontrarla? Entonces la respuesta le llegó por si sola, buscó en uno de sus cajones el antiguo libro de su antepasada Emily, allí encontró la manera de rastrear a las personas, solo necesitaba algo que haya pertenecido a Elena, buscó por todos lados hasta encontrar una remera que Elena le había prestado en una ocasión, era su única esperanza de dar con ella, y lo iba a intentar, una vez que la haya ubicado, pediría ayuda a Damon, aunque odiara tener que pedirle un favor a él, pero si quería traer de nuevo a su amiga con vida, era su única alternativa, encendió una par de velas e hizo un circulo de sal en el suelo de su habitación, puso la remera de Elena en el centro y luego comenzó a recitar el hechizo… esperaba que eso funcione…

* * *

Al entrar en la casa, Harry se dirigió directo a la sala, con Ginny nos miramos un momento, era inevitable lo que se avecinaba, pero hicimos el intento.

- Me voy a dormir un rato – dijo Ginny a mi lado – estoy cansada.

- Ginny Weasley – llamó Harry – tú no te irás a ningún lado antes de que me escuches – luego me miró – y tú Hermione creí que eras más responsable, ¿se dan cuenta del error que han cometido esta noche? Casi arruinan todo, de mi esposa lo puedo reconocer, Ginny eres demasiado impulsiva, pero de ti Hermione, no lo puedo aceptar, creí sinceramente que eras mucho más racional como para seguirle el juego a Ginny.

- Lo lamento Harry – me disculpé, Ginny a mi lado contenía las lagrimas.

- No quiero que me pidan pendón, ninguna de las dos, por que han puesto en jugo no solo sus vidas al ir allí, sino la de todos.

- Tienes razón Harry – dije – pero es que creímos…

- Creyeron nada – me cortó Harry – no confiaban en que todo saldría bien, por que ninguna de las dos confiaba en Luna, pero espero que esto les sirva para que se den cuenta que Luna lo ha hecho increíble.

- Lo sé amor – dijo Ginny y se acercó a Harry pero él la rechazó.

- Ginny no vas a conseguir mi perdón, no hoy por lo menos, estoy realmente enojado – advirtió Harry – y la verdad que estoy muy cansado para escuchar las excusas que tienen para dar, lo echo, echo está, y no hay vuelta atrás, ahora me voy a la cama – caminó hacía las escaleras, pero antes se giró hacía Ginny – dormiré en la antigua habitación de Sirius – luego subió.

Miré a Ginny un momento, ella contenía las lagrimas, luego salió disparada hacía el piso de arriba y se escuchó un partazo, en la sala nos quedamos Damon, Ron, Luna y yo. Ron se dejó caer rendido en el sillón y a los pocos minutos estaba roncando, Luna por su parte se despidió de nosotros y salió a su casa, sentí un frío recorrerme al sentir los ojos de Damon sobre mí.

- ¿Tienes algo más que decir? – me preguntó.

- No – negué con la cabeza.

- Bien, entonces me iré a recostar un rato, espero que analices que lo que han hecho esta noche fue una estupidez, esperaba más de ti Hermione, me has decepcionado.

- Lo siento Damon, yo no…

- No quiero escucharte Hermione, Harry tiene razón, han puesto su vida en juego esta noche, de la peor manera, cuando vi que eran ustedes creí que no podría protegerlas, y realmente me siento terriblemente enojado contigo.

- Estas en todo tu derecho Damon de estar enojado, pero no fue nuestra intención poner el riesgo la misión.

- Pues no lo noté – pasó a mi lado y subió las escaleras, no me dijo más nada, y sentí un nudo en pecho.

Me senté un momento a analizar, ellos tenían razón pusimos la misión en riesgo, pero como había dicho Harry, lo echo esta echo, así que no había vuelta atrás, lo que más me dolía era que se hayan decepcionado de mí, eso no lo podía soportar, reprimí las ganas de llorar, miré por un momento a Ron que dormía sobre el sillón, él era el único que no nos dijo nada, aunque estaba segura que también estaba enojado con nosotras, saqué mi varita y hice aparecer una frazada para cubrirlo, luego me fui a lo que antes era mi antigua habitación, al entrar creí que vería a Damon allí, pero no, él no estaba, me dejé caer en la cama, ni siquiera me preocupé en desvestirme, traté de dormir, pero me era imposible, las palabras de Ubel Malvat resonaban en mi cabeza, y trataba de unir todo…

Los mortífagos, que ahora eran vampiros y magos, mucho más poderosos que antes, las varitas de ellos estaban en el ministerios, lo que me indicaba que si ellos las habían recuperado, es por que tenían un infiltrado dentro del ministerio que se las había proporcionado de vuelta, luego estaba todo eso de Katherine y su obsesión por Draco, que no terminaba de cerrarme, si ella era la que estaba detrás de todo esto ¿Por qué quería la varita de Draco? ¿Acaso había alguien más que trabajaba con Katherine? ¿Quién era? ¿Un mago tal vez? ¿O algún vampiro? Estaba casi segura que era un mago, y ese mago era el que deseaba la varita, varita que ahora estaba en nuestro poder y no pensábamos entregar. Las cosas de a poco iban uniendo, pero aún faltaba aclarar ciertas cosas que no comprendía, pero estaba segura que iba a encontrar la manera de relacionarlas, por algo me llamaba Hermione Jane Granger.

Estaba cansada, pero me era imposible dormir, los sucesos de la noche anterior aún me mantenían eufórica, cerré los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño pero era imposible, y mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar, era hora de regresar a Mystic Fall´s, por un lado deseaba irme y por el otro quería quedarme, pero sabía muy bien cuales eran mis responsabilidades y de momento regresaría a EE UU con Damon…

Al recordarlo sentí un presión en el pecho, Damon estaba enojado conmigo y con mucha razón, al igual que Harry y Ron, debería encontrar la manera de que me perdonen, no podía irme de Londres sabiendo que mis mejores amigos estaban enojados conmigo por un acto de idiotez absoluta. Y con Damon, bueno ya vería la manera de hablar con él y pedirle disculpas. Sentí los rayos de sol entrar por la ventana, me levanté de la cama bufando, deseaba aunque sea dormir un poco, pero estaba segura que me iba a ser imposible, así que me levanté, caminé hasta mi bolso y busqué algo de ropa, lo mejor sería que me diera un baño para despejarme un poco y sobre todo sacarme esa ropa, ropa que eligió Ginny para mí. Al recordar a mi amiga pelirroja, su expresión al escuchar a Harry me sentí mal, se le notó a leguas que lo que dijo su esposo la afectó, pero estaba segura que el poder de persuasión de Ginny lo iba a solucionar, a Harry el enojo se le pasaba rápido, y más si se trataba de la madre de sus hijos.

Salí de la habitación directo al baño, al entrar fui directo a la ducha y abrí el grifo de agua caliente, dejé que el baño se llenada de vapor, me desvestí y me sumergí en la bañera, se sentía tan bien esa sensación, cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara, no quería pensar, en nada, solo disfrutar del momento, de la sensación de mis músculos adormecerse con el agua caliente y quedarme allí una eternidad si fuera posible, estaba tan, pero tan relajada que no escuché la puerta del baño cuando se cerró, hasta que la voz de Damon me sobresaltó.

- ¿Tomando un baño?.

Abrí mis ojos y exaltada y casi me ahogo dentro de la bañera del susto que me dio, llevé mis brazos hacía mi pecho tapándome un poco, pero la espuma de la bañera impedía que me viera.

- ¿Acaso no ves que estoy tomando un baño? Quiero privacidad Damon, vete.

- No seas melodramática Hermione, no es la primera vez que veo a una mujer desnuda, no creo que tengas nada especial que no haya visto antes – me dijo e hizo una mueca seductora con su ojo.

- Ya deja de hacer eso – le dije irritada – ahora me harías el favor de salir.

- Es que da la casualidad que yo también deseaba tomar un baño – me dijo el muy descarado.

- Pues hay varios baños en la casa, busca uno que no esté ocupado – el se rió y yo sentí una explosión de bronca dentro de mi.

- Damon, no te lo digo una vez más, vete o sino…

- O sino ¿Qué? – me dijo y comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta.

- Oye, no se que es lo que tu pervertida cabeza está pensando pero lo mejor será que te vallas ahora o no respondo de mí, gritaré más fuerte que el cuadro de la

Señora Black y te aseguro que a los pocos minutos estarán los chicos aquí sacándote a patadas.

- Eso sería algo que me encantaría ver – su sonrisa seguía en implantada en su bello rostro y yo como una tonta no podía dejar de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, como en ese momento que había comenzado a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Ni se te ocurra Damon – analicé mis posibilidades, y no tenía ninguna, mi varita había quedado en la habitación, y mi ropa estaba prolijamente doblada en el estante de las toallas, si quería salir de allí, debería salir de la bañera pero no podía evitar que él me vea desnuda, así que preferí quedarme bajo el agua, protegiéndome con la espuma.

- Hermione – me dijo y se terminó de sacar la camisa dejando su hermoso torso completamente desnudo, mis ojos lo recorrieron por completo y el me sonrió – deberías cerrar la boca, te puede entrar una mosca.

- Idiota, vete Damon – pero no me hizo caso, comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón, cerré mis ojos, no deseaba ver, bueno tal vez si, pero no quería reconocerlo, así que apreté bien fuerte mis ojos y de pronto sentí como el agua se movía dentro de la bañera, el muy descarado había entrado en ella.

Cuando lo miré estaba enfrente de mí con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la misma sensación que minutos antes yo estaba disfrutando.

Suspiré fastidiada, era más que obvio que Damon no se iba a ir, así que llenadome de valor me moví un poco y quise salir de la bañera pero una mano aferrando mi pierna me detuvo, cuando lo miré sus ojos azules me escrutaban de una manera diferente a las anteriores, había tal vez ¿deseo?. Sin cortar el contacto visual sentí su mano agarrar mi cintura por debajo del agua atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, ¡maldición! Estaba completamente desnudo, seguramente no podría resistirme mucho tiempo ante ese adonis infernal, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mi respiración se agitó y no pude dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Con su mano libre tomó mi cuello, acomodándolo para que sus labios tuvieran pleno acceso a él. Hizo un camino ascendente, atrapando el lóbulo de mí oreja al final del recorrido, necesitaba escapar de allí, cuanto antes, pero estaba segura que no era capaz de hacerlo. Mientras todavía me estremecía por las placenteras oleadas de placer que su mordisqueo me provocó, llevó ambas manos a mi trasero y lo presionó levemente mientras seguía besando mi piel con sus labios y lengua. Un gemido escapó de mi garganta y sentí cómo su miembro comenzaba a quemar en mi vientre, de tal manera que apenas conseguía respirar de lo agitada que estaba. Y digamos que el ambiente denso del baño, totalmente obnubilado por espeso vapor, no ayudaba mucho en el enfriamiento corporal que necesitaba con urgencia.

Dejó mi cuello y trazó un camino de besos por mi mentón, para llegar a mi boca y morder mi labio inferior insinuantemente. Rozó mis labios con los suyos y temblé incontrolablemente entre sus brazos. Ansiaba con todo mí ser probar de una vez el sabor de su boca, sentir como mío ese aliento mentolado y fresco, y adjudicarme aquella suave lengua que despertaba todos mis sentidos. Pronto decidió acabar con mi placentera tortura besó mis labios en un beso hambriento y salvaje. Dejé la timidez y enredé mis manos en su sedoso cabello castaño oscuro, nuestros alientos se unieron en una danza desesperada, comencé un recorrido con mis manos por su cuerpo hasta su trasero y lo presioné delicadamente, provocando en él un gemido y pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos, cosa que pronunció más su prominente erección y allí mismo me di por vencida, dejé escapar un gemido y él atrapó nuevamente mis labios.

Él seguía besándome, y yo me perdía en la suavidad de sus labios. Su lengua danzaba dentro de mi boca y yo me había rendido a él, a sus besos, es que realmente hacía cinco años que no me encontraba en una situación como esa y realmente me dí cuenta que echaba mucho de menos unos labios los cuales besar, mi manos lo recorrieron por completo y no deseaba dejarlo ir por nada del mundo, sentí un fuego quemarme en mi vientre, lo que me indicó que ya no aguantaba más para sentirlo por completo, sencillamente las caricias de Damon me habían vuelto loca.

Me abrazó más fuerte aún, causando que me pegara aún más contra la pared de la bañera, inevitablemente un gemido escapó de mi boca, y el lo calló con sus labios, luego descendió por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen con pequeños besos llenos de deseo, enloqueciéndome aún más.

- Hermione – lo escuché llamarme a lo lejos, es que era la sensación más placentera que había experimentado en mi vida - ¡Hermione!

- Mmm Damon… no hables por favor… sólo… Damon… - mi voz subió de tono, casi gritando…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!.

Yo estaba con mis ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento más hermoso, ¿y ahora él quería hablarme?

- Damon por favor – le dije ahogando un gemido – deja de hablar y continua…

Entonces escuché la carcajada más fuerte, abrí mis ojos exaltada, en la bañera solo estaba yo, la espuma casi se había disuelto, miré a mi alrededor, para encontrarme con un Damon completamente vestido mirándome divertido, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al mejor estilo Weasley, no podía creer, todo había sido un sueño!.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le pregunté enojada.

- Tú me llamaste – me dijo el muy descarado – estaba en la biblioteca y comencé a escuchar mi nombre, al principio no sabía quien me llamaba, pero cada vez gritabas más fuerte – me dijo riendo – así que vine a ver que era lo que te pasaba y ¿con que me encuentro?

- Con nada idiota – lo corté – ahora haz el favor de irte o te juro que te mato Damon Salvatore.

- Bien si eso es lo que deseas – dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, giró el pomo, pero antes de salir me miró – Espero que lo hayas disfrutado – y me guiño el ojo.

En ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue meterme debajo del agua y gritar con todas mis fuerzas, era la situación más vergonzosa de toda mi vida, las burbujas entraron en mi boca mientras gritaba, pero no pensaba salir de allí, hasta que sacara toda mi frustración de adentro.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y saqué mi cabeza para poder respirar, Damon había salido de allí, estaba sola nuevamente, me agarré la cabeza por un momento, ¿Qué rayos me había pasado? Pude escuchar la risa de Damon desde el pasillo, creo que jamás en toda mi vida me avergoncé tanto de mi misma… que horror… yo estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con Damon Salvatore, eso no tenía nada de malo, lo malo era que él lo había descubierto, ahora ¿con que cara lo iba a mirar?

Salí de la bañera y me envolví con la toalla, me sequé el pelo y me miré al espejo, mis mejillas aún estaban coloradas, y sentía el fuego en mi interior, eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas encontradas, respiré un momento para tranquilizarme, luego salí directo a mi habitación.

* * *

No volví a ver a Damon hasta pasado el medio día que bajó a la cocina a beber un poco de sangre de dragón, luego se fue sin siquiera hablar, según Ginny, él le había pedido permiso a Harry para usar la biblioteca, y estuvo metido allí toda la mañana, en un momento determinado, cuando por fin me quedé unos momentos a solas con Ginny le conté lo que me había sucedido esa mañana, la cara de mi querida amiga conteniendo las ganas de reír no me ayudaron mucho que digamos.

- Ya suéltalo Ginny - le dije resignada, dicho y hecho, ella comenzó a reír sin parar.

- Es que….- risa – es que no… - carcajada – no…lo puedo creer – tsunami de carcajadas.

- ¡Basta Ginny! Por favor te lo ruego, no me hagas sentir más mal de lo que ya estoy.

- Es que no lo puedo creer amiga, esto es muy gracioso.

- No es gracioso, jamás pasé tanta vergüenza en mi vida – le dije.

- Bueno cálmate Herms, no hay que alarmarse, lo mejor será que hagas de cuenta que nada pasó.

- ¿Pero como mierda lo voy a mirar a la cara?

- Tú solo has de cuenta que nada pasó ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo intentaré – luego ella volvió a reír – Ginny – le dije y ella contuvo su risa.

- Ok, prometo no reír más.

Miré la hora y eran las cuatro de la tarde, las cosas en Londres de momento estaban controladas, así que lo mejor sería que Damon y yo partiéramos cuanto antes a EE UU, dejé en la cocina a Ginny que al salir volvió a reír como loca y me fui directo a la biblioteca, debía enfrentarlo.  
Al llegar golpeé la puerta, pero no recibí respuesta así que entre, Damon me miró un momento y luego dejó el libro rápido sin que yo pudiera ver que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunté.

- Acaso no es obvio – dijo mientras hacía un mueca – leo.

- Eso lo sé, pero ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

- Nada de tu incumbencia – me dijo y se levantó del sillón, mientras caminaba directo a mí, yo en ese momento no pude controlar mis emociones y mis mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado - ¿Qué quieres?

- Vine a buscarte, creo que lo mejor será que regresemos a Mystic Fall´s – le dije y vi como su rostro se oscurecía por un momento.

- Aún es pronto para volver – dijo.

- Damon, no es pronto, es jueves y le prometimos a Stefan que regresaríamos antes del viernes, recuerda que tengo un baile que organizar y realmente odio no poder cumplir con mis obligaciones.

- Si ese baile no te interesa Hermione – me dijo – además no quiero irme aún.

- ¿Por que no te quieres ir?

- Por que me gusta aquí – simplemente dijo – y me gustaría ir a comprar un poco de esa sangre de dragón antes de regresar.

- Pues vamos al callejón Diagón, compramos la sangre y luego regresamos al pueblo.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan organizada? El realmente molesto.

- Pues me importa un comino lo que tú opines de mí, ya te lo dije, hoy mismo nos iremos.

Me miró por un momento analizándome, y se rió.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – quise saber.

- Tú, es que hoy en la mañana te veías tan inocente y a la vez demasiado pervertida – soltó y yo quise morir – no te pongas así Hermione, aunque debo admitir que me gusta saber que causo esas cosas en ti.

- Eres un idiota – levanté mi mano para darle una buena cachetada, pero él me detuvo en el aire sosteniendo mi mano.

- ¡Hey! Solo fue un cumplido.

- Pues no lo parece, ¿te gusta burlarte mi?

- No, pero debes reconocer que te ha gustado – sonrió de lado y luego besó mi mano, se acercó un poco acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada que no desees – me dijo y se acercó un poco más.

- Damon, por favor, no…

Pero en ese momento me besó, los sentimientos que tanto me había esmerado en esconder aquella mañana, salieron a flote cuando sentí su aliento mentolado sobre mis labios, y no pude separarme de él, rodee con mis manos su cuello y lo acerqué un poco más, el se aferró a mi cintura de una manera suave y posesiva, nuestras bocas danzaban y mi respiración se agitó, reprimí un gemido que murió dentro de su boca. Nos separamos un momento, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y él pegó su frente con la mía, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

- Me vuelves completamente loco Hermione.

No supe responderle, solo volví a besarlo, pero esta vez era diferente, la pasión se respiraba en cada rincón de la biblioteca, sus manos se aferraron a mí de una manera posesiva, sentía que si el me soltaba el piso desaparecía bajo mis pies, me levantó un momento de mi trasero y caminamos hasta la enorme mesa que estaba en la biblioteca, me apoyó con mucho cuidado sobre ella y comenzó un recorrido con su lengua sobre mi cuello, no pude reprimir más los gemidos, así que solo me dediqué a sentir, lo abracé, y recorrí con mis manos el ancho de su espalda, esto le provocó un gemido y nuevamente nos besamos con lujuria contenida, mis manos fueron directo a los botones de su camisa, comencé a abrir uno por uno, hasta dejar al descubierto su perfecto pecho y abdomen, besé su cuello mientras lo recorría, se sentía mucho mejor que ese sueño fallido en la mañana, Damon sacó mi remera dejándome sólo con el brasier y besó desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello, pero en ese momento sentí un cambio en él, y automáticamente se separó de mí bruscamente, golpeando su espalda contra una de las estanterías llenas de libros, lo miré por un momento, sus ojos se había vuelto negros, y sus colmillos se habían alargado notoriamente, bajé de la mesa y me acerqué a el que respiraba con dificultad.

- Aléjate de mí Hermione – me advirtió.

- Damon, no voy a lastimarte – le dije.

- Pues yo si, así que déjame solo.

- No tengo miedo, sé que no me lastimarías – y me acerqué un poco más a él, pero me detuve cuando un gruñido ahogado salió de su garganta.

- Hermione, no te lo repito, si aprecias tu vida, vete – luego se giró dándome la espalda.

Yo me quedé un minuto mirándolo, agarré mi remera y me la puse, no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos. Dí un partazo al salir de allí y entonces me derrumbé, corrí hacía mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama llorando sin parar.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí? No lo sabría decir, miré por la ventana y vi que ya era de noche, así que me apresuré, todo estaba tan confuso, cuando llegué a la sala vi a Harry y Ginny abrazados en el sillón, me alegraba que ya hubieran arreglado sus problemas, Harry me comentó que Ron estuvo en la tarde con Pansy y se habían ido a pasear, Narcisa y Molly habían llevado a los niños al parque y a comer al McDonall, no me imaginaba a Narcisa en un lugar como ese, pero me encogí de hombros, las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

- ¿Y Damon? – bien allí estaba mi curiosidad era más fuerte.

- Salio – me dijo Ginny – hace una hora aproximadamente, se fue con Luna – agregó.

- ¿Con Luna? – pregunté asombrada.

- Si, ella vino a traerme el traje – explicó – y luego comentó que iba a ir al callejón Diagón, Damon le pidió si la podía acompañar y se fueron juntos.

- Maldito idiota – dije en voz alta y ambos me miraron – yo iba a ir con él – aclaré.

- No se lo veía muy bien que digamos – agregó Harry – sus ojos estaban de una manera extraña.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos analizando la situación. Sin decir nada más saqué mi varita y convoqué mi bolso, Harry y Ginny me miraban extrañados.

- ¿Saben? Yo me voy – dije y ambos se levantaron de golpe.

- No puedes irte Hermione – me dijo Harry.

- Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir Harry, lo siento mucho.

- Pero ¿y Damon? ¿no lo vas a esperar? – preguntó Ginny.

- No, que se regrese solo – dije enojada y sentí la mirada analítica de Ginny sobre mí.

- No puedes dejar que regrese solo Hermione, es una locura – exclamó Harry.

- O si que puedo, él se la ingeniará – saqué mi varita y convoqué un pequeño florero.

- Herms de verdad no creo que sea una buena idea – me dijo Ginny – no puedes irte sin él.

- Lo siento Ginny, pero es lo mejor, si él puede irse con Luna, sin siquiera avisarme ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

- Por que él fue al callejón Diagón, tú te vas a otro país – dijo Harry.

- No me importa, estoy segura que encontrará la forma de volver – luego miré a Harry un momento – tú puedes hacer un traslador para él y asunto solucionado.

- Creo que te estás comportando como una adolescente celosa Hermione – acotó Harry.

- Tal vez – dije y apunté mi varita al florero que brilló por un momento – de verdad les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotros, bueno más por mí – me acerqué y abracé a Ginny que contenía las ganas de llorar y luego a Harry – estaré bien, cualquier cosa que suceda se las haré saber – luego agarré el florero y antes de desaparecer – los quiero mucho chicos.

* * *

Aparecí en la sala de la casa Salvatore, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba celosa, demasiado para ser más exacta, en un ataque de ira abandoné Londres y a Damon a su suerte, pero estaba segura que de alguna manera iba a volver, Harry lo ayudaría, en ese momento me giré y me encontré con una Elena y un Stefan que me miraban extrañados, Stefan se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarme.

- Hermione, que bueno que hayas regresado, me alegro tanto de verte – me dijo y yo le sonreí, luego Elena vino a mi encuentro, pero ella solo me dio un beso y una sonrisa, caminé hacía el sillón y me dejé caer en él, ellos se sentaron frente de mí, y entonces Stefan reparó que había regresado sola - ¿Y Damon?

- Ni lo menciones Stefan – le advertí – no quiero siquiera escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está?

Bien, dudaba mucho que él olvidara el pequeño asunto de su hermano así que le dije.

- Se quedó en Londres de momento – Stefan me miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que es un idiota mal nacido, ególatra, presumido y todos los adjetivos calificativos de imbécil que se te puedan ocurrir.

- ¿Tan malo fue? – quiso saber Stefan.

- No, hasta hoy en la tarde – le dije.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Damon va a regresar?

- Si, seguramente Harry lo ayudará a regresar – le dije y vi como su rostro se relajaba.

- Entonces cuéntanos ¿Qué paso en Londres?

- ¿Por donde quieres que empiece Stefan? Por que es una historia realmente larga – le dije.

- Por favor Hermione cuéntame todo, he pasado los días mas largos de mi vida esperando tener noticias suyas.

- Lo sé Stefan – hice una pausa y cerré los ojos un momento, luego los abrí y los miré a ambos que esperaban mi relato – Bueno al llegar a Londres nos quedamos la primer noche en mi departamento, en un momento fuimos al centro por que Damon tenía hambre, así que entramos a un bar, él desapareció unos momentos y allí me encontré con un amigo de la escuela Ernie Macmillan, él trabaja en el hospital de magos, me contó que todos los días recibe cuerpos tanto de magos como muggles drenados de sangre.

- Vampiros – dijo Stefan.

- Exacto, pero no quise hablar mucho con él por que enseguida apareció tu hermano y nos fuimos de allí, al día siguiente fuimos al ministerio de magia, las cosas por allí no andaban bien, fuimos a ver a Harry y nos encontramos con el diario el Profeta donde informaba que hubo un suicidio en masa en la prisión de Azkaban, y todos los que había muerto eran ex Mortífagos – Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida por un momento, pero seguí mi relato – nos fuimos a la casa de Harry, allí encontramos a Narcisa Black de Malfoy, es la madre de Draco, hablamos con ella sobre la varita que están buscando, Narcisa nos dijo que si queríamos respuestas fuésemos a la Mansión Malfoy, así lo hicimos, al llegar un cuadro nos dijo que tomemos el laberinto que estaba en el jardín de Narcisa, al llegar allí nos enfrentamos a cosas realmente horrorosas, desde un Boggart, plantas que querían estrangularnos, Dragones y hasta casi con un basilisco que es como una serpiente gigante, pero mucho peor, pero antes de ser devorados por él, apareció la persona que menos esperaba, Abraxas Malfoy - vi la cara de confusión de ambos – bueno Abraxas Malfoy supuestamente había muerto de viruela de dragón, pero todo fue teatro, en realidad él es un vampiro, el primer vampiro mago de la historia y la varita pertenecía a él – Stefan abrió los ojos sorprendido pero yo continúe – él nos dijo que esa varita fue la única que le funcionó al convertirse – luego le pregunté - ¿recuerdas esa historia de la mujer que acompañaba a Drácula, que convirtió a un mago? – él asintió – bueno él es el mago – finalicé.

- Así que lo que ellos desean es la varita que perteneció al primer mago vampiro – dijo Stefan y yo asentí.

- Cuando regresamos a la casa de Harry, él había preparado una reunión con la Orden del Fénix, para comentar todo lo que habíamos averiguado, pero entonces Ron, mi amigo, vino con una ex compañera de la escuela Pansy Parkinson, ella fue atacada por un vampiro y le modificaron su memoria, así que luego de pedirme permiso entré en su mente y vi todo por lo que había pasado, un vampiro llamado Ubel Malvat había convencido a su padre de unirse a ellos para comenzar una guerra – en ese momento miré a Elena que su cara pasó de asombro a ¿miedo? – Damon conocía a Ubel Malvat, sabía los lugares donde operaba, así que esa noche fue en busca de los prostíbulos en donde ubicarlo, cuando regresó, junto con Harry y Ron, armaron un plan que incluía usar a una amiga Luna como cebo para atrapar a Ubel Malvat, ultimaron los detalles pero yo me fui, estaba enojada, no pensaba que Luna era la indicada para hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente fuimos a Hogwarts, mi antiguo colegio, por que Narcisa nos dijo que la varita de Draco estaba allí, así que fuimos a buscarla, cabe decir que tu hermano no me hizo caso en quedarse en el lugar que le indiqué y el muy idiota se perdió en Hogwarts, pasé casi toda la maldita mañana tratando de encontrarlo – aún seguía enojada con Damon – una vez que teníamos la varita en nuestro poder, regresamos a la casa, esa noche se llevaría a cabo la misión de Luna para atrapar a Ubel Malvat.

- ¿Dieron con él? – quiso saber Elena.

- Sí, así es, pero eso no es todo, me olvidé de comentarles algo importante, cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Damon y yo nos metimos en uno de mis recuerdos, entre ellos, el día del funeral de Draco y que no sabes ¿Quién estaba allí?.

- ¿Quién? – me preguntó Stefan.

- ¿No te lo imaginas?

- No, Hermione, pero dime.

- Katherine – Stefan se puso más pálido de lo normal, mientras que Elena abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Katherine? – preguntó Stefan.

- Si, ella es la que está detrás de todo esto.

- No es posible, ella está muerta – me dijo Stefan.

- Créeme que esta viva, volviendo a lo de Ubel Malvat, el plan resultó, y lo atraparon, él no nos confirmó la presencia de Katherine, pero lo dio a entender, y nos dijo que los Mortífagos que se suicidaron ahora son vampiros, desean la varita de Draco para realizar un hechizo que haga funcionar las varitas de ellos y así comenzar la guerra – finalicé.

- No puedo creerlo Hermione – exclamó Stefan, Elena a su lado miraba a un punto fijo sin decir nada.

- Pues es la verdad.

- ¿Y donde está la varita? – me preguntó Stefan – no podemos dársela.

- Darles la varita es el último de mis planes Stefan, además no la tengo yo – agregué y entonces Elena me miró – la tiene Damon.

- ¿Damon? – preguntó Stefan - ¿Por qué la tiene él?

- Es algo raro, ninguno de nosotros podíamos agarrar la varita sin que esta nos hechizara o nos diera descargas eléctricas, sólo Damon pudo tomarla sin que le hiciera daño.

- ¿Y Damon donde está? ¿volverá? – quiso saber Stefan.

Pero en ese momento, un estruendo se escuchó en la sala que nos sobresaltó a los tres, allí sosteniendo una vieja cartera de dama estaba Damon de pie, ignorando a Stefan y Elena con sus ojos fijos en mí, solo en mí y por su rostro supe que no estaba muy contento que digamos.


	17. Capítulo 17

CAPITULO 17

Damon caminó en dirección a donde yo estaba, mantuve mis ojos sobre los de él sin romper el contacto visual, Stefan y Elena seguían todos los movimientos de Damon, cuando él estuvo frente de mí explotó…

- ¿POR QUE MIERDA TE FUISTE Y ME DEJASTE ALLÍ? – ok, admito que se notaba enojado y mucho - ¿TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE PASÉ AL VENIR EN ESTA COSA COMPLETAMENTE SOLO? – me preguntó levantando la cartera que había usado como traslador sobre mi rostro.

- Ya no seas tan melodramático Damon, no te pega – le dije.

- ¿MELODRAMÁTICO? HERMIONE ME DEJASTE SOLO.

- Pues tú no estabas cuando decidí irme, además ya estas aquí no veo por que tanto lió.

- HARRY NO SABIA COMO EXPLICAR TU ACTITUD, ME DEJASTE SOLO, YO FUI A COMPRAR Y TÚ SIN MÁS DECIDISTE IRTE – admito que un poco culpable me sentí pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

- Damon por favor, en primer lugar tú tienes la culpa de todo, íbamos a ir juntos al callejón Diagón, pero decidiste ir con Luna ¿y yo que? – le reproché, en ese momento sonrió de lado y dejó de gritar.

- Estas celosa – no fue una pregunta, sino que lo afirmó – estas celosa de Luna, Hermione por favor estamos hablando de Luna.

- Pues, tú te llevas muy bien con ella ¿no es así?

- No me vengas con planteaos estúpidos por que no pienso entrar en ese juego tonto contigo.

- ¿Planteos estúpidos? No son planteos estúpidos, te fuiste con ella sin avisarme.

- Y ¿Qué querías que hiciera? que te valla a buscar a ti, si te fuiste de la biblioteca pegando un portazo y por lo que vi estabas bastante enojada, por eso fui con Luna, ella amablemente me acompaño.

- Te hubieses quedado en Londres con ella ahora que son taaaaan amigos – le dije.

- No puedo creer que armes tanto escándalo por Luna, ¿te estás oyendo Hermione?

- No quiero discutir esto contigo.

- Pues yo sí, no entiendo por que te pones de esta manera por Luna.

- Por que parece que ella siempre es la indicada para ti – dije explotando – Luna es la ideal para la misión, si Luna dice que existen, es por que existen Hermione, que tú no los veas no significa que no existan, Luna me acompaño amablemente – dije imitándolo – por favor no seas cínico no me engañas Damon.

- Estas completamente celosa Hermione – me dijo sonriendo de lado – y me encanta.

- No estoy celosa, maldita sea, no lo estoy, estoy enojada contigo – dije, mi respiración comenzó a alterarse un poco – primero me besas – dije y sentí la mirada de

Stefan y Elena sobre nosotros – luego me dices que me valla…- pero me cortó antes de poder continuar.

- Te dije que te fueras por que perdí el control Hermione ¿puedes entender eso? No quería hacerte daño, si te quedabas allí un solo minuto más, te hubiera dejado completamente seca.

- No eres capaz de lastimarme – le dije segura.

- Estás completamente equivocada, pero ¿sabes? No me interesa, haz lo que quieras, piensa lo que se te de la gana, pero déjame tranquilo – luego se giró un momento a ver a su hermano y nuevamente puso los ojos sobre mí – además, lo que más me molesta de todo esto es tu actitud, no eres capaz de valorar lo que hice por ti – finalizó.

- ¿Lo que hiciste por mí? Y ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste por mí? Además de hacerme sentir una idiota.

- Estos cuatro días en Londres fueron los peores días de mi larga existencia Hermione, me expuse de todas las maneras posibles, pero veo que no te importa, me he enfrentado a esas cosas que llaman Boggart, viendo como esa rata de Katherine chupaba la vida de Stefan, creí que era real ¿entiendes eso? Luego casi fui el almuerzo de un dragón, un dragón, y ni hablar del maldito día que me perdí en ese lugar al que llaman escuela, hablando con cuadros y fantasmas para saber como mierda llegar al despacho de la directora, hablando con un semigigante, y sin contar todo eso de Ubel Malvat, que cabe decir que tú y la pelirroja no acataron la simple orden de quedarse en la casa, casi echan a perder todo por su ineptitud, y me dices que no lo hice por ti, entonces dime ¿por quien lo hice?

Bueno me quedé muda, viéndolo de esa manera, tenía razón, pero mi orgullo era mucho más fuerte para admitir que Damon tenía razón, así que sólo negué con la cabeza, pero no le dije nada.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó – no me interesa lo que opines, no me interesa nada más de ti Hermione, eres tan cerrada que no ves lo que hay a tu alrededor, eres patética – finalizó, yo reprimí las ganas de llorar, pero me mantuve implacable.

Damon se giró hacía su hermano y Elena.

- Hola hermanito ¿me has extrañado?

- Algo así – dijo Stefan y se acercó a Damon, se dieron un cortó abrazo – Damon ¿estas bien?

- Te traje algo – dijo Damon sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una botella sin responder a la pregunta de su hermano, Stefan lo miró extrañado – esto Stefan estoy seguro que te gustará – mientras agitaba el líquido rojo de la botella.

- ¿Qué es?.

- Sangre hermano – explicó Damon y se acercó al bar y agarró dos copas – sangre.

- Damon, no te gastes en servirme una copa, no quiero sangre de humano – advirtió Stefan.

- Pues déjame decirte que no es de humano Stefan – sirvió las dos copas y le dio una a su hermano, Stefan la agarró con un poco de desconfianza – bébela, te aseguro que no es de humano.

Stefan se llevó la copa a los labios y apenas la probó, solo le dio un pequeño sorbo, saboreó su sabor en su boca unos momentos y luego le dio dos tragos más largos, miró a Damon con intriga.

- ¿De que es? Por que sabe a sangre de humano, pero tiene algo diferente, no puedo distinguirlo – dijo Stefan.

- Esto hermanito – sacudió un poco su copa – es sangre de dragón.

- ¿Dragón? – preguntó Stefan - ¿y como la has conseguido?

- Lo más gracioso de todo esto Stefan es que esta sangre la venden en las tiendas de magos ¿puedes creerlo? Te traje un par de botellas, para que después no pienses en que no me acuerdo de ti.

- Gracias Damon – dijo Stefan terminando su copa.

Damon se sentó en el sofá y miró a Elena un momento, yo por mi parte estaba allí parada, sin saber si irme o quedarme, la presencia de Damon me alteraba los nervios, pero no me fui, me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, en ese momento me percaté en Elena, ella estaba diferente, no sé como explicarlo pero en su rostro había ¿maldad? Sacudí mi cabeza un momento borrando esos absurdos pensamientos, en ese momento Damon sacó de su chaqueta la varita que tantos problemas nos había traído.

- ¿Esa es la varita? – preguntó Elena.

- Así es – respondió Damon, luego miró a Stefan y le pasó la varita – Toma Stefan.

Stefan se acercó a Damon y agarró la varita, en el mimo momento que Stefan la tuvo en sus manos, de la punta de la varita salió un haz de luz rojo que lo tiró contra la pared, automáticamente solo la varita.

- ¿Qué rayos? – preguntó Damon, luego se giró hacía mí – le dí la varita a Stefan para saber si todos los vampiros pueden agarrarla, creí que era por que soy un vampiro que no me afecta la magia de la varita como a los vivos, pero creo que me equivoqué.

Yo miraba extrañada me percaté de la mirada de Elena, sus ojos eran ¿negros? Se levantó y tomó la varita del piso, pero esta vez el rayo que salió de ella era violeta y la lanzó al fondo de la sala, ella golpeó contra una mesa su cabeza y terminó en el suelo, corrí a verla, pero ella se levantó del suelo antes de que yo llegara.

- ¿Tú tampoco puedes tocarla? – pregunté – pero si eres humana, no entiendo nada ¿Por qué sólo Damon puede tocar la varita?

Nadie respondió a mi pregunta, pero debía encontrar la respuesta, era extraño, más extraño fue ver como la varita que esos momentos estaba tirada en el suelo a mi lado, salía volando directo a las manos de Damon.

Miré a Damon que se encogió de hombros sin explicación alguna, no cabía en mi cabeza todo ese misterio, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Volví a sentarme, todos ocuparon los lugares de antes.

- Hermione ya nos puso al tanto de todo – dijo Damon a su hermano.

- ¿Qué piensas hermano?

- No sé que pensar, son muchas cosas, aún no puedo creer que sea Katherine la que esté detrás de todo esto. Pero no se por que no me extraña, debí imaginarlo.

- Ahora lo que debemos hacer el planear el siguiente paso – dije al pasar – Stefan ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí?

- Normales – dijo – no hubo ataques de momento, pero no me extraña que en cualquier momento haya un ataque.

Elena tenía los ojos puestos en la varita que en esos momentos Damon sostenía en sus dedos haciéndola girar. La miraba de una manera extraña, pero de un momento a otro se levantó del sillón atrayendo las miradas de todos.

- Debo irme a casa Stefan – dijo ella, pero su voz sonaba un poco ¿nerviosa?

- Claro, te acompaño – se ofreció Stefan.

- No es necesario, antes voy a ir a ver a Bonnie, luego iré a casa – se apresuró a agregar – debo arreglar algunos asuntos del baile con ella.

Yo me había olvidado del baile, y suspiré al recordar que había dejado absolutamente solo a Rick con los preparativos, mañana iría al instituto y me esclavizaría allí hasta terminar con todo lo que haga falta.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

- No Stefan, mejor quédate con Damon y Hermione, tienen mucho que organizar, mañana me cuentan cual será nuestro próximo movimiento – luego se acercó a Stefan y le dio un beso, saludó a Damon y luego a mí, caminó hacía la puerta de salida y a los pocos minutos escuchamos como un auto se alejaba.

Estaba cansada, bastante, pero no podía irme a dormir sin planificar cual sería nuestra siguiente jugada.

- ¿Qué haremos si ellos nos piden la varita? – preguntó Stefan.

- No podemos dársela Stefan – dijo Damon – si lo hacemos sería el principio de una guerra.

- Eso lo sé pero si ellos descubren que la tenemos en nuestro poder, matarán a tantos inocentes sin importarles hasta conseguirla.

- Eso es un problema, pero de momento ellos no saben que la varita está en nuestras manos – dije – tendremos que planificar de que manera continuar con el anonimato de la varita, por nada del mundo deben saber que la tenemos.

- No creo que sea tan fácil – dijo Damon – además estaba pensando una cosa, tal vez la varita no les funcione, y lo hechice cada vez que alguno la intente tocar.

- Es una posibilidad – reflexioné – pero no vamos a correr el riesgo de darles la varita para probar la teoría de que sólo responde a ti.

- Jamás mencioné darles la varita Hermione – me dijo Damon.

- Pues has dado a entender eso.

- Yo no lo dí a entender, por que pones en mi boca palabras que nunca salieron de mí.

- Yo no pongo…

- BASTA – dijo Stefan – desde que llegaron no hacen más que pelear entre ustedes y discutir, no mezclen esto con los problemas sentimentales que tienen ustedes, por que no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.

Stefan tenía razón, agaché mi cabeza, estaba confundida, me levanté, realmente lo que más necesitaba era un buen descanso, casi no había dormido nada el día ni la noche anterior, mis únicos minutos de sueño fue cuando me dormí en la bañera, en ese momento recordé el sueño y no pude evitar sonrojarme, me disculpé de los chicos con la excusa que necesitaba descansar, y me fui directo a mi habitación.

En la sala se quedaron Stefan y Damon, hablando de todo lo que había pasado en Londres, si bien Hermione le contó, Damon añadió a su historia todos los detalles que ella había omitido, desde que volaron en escoba, hasta el baile erótico de Luna en el "Bloody Herat" una vez que hubo finalizado Stefan se sostenía el estómago de la risa al escuchar las cosas que le contaba su hermano y de la manera que lo contaba, lo que él notó en su hermano, es que mas allá de todo lo que había sucedido en Londres lo había disfrutado y se alegraba por ello, luego Damon miró a su hermano, dio un largo suspiro y se animó a preguntar lo que tanto le preocupaba.

- Stefan, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Pregunta.

- ¿Cómo haces?

- ¿Hacer que? – quiso saber Stefan.

- ¿Cómo te controlas? Quiero decir, cuando estás con Elena, ¿Cómo haces para no chuparle la vida en un instante?

- Es complicado – dijo y estudió las facciones de Damon que en ese momento lo miraba serio – pero yo a Elena la amo mas que a nada, y jamás le haría daño, muchas veces estuve al límite de mi autocontrol, pero logré dominarme, por que jamás haría algo que la lastime.

- Pues déjame decirte que es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida – reconoció Damon.

- Así que la has besado – dijo Stefan, recordando esa riña que momentos antes tuvo lugar en la sala entre su hermano y Hermione.

- Ni lo menciones, fue terrible, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era beber de su sangre.

- Pero no lo has hecho, eso me demuestra que aunque no lo quieras reconocer no la lastimarías.

- Yo creo que no es tan fácil, si ella se hubiera quedado cinco minutos más, la verdad no quiero saber que hubiera pasado – dijo Damon.

- Damon, tú jamás le harías daño a Hermione, por que aunque no lo quieras reconoces ahora, ella te importa y mucho.

- Tal vez – dijo Damon enigmáticamente, luego miró la varita.

- Extraño que sólo tú puedas sostenerla sin que te haga daño.

- Si, pero más extraño es lo que siento cuando la tengo en mis manos Stefan – explicó Damon – es como si magia recorriera mi cuerpo, me siento más fuerte y confiado con ella, es algo asombroso.

- Damon por lo que mas quieras tienes que proteger esa varita con tu vida – dijo Stefan – no puede caer en malas manos, sería el fin de todos nosotros.

- Así es hermano, pero moriré antes de que esta varita esté en el poder de esa zorra de Katherine.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ambos hermanos no compartían una charla tan profunda como aquella, entre risas y bromas, era como antes, antes de convertirse en vampiros, bebieron un poco más de la sangre de dragón que Damon había traído y así pasó la noche para ellos, lo que no sabían es que el vampiro misterioso ya estaba al tanto de que la varita estaba en su poder y no descansaría hasta conseguirla. 

* * *

Katherine entró echa una tromba en la guarida donde se encontraba sentado leyendo el diario un hombre rubio que al verla entrar en ese estado de exaltación la miró sorprendido y se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que no vendrías, es peligroso.

- Lo sé, es que la bruja y Damon regresaron hoy – dijo ella, estaba exaltada.

- Así que han regresado ¿tienen la varita?

- Si, la tienen – en el pálido rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa.

- Eso si es una buena noticia – y se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella lo rechazó - ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que no entiendes, esa varita nadie la puede tocar – exclamó – la tuve un momento en mis manos y me hechizó.

- ¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

- No, la bruja dijo que solo Damon podía sostener la varita sin que lo lastimara, hasta la agarró Stefan y lo mandó a volar ¿Cómo harás para usar la varita sin que te haga daño? Todos nuestros planes se van a arruinar – y se pasó por el pelo sus manos nerviosas.

- No hay de que preocuparse Katherine, te estás alarmando sin justificativo.

- Pero es que no entiendes, no la vas a poder usar por que te hechizará.

- Eso no va a pasar – dijo riendo.

- No entiendo ¿no ves la gravedad de todo esto?

- Katherine – dijo él mientras se acercaba y tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de la vampira – escúchame, si Damon Salvatore puede tener la varita sin que le haga daño es por que consiguió un amuleto, algo que lo protege de la magia de la varita, sólo alguien que tenga el emblema de la familia Malfoy puede cargar la varita sin ser hechizado.

- Pero tú no tienes un emblema – dijo ella escandalizada.

- Lo sé, no lo tengo, pero no lo necesito para manipular la varita – dijo él muy tranquilo.

- No te entiendo.

- Es simple, no necesito un amuleto por que yo soy un Malfoy, la magia de la varita no va a lastimarme ¿puedes entender?

- Quieres decir que a ti no te hará daño por que la sangre que corre por tus venas es Malfoy – dijo mientras él asentía con la cabeza - ¿estas seguro?

- Completamente.

Ella lo besó con ansias, luego lo miró por un momento.

- ¿Pero como conseguiré la varita? Yo no puedo agarrarla – dijo ella.

- No te preocupes Katherine, yo la recuperaré.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues de eso te enterarás mañana, en el baile de máscaras, es hora de que salga de este lugar y deje ver que he vuelto.

- Es peligroso.

- No, créeme que no lo será, pero te aseguro una cosa, ellos pagarán con creces lo que nos han hecho – luego pensó en la verdadera Elena que aún seguía encerrada

- ¿Qué haremos con tu amiga Elena?

- Nada por el momento, sino llega a funcionar tu plan de recuperar la varita, la usaremos a ella, no podrán negarse a darnos la varita si saben que tenemos a Elena, conozco a Stefan hará todo lo posible para recuperarla, igualmente tarde o temprano morirá, así que de eso ahora no hay que preocuparnos – luego se fundieron en un beso apasionado.

* * *

La mañana arrancó para mí muy agitada, al llegar al instituto Rick me bombardeo a preguntas, me disculpé por dejarlo sólo y mentí descaradamente al decir que estuve enferma esos días, cabe destacar que las clases de esa mañana fueron suspendidas para terminar de arreglar todos los detalles del baile de mascaras, me ocupé de la iluminación, la decoración del gimnasio, la música, la comida y bebida, lo shows que algunos alumnos presentaban, pero más allá de todo, los sucesos de los días anteriores estaban presente cada momento en mi cabeza, y no dejaba que me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo, tan es así que cuando Caroline se acercó a preguntarme por el vestido que usaría esa noche, no supe responderle, no tenía vestido para usar esa noche, pero de alguna manera me las iba a arreglar para conseguir algo.

Alumnos corrían de un lado para el otro preparando las mesas, y forrando las sillas con tela de raso blanco y un moño de la misma tela pero de color negro en cada una de la sillas, me ocupé de la organización de las mesas, quien se sentaba con quien, por que no sólo asistían los alumnos, sino que también lo hacía todo el pueblo y era mucho trabajo, una vez que terminé la lista se las entregué a Caroline, ella era la que se encargaba entre los alumnos a repartir sus tareas, Caroline le hizo llegar al muchacho que se encargaba de recibir a los invitados y acompañarlos a sus respectivas mesas, creo que se llamaba Tyler, pero no estaba segura, lo encontraba bastante interesante y no sabía por que, pero tenía algo en su mirada que me erizaba los pelos de la nuca, pero seguramente era por que estaba susceptible últimamente.

Un par de muchachos entraron con escaleras para poder colgar las luces de colores y la enorme bola de espejos en el centro de la pista, vi llegar a otros chicos que se encargaban de instalar los equipos de sonido, entre ellos pude distinguir a Matt Donovan, que me sonrió al verme, mientras supervisaba a los chicos sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, una hermosa chica rubia me miraba.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora Caroline? – pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa fingida, esa chica podía ser una verdadera pesadilla.

- Tengo el itinerario de los shows, aquí está todo lo que tú y Rick deben presentar – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias Caroline, es un placer trabajar contigo – le dije y ella amplió mas su sonrisa – ahora si me disculpas seguiré supervisando a los chicos – justo en ese momento uno de los chicos jugaba con el gas helio para inflar los globos, se tragaba el gas y hablaba estilo ardillita, puse mis ojos en blanco y me acerqué a ellos dejando a Caroline.

El mediodía se pasó volando y cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las tres de la tarde, mi estómago rugía exigiendo comida, vi a Rick entrar con un café y una medialuna, venía directo hacía mí.

- Hermione – me dijo – te traje esto.

- Gracias Rick, es muy amable de tu parte - le dije mientras tomaba un poco de café y mordía la medialuna – estaba muerta de hambre – exclamé.

- Me lo imagino, los últimos cuatro días me la pasé así – al decirme eso sentí culpa por dejarlo solo con los preparativos del baile.

- Lo lamento Rick, no fue mi intención dejarte sólo con todo eso.

- Descuida Hermione, no hay problema – me dijo y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes – Esta quedando todo muy bien.

- Si es verdad, pero aún faltan ultimar detalles – le dije mientras daba otro sorbo a mi café.

- Hermione, me preguntaba ¿te molestaría que me retire ahora? Tengo que ir a buscar mi traje a la tintorería.

- Rick, no tienes que preguntarme eso, es mas que obvio que no me molesta, tú has hecho casi todo sólo, lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer es terminar el gran trabajo que has hecho.

- Gracias Hermione – caminó hacía la salida, pero antes de salir se giró –nos vemos en la noche.

- Nos vemos Rick y gracias nuevamente – hizo un gesto con su cabeza y salió.

Volví a al trabajo, cada vez faltaba menos, pero las horas se pasaban como agua, cuando por fin terminamos todo, el gimnasio estaba irreconocible, los hermosos tules blancos caían desde el techo hacía las paredes, las luces estaban impecablemente colocadas, el sonido se escuchaba perfecto, Caroline estaba terminado de recibir el servicio de lunch que habían contratado, mientras lo demás alumnos terminaban de poner los arreglos florales y los centros de mesa. Miré la hora y no podía creer lo tarde que era, eran las seis de la tarde, apenas tenía tiempo de bañarme y alistarme, el baile comenzaba a las nueve de la noche, sólo tenía tres horas, pero lo que me preocupaba era que no tenía ni vestido ni mascara con que asistir, así que salí como tromba del gimnasio y corrí hacía el centro del pueblo, gran sorpresa me llevé al encontrarme casi todas las tiendas cerradas, claro los dueños de las tiendas iban a asistir al baile y habían cerrado mucho antes del horario habitual. ¿Qué hacía? Por lo pronto regresaría a la casa y buscaría alguno de mis antiguos vestidos, estaban bastante pasados de moda, pero era la única opción que tenía, y con respecto a la mascara, seguramente la magia iba a ayudarme para hacer una mascara, así que me corrí las diez cuadras hasta la casa.

Llegué sin aliento, mis respiración estaba agitada, Damon me abrió la puerta, pero así como me miró se giró dándome la espalda, subiendo a su habitación, bufé molesta por su actitud, aunque reconocía que la culpa era mía no pensaba reconocerlo en su propia cara, escuché a Stefan al pasar por la puerta del baño que se estaba dando una ducha, corrí hacía mi habitación, y abrí mi placard, saqué todo, y frustrada me dejé caer en la cama, ninguno de los vestidos que tenía eran para una fiesta de máscaras, eran demasiado infantiles, cabe decir que el último vestido que me había comprado fue cuando tenía 19 años y era horrendo, ¿Cuándo se me ocurrió usar algo como eso? Ni siquiera con un poco de magia podía hacer algo con la poca ropa que tenía. Maldije una y otra vez por olvidarme de comprar un vestido, luego miré el vestido que había usado en mi graduación, era el más moderno de todos, así que usaría ese, corrí al baño a darme una ducha. Estuve aproximadamente 20 minutos bajo el agua caliente que me relajaba los músculos tensionados de mi cuerpo, cuando terminé me envolví el pelo en una toalla y enrosqué otra toalla mas grande sobre mi cuerpo mojado, así como estaba salí del baño, subí las escaleras de a tres escalones, cuando llegué al primer piso Damon salía de su habitación, me miró un momento y yo me sonrojé al encontrarme solo con la toalla tapando mi cuerpo desnudo, pero él giró su miraba y pasó a mi lado sin decir nada, suspiré un momento y continué camino a mi habitación.

Entré en la habitación y había una caja grande sobre mi cama, la miré extrañada, antes de acercarme agarré mi varita y apunté con ella a la caja, con un movimiento de mi varita la tapa de la caja salió volando, y pude distinguir una hermosa tela negra dentro, me acerqué y casi grito al ver lo que había en la caja, tomé la tela y cuando lo saqué miré asombrada el vestido mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, dejé la varita, me sentía como una idiota, estaba tan paranoica que sentí miedo de lo que había dentro de la caja.

Dejé el vestido bien prolijo sobre la cama y miré adentro de la caja, en ella había un hermoso par de zapatos plateados con diamantes, y una hermosa máscara plateada con hermosos brillantes a su alrededor, era un cisne, un hermoso cisne.

¿Quién diablos me había comprado ese vestido?

No tenía idea, pero estaba eternamente agradecida, me había salvado, por que no estaba muy contenta el tener que usar ese viejo vestido mío, que en su momento me quedaba pintado, pero ahora mis cuervas eran un poco más prominentes que antes y cuando me lo probé acentuaba mucho mis pechos y sobre todo mi cadera.

Me puse a trabajar en mi cabello, que era lo que más tiempo me iba a llevar arreglar, el como siempre era indomable, aunque no tanto como antes, me recogí el cabello en un medio moño, dejando algunos bucles fuera, me maquille un poco, bastante delicado, no me gustaba cargar mi rostro con tanto maquillaje, luego me puse el vestido, era realmente hermoso, negro hasta los pies, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo perfecto, acentuando mis curvas pero no de manera excesiva, tenía un hermoso detalle de brillantes en el pecho que se ataban detrás de mi cuello realzando mis senos, me calcé esos hermosos zapatos y por último coloqué la máscara. Tomé un pequeño sobre plateado y mi varita, que la adherí a mi pierna, el vestido la tapaba y nadie notaba que yo llevaba mi varita. Me miré un momento, pero antes de salir me puse un perfume que me había regalado Draco en mi cumpleaños, él siempre me decía que amaba ese aroma en mí. Salí para encontrarme con un Stefan que se quedó con la boca abierta al verme.

- ¿Y Elena? – pregunté.

- Ella se cambiaba en la casa de Caroline junto con Bonnie – me explicó – nos encontraremos allí.

- ¿Y…tu hermano?

- Dudo que Damon asista al baile – dijo y sentí un nudo en mi estómago – se fue sin siquiera cambiarse, así que asumo que no irá.

- Bueno, entonces Stefan Salvatore ¿me haría el honor de escoltarme hasta el baile?

- Para mí sería un honor Hermione.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos a su auto camino al baile.

* * *

Al llegar al gimnasio pude apreciar que la entrada estaba abarrotada de gente, se saludaban y las mujeres miraban los vestidos de las otras chicas, comparando los mas bonitos, con Stefan a mi lado caminamos entre el gentío hasta entrar, Tyler me saludó con un gesto de su cabeza que correspondí, él en ese momento acompañaba a una pareja mayor a su mesa, miré todo a mi alrededor, las luces brillantes, la decoración, el sonido, el escenario, y la música convirtieron ese lugar, en algo realmente bello, Stefan me miró sonriendo.

- Has hecho algo increíble Hermione.

- Stefan yo no hice nada de nada, sólo ultimar los detalles – aclaré.

Me sonrió un momento, luego se giró al ver entrar a Elena, yo me quedé boquiabierta, y creo yo que todos los presentes se giraron a verlas, las tres, Elena en el medio con un hermoso vestido lavanda, Bonnie a su izquierda con un despampanante vestido rojo y último a su derecha Caroline con un fantástico vestido verde azulado, esa escena que acababa de presenciar me recordaba a las películas, muchos de los alumnos se acercaron para saludarlas.

- Si que son populares – dije en voz alta y sentí a mi lado reír a Stefan.

Elena nos vio, miró a Stefan por un momento, se percató de mi presencia y su rostro se tensó un momento para después dedicarme una fingida sonrisa, tal vez le haya caído mal que echo de que Stefan amablemente se había ofrecido a llegar juntos, pero enseguida borré esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, sentí un brazo apoyarse en mi hombro, me giré, allí estaba Rick con un perfecto traje negro y un antifaz de color azul con plumas, parecía un pavo real y me reí un momento.

- Hermione estas bellísima – me dijo y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Gracias Rick, tú también te ves muy bien.

- ¿Has venido acompañada? – preguntó.

- No, vine sola – y no sé porque sentí un nudo en mi estómago.

- Bueno, entonces me gustaría que algún momento de la noche me concedas un baile.

- Será un honor bailar contigo – luego me ofreció su brazo que agarré y me dirigió directo detrás del escenario, di una última mirada a Stefan y Elena que charlaban en ese momento con Jeremy el hermano de Elena y una chica de rasgos orientales.

Me sorprendí al ver a todos los chicos que allí estaban detrás del escenario corrían de un lado para el otro, ansiosos, nerviosos. Rick y yo estábamos a cargo de las presentaciones de los chicos que actuaban, así que no sé por que me sentía tan nerviosa, en ese momento un muchacho se acercó y puso algo en mi mano, cuando miré vi que era un micrófono, y traté de relajar la respiración, odiaba rotundamente cuando sabía que muchas personas tenían puesta la atención en mí, sentí la mano de Rick apretando levemente la mía para darme ánimos, él sabía muy bien que no eran de mi agrado ese tipo de eventos y le dediqué una sonrisa. A los pocos segundos escuché los aplausos de todas las personas presentes, la directora del Instituto daba la bienvenida y recitaba un breve discurso sobre los orígenes de la escuela; entonces pasó, el telón se abrió ante mí y me cegaron las luces que se posaron sobre nosotros, pestañe un par de veces para acostumbrar mis ojos, luego caminamos al atril que se encontraba a la derecha del escenario para presentar el show.

- Buenas noches a todos – saludó Rick.

- Queremos agradecer su presencia esta noche – dije con voz segura.

- Y sobre todo queremos compartir con ustedes el aniversario número 150 del Instituto de Mystic Fall´s – dijo Rick.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y él es mi compañero Alaric Saltzman, seremos los anfitriones de esta noche.

Rick comenzaba a contar los orígenes del Instituto, con un vídeo de fondo, de cómo fue evolucionando tanto el pueblo como la escuela, desde hace 150 años. En ese momento las luces estaban apagadas de los reflectores ya que estaban pasando ese mini video, y tuve un mejor visión de la sala llena de gente desde sus mesas, distinguí a Stefan y Elena en una mesa con varios chicos de su mismo curso, entre ellos estaba Bonnie que se la notaba como en otro lugar; pasé mis ojos sobre todas las mesas, buscándolo, pero no lo vi, sentí un nudo en el pecho al darme cuenta lo tonta y lo mal que me había comportado con él, sentí a mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero las contuve, no era el momento y el lugar para ponerme a llorar como una tonta, así que disimuladamente sequé mis ojos con una pequeña servilleta de papel para que no se corriera el maquillaje, en ese mismo momento la los reflectores se volvieron a prender encandilándonos.

Presentamos a la primera alumna en este caso, ella iba a ser un número de una pieza clásica del pueblo en un solo de violín, todos aplaudieron al verla entrar al escenario la chica era de segundo curso y se llamaba Shandi Felman, me quedé sorprendida de la habilidad de esa muchacha con el instrumento, yo apenas podía tocar en el piano himno a la alegría y me confundía por que se me trababan los dedos, cuando la chica terminó todos aplaudieron, presentamos al segundo alumno que preparó una canción.

Cada vez que los reflectores nos alumbraban a Rick y a mí, sentía un nudo en mi estómago, no sabía si era por los nervios de estar allí frente a todas las personas o por algo más, tal vez eran las dos cosas, pero mientras hablaba trataba de concentrarme en lo que debía hacer y dejar de lados todas inquietudes, vino el turno de presentar a la tercer alumna, era Caroline Forbes, que subió al escenario y nos deleitó con una canción propia del instituto.

Mientras ella cantaba volví mis ojos hacía las personas que estaban en la mesa, aún continuaba buscándolo, pero nada, a lo lejos vi que la puerta del gimnasio se abría y por ella entraba alguien, por la contextura física me di cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre, Tyler hablaba con él y luego lo acompaño a una de las mesas, seguí todo el trayecto de ese hombre que tomó asiento en una de las mesas que estaban cerca del escenario, se me aceleró un poco el corazón al distinguir una cabellera rubia platinada, su rostro estaba cubierto por una antifaz completamente negro sólo dejaba ver sus ojos, el hombre miró en mi dirección y por un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí algo, no sé como explicarlo, pero de repente mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mejor dicho todo mi cuerpo, un calor invadió todo dentro de mí, y las personas a mi alrededor comenzaron a girar, eso no era bueno, me aferré al atril, Rick a mi lado me preguntó si me encontraba bien, cerré mis ojos un segundo y asentí, le dije que estaba un poco mareada y amablemente me trajo una copa con agua, le agradecí y volví a abrir los ojos, por lo menos ya nadie giraba, así que traté de tranquilizarme un poco, no era buen momento para desmayarme, por que eso era lo que me iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

Caroline terminó su número con todas las personas de pie aplaudiendo, presentamos a los alumnos que quedaban presentar su pequeño acto en honor a la escuela, faltaban sólo un par, así que después de una hora la pequeña presentación de los alumnos había finalizado.

Dimos las gracias nuevamente por asistir al evento y presentamos a la banda que tocaría esa noche, subieron al escenario y comenzaron a tocar una melodía tranquila de salón, mientras todas las personas presentes comenzaban a comer en sus mesas.

Mientras que Rick me escoltaba hacía la mesa donde todos los profesores nos felicitaban por el trabajo realizado, dirigí una vez más mis ojos hacía la mesa donde se encontraba ese hombre y sentí un escalofrío al ver sus ojos puestos en mí nuevamente, mantuve la mirada y él sonrió de lado mostrando una dentadura perfecta, entonces en ese momento pude distinguir el color de sus ojos, un gris mercurio intenso, allí fue el momento en cual mis piernas flaquearon y sentí que perdía el equilibrio, luego todo se volvió negro.

Sentía una voz que me hablaba en susurros, tenía una puntada en mi cabeza, de a poco abrí mis ojos y pude distinguir varios rostros a mí alrededor, pero era todo borroso. Distinguí la voz de Stefan pidiendo a las personas que estaban allí que sean amables y me dejaran tomar aire, cuando mi visión se recuperó un montón de rostros me miraban con expresión confundida, cuando me quise levantar todo volvió a girar y me resigné a levantarme, entonces un hombre con un antifaz negro brillante apareció ante mí, sonrió mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Hermione te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

Yo sólo asentí, él tomó mi mano y me ayudó a incorporarme, al estar de pie sentí un nuevo mareo y me aferré al saco negro de su traje, él me agarró con sus suaves manos la cintura y me sentó en una silla.

- Creí que no ibas a venir – le dije mientras tomaba la copa de agua que me ofrecía.

- Por nada del mundo me iba a perder esta fiesta Hermione.

- ¿Ya no estas enojado conmigo? – pude ver como sonreía nuevamente.

- Un poco tal vez, pero nada de que preocuparse se me pasará.

- ¡Damon! – exclamé y acto seguido lo abracé – perdóname por ser tan chiquilina y tonta.

- Disculpas aceptadas – me dijo, vi a Rick detrás de Damon que me hacía señas para saber como estaba, yo asentí con mi cabeza.

- Gracias por estar aquí Damon, es importante para mí.

- Lo sé – luego me percaté en la forma de su antifaz, era un cisne, igual al mío, pero era totalmente negro – te vez hermosa esta noche Hermione.

- Fuiste tú – dije exaltada – tú me dejaste el vestido.

- Así es, sé que eres totalmente olvidadiza con todo eso de la ropa, pero quería que te lucieras esta noche, veo que no me confundí con tu talla.

- Gracias Damon – le dije y acaricié su mejilla, sentía la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros pero no me importó.

Damon compartió la mesa conmigo, Rick de vez en cuando me miraba desaprobando que Damon estuviese allí, pero ignoré esas miradas lascivas que se mandaban mutuamente, comí un canapé y me sentí un poco mejor, tal vez mi desmayo fue por que ese día no había comido nada y mi estómago me agradeció al sentir algo de alimento en él. Tomé una copa de vino blanco y luego me devoré prácticamente todo lo que ponían delante al mejor estilo Ron Weasley, cuando me sentí satisfecha ya me encontraba mucho mejor, la directora subió al escenario e invitó a todos los presentes a la pista de baile, Damon se disculpó un momento.

- ¿A dónde vas? – quise saber.

- Me están llamando – me dijo, y nada más salió disparado hacía una columna.

Rick se acercó y me preguntó si deseaba bailar con él, así que acepté su petición y los dos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Damon caminó detrás de una columna al ver a Bonnie haciéndole señas de que se encontrara con ella, no tenía ganas de hablar con aquella chica, digamos que no se caían bien, el sentimiento era mutuo, pero igualmente fue a ver que necesitaba. Al llegar a su encuentro ella puso un dedo en sus labios haciendo señales de que no diga nada y caminó hacía el baño de las mujeres, hizo señas a Damon de que la siguiera, el muy poco convencido entró en el baño con ella, acto seguido Bonnie trabó la puerta con llave y se giró para mirarlo, Damon pudo distinguir lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tanto misterio por hablar conmigo? – quiso saber.

Ella respiró profundamente un momento y luego le hizo señas de que no hablara, de su pequeño bolso sacó un anotador y una lapicera entonces escribió.

No hables me están vigilando y pueden escuchar.

Damon la miró extrañado, pero no abrió la boca tomó el Boli y escribió.

¿Quién?

Vampiros

Escribió nuevamente Bonnie.

¿Están aquí esta noche?

Si, pero de eso no quiero hablarte, es sobre Elena

Puso rápidamente Bonnie puso en el papel. Damon la miró un momento extrañado.

Elena, no es Elena

Continuó escribiendo Es Katherine, se está haciendo pasar por ella hace varios días.

Damon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal revelación.

Me tiene amenazada, me dijo que si le digo a alguien, la verdadera Elena sufrirá las consecuencias.

Damon miró por un momento el anotador y luego a Bonnie que ya las lagrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos.

Quise decirle a Stefan, pero ella siempre lo está rodeando y no lo deja solo un momento.

Hiciste bien en decirme.

Escribió Damon, luego continuó.

Yo me ocuparé.

Ella le sacó la lapicera y escribió.

Elena está viva, eso lo sé, y también sé donde encontrarla.

Bien, tú haz de cuanta que no pasa nada, yo por mi parte hablaré con Stefan, no te preocupes.

Gracias.

Primero salió Bonnie del baño y a los cinco minutos Damon se escabulló también sin ser visto, buscó a su hermano y lo vio bailando justamente con Elena, bueno en este caso con Katherine. Se acercó a ellos, pero antes de llegar vio a Hermione bailando con Rick, sintió una pequeña puntada en su pecho, así que cambió de rumbo y caminó hacía la castaña, al verlo Rick le hizo señas con la cabeza y se alejo de Hermione, que tomaba la mano de Damon en ese momento y comenzaban a danzar al ritmo de la música.

- Tenemos un problema – susurró Damon en su oído, ella lo miró extrañada – acabo de enterarme que esa Elena de allí no es la verdadera – Hermione miró a lo lejos a la chica que bailaba con Stefan y articuló con su boca un Katherine, Damon asintió.

- ¿Cómo? – quiso saber la castaña.

- No lo sé, me lo informó Bonnie, hace varios días, y yo creo saber desde cuando – dijo mientras recordaba esa actitud extraña de Elena días atrás cuando lo besó en el corredor de la escuela, haciendo memoria se dio cuenta de que fue hace dos semanas aproximadamente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hermione.

- Estoy pensando, de momento lo más importante es que ella no se de cuenta de que sabemos, necesito distraerla y hablar con Stefan – explicó Damon.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – preguntó Hermione.

- Tienes que distraerla, mientras tanto yo me ocuparé de hablar con mi hermano.

- De acuerdo – asintió Hermione, luego sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se giró para mirar, el hombre de profundos ojos grises le estaba pidiendo bailar, se giró un momento a Damon que asintió no muy conforme pero dejó que ese extraño hombre bailara con Hermione mientras él por su parte caminaba hacía su hermano.

Ese hombre no dijo nada, sólo la tomó de la mano y danzaron a lo largo de la pista de baile, esos ojos le recordaban a tanto a él, jamás había visto a otra persona con ojos semejantes, él no habló solo se dedicó a bailar con ella a ritmo de la música.

Mientras tanto Damon se acercó a su hermano.

- ¿Has dejado sola a Hermione? – preguntó Stefan - ¿se encuentra mejor?

- Si, allí está – dijo Damon y señaló a la castaña bailando con ese nombre, miró a "Elena" que en ese momento su rostro se transformó, paso de una sonrisa a una cara totalmente perpleja - ¿Todo bien Elena? – preguntó Damon.

- Si, si – dijo ella – disculpen un momento – salió directo al baño con ira contenida en su rostro.

- Mujeres – exclamó Stefan.

Damon agarró del brazo a su hermano, y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del gimnasio, Stefan lo miraba extrañado.

- Damon ¿Qué haces?

- Tengo que hablar contigo – dijo él.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si es importante, no pongas objeciones – advirtió – por que me tendrás que escuchar.

Stefan se soltó del agarre de su hermano pero continuó a su lado, al salir Damon se dirigió hacía la parte trasera del edificio, miró a varios lados para saber que estaban completamente solos.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio Damon?

- Hay vampiros esta noche, aparte de nosotros – dijo Damon y obtuvo así toda la atención de su hermano.

- ¿Qué? – pero Damon en ese momento agarró los hombros de su hermano.

- Escucha, Elena, tú Elena, no es Elena – Stefan mostraba confusión en su rostro – ella no es Elena ¿te imaginas quien es?

Stefan abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal revelación.

- Katherine – dijo en un susurro.

- Exacto, Katherine, se ha hecho pasar por Elena desde hace varias semanas, ¿te imaginas desde cuando? – preguntó Damon.

- No – negó Stefan.

- Desde ese día que me golpeaste en el instituto por tratar de besarla – dijo Damon.

- No puede ser.

- Si es, Stefan, Bonnie me lo dijo, y Katherine la amenazó, si se lo mencionaba a alguien la verdadera Elena iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

- Damon, hay que encontrarla – dijo Stefan y se pasó sus manos revolviéndose el cabello.

- Lo sé, Bonnie sabe donde se encuentra.

- Entonces vallamos, no perdamos aquí más tiempo.

- ¿No entiendes la gravedad de esto? No podemos irnos, Katherine se daría cuenta, hay que movernos con tranquilidad, no puede sospechar que sabemos la verdad – dijo Damon.

- Damon, es Elena de quien estamos hablando, no puedo esperar.

- Yo ya le avisé a Hermione, Stefan la vamos a encontrar no te preocupes, te lo aseguro, la encontraremos sana y salva.

En ese momento los dos hermanos se dieron vuelta al escuchar aplausos detrás de ellos, una hermosa mujer con vestido color lavanda estaba contemplándolos mientras aplaudía.

- Veo que ya lo saben – dijo Katherine y comenzó a reír a carcajadas – ambos son patéticos, tan preocupados por la inocente Elena.

Stefan casi se tira encima de ella, pero Damon lo detuvo.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – exigió Stefan.

- Hay Stefan, hace un rato estabas tan, pero tan cariñoso, aunque debo admitir que eres demasiado aburrido.

- ¿Qué hiciste con Elena?

- Nada por ahora – dijo ella mostrando sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Damon.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio eso? La varita por supuesto.

- Estas loca si piensas que te daré la varita – dijo Damon y Stefan lo miró.

- Damon hay que dársela – exigió Stefan.

- No hermano, si le damos la varita obtendrán lo que desean y nada te asegura que vuelvas a ver a Elena.  
Katherine rodó los ojos.

- Pues tienen hasta mañana para entregarme la varita por que les aseguro que ella morirá antes del amanecer, así que analícenlo y cuando lleguemos a un acuerdo me avisan – dijo y se fue nuevamente al interior del gimnasio pavoneando las caderas.

Damon y Stefan entraron corriendo al gimnasio, divisaron a Hermione que aún bailaba con ese hombre, se acercaron los dos a ella y prácticamente la arrastraron ambos por la pista de baile hasta un rincón apartado.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Katherine quiere la varita a cambio de Elena – soltó Stefan – hay que dárselas.

- ¿Estas loco? No – dijo Hermione.

Bonnie se les unió.

- Sé donde está, hace dos noches escuché a Elena en sueños pidiendo mi ayuda – comentó – e hice un hechizo que estaba en el cuaderno de Emily para ubicar a las personas, se como encontrarla – finalizó.

La mente de Hermione trabajaba de una manera rapidísima.

- Bien, escuchen lo que vamos a hacer, ustedes dos – dijo ella señalando a Stefan y Damon – se irán de aquí y se llevarán a Katherine con ustedes a la casa, mientras yo me voy con Bonnie a buscar a Elena, hagan tiempo, y por nada del mundo le den la varita.

- No pienso dejar que vallas sola Hermione ni lo pienses – dijo Damon.

- Damon, no hay otra opción – exclamó indignada la castaña.

- Si la hay, vamos todos juntos a buscar a Elena.

- Eso nos delataría – razonó Hermione – ustedes tienen que entretener a Katherine.

En ese momento los cuatro se quedaron callados al ver a Jeremy acercarse de la mano de esa chica con rasgos orientales. Ella fue la primera en hablar y se dirigió a Damon.

- Tenemos un problema – dijo y Hermione la miró intrigada.

- Anna, ahora no – la cortó Damon – tenemos cosas mas importantes.

- Se trata de Katherine – dijo ella y obtuvo la atención de todos – se que sonará raro pero creo que esa que está allí no es Elena, sino Katherine.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Damon – pero igualmente gracias por avisarnos, ahora desaparece.

Jeremy miraba Anna y luego a Damon, se lo notaba confundido.

- Un segundo, no entiendo a que se refieren de que esa que está allá no es mi hermana, para mi lo es.

- Jeremy – habló Stefan – créeme esa no es Elena.

- ¿Quién es? – quiso saber.

- Es Katherine – respondió Anna explicándole a Jeremy – es una vampira, era la mejor amiga de mi madre – agregó – es el calco de Elena.

- ¿Tú eres la hija de Pearl? – quiso saber Hermione y ella asintió.

- No puede ser – exclamó Jeremy – no es posible que esa no sea Elena.

- Oye – le llamó la atención Damon – estamos buscando la forma de encontrar a tu hermana viva, así que por favor no molesten, atrasan las cosas.

- Por mas que digas lo que digas yo pienso ir con ustedes a buscar a mi hermana – dijo Jeremy con voz segura.

- No es juego esto muchacho – ironizó Damon – así que desaparécete.

Pero ni Anna ni Jeremy se alejaron, se quedaron allí escuchando.

- Volviendo a lo que estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos – dijo Damon – no pienso dejarte ir sola a buscar a Elena.

- Damon, no te das cuenta que es la única opción que tenemos – exclamó Hermione – recuerda que soy una aurora y sé como manejarme en estos casos.

- Pues déjame decirte aurora – dijo Damon haciendo hincapié en la palabra aurora – que ellos van a estar esperando que alguno de nosotros se acerque a donde está

Elena y te aseguro que no les temblará la mano para matarte, así que no pienso dejarte ir sola.

- Y yo no pienso entregar la varita Damon, así que, o hacemos algo rápido o nos sentamos a esperar que el sol se ponga y que Elena aparezca muerta – dijo Hermione mientras ponía sus brazos en su cintura esperando la respuesta.

Pero esta nunca llegó ya que Jeremy volvió a interrumpir.

- Recuerdo algo – dijo de pronto – yo estaba caminando y Elena me recogió en el auto, se ofreció a llevarme a la casa de Anna, en el camino hablamos, pero luego todo es confuso, creo saber que nos atacaron – hizo silencio un momento recordando – estábamos en un bosque, pero después no recuerdo que pasó, lo que si me acuerdo fue que al despertar estaba nuevamente en el auto y Elena estaba a mi lado.

Hermione miró a Jeremy un momento, entonces ante la atónita mirada de todos los presente, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hacía el baño, todos los siguieron.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – quiso saber Anna, cerrando la puerta del sanitario.

- Le han modificado la memoria – razonó Hermione – escucha – dijo dirigiéndose a Jeremy – ahora voy a entrar en tu mente ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ver que fue lo que sucedió esa noche, tal vez encontremos algo que nos sea de ayuda.

Jeremy la miró extrañado pero asintió, Hermione levantó su vestido dejando a la vista su pierna, donde allí reposaba su varita, la tomó en sus manos y apuntó a Jeremy…

Entró en la mente del muchacho, todo era confuso, vio recuerdos que no eran importantes, pero si eran significativos para él, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, se vio en un camino oscuro en medio del bosque, había una entrada entre la maleza, caminaron por un pasillo que desembocó en una sala, adentro pudo ver a la verdadera Elena llorando, a Katherine y a un hombre escondido entre las sombras, no sabía donde estaba esa sala pero escuchaba los planes macabros de Katherine, vio cuando se llevaban a Elena a un calabozo, mientras que a Jeremy lo noqueaban con un golpe en su nuca, luego todo se volvió negro y Hermione salio de la mente de Jeremy.

Cuando él recordó lo que realmente pasó su cara se transformo a una de pánico absoluto, ahora sabía todo…

- ¿Qué viste? – quiso saber Damon.

- A Elena, a Katherine y sus macabros planes, había alguien mas en la sala, un hombre, pero solo distinguí su silueta, están bajo la tierra, en algún lugar del bosque, muy adentro del bosque – agregó.

Se miraron entre si en absoluto silencio, luego Damon miró a Hermione.

- Damon, confía en mí – suplicó Hermione – es lo mejor.

- Tú no irás sola con Bonnie, olvídalo – la cortó.

- Yo puedo ir con ella – ofreció Anna y Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud.

- Yo también voy – dijo Jeremy.

- Damon – habló Stefan – por favor, somos los únicos que podemos entretener a Katherine mientras ellos van en busca de Elena, si alguno de nosotros desaparece ella va a sospechar, odio no poder hacerlo yo mismo.

Damon sin decir palabra salió del baño, todos se miraron intrigados, ¿Qué tramaría Damon? Pero la respuesta llegó a los pocos minutos, cuando regresó al baño con Rick.

- ¿Ahora que pasa Damon?

- Necesitamos tu ayuda – explicó Damon – hay que rescatar a Elena.

- Pero si Elena está bailando – replicó Rick.

- Esa no es Elena – simplificó Damon.

Rick se quedó callado un momento, luego abrió sus ojos y miró a Stefan.

- ¿Katherine?

El asintió y Rick se tensó por completo.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – preguntó.

- Irás con Hermione, Bonnie y Anna – dijo omitiendo a Jeremy – a buscar a Elena, mientras nosotros entretenemos a Katherine.

- Bien – luego se giró un momento hacía Hermione – ¿me mandas con tres mujeres a rescatar a Elena, Damon? ¿Qué pretendes? Que nos maten a todos.

- En realidad – interrumpió Hermione – a mí se me ocurrió esa idea – Rick la miró sorprendido.

- ¿te has vuelto loca? Por más que yo sepa matar vampiros y que no me hagan daño por mi anillo, no puedo protegerlas a las tres, es una locura.

- Pues no tendrás que preocuparte por nosotras – retrucó Hermione, señaló a Bonnie – ella es una druida y reside la magia en su interior, Anna es vampira y yo soy una bruja – los ojos de Rick se abrieron aún mas ante tal revelación – así que lo que tú harás será cubrir nuestras espaldas.

- Claro – dijo no muy convencido.

Ultimaron los detalles, Damon y Stefan se llevarían a Katherine a la casa, en busca de la "varita" harían todo lo posible por retenerla, Hermione, Rick, Anna y Bonnie esperarían a que ellos se fueran para poder salir de la fiesta inadvertidos. Pero antes dejarían a Jeremy en su casa, aunque hizo un terrible escándalo insistiendo ir, lo mejor sería que no fuera, por que era demasiado peligroso, no podrían protegerlo y estar en alerta permanente con Jeremy siguiendo sus pasos.


End file.
